


Fell Star

by August_Ghostwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is in this, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, No Beta, Rivals, Showing why Byleth is called Ashen Demon, Slow Burn, following my own path, these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Ghostwriter/pseuds/August_Ghostwriter
Summary: You can engineer the body but not the soul.A retelling of the Three Houses. The moment Byleth is made a professor at the Academy, despite her lack of qualifications, she knows she’s a pawn in some game. Instincts tell her to run, to get far away from here. But she’s done running. Byleth will have answers to the millions of questions she has for Archbishop Rhea and her father.So, she’ll play the game. For now.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 108
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be finishing up my other stores. But writers block sucks. And I made a mistake of playing this game. I bought it on a whim, not thinking much about it. And then a month later I was still playing it.
> 
> Now I have all these plot bunnies running around. Especially since I am not happy about what happens to poor, poor Dimitri. Seriously, he needs a hug. And loads of therapy. They all do, really.
> 
> So this is my answer to that. Please enjoy.

**Prologue**

The rain falls steadily as Jeralt kneels in front of his daughter. Byleth stares back, face still and void of emotion. He reaches out and tugs at the hood of her cloak in an attempt to give her better coverage from the rain.

_“She’s grown so much. I’ll need to get her a better fitting cloak.”_

Byleth just blinks at him as he finishes his adjustments. A bouquet of wild flowers in her small, delicate hands. She makes quiet the image.

“ _Like a perfect little doll_.” He cups her cheek, it’s coolness seeping into his palm. Jeralt gives her a rueful smile as he thinks of what he’s about to do. Jeralt knows this is the right choice. A child has no place on the battlefield.

“Alright kid, these people are the friends I told you about, Claire and Robert. The couple you’re going to be staying with them while I take care of some business.”

“Why?” As always, Byleth’s question comes in a flat tone. Making it hard to get a read on her feelings.

“Because this job is different than what I’ve done before. And I cannot take you with me. Now you can trust them. Look, they even have kids your age.” Byleth’s eyes drift towards the three children standing on the small covered porch.

The tallest is a boy with messy brown curls piled atop his head. He watches them by his mother’s side. Beside him is a shorter boy, arms crossed as he eyes them with suspicion, hair shaved close to his scalp. And hiding behind the two boys is the smallest of the children. A girl with long honey blond hair. She peers at them from over her brother’s shoulder, a rag doll clutched under her arm.

“How long?” Byleth only stares at the children long enough to identify them before turning back to him.

“I honestly don’t know. It depends on . . . well, it depends on a lot of things. But I am coming back.” Jeralt grips her shoulders in hopes of conveying the sincerity of his promise. Large blue eyes blink back at him, giving nothing away.

“ _Can she even feel?_ ” A traitorous voice whispers in his head. Of course she can. Byleth just needs to learn how to express herself. And truly? He shares the brunt of the blame of that. Jeralt really isn’t the most emotional person in the world. He’s set a terrible example for her.

Jeralt has delayed long enough, he needs to set off soon if he want to get to Sauin by tomorrow afternoon. He straightens up and leads her towards the waiting family. Claire stands at the ready with a blanket to wrap Byleth in. She doesn’t react as the woman pulls her on to the porch. The children move back slightly, as much as the small porch will allow, to let their mother fuss over the new comer.

“Honestly Jeralt! You shouldn’t have just stood out there in the rain.” Claire removes the soaked cloak and begins rubbing the blanket over top of Byleth’s head, causing her hair to stick up. “Poor thing is soaked to the bone.” Jeralt rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment but honestly they’ve been out in far worse weather than this. At least the rain isn’t cold.

The first years with Byleth was spent avoiding towns and inns. Any populous area if possible. The duo kept to caves, abandoned homes or barns for shelter, never staying in one place for too long. Many nights were spent under the stars. And on rainy nights where no shelter can be found, Jeralt would lean against a tree with Byleth curled in his lap, his cloak protecting her as much as possible.

Byleth never complain about any of it.

To many it would seem excessive or strange. But not many know the real Archbishop Rhea. Know what she is capable of. Jeralt could never face off against her unlimited resources and network of spies. It was too much of a risk to live any other way. They had to hide. He could not be seen with a child that was supposed to have died in a fire.

But ten years have past with no sign of the Church and Jeralt felt it was time to start providing more stability for Byleth. To do that he needs money but his only skill set is fighting and training fighters. So mercenary work it will have to be. If he does this right, trains a crew well enough, he wouldn’t need to actually go on any missions. He can just meet with clients and direct his men on what to do.

But to start this plan of his, he will need to get back into the thick of it. Get back out in the field and that is no place for his child. Hopefully spending time with Robert, Claire and their children will help break Byleth out of her shell. Hopefully he’ll return to see a smiling face.

Byleth just blinks at Claire as the woman rubs the blanket over her limbs. No emotion. Hopefully, Jeralt isn’t making a mistake. When Claire is finished, Byleth holds out the flowers to her.

“Oh! What beautiful flowers!”

“She picked them just for you.” Which is true but only after Jeralt had suggested it.

“What a sweet child. Thank you. Now let’s get you inside and by the fire. Adaline, pick out a vase for these, will you?” The little girl nods enthusiastically as she rushes inside. Claire offers the children a warm smile as she ushers the rest of them into the house, Byleth tucked to her side. The only acknowledgment he receives from his daughter is a glance over her shoulder.

Confidence in his plan begins to waver.

Jeralt thanks Robert again and hands the man a small pouch of gold with a promise of sending more next month. The gold is taken with only one question. For how long? This question is loaded with worry and concern. Understandable. These are lean times and having to feed another mouth can break the bank.

He tries to ease his friend’s mind by promising to keep in touch, Jeralt doesn’t want him to feel Byleth was being abandoned. And thanks to a lifetime of building his reputation, Robert nods in acceptance. With a final good bye, Jeralt heads to his waiting horse. He takes one more look at the warm, safe home before climbing on.

Hopefully this won’t keep him long. Hopefully he hasn’t just jinxed himself.  
  


**Twelve Months Later . . .**

“Alright, you know the drill. No lallygagging. Purchase what’s on the list and meet back here.” John, as the eldest of the trio, takes the role of leader. Byleth doesn’t mind but Peter, the youngest of the group, huffs in annoyance as he rocks on his heels. This draws John’s attention. “I mean it Peter. No looking at sweets. We cannot afford them anyway.” Byleth can sense the argument coming.

The brothers fight constantly. Some fights almost coming to the point of exchanging blows. Yet everything is forgiven in the end and they move on as if nothing happened. Byleth watches these exchanges with fascination.

“This isn’t about sweets!” Peter throws his hands up in frustration, paper list crunching within his tiny fist. “We can’t avoid the Beast forever.” With cheeks puffed out, Peter reminds Byleth of an angry kitten. It makes her want to pat his head to soothe him. John looks away from his brother, unable to deny the truth.

The Beast.

The owner of this title is a fifteen year old boy named David. Which, if you asked Byleth, was a rather dull name for someone with such a title. Byleth would have thought the Beast’s true name would have been equally as impressive. Though, titles like this are earned through actions.

And David has earned it.

He stalks the edges of the market place like a hungry wolf looking for its next prey. A duo of toadies follow him, ready to jump at his command. Once the Beast finds his target he stalks them until they are at their most vulnerable. Alone.

The children of the village have taken to moving in groups and avoiding dark, covered areas. Yet, despite those precautions, the Beast always find a way. Byleth has heard the adults talking about clumsy children getting stuck in privies, head first. Or clumsy children falling into mud puddles or getting stuck inside a crate. And none of the children ever offer an explanation for how it happened. Just a village full of clumsy children.

But Byleth knows the truth. She’s caught sight of the Beast pulling a child into the shadows, their cries drowned out by the bustle of the market place. The need to rush over and stop the abuse is strong but John’s hand on her arm always stops her. This isn’t her village, he tells her. She doesn’t understand how things work here. Don’t get involved.

For months she has complied. And each time it is getting harder to hold back. But she is out of her element here. Living among so many people is a new concept. One she is struggling to conform to. This might be why her father has avoided villages. This might be how all villages are.

No, this doesn’t feel right.

Yet, the adults never question the torn clothes, missing coin, smashed packages or the bruises and bloody noses. They just accept the weak excuses. To Byleth, it feels like a coordinated effort between the children and the adults to not address this problem. But why?

“Why doesn’t anyone stop him? Why not tell the adults what he does?” Byleth is at her limit and decides she can no longer stay silent. Peter nods in agreement as John sighs, which Byleth expected.

“No one would believe us. He is the only son to the von Abbott clan. Albert von Abbott, his father and clan leader, is the owner of the only inn and tavern.” John responds as if that answer is sufficient enough. It isn’t. Byleth hums to show her dissatisfaction, aware her face gives nothing away.

“And?” She presses on. That earns a laugh from Peter, drawing her attention. That was humorous?

“The inn and tavern employs a lot of people, it also brings in travelers, which brings in money.” John uses that tone of his whenever he’s explaining something obvious.

“Translation, the Beast’s father owns the village. You’d think he were a duke or some fancy noble with the way everyone acts.” Peter, only a year younger than Byleth, often seems the more mature of the two brothers. Not saying John isn’t mature, but he does whatever he can to avoid a problem. Where Peter rather deal with things head on, like an adult should. Or at least that’s Byleth’s impression on what adults should do. Staying in this village is showing her that not every adult is like her father.

“But what David does is wrong. Money shouldn’t matter here. The proof is in the bruises.” She tilts her head slightly to indicate her confusion. Both boys break out laughing. Curious. “Why was that funny?”

“Gold is everything.” Peter says begrudgingly. “What’s that saying of father’s?”

“He who has the gold, makes the rules.” John answers rather grimly. “His father can ruin anyone’s life here. But all of that is moot if we just avoid his son. We’ve wasted enough daylight talking about this. So let’s be off.” The tone John uses leaves no room for argument. Peter kicks a pebble before walking off, he has the task of getting wool and yarn. John watches his brother before leaving Byleth by herself. She has her own tasking and much to mull over.

An hour later she meets up with the boys, both looking well and having completed their tasks. The walk back to their home is filled with gossip Peter over heard. But Byleth isn’t listening. Her mind is still on the conversation from earlier.

“I can take him.” Byleth’s words stop Peter’s story and the boys come to a halt. Matching brown eyes watch her in wide wonder. “I can take him down.” She tries again. Peter laughs as John’s mouth falls open.

“T-take . . .him down?” Byleth isn’t sure why John is repeating her words. She knows what she said.

“Ha! You? You’re a girl!” Peter laughs, little shoulders shaking with mirth.

“And?”

“And you’re serious? Really?” Peter moves closer to her, hand raised to the top of his head. He then moves it towards her. “You’re barely taller than me. And the Beast is taller than John. You would be crushed.”

“First my gender, now my height? Why is any of that relevant in a fight?” John gasps at her as his head shakes rapidly.

“Fight! Goddess no! No fighting! David won’t hesitate to hurt you! Even if you’re a girl.” Again, the reference to her gender. “We never told you this but remember when we first met and Peter’s head was shaved? Well, the reason for that . . .”

“Hey! I thought we were _never_ to speak of that?” Peter sounds sarcastic but Byleth detects some heat behind his words.

“Why was your head shaved? Did the Beast do that?” Peter snorts as he eyes his brother.

“I did it.” John’s voice is quiet as he stares at ground. “Peter picked a fight-”

“I did not! He went after Adaline! What was I supposed to do? Let him hurt her? Our sister!” Peter is now definitely angry. His eyes burn with unresolved rage as he turns towards Byleth. “He was going to cut her braids off! So I jumped him from behind, dug my nails into his stupid face. But he was stronger than me and I was thrown to the ground. And then he . . .” Peter goes quiet as he brushes a hand over the back of his head, a ghost of a memory returning.

“He ripped a chunk of my hair out. He would have pulled more if that traveling merchant hadn’t come by.”

“But why shave your head?” Peter signals for John to answer with a wave of his hand.

“Our father would have gotten evolved. Then David’s father would have gotten involved. And it would be like the von Pottenstein incident all over again. Better for our parents to think it was just brothers being brothers than knowing the truth.”

“Who are the von Pottenstein?”

“Exactly.” John says firmly. “Their son fought back. And now they’re gone. Run out of the village. Fighting never solves anything.” With the mood soured, the boys restart their trek home. The rest of the walk is done in silence. But as soon as they reach the small home, a light, cheerful voice breaks through the gloom.

Adaline rushes towards them with a bright smile and she begins to pepper them with questions. What did you get? Any sweets? A new doll? How about a book? She tells them of a bunny she saw and how she helped their mother with the laundry. Her eyes are bright, cheeks rosy red and the love she has for her brothers is always apparent.

Images of the Beast looming over this sweet child, with plans to harm her, ignite something inside Byleth. Something new and unknown. A strong drive to protect.

She watches the siblings chat and tease each other, their laughter authentic. Byleth watches. And she plans.

**Two Weeks Later** ****

“Like this?” Peter throws a pretty decent punch. He just needs some slight corrections to his stance, which Byleth shows him. Peter nods with rapid attention as he mimics her actions. With some light coaching from her, he begins to show improvement since they started these secret lessons.

Everyday since their conversation about the Beast, Peter and Byleth have met behind the stables by the inn. She’s been sharing with Peter the lessons learned from her father. Look for their center of gravity. Watch the shoulders for queues. Never panic.

“Easier said than done.” Peter laughs as he runs through the drills. Byleth had constructed a makeshift dummy for him to practice on. Sweat begins to bead at his forehead as he punches the sawdust filled sack. His focus and determination pleases Byleth. Is this what her father feels when he watches her train? There is something satisfying about seeing a person improve themselves because of your instructions.

“I can’t wait to see that stupid troll again!” Peter puts his frustrations into his punches. “What a surprise he’ll get!”

As Peter continues the drills, Byleth drifts into memory. She thinks back on her father’s lessons. And a certain one comes forward.

——

_The head of the makeshift dummy flies off with a satisfying crack. It hits the grass with a thud before rolling towards her father. He lifts his foot to stop it. Her father looks both pleased and. . . .she cannot place the other look. But she has seen it often. Mostly when he thinks she’s not looking. Worry? Is that it? But why?_

_“Good job kid. You’re a natural. But come here.” He gestures for her to come to him. She obeys silently, wooden sword in hand. He takes it from her before speaking. “I want you to remember something. You never start a fight.”_

_“Never?”_

_“Never. You’re not a bully.” He tells her firmly. “You do not start fights. You end them. Do you understand?”_

_Byleth ponders his words for a few moments before speaking. “Yes. Do not pick fights. But if I am ever drawn into one, I must win.” Her father smiles as he hands back her training sword._

_——_

“Peter, please understand that I am teaching you these skills so you can defend yourself and your siblings. This isn’t for you to go looking for a fight. Especially against the Beast.” Peter stops, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Huh? Really? But with you and me we can take him.” She shakes her head no.

“You shouldn’t count on me always being here. Once my father returns-”

“You think he’s coming back?” Peter’s comment hits her like a physical force. She hadn’t expected that. Hadn’t entertained the idea of her father never returning.

He said he would return. Byleth has no reason to believe otherwise.

As if sensing her thoughts Peter speaks again. “It’s been a year now.” Peter doesn’t hold her gaze for long before returning back to his drills.

“He sends me a letter every month.”

“Did he send one this month?” Peter already knows the answer. The first week of every month here had seen a letter and a pouch of gold from her father. But this month is almost over and no letter. No gold. Byleth has noticed the hushed whispers shared between Robert and Claire. Their smiles have been waning, not reaching their eyes whenever they greet her.

Maybe something is holding him up? Or he’s on his way here? The idea of him just abandoning her is not even an option. Byleth’s thoughts are interrupted by a dark chuckle behind her.

The Beast rounds the corner, toothy grin greeting them, hair a shock of red and eyes orange. Behind her she hears Peter’s intake of breath. The area behind the stables is a small clearing mostly used for storage. Crates of different sizes line the area, essentially blocking them in. The Beast grins, knowing that. Byleth faces him, planning on it.

The two toadies trail close behind the Beast, grins matching his. Byleth pays them no mind. Their strength is bound to the Beast. Take him down and she’ll come take away their courage. They’ll run, with a story to tell.

“Well look here boys! The little mutt trying to be a big dog. And what’s this? That strange girl is with you. How sweet. You trying to show off to her? From what I’ve heard, I wouldn’t bother.” He turns his orange eyes towards her. “People say you’re a freak. Is that why your father abandoned you here? Couldn’t stand the sight of you?” The Beast sneers at her but it falters when she doesn’t respond. He looks disappointed.

“What? Are you deft and dumb?” He snaps his fingers in front of her face.

“I am neither.” Uncertainty begins to creep behind his eyes. Her lack of emotions is giving her an advantage here.

“Oh! You do speak. Well, did your father abandoned you here because you’re a freak?” The Beast’s form is what her father would describe as a brawler. But as she watches him lumber circles around her, Byleth notices he has no idea how to control his mass.

He doesn’t train. Relying solely on his sheer size and fear of retaliation. He’s no beast.

“No.” The teen stops in front of Byleth, scrutinizing her face. His frustration peaks and he shoves her hard. But Byleth’s father taught her well and she knows how to absorb the blow and rebalance herself without falling down. The best David could do was just push her back a bit.

“What is wrong with you?” He shouts. “Don’t you care? Your father HATES you! He left you here in this dumb village!” He makes to shove her again but the move is sluggish and easy to avoid. He tries again and again she avoids him. Again he tries. And again she avoids him.

His frustration grows with each failed attempt. After a few more tries he gives up, growling at her.

“You do not know my father.” She tilts her head, never breaking eye contact.

“Really? Do _you_ know your father? You’re not the first kid dumped here with a promise to return. He’s not coming back. You mean nothing to him! You are nothing!” Red floods up his neck as neither want to break eye contact. David feeds off fear. And Byleth feels nothing. Least of all fear. His strength is being starved.

But something about his words strike her. She knows little about the elder von Abbott but has never seen him with David. The elder is either greeting guest at the inn or walking the market as he talks to the merchants. David never seen with him. Odd, for someone who is to inherit the business.

“Are you speaking about my father? Or yours?” His shoulders give him away. “Peter? Watch and learn.”

Byleth blocks the sloppily thrown fist with ease and slams her palm into his exposed chest. Her blow forces the air out of David’s lungs and he stumbles back. Unable to rebalance himself, David crashes hard into the ground.

Just as she expected, no control of his body. David throws his weight around like a blunt object with no rhyme or reason. Gasps are heard around her but Byleth ignores them. Her focus is on the lesson she’s about to teach this bully.

David stumbles back up and throws himself at her. She easily dodges the tackle, kicking her leg out to trip him. This throws him off balance again and once more he cannot correct himself. David crashes into a set of crates with a startled cry. Peter cheers in the background as Byleth waits for David to pick himself up.

“Take that you stupid troll!” Peter laughs as David struggles to get up.

“Stop laughing!” David shouts as he tosses the smashed crates off him. This only makes Peter laugh harder.

With a desperate growl, David gets up on wobbly legs. Byleth prepares for another rush attack but David veers to her right and towards Peter. Byleth is luckily faster and manages to put herself between Peter and David. A flash of silver is seen before she feels her body jerk. Looking down at her shoulder she sees the hilt of a knife. Blood blooms on her shirt.

“Goddess! David, what have you done?” Workers rush over to them, the sounds of the fighting had drawn their attention. Just as she hoped.

Peter screams behind her. The sound seems to break through to David as he stumbles back, letting go of the knife in her shoulder.

“S-she . . . She made me do it!” David wails.

“Byleth!” Her father’s voice thunders over the crowd. The crowd parts for him as he storms over, several men following. His hand grips the hilt of his sword as he surveys her shoulder. The men with him are also armed like him. Soldiers? One looks like a monk.

“Father.” She greets him as she pulls out the knife. In the background she hears David accusing her of being a freak. Being a demon. The monk with her father rushes over and Byleth feels the cooling sensation of the Heal spell. She makes a note to learn that spell.

As the spell stitches her flesh back together, Byleth surveys the scene unfolding around her. David remains on the ground pleading that he was forced to stab her, it was self defense. But the workers were not the only ones who saw him rushing towards a startled Peter. See Byleth move between them. Her father and those with him saw it too.

There will be no more excuses now. No more denying. Hopefully the Beast will no longer stalk this village. Yet, when she looks for Peter she finds him on the ground. His eyes wide with fear and face ashen. She can see him visible shaking.

Why? The danger is over. Once the monk has finished, Byleth offers her hand to Peter. He recoils from her as he pulls himself up.

“What are you?” Peter’s voice quivers as he searches her face. He doesn’t wait for her answer before taking off. Even if he had, she didn’t have an answer for him. Mostly because she never thought she was anything else other than just . . . her. Nothing has changed. Why is he suddenly frightened of her.

Byleth watches Peter run away. That is when she notices the crowd is watching her. Byleth see the same fear in their eyes. Why? Why is everyone afraid of her?

_“She pulled the knife right out of her! Like it was nothing!”_

_“I heard she didn’t even cry out when she was stabbed.”_

_“Is she even human?”_

_“She was always so strange.”_

_“Shh, stop talking! She’s looking right at us! Her eyes, they might curse us!”_

Has she become the Beast now? But she didn’t start the fight. Might have set up the confrontation but she didn’t start it. She just ended it. Like her father told her to do.

*CRACK*

The sound of cartilage breaking draws everyone’s attention. Her father stands over David, fist bloody as he stares down the teen. David howls in pain as he rolls on the ground, clutching his bleeding nose. With a final growl towards the weeping teen, her father walks over to her. He cups her cheek as he kneels before her.

“Hey kid. You sure know how to give your old man a heart attack.” At that moment her father reminded her of the sun. His smiling face in a sea of frowns. Her father checks her shoulder and hums. But the looks of displeasure is gone as soon as he looks at her, his smile returning. “Let’s get out of here.”

She couldn’t agree more.

**Two Hours Later**

Jeralt knew it was asking much to return seeing his daughter smiling and laughing as she plays with the children around her. But seeing her stabbed? Not the reunion he wanted. Jeralt grips the reins tighter as he leads his men away from the village. Byleth tucked safely in front of him. The need to keep her close overwhelming.

Beasts, bandits, murderers and tyrants with well trained armies. Jeralt has faced them all. But none have shaken him like seeing his daughter stabbed. She didn’t scream when the blade sunk in. Didn’t cry. No reaction. And then she pulled it out with not even a wince. She feels nothing.

“ _What the hell did you do to her, Rhea?_ ”

Jeralt had planned to give his men a rest at the village after pushing them to rush there. But after breaking to nose of David von Abbott and chewing out the elder von Abbott, Jeralt felt it would be prudent to leave.

The closest village is two days. But the von Abbott’s were not the only reason he wanted to leave. The way the villagers looked at his daughter as word spread of the fight. This was what he feared. Why he had avoided villages.

He glances down at the top of Byleth’s head and his heart aches for her.

“Father.” Her voice is oddly quiet. “What did I do wrong?” Instinctively his arms tighten around her.

“You did nothing wrong, kid.” Large blue eyes look up at him. She hums. That’s new.

“Peter didn’t say goodbye. None of them did.” Byleth had stayed outside the home with his men as Jeralt tied things up with Robert and Claire. Peter had stayed by his mother’s side, never looking at them. None of the children came out to say goodbye.

“Is there something wrong with me?”

“No. You are exactly as you should be. People just aren’t used to seeing a kid take down a bully twice their size. You just surprised them.” She hums again. Jeralt is starting to think that’s her way of showing her displeasure. So she’s learning, that’s good. “There is nothing wrong with being different.”

A silence settles between them as she looks forward.

“Your job, will I need to go away again?” That was a critical attack on his heart. Almost a fatal blow.

“No. In fact, I was so impressed with how you handled that bully, I think I’ll begin your real training now. Get you in on the business.”

“Really?” She looks back up at him.

“Really. You and me? We’re going places.”

“Together?”

“Together, kid. Together.” This wasn’t the life he wanted for his daughter. But it seems he cannot avoid it. The world will never accept her. But, Goddess as his witness, he will make sure it can never stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The three make an odd trio. Their brightly colored uniforms stand out among the dirt and grime of her father’s crew. They’re too clean. Not just their uniforms but their faces as well. No scars, pockmarks or blemishes.

Nobles.

They’re young too. Maybe even her age? She honestly wouldn’t know, since her father has never told her, her age. Either way these three are younger than her father.

Byleth’s mouth tightens. She never liked nobles. And she likes children of nobles even less. Her opinion soured after attending several balls. Never as a guest, always hired as a bodyguard. Her father’s men love those jobs, easy money they’ll say.

But they are not the ones having to spend all night beside the host. It’s always the same, they want the Ashen Demon as their protector. But what they really want is an impressive accessory to show off. They’ll strut around with her trailing close by and speak of her as if they were discussing a rare sword. Brag about how important they are that the were able to acquire the famous Ashen Demon. Those moments Byleth is thankful she is horrible at expressing herself. Her blank stare and silence excites the nobles but she’s not playing a part. She seriously does not care.

Byleth crosses her arms over her chest as the young nobles explain how they were separated from their group when they were attacked by bandits. After their lives and gold. They seem rather calm for having just out run death itself.

The teen in the marigold laughs nervously as the only girl in the group chides him for fleeing the battle. But as Byleth looks at their weapons, she concludes that was the smartest move. They only carry iron weapons. And those weapons have never seen battle.

Nobles and their _honor_. There’s no honor in throwing your life away.

Soon enough the conversation is cut short as word of the bandits arrival reach them. Her father instructs her to take the three nobles and try to head off the attack. Byleth doesn’t agree with this plan but says nothing as she heads out.

She takes three steps before realizing they are not following her. It wouldn’t surprise her if they were scared. They thankfully look more uncertain than anything.

“I will not allow you to die.” She swears to them. The girl with lavender eyes blushes before nodding and taking the spot to Byleth’s left. Soon after the tall blonde in blue follows, taking the spot to her right. He holds his spear rather skillfully. Must have had training. That’s promising. The final teen gives her a lopsided grin before taking up the rear, bow at the ready. He twirls the arrow as he waits for her command.

The fight isn’t long and it left her rather impressed with the three. Though, they talked far too much durning the fight. Where those catch phrases they were using before an attack? Byleth lets it slide as they land their blows and take down their targets with ease. Either these three had the best instructors in the lands or these bandits are just terrible.

Their leader rushes the blonde noble but he blocks the attack. The grimace he makes is a sign he didn’t anticipate the strength of the blow. He needs to read his opponent better. The girl rushes her targets with surprising strength but her attack leaves her too open and she takes some damage. Byleth decides to keep close to her.

The archer of the group doesn’t need any guidance as he keeps his distance from any attack. His arrows strike down anyone who gets too close. For his youth, he’s quiet skilled with the bow. And he knows it. Byleth’s only critique for him is his cockiness. That over confidence can get one killed. Or worse, others.

Working as a team, the four of them take the bandits down. And soon only the leader is left. Byleth recognizes the desperation in his eyes. Not wanting to risk the nobles, she takes down the leader herself. The man is thick as stone as she slices her sword down on him. It takes an incredible amount of strength to knock him flat.

She watches him lay on the ground for a moment before turning back towards the nobles. The tall blonde rushes off to check on the archer who is further away from the group. She can hear worry in his voice as he checks on his . . . friend? They all obviously know each other.

Whatever they are, Byleth needs to check on the girl. She tries to hide it but Byleth knows the girl is hurt far worse than she looks. Her axe laying on the ground, hand too weak to hold it anymore, is proof enough. Byleth makes to approach her when a battle cry is heard behind her.

The bandit leader springs back up and charges them. Without thinking Byleth moves to protect the girl, cursing herself for not slitting his throat. But foolishly she didn’t want them to see her do that. Didn’t want them to see the Ashen Demon.

But why?

The axe swings down and Byleth apologizes to her father. She’s going to have to leave him.

——

Claude tries not to roll his eyes as Dimitri fusses over him. Honestly, Edelgard got the worst of it. He should bother her. But then again, there is that odd tension between them. Dimitri might just be focusing his nervous energy on him because he cannot with Edelgard and he certainly wouldn’t with the blue haired mercenary. Dimitri always turns to mush around beautiful and powerful women.

He eyes the mercenary over Dimitri’s shoulders, curiosity eating at him. She’s skilled with the sword and can read the battlefield like an experienced tactician. Impressive for someone who looks about his age. And her calm demeanor throughout the battle was a sight to see. There certainly is an air of mystery around her. And Claude loves a good mystery.

_“I could use someone like her. But how to get her on my side?”_

Money is the obvious choice seeing how she’s a sell sword. But to use her simply as a hired sword is a waste. No, he needs her to be more than loyal to a fat coin purse. Claude needs her to believe in his plan. And to do that he’ll have to find a way to appeal to her on a deeper level. Build a bond where his ideals becomes her’s. But how to go about doing that while attending the Officers Academy?

He is suddenly hit with the feeling of his subconsciousness returning to his body. As if he is just waking up from a deep sleep. The feeling is so sudden and out of nowhere Claude almost stumbles. Dimitri looks to be suffering the same dizziness. A cry and the clank of metal draw their attention to where Edelgard and the mercenary are.

They rush over to see the bandit leader fleeing into the woods, his axe lays broken on the ground. The mercenary stands in front of a star struck Edelgard. Claude cannot help but chuckle at the blush on those pale cheeks. Looks like he’ll have competition.

——

“Hmm.” Byleth hums for the hundredth time since agreeing to travel to the monastery. She only agreed because of how her father reacted. He said he knew they couldn’t avoid it forever. So they were avoiding the monastery? If that’s true, then answers to questions she’s always had about herself might lie within Garreg Mach Monastery.

And after what happened with Edelgard and the bandit leader? The strange girl, the freezing of time and then reversal. It is all quiet overwhelming. And she now has about hundred additional questions. Byleth needs answers. She needs to sort this out and normally she would just turn into herself to do that but . . . Her eyes drift to Dimitri. His eyes are bright as he peppers her with questions.

The prince means well. And she finds him rather endearing but she cannot concentrate. Luckily Claude takes pity on her and deflects most of the questions, distracting the prince even at times. But she has too much to sort out. And needs to be alone.

Her eyes drift towards Edelgard. The noble hasn’t stopped watching her this entire time. Normally this wouldn’t bother Byleth but her eyes are unlike anything she’s ever seen. They belong to someone much older than how she looks. Is it trauma or the weight of responsibilities that have aged her eyes? Byleth feels uneasy under her gaze.

Dimitri draws her attention again with an offer of a tour of the monastery. That’s something she actually wants and would have agreed but Claude cuts in with a wink and a tease at Dimitri. Byleth narrows her eyes in thought as she looks at the archer.

He’s friendly. A little too friendly. He reminds her of a thief they were hired to bring in. This thief was the most frustrating target Byleth had ever encountered. He wasn’t a fighter; choosing words over swords. He never threw insults, like she’s used to hearing, instead flirting with everyone. Even her father. It worked against her father’s crew, causing them to lash out and getting tripped up in some trap of the thief’s.

Only her father and herself were unaffected by his honeyed words. Even if it was the first time someone had ever called her beautiful. But his words rang hollow and she ignored every flirt like she would any insult. If he was frustrated by their lack of response, he hid it well.

The thief was fast and knew the town far better than them. This advantage allowed him to escape every tactic they tried. It almost became their first failed mission. Until she needed time to herself.

——

_Needing to think, Byleth steps away from the camp. Not too far, just within shouting distance if trouble shows itself. It is foolish and risky, really. But she is struggling with this one. She wraps her arms around herself as she thinks of a new strategy. So deep in her thoughts is she, Byleth doesn’t notice the thief until the coolness of the blade kisses her bare throat._

_“Tisk, tisk little mercenary. Alone and not paying attention to your surroundings? Have I worn you down that much?” His smooth voice whispers in her ear, lips brushing against her skin. He presses the blade closer. “I could slit your throat and bleed you out before your crew even knew what happened.”_

_“Could. But you won’t.” She feels him chuckling more than hearing it._

_“Right, because I would have done it already? That’s what you’re hoping for? Hmm?”_

_“No. I’m hoping for you to be distracted.” He stiffens, giving her the opening she needs. She releases the Thunder spell from her right hand which is tucked between her left arm and side. The spell slams into him, throwing them apart, his knife slices across her throat as it’s forced away from them. It’s not a deep cut, not even worth a Heal spell._

_She lands on her chest with a graceless thump but otherwise unharmed. Judging from the groan emitting from the thief, he faired far worse than her. His body lays prone as the electricity courses through his body. Byleth pulls herself up, shaking off the discharge of the spell, and kneels over the man._

_His face and hair are covered by a dark purple wrap. With one hand holding him down, the other pulls off the wrap. His hair looks purple in the moonlight, as well as his eyes. And he’s young. Far younger than she thought with that deep voice. He grins up at her, palms on her thighs, eyes dazed but still striking. But she doesn’t take the time to admire him, she raises her fist to strike._

_“Nice trick.” He says before she knocks him out cold. It is slightly annoying that even unconscious, he is still smirking. She flings him over her shoulder and returns to the group. Her father just scratches his chin as he stares dumbfounded at their elusive target. Then anger flashes in his eyes when he sees the blood on her throat and asks if he needs to cut the bastard’s balls off._

_Byleth tells him no and proceeds to tie up the thief. In a few hours after that, they turn him in and collect their payment. They haven’t even reached the end of the town before hearing that the thief has escaped. He apparently seduced the daughter of the merchant who hired them and together they have run off._

——

Claude’s smile reminds her of that thief’s. His eyes shine in the same way as well. The future Duke is someone to watch and be weary of. He’s smarter than he acts and Byleth gets the feeling he’s extremely guarded. Byleth will admit she is curious about him. Her defeat of the thief was unsatisfactory and she hadn’t faced another such opponent since.

Maybe she can convince her father to let her join the academy? From what she’s learned so far, there are three houses and they all compete against each other. She could join Dimitri’s house and see how she’ll fair against Claude. The fight with the bandits did not give her an opportunity to really observe what he’s capable of.

Byleth turns her gaze towards her father, planning how she’ll approach him about it. But her planning comes to a halt as they leave the forest and enter the valley. Before them is a large structure carved into a mountainside. This isn’t a church, it’s a fortress.

It takes her breath away at its shear size.

Her father lived here? No, he served here as a captain of their knights. Byleth feels something stir inside of her as a sense of familiarity settles over her. Has she been here before?

_“Oh father. How large are your secrets?”_

——

**Four Hours Later**

The heavy wooden doors close behind Byleth with a solid thud, essentially cutting off any chance of hearing whatever conversation Rhea would be having with her father. Byleth stands there for a moment just in case anything does slip through but no, the door does it’s job.

Now it’s time for her to settle into her own job. Professor. It almost seems like a joke. Professor Byleth. She runs the title over in her mind a few times. No, she’s never getting used to this.

Byleth will be the first to admit she’s not particularly clever. She can be oblivious at times, yes. But she’s not dumb. The moment Byleth was made a professor at the Academy, despite her lack of qualifications, she knew she was a pawn in some game.

Instincts tell her to run, to get far away from here. But no, that’s her father’s voice. Though, he doesn’t seem to want to run anymore. Her father is almost resigned to his fate. As if he knew this was inevitable. This to Byleth, makes it seem like everything he’s done until now was to avoid the church.

Hell, he has done everything to avoid it. She had no idea how powerful the church was nor its importance in the world. She’s heard people talk about the Goddess or even pray to her. Even her own father would mumble it out now and then. But he never told her about how interwoven it is to the governmental structure of these lands. In its culture. Frustration eats at her. Her father has really put her at a disadvantage here.

Why? Why keep her in such darkness? What did he fear she’d learn? Or discover? Rhea does look at Byleth like she’s . . . well, she doesn’t understand the look. No one has ever looked at her like that. Like she’s her salvation?

Byleth rubs her temples as she visualizes the now millions of questions she has for both Archbishop Rhea and her father. But it’s foolish to ask anything while she’s this blind. She’ll need to hold off until she makes her own discoveries. Have something to hold in order to know if Rhea is telling the truth. Or her father.

That thought doesn’t sit well with her and leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. But the truth hurts more than a lie. And she cannot deny that her father has been hiding things from her.

So, she’ll play the game. For now. Because right now she needs to meet the houses and decide which one she’ll teach. Her mouth forms a tight line as she thinks on that. Teach nobles. Wonderful.

She gets lost twice trying to find the class rooms and wonders if the layout of the monastery was confusing by design. Good tactic if one wants to put invading forces at a disadvantage. But not at all helpful to her right at this moment.

Byleth sees Edelgard first, waiting outside the main class room for the Black Eagles. Out of politeness, Byleth asks questions about the house. What she hears confirms her suspicions. Black Eagles is full of nobles. Nobles from old blood. From Byleth’s experiences, they’re the worst kind of nobility. Droning on and on about their lineage.

She offers a weak goodbye, excusing herself under the guise of needing to meet the other house leaders. But Edelgard is clever and something like disappointment flashes in her eyes when Byleth leaves her. The young noble nods solemnly as if she knows she just lost. Lost? This isn’t a competition.

Dimitri is next. He doesn’t see her right away, lost in his thoughts. And by the tension in his face, those are not pleasant ones. His eyes, she’s seen them before. Many times in fact. Those are haunted eyes. He’s suffered a great loss. She knows better than to startle someone with such eyes. So she lays a gentle hand on his shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze. Something she has seen her father do plenty of times to a crew members suffering.

He takes a few seconds to pull himself back, his head jerking slightly towards her. His eyes widen and there is confusion before recognization sinks in. His typical warmth floods back into his eyes as he offers her a greeting. He tells her about his house members but on the topic of himself he is vague. Embarrassed even. Her protective nature wants to hunt down who ever hurt this young man.

Taking her leave she goes to find the final house leader. Or, he goes and finds her. The entire time she spoke to the students, she never saw the smiling archer. But once she was away from everyone, he emerged as if he was always there. Sly one that.

“Hey ya Teach. You ready to learn about the Golden Deer? Best house there is. We’re a mixed bag of nobles and non-nobles here. And compared to the other houses? We have less drama for you to deal with.” Claude pauses for that to sink in. It does. She’s not sure what to think about it. Claude is obviously a people watcher, that’s for sure. He most likely knows everything that is happening with everyone.

Interesting. He would be useful in her search for answers. But his services wouldn’t be free and people like him rarely want gold. No, they value something else. A favor for a favor. The trick is figuring out what his favor would be.

Would he work with her if she wasn’t his professor? Byleth had wanted to choose Blue Lions.

“You won’t regret choosing us.” He says behind a smile. Green eyes compelling her to say yes. He leans closer to her, his next words meant to be private. “You and me? I see us working well together. Get into all kinds of . . . Discoveries. I’m rather tenacious when it comes to unlocking secrets.”

Much too clever. If she chooses his house, yes, they could work together to discover the truth about herself. But is this something she would want him to know? Secrets are kept for a reason. Uncovering her’s might make her vulnerable.

“Tell me about your classmates.” He lets out a light chuckle before pulling back, eyes never breaking contact. With a shrug he tells her about his class. More or less warns her about some Leonie person. Her father had an apprentice? That’s news to her. He leaves himself out of the roll call and by the grin on his face it was by design. Ok, she’ll play. “You left yourself out.”

He pulls his hands behind his head as his smile widens. “I did, didn’t I? Well, Teach, you’re going to have to earn the right to know more about me.” She can respect that. But right now that just frustrates her. Picking up on that he offers her a bone. “Not much to say really. I’m the future Duke of the Alliance and all around schemer. I prefer to talk my way out of trouble.”

“More like into trouble.” His laugh is so genuine it throws her a bit. Her cheeks suddenly feel warm.

“Ha! Good one Teach! Glad to see you have a sense of humor.” That comment shouldn’t make her feel this warm. Claude tucks his hands into his pockets as he leans in again. “I really hope you choose me.” A pink haired girl suddenly calls out to him and it’s him who makes an excuse to leave. She stands there a little dumbfounded and feeling she’s been played.

——

Claude cannot help the bounce in his steps as he heads over to Hilda. She places her hands on her hips as she eyes the new professor behind him. He doesn’t look back, no that would give him away if he did. But he would bet his favorite bow that she’s still standing there. Adorable blush on her cheeks.

Really, the Ashen Demon blushes. And he caused it. Claude tucks away that little memory into a safe spot. Something he will treasure.

“So why did you need me to save you? She didn’t seem like one of your usual fan girls.” When Claude had spied Byleth leaving the Archbishop’s tower, he sought out Hilda. He told her he would need her help with giving him an escape route with a new girl. He would use the same signal, hands in pockets, for her to know when to call him over.

Hilda had rolled her eyes and whined about him needing to fix his own messes. Claude doesn’t correct her because Hilda agrees to help. She always does.

So all that was left was to set the bait, himself. Claude knows he’s taking a risk here. But if he’s reading her right, which is rather difficult if he’s being honest, then she’ll bite once he offers her help in unlocking secrets. It wasn’t lost on him when she had no idea about the church, their knights or even her father’s involvement with them. Her face gave nothing away but her eyes slipped up. Just for a second but that was more than enough for Claude.

Gold isn’t something she’ll value. Answers, that’s how he’ll get her. The promise to finding answers to no doubt the hundreds of questions she might have. And who knows, there might be answers he’s looking for himself. So really, it’s a win, win.

Byleth comes into view as she heads back to Rhea. Hopefully the Golden Deer just secured a new professor? Claude watches her back, compelling her to look back. Give him a sign she’s choosing his house. Look back, look back he chants in his head like an incantation. She comes to the steps leading up, stops and Claude holds his breath.

She continues up without looking back. Disappointment washes over him. Interesting, maybe he read this whole thing wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, I prefer Blue Lions over Golden Deer. I played their route first and just fell for them all. Especially Dimitri, Ash and Felix. Annette is down right adorable.
> 
> But then I played Golden Deer route and Claude just bulldozed right through the Blue Lions. I still prefer their house over Claude’s. Why can’t you recruit house leaders!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

In the study hall, sits a silent Byleth. Spread out before her is the lesson plans from the last professor. They lay there untouched as she continues to stare at them. To those around her she might look like she’s either spacing out or in deep thought. But in truth? She is beyond confused.

The papers before her might as well be written in scribbles because she doesn’t understand anything written here. Give her battle formations, spells, drills and weapons. Those she can handle with ease. But list all the noble families and cite scriptures? Who cares which noble is related to whoever? And why scripture? Is everyone supposed to be a follower here? Byleth hopes not. She’s not religious. At all.

Her thoughts drift to Sothis. The specter stays quiet, most likely sleeping. Byleth is not sure how she feels about her . . .what is Sothis? A ghost? A figment created by her subconscious? Something divine?

None of those sit well with her. Even if Sothis saved her life.

The bell tolls, stirring her from her thoughts. No point in worrying about it now. She has to get to class. Her class. Gathering up the books and papers, Byleth wonders if she made the right choice. How curious. She might actually be nervous. This is a new feeling for her.

One she doesn’t like. A person feels nervous when faced with the unknown. It is normal. She reminds herself of that. The first lesson will be a learning curve. That is to be expected. It will get better with time. Byleth reaches the class rooms and looks into the Blue Lions room.

Mercedes and Annett sit together, heads bent close as they giggle about something. There is an obvious bond there. Sylvain sits next to a miffed Felix, teasing him no doubt as Ingrid offers the red head stern warnings. Ashe sits near, Dedue was his name? He didn’t much want to speak to her. And it looks like that applies to Ashe as well. The silver haired boy is rather animated where the taller man remains stoic.

Dimitri, oddly, sits in a row by himself. And looks like a man alone on an island. His head is bent over a book and seems content. But there is a certain sadness to the image he cuts here. Dedue and Ashe sit the closest to him but for whatever reason they still seem to separate themselves from Dimitri.

“Pardon me, professor.” Professor Hanneman’s polite voice breaks her out of her thoughts. She steps aside and lets him enter the Blue Lions room. “Good morning class. Let’s get started, shall we?” The students all greet Hanneman and take out their notebooks. Byleth turns away as she really should enter her class.

Her heart wanted the Blue Lions. But . . . She opens the doors to the Golden Deer, the noise of energized chatter washes over her. Students are all over the place. Her eyes search for Claude. She finds him sitting front row, right side. He’s made his home in the seat at the end of the row and chats with Hilda who sits behind him. Their eyes meet and he sits up straight, offering her the brightest smile anyone has ever given her.

“Teach! Boy am I glad I didn’t take that bet. I was sure you were going to pick the cubs!” The class grows quiet as all eyes fall on her.

But she chose the Golden Deer because she is sorely in need of allies. And she is betting, hoping that Claude can be one.

“What!” Hilda says in shock. “You’re our professor?” Byleth nods as she walks to her desk at the front of the class. The students talk among themselves as she sets up.

 _“More like you’re stalling_. _”_ A voice whispers to her. Sothis? Byleth pauses from hanging up her cloak, waiting to see if the voice returns. Nothing. Turning around only Claude eyes her suspiciously.

“Are you even qualified to teach us?” The small voice of Lysithea draws her attention. She sits beside Claude, notebook open in front of her. She’s so small, her legs do not even reach the ground.

“Of course she’s qualified, she’s Captain Jeralt’s daughter.” Leonie says from behind Lysithea. The younger girl just rolls her eyes.

“I will not lie to you. I am a mercenary first.” Byleth uses what her father calls her ‘get shit done’ voice. She uses this tone when she needs to relay orders. “I can teach you how to live off the land, how to track, set traps, battle formations and strategy. But beyond that . . .” A pin drop can be heard as the students wait for what they probably already know. “It will be a learning experience for all of us.”

The students groan at her confession. She doesn’t regret it. Better to be upfront now rather than they see it for themselves. Byleth takes her seat and opens her own notebook, it’s red leather with a braided leather tie for keeping it closed. With pen in hand she surveys the room.

“I have been informed that tomorrow there will be a mock battle against the three houses. Your last professor had been training you the last two weeks for it, correct?”

“By his standards.” Claude replies as he leans forward, weaving his fingers together and resting his chin atop them. For once there isn’t a smile on his face. “But seeing how he bailed on us when those bandits showed up, I wouldn’t rely on what he’s taught us.”

The battle is tomorrow. “Hmmmmmmm.” Byleth looks at each student, trying to figure their skill level. Normally she can tell by just looking at someone. But she’s used to assessing people with several battles already under their belt. “Who here has already been in a battle?”

A hush falls over the class. Several students look around the room before just shaking their head. Claude is the only one who raises his hand.

“Was our fight your first time?”

“Yeah, sure.” He chuckles. Byleth furrows her brows at him. “No, I’ve been in a fight before that.” He doesn’t elaborate but the hardness in his voice tells her enough.

“So only Claude.” Byleth taps her fingers against the roster for her class. “Each of you will stand up, state your name, your current class and what your goals are. Lorenz, please start.”

Lorenz seems to puff up at her request. He stands up with practiced grace. Byleth writes his name down and waits.

“I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Heir to the County of Gloucester. My class is Noble, naturally.”

“Noble? That’s a class?” Byleth opens up the small Professor guidebook she was given but only glanced at. And there is definitely a class called Noble. A Commoner class as well. Their description is damn vague. Lorenz looks insulted that she interrupted him but he says nothing as he waits for her. “Forget telling me your class. Tell me what you are most skilled at.”

“I am skilled in many endeavors! Which shall I regale to you? My skill in poetry?”

“No.” He falters and one elegant eyebrow twitches. “Not unless you know a poem that can make your enemy’s head explode.” Lorenz sputters rather comically, looking quite scandalized.

“He does know one that can bore people to death. Wait, that’s all his poems.” Claude cannot help himself, he clearly enjoys heckling. Lorenz does have an impressive death glare, Byleth notices.

“Lorenz, I’m looking for skills useful in a battle.” He tears his eyes away from Claude, taking several deep breaths before answering.

“Spear. I am rather skilled with a spear.”

“Your goals for here?”

“My goal is to better serve and protect those under my care. After all it is a noble’s duty to look after the commoners.” He offers her a curt nod before taking his seat.

_Lorenz – leadership, spear, history with Claude_

“You forgot to mention you’re looking for a wife.” Hilda teases. Blush stains Lorenz’s cheeks as he tells Byleth that is personal and something all good noble sons must do.

_Lorenz – leadership, spear, history with Claude, pressure from family _

“Thank you Lorenz. Ignatz?”

“Oh, yes. It’s my turn now. Um, you said my name so you already know it. Unless you want me to say it?” He’s meek and very uncomfortable here.

“Please do.” She hopes her voice sounds encouraging.

“O-ok. I’m Ignatz Victor. Second son of merchants. Which is why I’m here. To be a knight and serve a lord since my brother will lead the business. I’m skilled with a bow. Kind of.” Ignatz looks over the room for a second before bowing and taking his seat.

_Ignatz – become a knight, not what he wants, bow_

Next is Claude. She looks at him, silently telling him to stand up.

“I’ll let the others talk first. You know the saying, save the best for last.”

“That’s not how this goes Claude. There is clearly a line of progression that the professor is following. You’re next in . . .” Lorenz clamps his mouth shut, realizing what he was about to say. Claude’s widening grin nearly sets the purple haired noble on fire.

“Yes, Lorenz. I am next in line. I guess I really have no choice but do my noble duty.” Byleth can hear Lorenz’s teeth grinding from where she sits. Claude sighs dramatically before standing up on his chair. “Hello my fellow Golden Deer! Teach.” He salutes and winks at her. Without looking away, Byleth adds a tally in the corner of her paper. Lysithea rolls her eyes at his antics.

“Hurry up Claude!” She grumbles out, chin resting in her palms. Claude only gives her a side glance before clearing his voice.

“I am Claude von Riegan. Grandson to current leader of the Leicester Alliance, heir to the Dukedom.” He shoots Lorenz a look, enjoying ruffling the nobles feathers. “I am quite talented with the bow, which you already know Teach.” Another wink. A new tally.

“ _Claude_.” Byleth warns. He waves her off.

“Right, right. Let’s see here. I enjoy long rides, mint tea, Lorenz wears pink underwear, scheming and poetry. And only ONE of those things is false. I’ll leave that up to **you** all to figure out which one it is.” He again, winks at her. Another tally.

“Professor!” Lorenz shouts, he stands up as Claude hops down. The House leader sinks back into his seat as the class bursts out laughing, a grin plastered on his face.

“Hmm.” Byleth taps her pen as she surveys the chaos that has erupted. These students will never work well as a team as they currently are. Why didn’t they push back this mock battle? She has her work cut out for her. Byleth’s eyes fall on Claude, who is currently trying to hold back his laughter.

Byleth flips to another page in her notebook and writes:

_ Group Chores _

_Stables – Claude & Lorenz _

Going back to the other page, she writes Claude’s name and realizes he didn’t mention his goals. If he thinks he’ll get out of it, he’s sorely mistaken. Byleth slams her fist down and releases the Ashen Demon.

 **“ENOUGH!”** She shouts over the noise. The boom of her voice rips through the room and shocks the students. Byleth is pleased to see even the unflappable Claude stunned speechless. “Claude, you haven’t said what your goals are.” Something flashes across his face before being replaced by a smile.

“Oh, that? It’s pretty boring, Teach. Not worth writing down.”

“Regardless. I gave you an assignment. You **will** complete it.” He swallows nervously, pulling at his collar. For show, obviously.

“Right. I wish to be a good and fair leader to all those under the Leicester Alliance. And I hope to build strong and lasting bonds with those I meet here.” He says in a sing song voice. A lie. But the best lies always have a small kernel of truth in it.

“Hmm.” Byleth writes down ‘ _ulterior_ _motives_ ’ by his name. When she looks up, she finds Claude watching her with an unreadable look on his face. She makes a note to burn this list after class.

Lysithea stands up with an impatient sigh. “I’m Lysithea von Ordelia. I want to get stronger and I don’t like my time wasted. I’m a mage and ready for battle.”

“Why do you want to get stronger?” Byleth probes.

“Why not? Why settle for anything less.” Fair point.

_Lysithea – self improvement, anger issues, something to prove, mage_

Raphael is next, his voice booming. “Hey all, I’m Raphael Kirsten. I want to get bigger!” Bigger? “And stronger so I can protect those around me. Not really keen of book learning. I just need to know where the bad guys are. And then BAM!” Ignatz jumps at that. “Down they go! I also want to eat all kinds of foods. That’s a goal, right?”

_Raphael – self improvement, tutor, brawler_

Leonie stands up straight like a soldier at the ready. “Leonie Pinelli. And I’m Captain Jeralt’s first and best apprentice! I can beat anyone, Professor, even you.” Byleth tries to rack her brain for any memory of her. Nothing comes up. She’s near her age, when did her father take an apprentice? The most likely answer is never. But stating that would humiliate her.

Byleth will need to talk with her father. And with Leonie. Alone. Her attitude is rubbing Byleth the wrong way.

“I will become the best mercenary in the world, second only to Captain Jeralt. Skilled in bow and spear.” Byleth almost starts a second tally. One for every time Leonie says her father’s name.

_Leonie – mercenary, bow, spear, speak to father_

Hilda pulls herself up with a sigh. “Hilda. My brother is kind of a big deal. Me? Not so much and that’s just fine. I really don’t want to do the mock battle but I will cheer everyone on. Go team!” She does a little demonstration of her cheer. Byleth stares at her, hard. “Ok, ok. I can use an axe if it is the absolute last resort. I mean absolute. My goal is to avoid as much work as possible.”

_Hilda – axe, extra chores_

The room falls silent as all eyes move to the blue haired girl in the furthest seat in the class. Her head is bent down as if she is in prayer.

“Marianne?” Byleth calls out. The girl jerks her head up, heavy bags under her eyes.

“Oh, me? O-k, um, there isn’t much to say. In fact, it’s best if you all just forget me. I’ll just get in your way.”

“Marianne, please. You don’t have to stand up, just tell me your goals and proficiency.”

“My goal? Um, I really, I really don’t have one. My father sent me here. I just don’t want to get in the way.” Byleth doesn’t press her. “Healer.”

_Marianne – speak privately with, healer_

“Thank you Marianne. And thank you everyone.” Byleth closes her notebook. She’s well aware Claude is watching her. “Next I want to assess your skill level. Let us head to the training ground.” Byleth stands up but no one follows her.

“Sorry Teach, it should have been explained to you. But each class is assigned a day to use the training ground. We don’t have it till tomorrow. But since we have the mock battle tomorrow, I guess that means we won’t get it till next week.”

Claude points to a large calendar behind her. Sure enough, in handwriting not her own, it shows Tuesday is their assigned training day. Only one day? Which they won’t even get in time for tomorrow’s assignment.

“This day we’d typically learn about historical battles.” Which she knows nothing about. “How about you tell us about your time as a mercenary?”

“Yes! Tell us about the adventures of Captain Jeralt!” Leonie almost leaps out of her chair. “Or you can bring him here and he can tell us himself! He’s the best storyteller.”

“My _father_ and I never went on adventures. We went on missions. Missions to either guard caravans, people. Or kill bandits, pirates and monsters. None of our missions were fun nor storybook worthy. We lost good men and we didn’t always save everyone.” A chill in the air stops her, the students watch her in quiet horror.

“Look, this isn’t a game. I know the term mock makes it seem like one. But eventually the mock goes away and you’re in a real battle. If you want to continue down this path, you need to be prepared to take a life. Prepared to see people die. I am here to prepare you for that. But I need you to take this seriously.”

“Wow, Teach. That’s a little. . .” Claude appears uneasy but Byleth can read his eyes. He knows what she is talking about.

“Grim?” Lysithea deadpans.

“I was going to say heavy. That’s a little heavy for this early in the morning.” The atmosphere in the room doesn’t change despite Claude’s efforts to lighten the mood.

“Such is life. You, out of everyone here, need to be the most prepared for the responsibilities that await you after graduation. Not only will you be forced to end lives, you will have to send others to what might certainly be their death.”

“Ok, now that was grim.” Claude’s mouth forms a tight line as he rubs the back of his neck. Surveying the room, Byleth sees her students are less than thrilled with her.

“I must apologize. I’m treating you as if you’re one of my father’s mercenaries when I should be preparing for tomorrow.” Leonie blessedly says nothing. “Everyone up. We may not have the training ground today, but this place is huge enough that we can find a place.” She doesn’t wait for them as she picks up her notebook and heads for the exit. It’s Claude who rounds them up and gets them moving.

Byleth leads her students in a search of a place to train. As she walks, she hopes she’s not making a mess of things.

——

“They’re laughing at us.” Hilda whines as she holds her training axe in limp hands. This might be the first time Claude has seen her sweat.

“I’m aware Hilda.” Claude says as he lines up his shot. *Thunk* He smirks as he hits another bullseye.

“Claude! I’m all sweaty too. Make her stop.” They ended up using the training yard reserved for the soldiers and have attracted a crowd. The soldiers loitering about laugh at every stumble, missed target and offer mock encouragement. For Claude, ignoring them comes naturally. His fellow students probably are not used to it.

Only way to learn, he guesses.

Since they got here, Byleth has been running them through light drills. Stuff he could do in his sleep. She walks behind them, notebook open, pen at the ready. She watches, takes notes, watches some more. She’ll offer advice, correct a stance now and then.

Occasionally she’ll call two of them out and make them spar. Observe and then send them back to their drills. Oddly enough she never calls on him to spar with someone. It makes him anxious and curious as to why.

He lines up another shot. *Thunk* He frowns. His shot was slightly off.

“Sorry, Hil. Only time can do that. And we got.” He looks at the clock tower, hand up to block the sun from his eyes. “Two minutes! Really Hilda? Just hold out for two minutes.” She whines again and grips the axe tighter. Then, with some hidden strength she runs up to her dummy and slams the axe down hard. It shakes violently as the axe is imbedded into it. With a frustrated cry, she yanks it out.

But Claude makes a mental note to never piss off Hilda.

The soldiers that surrounded them have stopped laughing. They watch Hilda in awe and some even cheer her on. She beams at them as she skips over to Claude.

“I’m still a delicate flower.” Her eyes flash with mirth as she flicks her hair over her shoulder. Her actions causes Claude to laugh. It draws Byleth’s attention. Oops.

Of course she looks now and not when he’s hitting bullseyes. Byleth writes something down in her notebook as she walks over to them. Oh how he wants to see that notebook. Maybe he can sneak in at night and borrow it for some light reading.

“Alright everyone, good job. Take two hours for lunch.” Raphael let’s out a whoop. “Then meet back at the class room. I’ll have the team for the mock battle by then.”

Raphael is the only one besides Claude who isn’t tired. With a slap to Ignatz shoulder, the giant of a man takes off for the mess hall. Everyone else slowly returns their training weapons away and walk off. The soldiers take up mocking his classmates again as they leave. Claude just found some new test subjects for his hobby.

“Claude. A moment?” Byleth asks as he’s putting away his training bow.

“Sure Teach, what do you need?” She’s about to answer when a guard cuts in.

“Professor, done already?” The guard completely ignores Claude. Fine by him.

“Yes. Thank you for lending us your training area.”

“No worries! Anything for the daughter of the Blade Breaker!” Claude watches Byleth for any sign of what she is feeling. Nothing. She’s good. He’ll need to find out how she does it. And get her to a pub for some poker. They’ll clean house with that stone face of her’s. “My boys and I enjoyed watching you make those rich kids sweat.”

Byleth becomes very still suddenly and Claude swears he felt the temperature drop. Impressive since they are outside on a sunny day.

“Yes. I heard you laughing at them. Mocking them.” There is a long pause as she stares at him. The guard swallows as he glances at Claude. Who in turn shakes his head. No help here.

“Um, I’m sorry if that came off as- ”

“No apologies needed. It was an excellent lesson for them.” The guard perks up. Claude bites his bottom lip to stop his groan. Read the room. Teach is setting him up.

“Oh? I’m . . . glad?”

“Yes, it taught them to drown out distractions.” She tilts her head slightly. “And showed them how not to act. Do you and your men often find it humorous watching students struggling?”

“No, not at all. We, uh, don’t really see students here. But come on, they’re nobles or rich merchants. Not like us.”

“No, they’re not like us. But these students will be responsible for leading people, like us, into battle. I think it would be in our best interest to ensure they receive the best possible education here.”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Excellent. Next time you and your men can assist my class.” Byleth signals for Claude to follow her.

“Next time Professor?” She stops to look at him. Just stare at him with those unflinching blue eyes. “Of course Professor. Happy to help.”

“Thank you.”

Claude lets out a whistle once they are out of earshot.

“That was smooth. You scored us . . . I’m not actually sure what, really?”

“We can train on more days now. And have sparing partners in the guards.”

“Um, yea?” She eyes him as they walk. “Not that I’m complaining or anything. But studying history and tactics and philosophy is also important.”

“I’m not going to neglect those. But your class needs more than one day a week to train.” She stops, having lead them to the courtyard outside the mess hall. There are students about but all are focused on their lunch. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Ok? Have I given you a reason to believe otherwise?”

“No.” He senses a ‘not yet’ hidden in there. “I’m sure you’re aware I’m picking you for the mock battle? But I’ll need your help with choosing the others.

Yes, this is exactly what Claude was hoping for. Working together like this gives him plenty of openings to prod her for information.

Blue eyes watch him. Of course it works both ways. She could turn the tables on him and it’ll be him spilling his secrets.

“Of course, your House leader is happy to help. Talk over lunch?”

“If you don’t mind?” Is she kidding? “My father will be joining us. Actually, you’ll be joining us. I made plans with him before being told about the mock battle. We’re eating in the class room. Is that alright?” Internally he is repeatedly screaming no. Lunch with the Blade Breaker? Why not? Claude always enjoys his meals with a side of disembowelment.

“Yeah, that sounds great. We better hurry and get some lunch, don’t want to keep your father waiting.” She nods in agreement and enters the mess hall. Before entering himself, Claude offers a prayer to any and every god out there. Hopefully he can survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to have so much fun with the next chapter. Poor Claude.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Jeralt cups the teapot, nodding in satisfaction at the warm. With that checking out, Jeralt adjusts the two teacups on the desk. The set itself is simple, bone white with gold trimming and lavender flowers adorning the sides. Jeralt smiles at the memory of requesting those flowers.

The artist had tried to convince him to pick the more traditional floral design of roses or even the newest trend of brightly colored flowers. Lavender is too simple for a tea set, the artist told him. But he couldn’t be swayed, lavender is Byleth’s favorite flower. So lavender is what it had to be.

His men chuckled at him as he walked through camp with the wooden box tucked under his arm and carrying a box of pastries. What a site it must have made, him, the Blade Breaker, setting up tea. Made more surreal when his daughter joined him. By then the name Ashen Demon was being whispered around her.

Byleth did not smile or show any sign she was happy about his gift. But a father knows in his bones what their child is feeling. And the way she stilled upon seeing the tea set and pastries. How she picked up the tea cup and examined it. And that she sat down without him asking. He knew she loved the set.

Since then they have always tried to have tea together. And soon after that it became tradition to have tea after every mission. It was their time to talk, reflect and just enjoy a slice of peace. The first time she set up tea herself, waiting for him after meeting a particularly odious noble who treated them like dirt, made his heart sing.

So seeing how Byleth is facing the most difficult assignment in her young life, tea seemed the obvious choice. Byleth accepted the job of professor without argument. But he knew the signs to look for. She was not pleased. Hopefully her day hasn’t been too troublesome. Hopefully the tea will sooth her.

Byleth enters the classroom carrying a tray of food, face blank. She nods in greeting.

“Hey kid! Hope your day is going well?” Byleth isn’t alone. Behind her is a familiar face. The smiling kid they had to save from bandits. He offers Jeralt a sheepish smile as he sets down his tray on the desk.

“Father. After you left, Seteth had informed me of a mock battle that’s tomorrow. I asked Claude to join us so we can sort out who will be on the team.” She sets down her tray, eyeing the tea set. “I hope that’s alright?”

The scrapping sound of a chair being dragged towards them draws their attention. Claude offers a soft apology as he picks the offending chair up and carries it to the desk. Jeralt waits for him to sit before speaking.

“No worries. Just don’t ask for advice. I’m judging the battle.” Claude deflates a bit at that. Byleth just nods. “House leader, right?”

“Yes sir.” The boy offers a salute. “I’m looking forward to working with Teach here.”

“Teach, Huh?” Jeralt makes a note to investigate who this young man is. Especially if he’s going to be spending any time with his daughter. Jeralt cracks his knuckles, enjoying how Claude’s eyes widen. Good, he’s getting the message.

“Shall I pour for you?” Jeralt doesn’t look away from Claude as he nods to Byleth’s question. Claude, for his part, doesn’t look away either. He’s got some backbone, good.

“Sorry we can’t offer you any tea. Set only has two cups.” Jeralt accepts the offered tea cup and takes a sip, still watching Claude. The boy smiles brightly at him.

“No worries. I’m the intruder here. Besides, I got water here.” He picks up his wooden cup and takes a sip like Jeralt. It reminds Jeralt of a green recruit trying to impress him by showing they weren’t intimidated. Normally he would laugh and share a drink with the brave kid.

But this involves his daughter. Jeralt finish his tea in one gulp, setting down the tea cup with a loud clank. Claude follows suit, downing his water in one go. He gasps when done, twirling the wooden cup before slamming it down on the table.

The staring match is intense, neither one wanting to give in.

“Father.” Byleth warns from somewhere beside him. But he pays her no mind. This is a battle of wills between men. One that has been fought for as long as fathers have had daughters.

Normally anyone caught in his death stare would be a sweaty mess by now. But Claude looks as cool as a cucumber. The battle harden Jeralt actually feels a soft spot growing for the young man. So he decides to give him a break, for now.

Jeralt breaks into a hardy laugh, ending the staring match. Claude lets go of the breath he had been holding, his smile lopsided but genuine. Byleth just watches them in silence, sipping her tea.

“Finished?” She asks.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Jeralt begins to eat his lunch, his own smile bright. “So who’s going on the team for tomorrow?”

“Claude and myself. Only three others can join after that. I ran the students through drills this morning but . . .it left much to be desired.”

“Harsh Teach! You gotta give us a break here. None of us have the experience you do and neither does any of the other houses.” Byleth blinks at realizing the truth in her House leader’s words.

“An excellent point. I shouldn’t be so harsh. You know the other house leaders, who would they choose?”

Claude leans back in his chair, clearly more relaxed now, as he ponders her question.

“Dimitri would bring Dedue, Mercedes and most likely Ashe or Felix. Hope for Ashe, Felix is . . .intense.” Byleth nods as she eats. “Dedue is like Raphael but he favors an axe. He also won’t go far from Dimitri. And I highly, highly recommend not taking Dimitri down before Dedue. If anything, Dedue should go down first. Mercedes is a healer but I’ve seen her practicing with a bow.”

“Hmm, good idea for a healer.” Byleth comments more to herself than anything.

“Ashe is their archer and has a huge heart. Not one who likes fighting. Felix on the other hand is a swordsman who lives only for the next fight. He’s the most skilled out of all houses.”

“Why isn’t it guaranteed then, that Dimitri would bring him?” Claude lets out a bark of laughter.

“Felix hates Dimitri. He’ll follow orders but he won’t make it pleasant for the prince. I can see Dimitri not choosing him to avoid the headache.” Jeralt shares a look with Byleth. Both thinking the same thing. Feelings have no place on the battlefield. The prince is handicapping himself if he picks his teammates like that.

“Edelgard?” Byleth asks as she pours tea for everyone, even Claude, filling his empty cup.

“Thanks. She’ll have Hubert, I’m pretty sure the guy is Edelgard’s shadow manifested in human form. He’s a mage. Dorothea will be there, another mage. She can use Heal. And then there is Ferdinand, he favors a spear. He’ll be there because Edelgard likes to remind him he’ll never surpass her. Haven’t figured out the story behind that. Yet.”

“Seems like a mixed assortment of skills. Who do you have in mind for your own team kid?” They wait for Byleth as she chews slowly. Jeralt can see the gears turning, most likely she’s running through likely scenarios.

“Raphael, Marianne and Lorenz.” Jeralt’s death glare didn’t phase Claude but that name tripped him up. He chokes and shakes his head.

“Nope, no. Not Lorenz. He never listens to my orders.”

“He’ll listen to mine.” Her tone makes Jeralt’s chest swell with pride. That’s his girl. But Claude isn’t convinced.

“Of that I am sure. But against Dedue he’ll crumble. He’s evenly matched to Ferdinand and not fast enough against mages. Hilda is the best bet. She’ll take Dedue down, I can handle the mages and Raphael and you can clean up the rest.” His confidence is impressive. Claude is showing to be quiet the tactician.

“Understood.” Very impressive. He manages to convince his daughter rather easily. Or maybe she isn’t so sure with her own assessments? “But you will need to learn to work with Lorenz.”

“Come on Teach, I work well with everybody!” She stares at him and he has enough sense to pickup on her displeasure. “Ok, I can make an effort with Lorenz. Just not during the mock battle?” He pleads. Jeralt sees Byleth’s eyes flash, a sign she sees an opening.

“The battle would be an excellent chance to build a bond with him.” Claude snorts at that.

“Him and I need to build a bridge first before we begin to build a bond.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Jeralt watches the young man, wondering if he knows she’s leading him into a trap.

“I don’t know? Anything other than the mock battle.”

“Anything?” Byleth sounds amused. Jeralt grins as Claude winces. He just figured out he walked into something. “Excellent. I have an idea on how to help you two bond.”

“Dare I ask how?”

“You may. But I won’t tell you. I need you focused on tomorrow.”

“That’s just cruel, Teach.” He pouts at her, giving his best puppy eyes. Byleth is immune, boy. “How can I focus when I’m thinking about what you have planned?”

“I’ll give you a hint.” She leans towards him and lowers her voice. “We better win.” The room fills with Jeralt’s laughter. His daughter is going to be just fine here. It’s the students he should have been worried about. They have no idea what is in store for them.

——

Claude enters the mess hall with two trays of dirty dishes. Not wanting to take anymore father/daughter time from Byleth, Claude offered to return their cleaned plates. There is definitely a strong, loving bond between father and daughter. It makes them seem . . .normal.

They have such impressive and intimidating titles and everyone has heard of their actions. So seeing them like that, just simply eating together was more surreal than the story of them taking down four beasts at once.

Byleth clarified they took each beast down one at a time. To do otherwise would be suicidal, she told him. Despite what Byleth may have said earlier, their stories sound like tails of legend. They themselves seem like the heroes one reads of in fairytales.

So Claude was humbled that he was allowed to share that private moment with them. He is now more determined to sway Byleth to his side.

“Hey Claude. Enjoy your lunch with the professor?” Hilda bounds up beside him as he returns the trays. The pink haired girl just beams. Like she always does when she want something.

“Yeah, it was nice. Thanks for asking.” Her eye twitches as he purposely offers no details. She follows him out of the mess hall, eyes watching him like a hawk. Hilda may act like an airhead but she is observant. She can decipher people almost as well as himself. That must be why they get along so well.

“So how is our professor doing? Are we in good hands?”

“The best.” He grins down at her as he leans against the railing overlooking the lake. “I’m not telling you anything about who’s going tomorrow.” Red cheeks puff out in annoyance. “You’ll have to wait like everybody else.”

“You won’t tell me, Huh?” Eyes narrow as she scrutinizes him. “No! You told her I should go! Didn’t you! Claude! Why?” He chuckles as she punches his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me! In the end it’s Teach who decides.”

“You’re the House leader! Of course she’ll take your suggestions into consideration. You owe me Claude.”

“Owe you? Does that mean you’re going to do it?”

“Like I have a choice.” Pink hair twirls around her finger. “You were gone for a long time. What else did you two talk about?” He guesses he does kind of owe her so he’ll spill. Just a bit.

“We had tea.”

“Oh?” Hilda seems interested.

“With her father.”

“Oh! And you survived? Captain Jeralt must have amazing restraint.”

“Har, har. I actually think he might like me. Or at least doesn’t want me dead.”

“Yet.” They say in unison.

“Do we have a chance?” Hilda joins him by the railing, looking at the people below.

“With Teach by our side? I can’t see much stopping us.”

——

“How’s the teaching job so far, kid?” Her father says once Claude excuses himself. “Teaching kids any better than teaching green recruits? Or worse?”

“Worse. Green recruits at least know what they are getting into.” She sips her tea. “Father, we need to talk.”

“We aren’t talking now?”

“About Leonie.” Her father scratches the side of his neck. It’s clear the name isn’t ringing a bell. “She claims to be your apprentice.”

“Ha!” Byleth lowers her cup slowly as she stares at her father. “Really? I don’t remember ever taking an apprentice. And she’s a student of yours?”

Byleth reaches for the class roster still on the desk and flips open to Leonie’s page.

“Leonie Pinelli.” He shakes his head no. “From Sauin.” Her father says the name of the village a few times as he tries to trigger a memory.

“Ah, Reddish orange hair?” She nods. “I remember now. That was the year I had to leave you at Robert’s place. I was hired to take down some bandits harassing the village. I trained my first crew then. Most were from the village and I remember a little girl. She would hover near by and follow the drills. It was cute so I let her join some of the training. Goddess, I totally forgot about her.”

“She hasn’t forgotten you.” Eyebrows raise at her. “You need to speak to her. Please.”

“Is she causing you problems?”

“Not yet.” A heavy sighs escapes from her father as he pours more tea. He frowns as nothing comes out.

“Ok, I’ll speak with her. Other than that, how are things?” There are things she wants to ask but her students should be returning soon. She begins to clean up.

“I will admit this is a struggle. I do not see myself setting in right away.” For some reason that pleases her father. Lysithea enters the class room, stoping when she sees Byleth’s father. “You may enter.”

With a nod, the young girl takes back up her seat, setting up her notebook. Her father closes the box on the tea set and gives the lid a pat.

“I’m proud of you.” His words comforts her. To show her gratitude, she lays her hand on top of his and squeezes. With a final good bye her father exits the class room. Byleth wishes she was better with expressing her feelings. Wish she could show her father how much he means to her.

 _“He knows.”_ A soothing voice echos in her mind. Sothis?

The students start to slowly trickle back in. They are in far better spirits than when she last saw them. The longer lunch seems to have been a good idea. Claude and Hilda are the last to enter. He offers her an encouraging smile before taking his seat.

She returns his gesture with a nod and readies herself. Time to get to work.

——

“And that’s the end of the mock battle! Everyone return to the front for the announcement of the winner!” Her father’s voice booms across the small field. Byleth finally releases the tension in her shoulders as her chest rises in rapid succession, trying to catch her breath. After a moment she offers her hand to the prince laying at her feet.

Dimitri blushes as he allows her to pull him up.

“Thank you professor. That was an intense fight.” He glances down at the yellow slash across his chest. “I hope I never have to fight you for real. I fear I wouldn’t survive.”

“None do.” Her blood is still hot from the fight with the prince. He was far more skilled than she anticipated. There was a moment where she thought he might have had her. It was when they had locked weapons and she found herself surprised by his strength. Bright blue eyes burned at her behind blonde locks.

The sight made her gasp, it was like looking at another person. And it was that sudden intake of breath that seemed to have snapped the prince out of it. His body went lax and he looked scared. Byleth used the lapse to her advantage and ended the fight.

“I am not surprised. Thank you for showing me mercy.” He bows gracefully at her. “Professor.” Dimitri offers by ways of farewell. He walks away towards the others gathering around her father.

Byleth turns to follow but sees Claude laying on the ground pleading with Hilda to avenge him. Ashe stands by, repeatedly apologizing for shooting Claude in the back.

“I’m joking Ashe, stop apologizing.” Claude says as he sits up, giving Byleth a clear view of blue paint at the center of his back. Two shots, impressive. “Didn’t even hurt. Though my pride might never recover.”

“Claude is right Ashe. You saw an opening and took it.” Dimitri pats Ashe’s shoulder, signaling for him to follow. “Claude, good match.”

Claude laughs ruefully as he flops back on the ground, hands behind his head. To Byleth it looks like he’s sleeping. A tap of her foot stirs him.

“Ow, watch it Teach! That’s no way to honor the dead.” She stares down at him, mouth a thin, tight line. His laughter comes out nervously this time. “Am I in trouble?”

“Hmmm.” The whole battle was a disappointment. Claude took out the mages for the Black Eagle with ease but his cockiness got the better of him as he taunted Dimitri, something about Edelgard. Byleth did not fully hear, she was busy with Ferdinand.

Ashe took Claude out with two arrows to his back, surprising both archers. Hilda used that surprise to take out Ashe and suddenly the Golden Deer were fighting both houses at once.

Soon after that Raphael fell to Dedue and Dimitri, leaving only Marianne, Hilda and herself. Marianne isn’t a fighter so it all came down to just Hilda and Byleth to carry the fight.

Hilda was the biggest surprise to come out of this mess. She took orders well and could read her opponents. She needed little guidance and had incredible strength. Together they finished off the two houses.

Byleth will never admit it but she found herself chanting internally, ‘Hilda, Hilda, Hilda’, several times during that fight.

She offers a hand to Claude and pulls him up. They join the others as her father and the other judges talk among themselves.

“Alright, the results are in! The winner. . . Golden Deer!” Her students cheer and hug each other, minus Marianne who seems rather shocked. Claude wraps an arm around her shoulders, his grin bright.

But it falters when she looks at him.

“What? We won! You should be smiling!” Byleth sighs as she closes her eyes.

“We have much to do.”

“Yeah, but let’s focus on the victory today. If we don’t enjoy ourselves then everything seems bleak, right?” Enjoy themselves? After missions her father’s mercenaries would dance around the bonfire, singing and drinking. She never joined in. Never felt invited.

Yes, she was the daughter of their boss and yes they respected her as the Ashen Demon. But they always kept their distance. To the point she always saw them as her father’s mercenaries. Saw them separate from her. Like an outsider. A useful outsider.

Claude lets go of her shoulders and takes hold of her hand. He pulls her towards their group where Raphael has both Hilda and Marianne in a hug.

“Got room for us?” Claude doesn’t wait for a response as he gives her a light push toward the others. Hilda laughs and pulls Byleth the rest of the way in. Claude comes behind her, making her the center of the group hug. Marianne lightly touches her arm.

“I-I’m Sorry. I hope I’m doing this right? I’m not used to hugs.” The healer says. Byleth echoes her words in her mind. She cannot remember when she ever gave a hug or received one.

“It’s a hug Marianne! Don’t need much thinking about.” Raphael says as he squeezes them all. They break apart and she feels a sense of loss. Strange.

“Ok, kids, time to wrap up and head back. There’s a feast waiting for you all.” Her father draws Byleth from her thoughts. He walks up to her with a smile on his face. “You did good. Was a little worried for a bit but I should have known better. You always pull through.”

Ah, that pulls her out of the warm fuzz of the group hug. They won the battle but barely. Disappointing as that may be, it does give her some insight on what she needs to focus on. But first, she will do as Claude says and enjoy this victory.

Tomorrow though? Tomorrow she’s going to teach her students something they sorely need. She’s going to teach them to dodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inability to dodge drove me crazy in this game. I would chant, dodge it, dodge it, with every attack. Granted, the team gets better of time but still! So I’m going to write out my frustration in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to those who left kudos and reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Byleth threads string through the last garden peg with a satisfied hum. Her fingers make quick work tying off the string. To test its strength, she plucks at it. The string springs back without drooping. Nodding to herself, Byleth stands, dusting her hands off and surveys her work. Eight, six feet by six feet, squares line before her. On one side stands her students. On the other side stands a guard each. All hold their preferred training weapon.

“Class, step to the center of your square.” They obey with mild hesitation. The guards shuffle before them, looking bored. “Look at the square around you. This is your whole world right now. You can only move within it. You move out? You run laps.”

Groans are heard. Some of the guards are now grinning at them. In their hands, their training weapons are covered in paint. Much like it was in the mock battle.

Claude, having figured out her plan, rubs the back of his neck. “Man Teach. If this is how you treat us after a victory, I’d hate to see what you would have done if we lost.”

“I would be doing the same thing. But instead of facing them.” She points to the guards. “You’d be facing me. And a box of rotten fruit.” He looks at her in disbelief and then shock when realizing she isn’t joking.

“Now ready yourself. These guards are going to attack you and you are going to either block or dodge. Every blow they land is a lap. Do not worry, I have informed them to not be too rough on you.”

“Professor! I must interject.” Lorenz waves at her. “This isn’t realistic. No battlefield is set up this way, we would have far more room to maneuver.”

“Are we in a battlefield?”

“No.”

“There you go. Now begin.” The guards do not allow the students to voice any more complaints as they charge. Lorenz right off the bat gets hit, one lap for him. The noble cries out in disgust as the yellow paint stains his pristine uniform. Leonie and Lysithea each earn a lap. Leonie shakes her head and readies herself, determination evident on her face. She successfully blocks the next attack. Lysithea chooses to dodge and her face lights up when the soldier misses her.

“Yeah! I did it. Eep!” She nearly gets another lap but evades it at the last second. The training sword in her grasp barely used.

Marianne surprisingly dodges with a practice grace. She has only one lap to do so far. Her bow clutched to her chest as she avoids another blow. The soldier is looking frustrated as nothing lands.

“Professor! Professor!” Ignatz shouts out. By the yellow marks he has at least five laps. His bow blocks the incoming axe but the force of the blow pushes him to kneel. “You didn’t give us arrows!”

“Correct.” His eyes plead with her as he scrambles to get up, just missing the axe by a hair. “Arrows run out. Adapt.”

Hilda is the only one without paint. No doubt in thanks to her determination to remain clean. One sword attack comes close and Hilda looks scandalized.

“You really would dare get that paint on me? That’s so mean!” The guard falters, almost apologizing when Hilda spins and knocks him back with her axe.

“Hilda, block or dodge. Do not attack.” The pink haired girl pouts but complies. Byleth walks up the line behind her students, writing down the number of laps each will need to do. Raphael has the most and struggles with staying within the square. The spear attack is too fast for his bulk.

“Stop!” Byleth shouts. Everyone pulls apart, her students thankful for the break. Ignatz collapses in relief, pushing his glasses back up. “Take a water break.”

Raphael picks up Ignatz off the ground. The small boy offers a weak nod before moving away from the brawler. Both Raphael and Byleth watch the small archer with confusion.

“Hmm.”

“There’s some history there, Teach.” Claude comes to stand by her. His hair is wet, having chosen to pour water on his head. The water droplets cling to his curls, making them sparkle in the sunlight. The sight gives Byleth the urge to pull on a curl. And watch the water fall off as the curl bounces back. “Teach?”

“Yes?” She blinks away the image, confusion settling on her brow. “I see you only have two laps to do.” She pokes at the yellow on his arm.

“Yeah, wish you gave us a heads up. I would have worn something old. Uniforms aren’t cheap.” His head inclines toward Leonie, a frown on her face as she surveys the damage to her uniform.

Looks like Byleth owes them all new uniforms.

“I get at what you’re doing but how about you come to me first? I’m feeling a little useless as your house leader here.” He stands closer to her, towering over her slightly. With his voice low, these words are just for her. “How about we strategize after class in the library?”

She doesn’t have to do this on her own, is the underline message she hears in his words. Or is that hopeful thinking?

“Alright.” A strange warmness fills her at his smile. Needing space, Byleth pulls back and calls out to the rest of the students. “Break over. Guards, I want you to switch.” The students enter their square and face off with a different guard. The determination on her students faces pleases her.

The second round is far better than the first. Raphael blocks the sword attack with ease and Ignatz fares better against a spear. Byleth continues walking up and down the line, watchful of every attack, block or dodge. She’s confident that a few more exercises like this and her students will be ready for most attacks.

——

“Switch!” Teach is a bit of a sadist, Claude thinks to himself as the guards move down the line. They don’t seem as tired as the students, probably because they are more used to this then they are. Once in front of their new target, the guards continue the drill.

The quick change gives Claude only a brief rest. When the new guard stands in front of him, Claude offers him a polite nod in greeting. But it’s not returned. Instead the guard smirks as he flips the sword in his hand. Oh, Claude knows that look. He grew up dodging attacks from people who looked at him like that.

“I know what you are.” The guard seethes as Claude blocks his blow. The disgust dripping from his words evident. “I recognize your look anywhere.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I’m an original.” Claude shoves the man back and readies for the next blow. It comes fast and hard. Claude grits his teeth at the force. “These good looks can’t be replicated.” The words come out as a grunt as he shoves the man back hard.

That move angers the man as he stumbles back. Crouching down, the guard strikes again with a vicious force. But Claude is ready and hooks the blade under his bow. With a hard twist the sword is flung out of the guard’s grasp. Claude pushes back and releases the man causing him to fall to the ground.

“You damn dog!” He yells out. “You worthless, dirty dog!” The guard reaches for the sword but a foot slams down on it. Byleth towers over him. Face completely blank. Time itself seems to halt as everyone stops to watch. Claude doesn’t even dare to breathe, the air growing thick with tension. His body stills, like one would in the presence of a dangerous predator.

“I said not to be too rough.” Her voice is steady and washes over everyone like a sheet of ice. The guard, the object of her anger, shutters as he is hit with the full force of it. “Do I need to demonstrate what too rough looks like?” This isn’t his Teach speaking. This is the Ashen Demon.

“N-no, Professor. I’m sorry Professor.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” She jerks her head towards Claude. “Apologize to my student.”

“What? To him but he’s . . . He’s not Fódlan.” The sword begins to crack under the added pressure of her foot. Face blank, she draws her blade. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Forgive me!” He says to Claude in a near panic.

Byleth doesn’t retract her sword as she waits for . . . her eyes are on him. She’s waiting for him. Putting this man’s fate in his hands. Would she strike him if he commanded it? A strange feeling falls over him and he doesn’t feel like a student looking over this guard. But like a king, presiding over this man’s fate.

Everyone waits to see what Claude does. He tilts his head up slightly as he looks down at the man who’s eyes plead with Claude. Remember this lesson, Claude says with his eyes.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. All is forgiven.” Byleth redraws her sword and removes her foot. That seems to break the strange spell cast over everyone as they return to the drills. The sound of metal crashing is heard again as the guard picks himself up. But Byleth isn’t finished with him.

She steps closer, voice low. “If you ever speak like that again to any of my students. I will make you eat your own teeth. Understood?”

“Understood, Professor.”

“Good. Get a new sword.” The man flees from her. With a nod towards him, Byleth continues walking down the line. The rest of the drill is done without incident. Both Claude and the guard were relieved once she called for them to switch.

After a few more rounds, Byleth calls for lunch, tension evident in her shoulders. Claude barely hears his name and number of laps as he watches her. It takes her barking out his name for him to get into gear. As he jogs around the training yard, thoughts of her face fill his mine. So that’s her angry? It was so still, so quiet and oh so terrifying.

She was terrifying for him. With her by his side? A slow grin spreads across his face as he picks up speed. They’d be a force to be reckon with!

Lorenz makes a comment about him grinning like an idiot as he dashes past the noble. Raphael cheers him on as he jogs slowly by a worn out Ignatz. The archer asking how Claude could possibly still have that much energy.

That makes Claude laugh out loud. Of course he’s energized. This is the first time in a long time where he feels hopeful about achieving his dream.

 _“Slow down, boy. She hasn’t agreed to anything yet.”_ Judith’s voice anchors him back down to reality. The truth is a heavy reminder he still has to earn her trust.

 _“You don’t even know if she’s an ally.”_ Nader scoffs at him. Claude ignores that little seed of doubt, choosing to trust his heart. Byleth makes eye contact with him as he passes her, his grin widening as he winks at her. Blue eyes blink back as she marks something in her red notebook.

Claude completes his two laps with ease, running has always been a strength of his. He feels refreshed and light as he comes to a stop, stretching his limbs. Rolling his shoulder, Claude heads for the water fountain but a dark figure lurking near by stops him in his tracks. Leaning by the fountain is Felix, a red apple in his hand with a few bites already in it. His eyes watch Byleth as he takes another bite.

“Felix.” Claude greets him as he gets a drink from the fountain. He lets the cool water run over his hands, waiting for the swordsman to speak. Felix only chews, eyes never leaving Byleth. The woman of his focus is speaking to the head of the guard. No doubt about what happened. “What brings you here?” Light brown eyes shift towards him.

“This is how she trains you?” Felix’s voice is flat, unreadable. Claude is having trouble understanding if Felix is pleased or displeased. Worry creeps into Claude at the idea the swordsman might request to join his class. Nope, not good. More students mean less time with Byleth.

“Shouldn’t you be in class? Thought you had the training yard today?” Go back, go back to your class, Claude pleads. Felix grunts as he finishes off the apple.

“Professor Hanneman doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Tossing the apple core in a nearby bin, Felix walks, blessedly, away. But deep down, Claude knows this isn’t the last he will see of the swordsman.

——

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Byleth fights off the urge to collapse into her chair as her students rush out. This morning went well but the afternoon was a mess. She spent the time back in the class room going over the history of the formation of Fódlan. All of it new to her. And it showed.

She did her best to ignore the groans when she had to repeat what she just read. Struggling to make sense of all the new names of people and places. Lysithea would correct her pronunciation. And with each correction, the little mage would grow more frustrated. She finally stopped when Claude sent her a look. Byleth tried to ignore it all.

As the lesson dragged on, the words in the book had started to blur. Nevertheless she pushed through the lesson. No questions were asked.

At one point she almost tossed the book in frustration. But no, history is a requirement and must be taught. Byleth wishes she knew more so she wasn’t just reading to them. She rubs her temples.

She hates feeling like a failure.

“Teach?” Her eyes snap open at Claude’s question. “You alright? I asked if you’re going to get dinner?”

Dinner. Her father told her this morning he had to travel today, unable to meet for lunch or dinner. And by the look in Claude’s eyes, he’s asking her to join him. But after the terrible history lesson, Byleth doesn’t want to see her students.

“Later. I need to clean up.” He opens his mouth but she cuts him off. “Alone.” His mouth snaps shut as he shrugs, hands in pockets. Byleth ignores him and hopes he takes the hint. She gathers her books when he finally turns to leave. Shame creeps in as she realizes she may be acting childish. But she’s not used to feeling this lost.

She clears her desk only to see a map rolled out on top of it. Claude uses the inkwell and candle stick to hold it down before moving behind her to pull out some books from the shelf. He uses them to further flatten down the map. Byleth sees it’s of Fódlan.

“I don’t know about you but I’m more of a visual learner.” He offer as an explanation. “Mind if we go over today’s lesson? I want to see if I got it.” He uses torn pieces of paper as markers, going over the lesson. As he talks, he moves the markers across the map. A sense of familiarity settles in her. This she understands. The formation of Fódlan unfolds before her and soon she’s joining in, more confident.

“I like this format far better.” Byleth says at the completion of the lesson. She eyes the history book with distain.

“Yeah, but I suggest we use something other than torn paper?” He holds up a piece before gathering the rest to throw away.

“My father has markers we can use. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Together they clean up and put everything away. “Thank you Claude. This was helpful.”

“So, dinner?” She looks at the clock, has enough time passed? A calloused hand takes her own, drawing her attention. “You gotta eat, Teach.” With that he tugs at her, pulling her towards the exit. They hold hands until they leave the class room. Her hand cools at the loss of his warmth. Has she always been this cold?

The mess hall is still crowded but there is no line for food. Raphael is still there, piling food onto his plate, as he chats with a blue haired boy. Caspar, if Byleth rememberers correctly. He grins up at her when she takes a plate.

“Hey Professor! I’m totally jealous of your class. Raphael was telling me of all the awesome training you’ve been doing.” This surprises her. “Professor Manuela focuses on magic and her love life.” That really surprises her.

Byleth shuffles down the line, filling her own plate, as Caspar vents about how much he hates magic. Especially lightning attacks. Raphael agrees and adds fire balls to the list. From there the two start talking about other spells they don’t like and how annoying archers are. Claude only chuckles at that, he makes no effort to join the conversation.

Raphael and Caspar invite them to join them but Claude tells them they have plans. They do? Claude leads her out into the courtyard and towards the study hall. The sun is beginning to set, causing shadows to darken and grow in length. There are few people in the study hall. At the far end she sees a group of girls surrounding a tall redhead. Sylvain. They giggle at something he says.

Claude steers her away from that gaggle. They take a spot against the wall and furthest from anyone.

“Heard anything about our mission this month?” He asks before taking a bite of his meal.

“If I had, you would know.”

“True.” He shrugs. Byleth can feel he wants to ask her something. “How’s your father doing? I noticed he wasn’t keen on coming back here.”

“My father is fine.” He watches her, chewing slowly. “Thank you for asking.” She adds as an afterthought.

“I heard your father left his position some twenty years ago. That’s a long time to be away.”

“I suppose.” Byleth sips her water.

“I’m guessing that makes you what? Nineteen?”

“I don’t know.” He shakes his head as if stunned.

“What? You don’t know your own age? Do you celebrate your birthday, at all?”

“Yes. Of course, any celebration had to wait until after we took down our target.” He gives her an exasperated look. “I’m serious. We would have money then. Drinks, a hot meal or maybe a night in an inn. We’d splurge on those for birthdays. If we were out in the wilds we gave flowers as gifts.” His laughter catches her off guard. She is being serious here. Why is this funny?

“Sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my head around the Blade Breaker and Ashen Demon giving out flowers.” She blinks at him, not amused. “Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just so . . .normal.”

“I’m not normal?” She deadpans. “How do you celebrate birthdays?” The smile drops from his face as a shadow darkens his eyes. Byleth is about to change the subject when his smile returns.

“Birthdays aren’t that big of a deal for me. So you drink?”

“Tea.” She allows the subject to be dropped. “I want to thank you for earlier, with the map. I’m out of my element here and didn’t even think of using it.” Though, if she’s honest, Byleth isn’t sure it would have helped much.

“Yeah, that lesson today was a bit rough. But hey, no one is perfect? And really, were you even given time to think about any of this? You became our professor the day after meeting us. That’s a pretty big switch. Fighting bandits one day. Teaching a bunch of brats the next.” He grows quiet. “What was Rhea thinking?”

Byleth offers nothing to that because she doesn’t know what the Archbishop is thinking. Her mind drifts back to cool eyes staring at her. But it felt more like Rhea was seeing something in Byleth. Does she see her as a means to hold over her father? He fled here for a reason.

“Doesn’t it bother you? Not knowing why you were made a professor?”

“Yes.” A lot bothers her. She still hasn’t had time to really sit down and think about everything. Something she sorely needs to do.

“How about we find out why?” Claude offers. She eyes him, wondering his angle. “You have a right to know. And as House leader, I want to make sure my students aren’t getting mixed in Church politics.” A fair point but something tells her there’s more to his offer of assistance.

Byleth decides to take a chance.

“How do you propose we go about finding answers. I doubt Rhea will just tell us. Same with my father.”

“Rhea made you a professor here. So use that to your advantage.” Byleth blinks at him, not sure she understands. “Professors have access to areas restricted to students. Like in the library, there is bound to be something there.”

Ah, so that’s his game.

“Why do you want access to those areas?” Claude tries to play innocent.

“To find out your connection to the Church. There has to be records there detailing your father’s time here.”

“Claude, you already know about these areas. So that implies you’ve been snooping around. Why?” A heavy sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. Byleth watches his fingers rake through his curls, wondering how thick those locks are.

“I’m curious about the Church. It’s at the center of everything and yet most of it’s past is shrouded in shadow. Why? Have you heard the stories of the saints? It doesn’t seem real. I want to learn what’s real and what’s fiction.”

Byleth knows nothing about the saints. Curiosity nips at her as she considers helping him get in the restricted areas. Should she risk it? Can she trust him? Green eyes watch her, plead with her.

“Alright, lets explore the library.” And for the first time since meeting him, Claude smiles at her.

——

Byleth walks the hallways with such confidence that no one questions why she is out with a student when it’s so close to curfew. Not that there are many people to ask her. The offices of the other professors are vacant, only Seteth is in his. But he has his head bent over some documents, brows furrowed in concentration. They pass one priest on their way to the library and they make no comment.

Only Cyril eyes them as they pass. The young boy focuses more on Claude than Byleth, arms crossed over chest, a cleaning rag over a shoulder. He offers Claude a nod in greeting, which he returns, and watches them round the corner towards the library. They find the place empty, candles already snuffed out. Byleth flicks a long finger out, creating a spark of fire to light a near by candle.

“Nice trick.” Her head jerks to him as her eyes grow wide. Claude takes a step back, maybe he got too close? Whatever spooked her, she shakes it off.

“For a moment there you reminded me of someone.” Interesting.

“Someone good, I hope?” Her eyes go unfocused as she slips into her memories. Judging by the frown, that someone wasn’t good.

“He was frustrating.” Claude bits his inner cheek to stop from asking more questions. She didn’t elaborate so she clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. Oh but he wants to know. Damn his love for mysteries. He has more pressing issues to attend to. Like finding out more about Hero Relics. More specifically, where he can get his hands on one.

Claude didn’t lie to Byleth when he said he wanted to know the truth about the Church. Learning more about the relics is in a way learning more about the Church. Besides, he has the feeling she wouldn’t even know what a Hero Relic is.

He follows her to the roped off staircase, sign dangling stating the area is restricted. Byleth just steps over the rope, not bothering to unhook it. Claude almost laughs at the obscurity of it. He spent many hours here thinking of ways to get pass that rope. Elaborate ways. And she just steps over it.

Granted, if he had stepped over it and was found without Byleth as his shield, he would be in serious trouble.

The second floor is darker than he expected and there is a smell of dust and decay. Does anyone come up here? Byleth uses her candle to seek out more light. She lights any candle she finds, filling the area with a soft glow. The shrinking shadows worry Claude, this is a little too much light. If anyone comes in it would be difficult to hide.

But that is why he’s here with her. So he doesn’t have to hide. Also, it’s rather hard to read in the dark. Once Byleth lights the last candle, she turns to Claude.

“Where to start?” She asks and it throws him off a bit. Right, he needs to keep her distracted while he does his own research.

“Records would be the best bet.” He scans bookshelves, seeing items on scripture, biographies on historical figures, nothing yet that can help her. Tucked in the far back he spies a sign that says ‘Archives’. That looks very promising. “Over here, Teach. Look, here are student rosters from past classes and yes! Here are rosters for soldiers that served here. Your father must be in here some where.”

Claude waits for her as she scans the dates. Byleth finds what she is looking for on a row closest to the floor. The book is thick and covers ten years. As she carries the book over to a table, Claude does his own search. He makes notes of several books to read for later but nothing really stands out. Which is highly suspicious.

He should have known better, the Church wouldn’t have the books he’s looking for just lying about with only a roped off staircase as protection. That is of course if the Church even has a book detailing all their secrets. He drifts back to the biographical books he saw earlier. Sometimes, the truth is broken up, like a puzzle. He just needs to get enough pieces to form a picture.

Reading about those who used the Hero Relics might be a good start.

“Who’s in here?” Seteth’s voice bellows from the first floor. Instinctively, Claude looks for a place to hide. He grabs the book and darts off into the shadows. Byleth calmly walks over to the railing, peering over at Seteth. “Professor? Why are you here so late?”

“I’m trying to catch up on my studies. I wasn’t given much time to prepare for being a professor here.”

“And what, exactly, are you studying?” Suspicion colors his words as he climbs the stairs. “Especially from this section.”

“The Crests of Noble Families of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. A complete guide of the ruling class.” Byleth reads the cover of a book she holds up. “The material I was given on crests was lacking.”

Seteth eyes the book, coming to a stop midway up the staircase.

“Lacking how?” He sounds insulted, most likely because he was the one who complied the material given to her.

“It doesn’t go into detail. This book does, it even explains characteristics of each known crest.” She says as she examines the book in her hand. “I wasn’t aware crests where so diverse.”

“Crests aren’t really needed in a lesson plan. It’s more for understanding the hierarchy of nobles.”

“I beg to differ. Crests can effect a holder in many ways. Some can offer a boost in strength or even heal. Such things need to be taken into account when I train my students. And take them into battle.”

Claude holds his breath as Byleth and Seteth enter into a staring match. His mind imagines them standing at a cliffs edge, waves crashing behind them. Too giants about to clash. It drags on for a long time but unsurprisingly it is Seteth who gives in. Byleth is the Queen of Stone Faces after all.

“Your students are not from Faerghus.”

“Correct. But this was the first book I found about crests. Do you know what book I should be reading?” Clever, Teach. Clever. Claude wants to hug her but then he would be spotted.

“No, I don’t but I can find that information for you. You should be getting to bed.”

“I should be a lot of things.” Seteth looks like he is about to speak but Byleth cuts him off. “Thank you for your assistance. I’ll clean up here when I’m done. Good night Seteth.”

He hesitates but gives in, offering her a disgruntled good night. Claude counts to ten before emerging out.

“That was some smart thinking there. Where did you find that book?”

“It was on the table here.” She says it rather nonchalant.

“Seriously? Just laying there?” So someone else was here, researching crests? Seems Claude isn’t the only one snooping about. Question is, who?

“You could have come out. If he had come up here and saw you hiding? That would have made things difficult.”

“Sorry, force of habit. But you handled it. And really, seeing me would’ve caused more questions.”

“Hmm, sometimes.” She raps her fingers on the book of crests. “The best place to hide is in plane site.” An odd shiver runs through Claude. Why did that sound so ominous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to valeria1314151611 for the DBZ abridged comment. I totally forgot about that. If any of you haven’t watched DBZ abridged, do that now. It’s so good.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks have passed with Byleth as their professor. She is a tough but fair battle master, never talks down to anyone and offers encouragement. Claude is seeing huge improvements in himself and his classmates.

Improvements not lost on others. Felix had showed up again to watch from the distance. He never approached Byleth and she never acknowledged him. Claude cannot help but feel it’s only a matter of time before the swordsman challenges her or worse, asks to join.

Caspar is another student taking interest in his class. The hot head has been joining his class for lunch, Byleth still hasn’t joined them in the mess hall, and peppers Raphael with questions about any tactics he might have learned. Claude even heard that Caspar went so far as to request his professor set up a similar training routine as Byleth. Professor Manuela apparently wasn’t amused.

His class isn’t the only ones improving. Byleth’s teaching has vastly improved once she incorporated using visuals. This style works better with her lack of facial expressions, drawing the students into the lesson. Claude smiles to himself as he thinks of how his advice helped her.

“Well, now that’s a sight.” Dorothea’s voice crashes his thoughts, the songstress standing beside him. She smiles, long eyelashes bat at him. “What a bright smile you had there. Thinking of someone?” Her voice chimes like crystals.

“Dorothea, what can I do for you?” She hums at his dismissal of her question.

“Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about that professor of yours.” She does? Great, does she want to join? “As her house leader, I figured you’d know more about her than anyone.”

“It’s only been two weeks, I doubt I know more than anybody.” She gives him a sly, knowing smirk. “Ask your question. I’ll answer but I make no guarantees on its accuracy.”

“Does she have a secret lover?” Claude wants to go to the mess hall, grab a cup of water, walk back to Dorothea, take a sip and then spit it out. That’s how ridiculous her question is.

“Lover? Teach? She’s not like some lovesick teenager. Not even sure she’s a teenager. But you don’t have to spend any time with her to know Teach isn’t one for romance.” Dorothea’s laughter rings out like bells.

“Oh Claude. You’re such a boy.” Um, thanks? “I’m talking about a secret lover. Not some school yard crush.”

“And I’m telling you-“

“I’ve seen her slink out at night. Twice.” Byleth and himself haven’t been able to visit the library again. Seteth has been a vigilant guardian of the staircase. And their nights together have been spent in the class room creating the lesson plan for the next day. He always saw her off to her room. The door closing behind her before he left. “It started Thursday night. I was standing outside my room, enjoying the cool air, when I saw the professor heading towards the green house.”

Doesn’t mean anything.

“Short time later she exited with a bouquet of flowers.” That could mean anything. He never found out when her birthday was. And he doesn’t know when her father’s is. “Then she went to the mess hall. I followed and saw her pick up a package from one of the cooks. She exited on the other side so I couldn’t follow. And last night she did the same thing all over again. So, flowers and a late night meal? Maybe under the stars as they snuggle close.”

Claude snorts. “Teach, snuggling? Never.”

“You seem so sure of that, Claude. Tell me, what could it have been then?”

“Don’t know. Ask her. She’s not that scary.” Dorothea laughs at that. “Really, Dorothea. I got nothing for you here.” Her full lips pout as she steps back.

“Fine, you’re no fun.” She spins on her heel and walks away. “Later Claude. Tell your ‘Teach’ I said hi?” She winks at him before disappearing around the corner.

Claude stands there in disbelief before entering the main entrance hall. Teach having a lover? If so, that was quick. She hasn’t been here long and who would it be? The people she interacts with outside of class is limited to himself, her father . . . Seteth? No, no, no, no! Absolutely not. He closes his eyes to burn away that image.

“Claude?” His eyes snap open at hearing Byleth’s voice. Her head tilts slightly as her blue eyes watch him. She is beautiful. It wouldn’t be hard for her to find a lover. The only hindrance would be how intimidating she is. But some men are attracted to powerful women, drawn to them even.

Like his father. Like himself. Nope, no. Do not go down that path.

“Claude.” Her voice startles him, a nervous laugh bubbling out of him.

“Teach! Fancy meeting you here. Nice day? Weather is holding.” She blinks at him. “That’s always good. What you got there?” In her hands is a white envelope, she taps it against her palm.

“A love letter.” Claude feels like Byleth just dropped a boulder on his head. Dorothea can’t be right!

“Awe, Teach. I’m flattered. But there are rules against fraternizing with students.” Shut up, Claude. Shut. Up.

“I’m aware.” Her voice is flat. “This isn’t from me.”

“Oh? Someone gave it to you?” Who? He needs to know.

“Yes. A student.” The. Hell? Damn, these kids move fast. “She requested I deliver it.” That shouldn’t have relieved him as much as it did.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” She sighs as she looks at the letter. “She said if I delivered it, the recipient wouldn’t think I wrote it. Because I apparently have a reputation.” She lets that last part hang in the air.

“Do you write love letters?”

“No.” Her eyes look away for a second, then returns to his. “I haven’t found a reason to.”

“Oh, but I’m sure you’ve received your fare share of love letters?”

“No.” She looks away again. Is this her being embarrassed? “Hard to receive mail when you don’t have an address. But regardless, I doubt I’ve ever inspired such . . . Passion?” Her head tilts at her uncertainty. Unsure what word to use there.

“Come now, you must have had men falling at your feet before coming here?” Claude gives her his signature smile.

“Yes, because I’ve stabbed them.”

“Has anyone ever told you, that you can be down right terrifying?”

“Yes. I am not called the Ashen Demon because I am warm and fuzzy. I earned that name through blood and steel.”

“Right. Like I said, terrifying. But you wouldn’t be you if you were any different. I’m glad you’re on our side.” Ground, please open up and swallow him. Now.

“Right. Do you know where Alois is?”

“The letter is for him? A student wants to give him a love letter? Teach, should you be supporting this?”

“It’s not a great love letter. Doubt anything will come of it.”

“You read it? Teach!”

“Of course I read it. I’m not handing over something I haven’t read. It could have been a threat for all I know.” Never change, Teach. Claude thinks to himself, softening at her comment.

“If he’s not fishing then try the Cathedral.” He jerks a thumb behind him. Byleth nods her thanks before heading that way. Once out of sight he rubs his face.

“That was painful.” Hilda spins around the column nearest him. “Entertaining. But also painful.”

“Hilda.” He warns.

“Claude has a crush on his Teach!” She sings as she rocks on her heels, arms swaying at her sides. Claude wonders how he could explain Hilda’s sudden disappearance to her brother. “Come on, I’m teasing. It’s rare to see you get flustered.” He runs a hand through his hair, wanting to deny it but just can’t bring himself too.

“Why are you hiding behind that column?”

“I’m avoiding the professor. She thinks I’m pulling weeds right now.” Her nose scrunches up as she examines her nails. “She didn’t even care that I had just gotten a manicure.”

“Hey, don’t complain. I have to haul shit with Lorenz.” Claude had tried to protest but Byleth tossed back his earlier comment about doing anything else other than having Lorenz on the team for the mock battle. So now he’s building a bond with the noble while tending the stables. Only saving grace is seeing the pristine Lorenz getting dirty. Though, he will admit, to himself only, that Lorenz has impressed him. He may not want to do the chore but doesn’t shrink from it. Unlike Hilda.

“If she finds you . . .”

“And that’s why I was hiding. So have you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Our professor might have a secret lover?” He groans. “So you have heard? I don’t believe it. I bet it was something else.”

“Bet? You’re betting on this?”

“Dorothea, Mercedes, Annette and I are.”

“You girls need a hobby.”

“Hey, Felix agrees with me. He just feels it wasn’t anything worth betting on.” Felix too? He imagines himself snapping an arrow in half. Hilda giggles at him, eyes flashing knowingly.

He doesn’t have a crush. He doesn’t have a crush. Maybe if he repeats it enough it’ll become true?

“Tonight we’re going to find out what she is doing. Want to join?”

“No. I respect our professor’s privacy.”

“Felix will be there.”

“Wear black and cover your hair.” Hilda laughs as he storms off for the market. He was heading there to check out any new bows but now he thinks he’ll stop by the herb shop. He’s neglected his hobby long enough.

——

“See her yet?” Annette whispers. They all have gathered in Dorothea’s room, dressed in black. Except Felix because it’s Felix. Heaven forbid he listens to anyone. Thankfully he has dark hair and isn’t known for being loud. His eyes move to Annette.

The redhead sits in a chair, more like bouncing, as Mercedes wraps her hair in a black scarf. Hilda adjusts her wrap, not liking the weight of it. But her shock of pink can be seen miles away. And Claude will be damned if he gets caught spying on Teach. Not when he needs her trust.

But he has to know what she is up to. And who she is meeting with.

“For the last time Annette, it’s too soon. The professor is quite punctual.” That sounds like her, Claude thinks.

“I know. I’m sorry, I just can’t sit still. I want to know soooo bad.” Felix clicks his tongue at that, drawing the annoyance of Annette. “Why are you even here Felix? You said this was a waste of time.”

“Betting about this is a waste of time. But there is still so much unknown about the professor. Archbishop Rhea was awful quick to trust her. I want to know what she is up too.”

“Wait, you think our professor is up to nefarious deeds? Really, Felix?” Thank you Hilda.

“Well, there really isn’t a lot we know about her.” Mercedes soft voice comes to Felix’s defense. “But I’m sure it’s nothing bad. I’m actually quite hopeful it is a lover. That would be so romantic.” The girls, minus Hilda, sigh in contentment. Hilda rolls her eyes as she looks at Claude.

“Oh! I see her!” Dorothea waves them over to look through the crack in her door. But in their excitement, Annette and Mercedes almost knock Dorothea outside. Both Claude and Felix slap their foreheads. Hilda saves the day by grabbing the girls right before the crash. Once settled they look outside. They only see a figure slip into the green house.

It didn’t look like Teach. But then the figure emerged, flowers in hand, and heads towards the mess hall. When the moonlight hits their hair, there’s no mistaking it, that’s Byleth. Once she is about halfway up the stairs, they exit and make their way around to the other side of the mess hall. Claude leads them, the girls trailing behind him with Felix taking up the rear.

When they get to the other side they almost run into Byleth as she exits. Claude clamps a hand over Hilda’s mouth as he shoves them both back into the shadows. Mercedes has enough foresight to do the same with Annette. The redhead was about to cry out.

Never do stealth missions with Annette, Claude notes. Hilda shoves at him as she adjusts the wrap, it begins to unravel. As Hilda, with help from Dorothea, fix the wrap, Claude looks to see if all is clear.

Byleth stands still, back facing them but her head is slightly turned their way. Of course she would be someone with superior hearing. Her hand rests on the hilt of her sword. Package and flowers clutched under arm, ready to drop if needed. He holds a hand behind him, stilling the others. No. One. Breathes.

After an eternity, Byleth moves on. It looks like she is heading towards the Knights Hall. So her lover is a knight? Dammit, no. He needs more information. Once safe they resume trailing the professor. Annette now behind him, takes hold of the back of Claude’s shirt. Hilda is behind her, followed by Dorothea, Mercedes and Felix at the far back. Where he belongs.

They make their way to the Knights Hall but the door is closed and it would be too risky to open them. They may have lost this round. That is until they hear Byleth’s flat voice.

“Sorry I’m late.” She isn’t whispering but she also isn’t speaking in her normal volume. All of them rush to the wall opposite the hall, backs against it as they slowly shimmy towards her voice. They find her in a small grassy area, crouching by some bushes. Her back is turned to them. Claude has the best view but he’s not sure what he is watching.

“AAAAAAH!” Annette screams in his ear, the suddenness of it causing him to curse out loud. She falls to the ground, arms entangled in something. “Get it off! Get it off!”

“Annette! It’s just my wrap. Calm down!” Hilda says, pink hair now freed. Her words cause the redhead to stop.

“Oh, I thought it was a snake.” Felix groans. “What! It felt like a snake! Don’t laugh Dorothea! And stop being you, Felix!” The swordsman throws his hands up.

“And how do you suppose I do that?” Annette puffs her cheeks out and tosses the wrap at him. He doesn’t even bother to block it, letting the cloth hit him harmlessly.

“Students.” Everyone freezes at Byleth’s voice. Slowly they turn to face her. She stand in front of them, hand resting on the hilt of her, very real, sword. “Explain.”

“You first!” Felix, having no sense of self preservation, points a finger at Byleth. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s past curfew.” Felix clicks his tongue at her. “Your curfew. Not mine.”

“Sorry Teach. We were worried about you.” Her eyes leave Felix and bore into him. Yeah, she doesn’t believe that at all. “We wanted to know-“

“If you have a secret lover.” Hilda cuts in. “Well, they do. I didn’t think for once you were meeting someone.”

“I didn’t either!” Felix protests.

“Enough.” Byleth sighs at them, face still very blank. “I was playing with kittens.” Claude didn’t mean to laugh at that, but nerves got to him. That’s his defense. To prove it, Byleth bends down and picks up an orange fluff ball. The kitten stares at them with large eyes.

“Wow, you really are playing with kittens!” The girls all start cooing as they swarm the kitten in Byleth’s hands. She shows them there are more in the bushes. Soon they are all sitting on the ground playing with several kittens. Only Claude and Felix stay standing.

“This is the Ashen Demon?” Felix clicks his tongue again but takes a seat on the ground. Not exactly with the group but close enough. Claude joins, sitting between Byleth and Felix. Byleth offers him the package she had been carrying. Inside is dried fish.

“I helped one of the cooks and in returned she dries any fish I catch into treats.” He can only nod as he takes a piece. Felix declines. Brat, Claude thinks. He offers his treat to a grey striped kitten. It lays a paw on his fingers and begins to chew. Claude’s heart might have melted at bit.

Byleth pets the orange kitten in her lap as she tries to entice another kitten to play with the flowers she brought. She looks disappointed as all the kitten does is swat at it.

“Is that catnip?” She nods. “You’re supposed to dry it first.” She blinks at him, then turns to look at the flower in her hand.

“Oh, that makes more sense.” A black and white kitten comes up to Felix. The swordsman offers it his hand and it hisses at him, giving the offending fingers a swat.

That kitten has just earned a spot in Claude’s court. He shall be the royal lap warmer and defender against moody swordsman. Felix scoffs at the kitten but soon another one, a calico, comes up to him. It’s more welcoming.

After that, they spend an unknown amount of time playing and cuddling with kittens. All the world’s problems just melted away in that moment. Leaving them in warm comfort. Even Felix relaxes a little, complementing the calico’s sneak attack on her brother. Byleth listens to Dorothea give all the kittens back stories, Annette adding to the stories as well, while Hilda and Mercedes laugh.

From the bushes, the mother cat watches them. What a sight they must make, students and their professor sitting on the grass while kittens climb all over them. Claude didn’t want this to end.

A paw presses down on his thigh and soon the black and white kitten is pulling itself into Claude’s lap. The little fur ball apparently has decided it likes Claude. An intake of breath his heard beside him. He turns to see Byleth watching him.

“You have been chosen.” She says and then the night turns to day as she smiles at him. It’s not a full blown smile, just a slight curve of her lips but it’s the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Felix’s cough breaks the spell and Claude turns to see the swordsman looking away, blush on his cheeks.

And he had to share that moment with Felix. Claude pets the black and white kitten, wondering if it can be trained to attack a specific person.

“Hey! Who’s there?” Light flashes down on the group as a patrol discovers them. “Oh, Professor Byleth. I didn’t see you. Um, it’s past the students curfew.”

“I’m aware.” The patrol hesitates, unsure what to say next.

“Alright then. As long as you are aware. Have a goodnight.”

“You as well.” No one speaks as the patrol walks away, Byleth still petting her kitten. “We should go back.”

“This was nice professor.” Dorothea sighs happily at Byleth.

“Yes. Don’t sneak out again.” There’s no heat in her words. But the warning is there. Everyone agrees as they put their kittens down. Together they walk back, Byleth at the lead. Girls discuss names for the kittens and Hilda speculates what kind of collars she could make for them. Claude and Felix hang in the back, the swordsman eyes burning holes in Byleth’s back. Claude says nothing, not wanting to draw attention to Felix.

“I hope we didn’t cause you any trouble with that patrol, Professor.” Mercedes frets as they reach here’s and Dorothea’s dorm rooms.

“No one would believe him.” Byleth says before bidding them goodnight. They take the hint that the professor doesn’t want to prolong this. Felix doesn’t wait for his goodnight, he walks up the stairs without even a second glance. If that bothered Byleth, she didn’t show it. Which is not surprising. Annette skips off next, under her breath Claude swears he hears her sing about kittens.

“Goodnight Claude.” Byleth tilts her head towards the staircase Felix just used. Right, he should go. He certainly should not enjoy how the moonlight hits her just so, making her glow.

“Right. Thanks for not stabbing us when we surprised you.”

“Stabbing students is frowned upon. So I am glad as well.” She turns to leave but then stops. “I should thank you.”

Oh no, that sounds dangerous.

“I now know another area you all need to improve on.” She offers nothing more as she walks away. He watches her walk away a little longer than he should, before heading up to his room. As he flops down on his bed he can’t stop the smile on his face.

Ok, maybe he has a slight crush on his Teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittens make everything better. 
> 
> This was supposed to be longer but the second part didn’t flow right with this part. So breaking it out felt right. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Byleth finds her father already waiting for her in the empty class room. Tea set at the ready, his lunch untouched. She nods her greeting as she sits her tray down.

“Father, I hope you weren’t waiting too long?” She takes her seat across from him.

“Nah, not long at all, kid. I know it’s hot today but we haven’t had tea in awhile. And I heard about your mission for tomorrow. So I wanted to get the chance before you head out.”

“Understood. I too, miss our teas.” She excepts the tea cup with a soft thanks. “We leave tomorrow morning. We’ll camp for a night and should be at the bandit’s hideout the following morning.” Byleth takes a sip. She closes her eyes to let the tase of the tea sink in. “This will be the first time my students will have to take a life. I tried to follow your guidance in preparing them.”

“I’m confident you’ve done your best. But remember, you can’t always predict how someone will react to taking a life. No matter how well you might have prepared them, just be there for them.”

“Emotionally? I fear I may fail there.” Jeralt shakes his head.

“Kid, you don’t have to cry with them. Just listen and let them know you are with them.” He chuckles to himself. “I’ve seen you with your students. They respect you and have put their faith in you. Return the favor and believe in them. I got a feeling they will be alright.”

A silence settles around them as they eat their meals. Jeralt will give her knowing glances, aware she wants to say more. Byleth decides she’s held off long enough.

“Why did you leave?” He doesn’t react, knowing this was coming.

“I left to give you a better life. Away from here.”

“I thought I was born after you left?” He doesn’t hide his flinch.

“Right, there’s no point in denying this. Your mother, I met her here. And she was important to Rhea, like a daughter to her. The Archbishop never accepted our union. It caused a slight rift between them that Rhea probably hasn’t forgiven me for. And when you were born . . .” His eyes burn with protective fury. “I wasn’t there for your birth. Rhea had sent me on a mission and when I returned I was greeted with Rhea holding you in her arms. Your mother having already been buried. I have never forgiven Rhea for that.”

“She sent you away knowing my mother would die?”

“Your mother was always sick. But whether or not she died during childbirth or after? I was never told. But Rhea, she has plans for you. Made them before you could even take your first breath. When I saw her holding you, looking at you like that . . . I had to get you away from here. I wanted to give you the skills to shape your own path.”

“What plans does she have for me?”

“I don’t know. And that has me worried. And that is why you need to be careful with Rhea. She has a way to lure you in with soft promises and next thing you know you’ve given her over twenty years of your life.”

“I’ve tried to find records on your time here.” This surprises him. “I found nothing. Why?”

“I’m sure when I left she was furious and had all records of me wiped. Rhea can be vindictive.”

“Do you trust her?” Jeralt becomes very still, eyes darkening.

“I trust her as much as she gives me reason too. I know she’s keeping secrets from me. From us all. But she does a lot of good. I wouldn’t have agreed to return if I thought otherwise. Just, make sure you make your own choices. Do not let her lead you.”

“Understood, father.”

——

“Sylvain?” Hilda says as she takes a bite of her lunch. They eye the redhead as he charms a group of fawning girls. Dimitri sits next to him, sending his classmate a look of disapproval that could rival Seteth’s.

Poor Dimitri, he’s fighting a losing battle.

“Too obvious. And I have a feeling Seteth has already warned Flayn about him.” Hilda scans the nearly empty mess hall. Today is unbelievably hot. Many students choosing to eat outside in the shade rather than in the stuffy mess hall with the ovens and all. Hilda looks about to give up until she spies someone. A devious grin blooms on her face but Claude beats her to it. He doesn’t have to look to know who she sees.

“Not Felix. No matter how much I would enjoy watching Seteth chase him, it’s not believable. Unless Flayn can turn into a sword, he wouldn’t be interested. Caspar?”

“No, he’s too thick headed and oblivious to even know how to flirt. No, we need someone with just the right amount of a reputation as a womanizer without being on the level as Sylvain.”

“Someone Seteth is aware of but didn’t think they would dare touch his precious sister.” Claude adds.

“Lorenz.” They say together.

“Oh, I really don’t want to do this to someone in our class. Professor will not be happy about it.” She bites her lip as she thinks of all the ways Byleth would punish them if they get caught.

“We have no choice.” Claude shrugs. “I need to get back in the library. And I can’t do that with Seteth on the look out for me.”

“Why can’t you get the Professor to do it?” Hilda whines with a pout. She should know by now he’s immune to that.

“She’s been busy all week with the Knights, planning for our mission.”

“Awe, your Teach doesn’t have time for you? Ow!” She rubs her nose, where he just flicked her. “Don’t take it out on me! And why does this have to be now? Just wait for when we get back?”

“I know what book I’m after. I want to grab it and read it on this trip. So it has to be now.”

“Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll go tell Dorothea my ‘gossip’ about Lorenz and Flayn. After that? You’ll have about thirty minutes before the gossip reaches Seteth. This book better be worth it.”

“You’re the best, Hil.”

“I know.” She flashes him a smile before skipping off to find Dorothea. She left him with her dirty dishes. Of course she did.

——

Just as Hilda predicted, Seteth flees his office about thirty minutes later. The fury and panic evident on the man’s face. Claude almost felt bad for Lorenz. Which lasts for all of five seconds. Claude waits for Seteth to disappear down the staircase before emerging from his hiding spot.

Claude follows a page from Byleth and enters the library with confidence, doesn’t try to stick to the shadows and is able to step over the rope with no interruptions. He even climbs the stairs without being tackled or anything. So far, so good.

Ok, so only Linhardt and Thomas are here. He hopes neither of them tell on him.

He surveys the rows of bookcases and hopes Seteth didn’t find the book he wants. When he was first here, he discovered a book on Hero’s Relics. Upon reading he discovered that there might be more of these powerful weapons. The book was getting into theories of possible locations when Byleth suggested they leave. Claude had debated tucking the book inside his dress coat but had feared Seteth was waiting to frisk them when they leave. So he slipped the book behind a shelf and has been waiting for a chance to retrieve it ever since.

It was a good thing too, Seteth did in fact frisk them when they came to pass his office. Not even Byleth’s impressive cold stare was enough to deter him. And for that pat down, Claude feels no guilt at all for tricking the over protective Seteth.

He finds the bookcase and reaches behind it. Claude grins as his fingers brush against the book. It’s still there. He sighs in satisfaction once the book is in his hands. With a quick glance around the room, Claude slips the book in the bag he brought.

In and out. Nice and easy, just how he likes it. And according to the clock he might even make it back in time for afternoon class.

——

Claude is only a few minutes late when he finally reaches the class room. Luckily the doors are open so he can easily creep his way in. It also helps that everyone is distracted with the distressed Lorenz at the front of the room. He looks absolutely flustered, pale face red. Byleth watches him with that head tilt of her’s.

Like everyone else in the hot room, she has shed her coat. While others fan themselves with paper fans or books, Byleth chose to pull her hair up. Her neck is long and graceful. How is it possible for her to have such strength and still look like a graceful dancer.

His mind wonders to a far off land, home to women draped in brightly colored silks, midriffs exposed, a tease of leg showing when they dance. She would look amazing in the colors of his father’s people.

“It was horrible Professor! Seteth accused me of all kinds of . . .well, I won’t go into detail but he called into question my honor as a noble!” Lorenz’s voice ruins the image. “And when I gave him my word. My word, professor! That I have no such designs for his sister, he didn’t believe me! This cannot stand!”

“You gave your word?”

“My word as a noble! Yes.”

“And you truly don’t have ‘designs’ for his sister?”

“Professor! Of course not! She’s not even a noble!” Byleth tilts her head to the other side, looking like she wants to say something but chooses not to. She sighs.

“Then that is all that can be done.”

“Unacceptable! He accused me without evidence. Going on about some uncredited gossip! A rumor I have no idea how it got started.” Blue eyes shift to him just as he is about to sit down. Don’t look guilty, don’t look guilty. He chants to himself.

“Should I set up a duel between you two?” She looks back to the upset noble. Lorenz appears to be considering it. “To the death?”

“Obviously not! I just . . . I suppose there really isn’t much you can do.”

“I will tell Seteth that the next time he accuses a student of mine of anything, he must have proof first.” Lorenz thanks her before taking his seat. “I decided there will be no afternoon lesson today. This heat is a bit much to be stuck in here. And, as you are aware, tomorrow we head out for our first mission. So in place of a lesson, I want you to pack your travel gear, check your weapons and supplies. We will be camping out for two nights. If you have any questions, I will be here or in my room. Dismissed.” Ignatz and Lysithea crowd around Byleth’s desk, apparently neither has ever camped before. Claude slips out his chair and makes his way to his room.

Outside the class room Caspar is talking to Hilda and Raphael. The Black Eagle student looks upset.

“Not fair! Our mission was to escort some boring caravan. You guys get to go on an actual mission with the Knights and everything!”

“Sorry little buddy, I guess maybe you should just join our class? Then you’ll join all kinds of fun missions.”

“Yeah Caspar. You should totally join our class.” Hilda grins at the blue haired boy, pink hair twirling around her fingers. Claude almost tossed his book at her. Instead he interjects into the conversation.

“What’s this I hear? The little birdie wants to join us Deer? Don’t blame you, we are the best house. Far, far, far better than the Black Eagles. Joining us might be the only way you’d ever win anything.”

“Hey! You may have beaten us in the mock battle but you won’t beat us in the battle of the Eagle and Lion!” Caspar takes the bait too easily.

“What, you think you can take us on? I’m not so sure.” For added dramatics, Claude rubs his chin. This makes the boy seethe.

“Oh, I’ll take you all on!” Caspar points a finger at the three of them. Raphael looks confused while Hilda is not amused. “I’ll even take down your professor! Just watch me!” With a battle cry the hot head rushes off towards the training area.

“I’m confused. I thought he wanted to join us?” Raphael scratches the top of his head. Hilda, with her hands on her hips, gives Claude the stink eye.

“Great Claude. If Caspar had joined our class that would have meant a higher chance I could sit out the mission.”

“And deprive you a chance to learn and grow? Never Hilda. Never.” Claude grins at her.

“Yeah Hilda! How can you expect to grow big and strong if you sit out missions?”

“Gross, I could never be big and strong. That implies work and work means sweat. No thank you.” With a flick of her hair, Hilda storms off. Raphael just shrugs and heads for the training area, wanting to get some last minute training in.

Pleased with himself, Claude continues to his room. As he reaches Hilda’s room he hears her complaints and maybe a curse thrown his way. Not wanting to get caught in her wrath, especially when she has objects at her disposal, Claude tiptoes past.

Safely in his room, Claude begins packing. Arrows, check. Steel bow, check. Iron bow, check. He lays everything out on his floor for his inspection. As he works, the room becomes a bit stuffy. He peels off his coat and opens a window. No breeze but it will help get the air flowing.

The heat isn’t bad, it’s the humidity that kills him. Dry heat is more what he’s used to and prefers. This weather? It makes everything feel clammy and sticky.

The heat also does things to his mind. Makes it wonder like a thirsty man in the desert in search of an oasis. He runs a hand through his hair as his mind finds an oasis in the form of Byleth. They will be spending two nights camping together. Underneath the stars. With chances to sneak off. No Church watching. No terrifying father who can slice him in half with one blow.

It’s an impossible fantasy but a nice one. So he indulges it for a bit while he works. Has she ever been kissed? Has anyone been brave enough to ask? His experience isn’t expansive but he hasn’t heard any complaints. He could teach her and let her take control once she gains confidence. Would she lose herself? Could he make her lose herself?

A knock on his door causes his heart to jump.

Teach? Images of him opening the door, white dress shirt unbuttoned, humidity dampening it, making it cling to his toned muscles. Teach stares at him, blush coloring her cheeks as her mouth hangs open slightly. He’ll invite her in, taking her hand in his. With a sharp tug he’ll pull her to him, her body crashing against his chest. Those powerful yet graceful fingers grip him as he holds her close and lean down to ki-

The knock returns. Louder this time. Whoever it is, it better be important.

Lorenz glares at Claude, the noble’s face is like a bucket of ice water being dumped on him. Annoyance grows at being interrupted, at this sticky heat and at the fact that Lorenz looks unbothered by it all. Too snobby to even sweat, it seems.

“The professor wants us both to be team leaders for this mission. We are to go over the map of the area to formulate a plan.” Just how Claude wants to spend his time. “I don’t want to do this either. I am more than capable of leading the mission without you. I honestly don’t know what I did to deserve such a punishment. But it is what it is and we must work together.”

Lorenz pushes through, eyeing the gear on the floor with distain, he takes a seat on the very edge of his bed. Once seated he unrolls the map.

“Let us begin.” As Claude closes his door he knows it’s not Lorenz who’s being punished.

——

The class met at the stables at dawn, many dragging their feet, sleep still clinging to them. Leonie and Raphael are the most awake with Lysithea and Hilda the ones struggling to wake up. Byleth joins them, her voice crisp and loud, waking them all up. She gives out her orders before tending to her horse.

Claude offers a bright greeting, his horse already ready for the trip. Claude woke up early and got here first. Byleth looks impressed, at least he hopes that look she passes to him is her being impressed.

“When we break for camp, I want to hear the strategies you and Lorenz have come up with.” Claude bites back his groan. It’s too early for this. He notices Lysithea struggling with her horse.

“You got it Teach.” He gives her a wink and heads to Lysithea. The little mage puffs up in embarrassment, exclaiming she has it. But her protest is short lived when she can’t successfully secure her bedroll. Claude does it with ease and then bends down to offer her a boost onto the horse. She accepts with no complaints and even thanks him.

When Claude turns back to Byleth, her eyes appear to soften. The sight makes him blush. The moment is ruined when Hilda comes between them with her horse, it’s tail flicking in his face.

“Oh dear me, did that just happen? Sorry Claude! I didn’t see you there!” She’s not sorry one bit.

Byleth is already on her horse and moving to the front of the group. Claude climbs on his own horse but Hilda is somehow able to maneuver everyone between him and Byleth. She offers him a knowing smile over her shoulder.

Never piss Hilda off.

The trip is uneventful, the addition of the knights giving the group a sense of security. There are no breaks and they only stop to make camp. The sun has a few hours left, giving them light to set up their bedrolls. The trees offer natural protection and shade from the sun. The knights split in two groups, one stays with them, setting their camp around theirs and the other group continue on.

The plan is for that group, the main bulk of the knights, to face the bandits on their own. Their class is to clean up any stragglers. The group moving on will corner the bandits at Zanado and wait for them catch up.

Seems a little morbid, setting the bandits up as target practice for the students. Though, Claude thinks, this is the safest way for them to gain experience without too much risk to their lives.

“Leonie, Ignatz and Claude. You have hunting duty.” Leonie nods as she slaps Ignatz’s shoulder, signaling for him to get up. The boy seems worried as he grabs his bow. Claude joins them as Ignatz is voicing his concerns. His voice hushed so Byleth doesn’t hear.

“I’m not much of a hunter. I’ve never hunted in fact.” He grips the bow tightly.

“Just follow my lead. Well, Claude’s lead. How do you want us?” Leonie asks.

“Seems like sacrilege hunting deer.” Leonie nods. “Boar?” She grins at that challenge. Ignatz pleads with them to pick something else. A rabbit maybe?

“Stick to the trees, Ignatz. Be our eyes.” Leonie offers as she studies the ground, looking for a trail. She spots one and heads off.

“Up in a tree would be the safest. We’ll lure it to use and you take it down. Ok? You got this Ignatz. Teach wouldn’t have asked you to do this if she felt otherwise.” That perks the boy up. He nods before climbing the tree with ease. Claude is impressed with how fast he was able to get up there. Once on a stable branch, Ignatz readies his bow, he gives Claude a nod.

Leonie is an expert tracker and finds a huge boar in no time. Her arrow sinks into its thick skin, angering it. But she shows no fear. Neither does he, having hunted boars before. Together they wear the beast down and lead it to Ignatz’s waiting arrow. He releases it just as the boar rushes, the arrow entering the eye socket. The boar collapses at the tree’s base.

“I did it! I really did it!” Ignatz cheers from his perch.

“Good job team. Now who’s going to carry it?” Claude offers Leonie a grin.

“My arrows landed the most. You carry it!”

“My arrows didn’t miss. They were used to steer the boar into your arrows.” Leonie is less than impressed, hand on her hip. “Ok, fine. I’ll look the hero and carry it.”

“We’ll do it together!” Leonie says as she pulls out some rope. Together they carry the boar and arrive at camp to the sound of cheers. The knights are very please with the sight of their hunt. The boar is taken to be prepared by two knights just as Byleth walks up to them.

“Excellent work. That was a large boar there. I trust there were no issues?” Her eyes scan them for any injuries.

“None. Leonie tracked it down and Ignatz did the killing blow.” Ignatz blushes and mumbles that Claude and Leonie deserve all the credit. This earns him another swat of his shoulder from Leonie. The girl pulls the archer away, asking him how he was able to make such an impressive shot.

Byleth stays, watching him. Her eyes soften again.

“You’ve got the making of a great leader.” She offers him a nod before walking away. Claude stands there, replaying her words over in his head. Byleth has no idea how much those words mean to him.

The hope it gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week is going to be crazy. So I may not be able to write for a bit. Thanks to those who left kudos and reviews!
> 
> And *gets on soap box* if you are in the USA and haven’t voted yet, VOTE! *gets off soap box* Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Something odd is happening. Every time Claude tries to speak to her, Hilda finds a way to either interrupt or cause a distraction. The latest distraction being an impromptu song and dance party. Several of the younger knights join the students, byleth watches them as they dance around their small fire.

Occasionally a knight will get a little too close to a student, eyes shining with a familiar light to them. Byleth is no fool, she has seen that look during her time camping with her father’s mercenaries. Usually after such looks are exchanged, the pair disappear for the rest of the evening.

Not on her watch. Byleth has to set several knights straight with a cold warning from her eyes.

This brings her thoughts back to Claude. The young man is currently dancing with a blushing Ignatz and Lysithea. They hold hands as they spin around, Claude leading them in a dance she has seen many villagers perform at festivals. Lysithea’s face is focused on Claude’s foot work, trying to match his movements. Ignatz seems relaxed, probably for the first time since meeting him.

Her eyes make contact with Claude’s and there’s that look again.

Byleth blinks and looks away. No one has ever looked at her that way before. She is unsure of its meaning and even more unsure of how it is effecting her. People either ignore her, refuse to look at her out of fear, look at her like some useful weapon or lustfully as a challenging conquest.

Claude has been giving her looks since the night with the kittens that have been frustrating her. She can deal with fear, indifference and even lust. But the way he watches her, eyes lingering on her face or her hands when she uses the map for her lessons. The way he’ll give her a small smile but pull it away if someone notices, as if that smile was meant only for her.

At first she thought it was borderline lustful, having no other experience to compare it to. But he doesn’t even seem to notice he’s looking at her like this. As if this is new for him too. He’s tried to hide his blush on several occasions with a cough or a laugh.

And her reaction is unlike anything she has ever experienced. She finds herself looking for that secret smile, hoping for another glance of it. Letting the warmth fill her when she is finally awarded it and then suddenly an uncertainty, a nervousness takes over and she looks away.

And the way he talks to her. Like her hands are not dripping with blood or like she is not some tool. No, he talks to her as if he is generally interested in who she is. Any mundane thing she tells him about herself is gobbled up by him. Like one of her kittens devouring a treat and begging for more.

A lifetime of being used by nobles and ambitious merchants has jaded her. She keeps everything about herself close out of self preservation. Her father didn’t have to warn her about how giving too much personal information can be used just as skillfully as any blade. She’s seen it for herself. But Claude doesn’t give her that same sense of unease or get her guard up. If anything, the young man seems to be making short work of her defense.

That there unsettles her. Being so used to the protection of her walls, a quiet acceptance of her aloneness, seeing someone scale them with such ease? It worries her what will happen if she puts down her defenses. Thoughts of Rhea and her father’s warning come to mind.

 _“Don’t let her use you._ ” The warning seems to fit here. Claude seems he have ulterior motives in everything he does. He knows how to maneuver and manipulate people to get what he wants. Yet, a small voice in her head tries to tell her its different. That there is a deeper meaning to what he is after when it comes to her.

Byleth is not so sure. She keeps her guard up to gauge his reaction and decipher his reasons. A darker, bitter, part of her wants to expose him for the scheming scoundrel he is. Draw out his true intentions and reveal he’s no different than any noble she’s met. Offering the illusion of friendship. A way to keep her service without the respect that comes from true friendship. But most importantly, and the most common goal, a false friendship is cheaper than gold.

Claude leaves his classmates to walk over to her, the firelight catching on his mocha skin. He gifts her with a lazy smile, green eyes focusing only on her. Byleth feels her hands wanting to clench, wanting to grab hold of something for some reason.

“Hey professor! Have I showed you my new manicure yet?” And unsurprisingly, Hilda plops down beside her, nails in Byleth’s face. Hilda’s continued blocking of Claude draws Byleth back to her earlier thoughts. Something odd is happening between these two. They normally are close and friendly to each other. It seems the House leader has done something to upset Hilda. And judging by his frustration and confusion, he is unaware of what it is.

“Hey, Teach?” Claude, no longer taking Hilda’s interruptions, speaks over her. “Dishes are starting to pile up. How about Hilda and I tackle them? We’ll take them to the stream near by for a wash.”

“I’ll help.” Marianne’s voice comes from behind Byleth, almost making her jump. Has the mage been behind her this whole time?

“Thank you Claude.” She offers him a nod and its returned with a grin. But she can feel there’s an ulterior motives to his request. “Hilda, Marianne. Thank you.”

Hilda wants to protest but Claude pulls her up and starts piling dishes on to the pink haired girl. Marianne follows suit, although quietly. Byleth watches the three disappear towards the stream.

Leaving her to her thoughts.

_——_

“Hilda, you know, as house leader, I do need to speak with Teach at times. Alone.” Claude may be washing the plate a little too hard.

“Oh, is that right? Well, if she really wanted to speak to you I’m sure she’ll make the effort.” Hilda, glares at him, scrubbing her own dish with as much vigor as him. Marianne kneels between them, looking uncertain as she finishes her dish, placing it in the small pile of clean dishes. Only she seems to be contributing to it.

“Hilda. I’m serious.” Claude returns her glare with his own, still scrubbing the same dish.

“Maybe she wants to spend time with her other students?” She scrubs harder. Marianne looks worriedly at the poor dish.

“Listen, let me speak-“

“I know I want to spend time with her. And I plan to. I plan to talk to her. All. Night. Long. We’ll talk about important things like how dumb boys are.”

“Stop cock-blocking me, Hilda!” The plate snaps under his hands. Great.

“Ha! So you do admit you’re trying to get into the professor’s pants . . .er, shorts!”

“Um, can we please not discuss-“ Marianne finally speaks. She slowly has started to wash the untouched dishes in their piles.

“Wait. No! I am not trying to at all!” No, no, no! Sure he’s had a fantasy here and there but he’s a healthy, young male just entering his prime. And Byleth is an intelligent, strong, powerful, beautiful woman. With long shapely legs that could drop kick a man into next week.

“Oh? Then why did you say ‘cock-block’ if no cock is involved in this equation?”

“Guys . . .” Marianne pleads with them.

“Hilda, there is no equation here. I shouldn’t have said it. I’m just frustrated.”

“Because I’m cock-blocking you.” She waves her dish at him, tongue sticking out.

“Ha! So you admit it!” He tosses his wash cloth at her. She dodges it with ease. Claude curses Byleth for focusing on that skill.

“Please, can we stop talking about this?” Marianne tries again. Her voice still soft but a little harsher now.

“I was never denying it, Claude! Because you deserve to be cock-“

“STOP TALKING ABOUT CLAUDE’S FRUSTRATED COCK!” Marianne shouts out. Then with panicked eyes, slaps her hands over her mouth, causing her to splash herself in the face with water. She offers a string of apologies before running further down the stream. She stops a few feet and kneels, body rocking as she prays.

“Great Hilda! You broke Marianne!” He sighs. “Why are you even mad at me? This isn’t like you.”

“I wanted Caspar to join our class! And you ruined it! All because you don’t want to share the Professor.”

“You? And Caspar?”

“As if! I want him to join our class because. One! He’s miserable there.” She ticks off each reason with a well manicured finger. “Two! He’s always willing to do my work for me. And three! Professor caught him cleaning our training gear. I now have to clean all houses training gear for a month! All because someone from another house was willing to do my chores.”

“So you believe, if he joins our class then Teach won’t be mad at him doing your chores?” She nods. “Hilda, I don’t think you understand why you’re being punished.”

“What is going on here?” Byleth bursts from the tree line, sword drawn. Hilda does a satisfying ‘eep’.

“Nothing!” They say in unison.

“Just finishing up the dishes here. Why?” Claude lifts up his broken dish as proof. Realizing his mistake, he shoves it back under the water. She eyes them suspiciously as she puts her sword away.

“I thought I heard shouting. Why is Marianne all the way over there, praying?” Hilda and Claude burst out into laughter at the ridiculous of it all.

“Sorry, Professor. A frog jumped on me. It . . .frightened me. I hope I didn’t bother you or cause you any trouble. If I did, I’m sorry.” Bless Marianne!

Byleth softens at her. “You are never a bother. Come, I’ll brew some tea.” Byleth leads Marianne away and leaving them with the rest of the dishes. The pile isn’t large, they can tackle it together.

“I’m sorry Hilda.”

“No, I should apologize. I was taking it a bit far. Let’s not fight again?”

“Sounds good. I didn’t like having you mad at me.” They share another laugh together but two knights with a large pile of dishes show up. They drop the dishes off with a grin.

“Your professor said you guys were washing all the dishes. Thanks!” Two more piles are dropped off with more thanks. They stare at the now huge piles before them.

“Claude?”

“Yes?”

“Our professor is evil.”

“Yes, yes she is.” An amazingly, complex and frustratingly beautiful evil woman.

——

“You damned brats!” The bandit leader spits out from a mouthful of blood. He clutches his side where Raphael landed a powerful blow. Claude’s arrows stick out from his now useless arm. Her students surround the bastard, his men lay dead around them. Leonie pulls her spear from the chest of one bandit, closing off the circle.

“I should never have . . . Uh, this sucks . . . I shouldn’t have agreed to help that bastard.”

Byleth raises her sword to hold back her students. She shares a look with Claude.

“Explain. What did you agree to help with?” He coughs up more blood as he tries to laugh. “Tell us. And I will have my healer stop the bleeding. You might even live.” Marianne nods, hands begin to glow from the Heal spell.

“Ha! You idiots have no idea. You’re surrounded by snakes . . . Slithering around you!” With renewed strength he charges her. Byleth lowers her sword, resuming the attack.

Claude shoots an arrow into his knee, causing him to stumble. Lorenz knocks his weapon from his weakening grasp and Lysithea pushes him back from Byleth with a spell. Ignatz finishes him off with an arrow in his eye socket. The force of the blow jerks his head back. With a final gurgle, the bandit leader collapses.

“He gave us no choice.” Ignatz says as he looks down at the dead man. “At least he will never have a chance to harm another person.” The young archer says with such conviction, pride swells in her chest. Byleth looks over her students.

Marianne heals Lorenz as Leonie and Raphael ensure the area is secure. Hilda checks on Lysithea who is panting, offering the little mage a shoulder to lean on. Lysithea easily accepts.

“I’m proud of you.” She tells Ignatz.

“Oh! Thank you professor, that means a lot coming from you.” He smiles at her and Byleth feels a weight lift off her. Her father was right. Her students will be just fine.

“All of you, listen. I am very proud of you.”

Her students soak in her praise with smiles. Weary, battle worn, smiles. But they are all alive and safe. She spies Claude checking the pockets of the leader. Byleth moves to kneel with him.

“Find anything?” He opens a large pouch and together they see gold coins. But not just any gold coins. Adrestian gold. Green eyes snap to her’s. “Same as the gold in that chest we found.”

“Either these guys were focusing on Adrestian targets or the snakes he spoke about are from the Empire.” He drops the pouch grimly.

“Snakes with deep pockets. It could also be a ruse. To look like someone from the Empire hired them?” Claude winks at her comment. Her fingers itch to mark a tally in her notebook.

“My thoughts exactly. Seems too obvious. Unless being obvious is the plan. Hide in plain sight, right, Teach?”

“Right. We need more information. I fear this is only a piece of something bigger.” Their discussion is interrupted by the rejoining of the knights. They had stood back while her class finished off the bandits. Their cheering can be heard now.

Byleth rounds up her students and sends them to the front while she stays behind. Claude doesn’t seem to want to go but she insists. With a last look sent her way, the House leader joins his class. The knights deal with the bodies and leave her alone. It gives her a moment to take care of another matter.

Why does this place feel familiar?

Stone buildings are carved in the canyon around her. Under her feet is the remains of a market place, where brightly colored canopies would hang from above. The smell of spices fill her senses. A memory of sweet fruit dances on her tongue. The noise and bustle of people enjoying the day surround her. In the distance she can hear the cries of merchants hawking their wares.

 _“Since when was this called the Red Canyon?”_ That voice wasn’t her own!

_“Have you forgotten me already? Shame on you! And after I gave you my gift!”_

Yes, the gift to turn back time. Luckily she didn’t need it.

 _“This time.”_ Echos the voice of Sothis. _“This place is indeed familiar. But I don’t recall this ever being called Red Canyon. How strange, I remember a different name. What was it?”_

“Zanado.”

And as if that word was a spell, the cracked walls of the ruined buildings begin to repair themselves. Before her, time itself begins to reverse. Fallen columns erect themselves, collapsed buildings rise as rubble retract leaving a brightly colored mosaic underneath her feet. An image emerges. A woman with pale green hair, pointed ears poking through. White wings spread open as a soft light bathes the figure. All around the image are symbols.

Symbols of what? She tries to focus but the image starts to shake, as if it where under water. Byleth struggles to hold the image steady, head pounding.

“Teach?” Claude’s voice is heard but it sounds so far away. “Teach!” Strong hands grip her shoulders, bringing her back. The image is gone, the city collapsed around her.

“Claude. Is something wrong?” She tries to hold off the need to sleep. Why is she so tired?

“Yeah, your nose is bleeding!” Her hand touches her nose, fingers come back stained with blood.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Oh! Teach, you alright? Did you get hit in the head?” Panic is evident in his voice as he touches her forehead. The need for sleep is wiped away at his touch. She pulls back from him. Why does he look hurt?

“I’m fine. Let’s head back.” Claude says nothing more but he keeps close, ready to catch her if needed. Byleth ignores how that makes her feel. Her head hurts too much.

——

Later that night, just outside the entrance of the canyon, the knights and students celebrate. Claude watches his students retail their fight to the knights, enjoying themselves in the camaraderie. Claude doesn’t join in. His thoughts on his Teach.

He watches her from across the fire, chin resting on his woven fingers, arms resting on his knees. Her face is blank but not like it’s normally is. What happened at the valley is still effecting her. No one seems to notice. No one except him.

“So what’s with the professor?” And Hilda it seems. His friend sits down next to him.

“Not sure. Something spooked her in the canyon.”

“Really? Our professor got spooked? Oh, I really don’t want to stay this close then. We should camp further away.”

“Hmm.” Byleth looks so alone right now. Claude makes a promise right there. As long as he breathes, Byleth will never face anything alone.

——

In the dead of night, Byleth slips away. From the shadows Claude watches her head back towards the center of the canyon, weapons strapped to her. When she’s far away enough, Claude turns to Hilda.

“Wake the others. We’re going to follow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 4am with this running around in my head. So I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy it. And again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The beast roars at her, massive paw crashing down. Byleth rolls out of the way, swiping her silver sword at its leg, striking the tendon. The beast howls in pain as it collapses but doesn’t stay down.

This was a bad idea.

A second wolf like beast strikes out at her. She avoids it, tossing a fireball at it, needing to push it back, give her room. The smell of burnt fur fills her nose. The beast shakes off the attack, determined to kill her.

They aren’t doing this for food. This feels . . . Driven. Like some force is compelling them to attack her. Byleth sees an opening when the first beast leaps at her. Rolling under it, she comes up behind it. Tossing a Thunder spell behind her to slow them down, she makes a run for the stairs.

She shouldn’t have come here. But the image of the mosaic called to her. To Sothis too. But when she returned, only rubble greeted her. If there was ever such a colorful mosaic there, it has long since passed. Lost to time.

But the image was strong in her mind. She saw it once before. She could see it again. Had too. So Byleth pushed and tried to focus on the city rebuilding itself, tried to recreate what happened earlier. But a distant cry ringed out, breaking her concentration. Then all hell broke loose and two large wolfs attacked her.

The ground rumbles as they chase her, their limbs longer and faster than she will ever be. The base of the stairs is so close, she pushes harder. The hot breath of a beast washes over her back, the smell alone almost knocking her flat.

She’s not going to make it!

A streak of silver zips past her and the wolf howls in pain, Byleth can hear it crash into the ground. Looking up at the top of the stairs is Claude, silver bow at the ready, eyes burn brightly with fury. He lets go of another arrow into the second beast. Ignatz’s own arrow joining it. Raphael comes barreling down the stairs, iron gauntlets up like a shield. Leonie and Lorenz flank him, spears ready.

Lysithea leaps up from behind them and casts Miasma Δ from behind them. The spell distracts the wolf, allowing Raphael to land his blow with both Leonie and Lorenz following up. The beast staggers and arrows from the the archers pin it down. Hilda strikes at its neck, ending its life.

Hilda sighs in satisfaction as the beast crashes down beside her.

“Hey professor. I guess saving your life here has earned me a reprieve from chores?” Byleth would have responded but a terrible roar is heard. It bounces off the canyon walls, making it impossible to figure out where it came from. But it was close.

“That’s our song, Teach!” Claude calls down to her, his hand extending out. She takes it, allowing him to pull her towards him. “You look pretty good for someone who just faced two beasts by themselves. Nothing serious?” Marianne peers at her over Claude’s shoulder.

“No. I’m unhurt.”

“Good, good. How about we leave? Flee, run away? Like, now?” He pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. “We will discuss this later.” That wasn’t a question. But a command. No one has ever dared speak to her like that. For some reason, she doesn’t mind it coming from him.

They rush up the stairs and right into a large, reptilian monster. Red eyes zero in on her. A sense of hatred emits from those red pools.

“SoOoThisssSSss!” It growls at her. If her students heard anything, they don’t act like it. But it distracts her, causing her to be too late to stop Raphael from running right into the claws of a massive bird. It comes down on him, the sound of bones snapping as the claws crush him. With a cry it takes off still clutching the brawler.

No!

Time crashes to a halt. The terror etched on her students faces, frozen, as they watch their classmate be taken to a horrible fate. Claude’s arrow hovers in the air, anger on his face as he tries to save his classmate. With a breath the arrow pulls backwards, back on the bow, then in his grip and finally in his quiver.

Raphael is now beside her, eyes focused on the reptilian beast in front of them, unaware of the clawed death awaiting him. Time restarts again and she lets loose a massive fireball at the bird. It shrieks in both surprise and pain as the flames engulf it.

“Nice one Professor!” Raphael says as he continues on his way, focusing again on the main beast.

“Yeah, I didn’t even see it!” Claude says as he nocks back an arrow. The beast proves a hard fight but her students work together, supporting each other’s attacks. They dodge with practiced ease, confidence building. Even Marianne throws a fireball of her own.

Together they whittle the beast’s defenses.

“Cover me!” Byleth shouts as she rushes it, Claude and Ignatz lay down suppression fire as Lysithea and Marianne keep it distracted with their spells. Byleth leaps up, lands on its neck and thrusts her silver sword into its eye. At this angle the blade slides into its brain, she gives it a hard twist. The beast falls.

“TthHanK . . .” It gurgles out before dying. Byleth stands, eyes on the beast. Did it just try to thank her?

“Teach, as impressive as this all was. Let’s not stay.” A cry is heard in the distance. With a nod they flee the canyon. At the exit they run into the knights, panic on their faces.

“Professor! Our look outs noticed your students were gone and then you were missing too! Is everything alright?”

“Yes, we need to move camp. Now.” One look at their torn and bloody clothes was enough of proof for them. The whole camp is moved far, far away from the canyon. They all collapse once they set up, the sun already on its way up. “Let them sleep in. We’ll leave once they are rested.”

The captain of the knights nods, he offers her a salute before heading to inform the others. She looks at her students, they are piled together, too tired to unroll their bedrolls. But all are safe. Only Claude is missing from the group.

“Teach.” His voice is behind her, the normal cheerfulness gone. Turning to face him she finds him leaning against a tree, arms crossed and face dark. The sight makes her suck in her breath.

“Claude.” She walks up to him, keeping some distance between them.

“What happened?”

“I . . .I had to go back. It felt like I have been there before. I could almost see what it looked like hundreds of years ago.”

“Like a pass life?” The harshness of his voice is gone. He looks interested and comes closer. His fingers trail down her arm, stopping to take hold of her hand. Slowly he rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

A pleased hum comes out of her as she closes her eyes. This contact is new. Nice. She feels her walls crashing down.

“I saw the past. Actually saw it.” She keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to see the disbelief on his face.

“What did you see?” His voice is low and husky, causing her cheeks to burn, her words rush out to him. Not wanting him to stop. Ever.

“A city. Full of life, exotic spices, fruits from all across the lands. Colors, so many beautiful colors. It was perfect.”

“Colors? More than one, not just red?” Blood pooling on the ground, running down the steps, covering the walls. Blood everywhere. “Teach? You having another vision?”

“Yes. There was . . . Blood. Lots of it.” Why is Sothis quiet? She would know more than her. Right?

“Hmm, looks like we have some late night reading in our future.” He pulls away a bit to smile at her and she fears he’ll let go of her hand. And that loss of contact might just break her. Thankfully he keeps holding her hand, the slow strokes of his thumb is soothing.

“Thank you.” The words just come out. She’s not even sure why she’s thankful, just that she is.

“For what? For back there? No worries. You’d do the same for us.”

“Yes. Thank you for that. But . . .thank you for just being here.” He nods his understanding and they stay like this under the tree. Claude doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything more. Just lets her soak up the comfort he offers her.

Once the memories of blood, of Raphael’s torn body begin to fade, does she finally let go. They head back to the others but neither are tired. They’ll regret it later but right now they could care less. Their thoughts weigh heavy on them.

——

Never in her life has she crashed as hard as she just did. Her body feels like lead as she flops on the bed. Her safe bed in her room back at the monastery. Byleth allows sleep to claim her, too tired to fight it. As her subconscious sinks into the abyss, she sees a figure in the distance. Green hair. Pointed ears.

Sothis floats above her, back turned away from her, hugging her knees to her chest. Byleth tries to reach out as she sinks further down. But the child like Sothis remains out of reach. Everything fades to black. The last Byleth remembers is the soft sounds of sobs.

——

Claude fights the sleep trying to claim him. His mind racing with what Byleth told him. Could she really see the past? Why not? If a tiny thing like Lysithea can conjure a fireball and roast a person alive, why can’t someone see the past?

He lays on his bed, arms tucked underneath his head. His mind brings up the many fortunetellers he’s seen growing up. Claude always scoffed at people waiting to hear their futures. Not that he didn’t believe but because he saw it pointless.

The future hasn’t been written. It can change in a second. A wrong word, or right word can change the coarse of a nation. A sudden glance across the room can change the well laid out plans of a noble family. Nothing is certain.

Except the past.

History books are written by the winners. He was never going to get the truth of it all just by reading them. He knew that. Excepted it even. Just as long as he got to some truth, he would have been satisfied. But now he has a chance to know the actual truth. The past unedited, unfiltered by forces beyond his control.

He feels a desperation sink into him. Now more than ever he needs Byleth on his side. No more distractions. He needs to focus. Claude closes his eyes, ready to let sleep claim him.

He dreams of Byleth using her ability to uncover the sword that can split a mountain in half. Then he sees them holding the sword together, lifting it up and slicing through Fódlan’s Throat. His dream achieved.

As Claude falls deeper into his dream, a smile stretches across his face.

——

Byleth walks through the study hall. It’s Saturday so students crowd the hall, their joyous voices echo throughout as they enjoy the company of their friends. She scans the crowd looking for Ashe, the archer nowhere in sight. Dimitri said he was heading this way.

A laugh draws her attention to her right. Claude stands off to the side, talking to Petra. The girl tilts her head to the side, confusion evident. Claude is animated as he explains something to the Black Eagle student. It appears to not help, but Petra nods anyway.

Three weeks have passed since the incident in the canyon. And not once has Claude brought up what she told him. In fact, he acts as if she never said anything about it. And Byleth feels he is avoiding her. He hasn’t asked her to go to the library or asked to join him for any meals. It confuses Byleth, makes her hesitant in bringing it back up.

But his indifference makes her want to bring it up with him. A small voice warns her she’s being played. But who else can she go to? Her father? No. Rhea? Never. And Sothis has been no help. She is either playing ignorant or really cannot remember. Byleth isn’t even sure if Sothis is nothing more than her own creation. She tried to ask the girl to explain what she is. The conversation only left her more confused.

——  
  


_“I’m Sothis.”_

_“Understood. But why are you in my head? Are you a part of me? Or are you some spirit possessing me?” That gets the girl to laugh, she sounds insulted._

_“I am no ghost! I am Sothis, the Beginning. I am neither a part of you or separate from you.”_

_“What does that even mean?” Byleth hopes she is conveying her frustration._

_“Hmm, I don’t know. I just know it. I cannot be anything more than what I am. And that is Sothis.”_

_“The Beginning.” Sothis smiles in agreement, nodding her head._

——

She could really use someone to talk to. But first, she needs to tend to Ashe. Without greeting Claude, she heads for the Cathedral. Byleth finds him sitting in one of the pews, head bent in what looks like praying. He senses her as she approaches.

“Oh, Professor! Is it true? Are you going after Lord Lonato?” Green eyes, much lighter than Claude’s, plead with her.

“I am not going after him. I am assisting the Church in responding to his rebellion.” This only worsens the boy’s concerns. “He’s attacking villages.”

“There must be a reason. This isn’t like him at all!”

“Understood. I don’t know what Lord Lonato is thinking. But you do.” Hope springs in his eyes. “Which is why I am requesting you to join my class for this mission.”

“So I can talk to him? Y-yes, professor! I’ll go with you, thank you!” Byleth holds up her hand, stopping him.

“He has caused damages and must be held accountable. I want justice, not a slaughter. So I hope you can talk to him, get him to surrender.”

“I-I will try Professor. Thank you, for allowing me, allowing him, this chance.”

“I make no promises, Ashe. I will defend myself and my students if provoked.” He frowns. “My protection extends to you as well. We leave at dawn tomorrow, by the stables.” With a polite nod, she bids him farewell.

Ashe still looks upset but she can see the determination on his face. Hopefully this will end with no more bloodshed.

——

Time crashes to a stop. The rebel emerging from the fog is frozen just as his sword is about to swing down on the surprised Lorenz. The noble has his spear up correctly, the attack would be blocked. But Byleth has wasted enough time in this damned fog.

Several feet away Byleth sees the source of her growing frustration. The thick fog has pulled away enough to reveal the black robes of a mage. Head bent, hands together as they chant. Hilda doesn’t see him, her focus on supporting the soldiers that came with them. But her movements have revealed the mage.

Byleth now knows where Claude needs to aim. She breathes in, pulling everything back. Then exhales.

“Claude! Arrow to 11 o’clock! Now!” She points in the direction and the arrow flies. Hilda jumps back as a mage drops dead beside her, an arrow in his chest. Claude says nothing to her. Just offering a knowing look.

The fog lifts, revealing the rebel forces. There isn’t many of them, hence the fog. The rebels look shocked as their strategy crumbles. Some rebels flee, their confidence disappearing with the fog.

“Lord Lonato!” Ashe cries out to an older man sitting upon a horse.

“Ashe, my boy. Your presence here just shows the wickedness of that woman. To use you . . . No. Not even you can persuade me to stop.”

“Lord Lonato, listen to me! The professor is a good woman! She brought me to talk to you. Not to fight.” The rebels back up towards their lord, ready to charge if ordered. Catherine and her soldiers slowly follow them but thankfully do not attack.

Byleth gets the feeling no ones heart is in this fight.

“A professor? Here?” Interesting, the woman he was speaking of must have been Rhea. “To bring children to this fight. It proves they were telling the truth! The Church cares nothing for us! We are just pawns in keeping their balanced ‘order’!” He spits out the last word with such distain.

“Who is they?” Byleth asks, drawing the attention of the lord. He looks at her with such sadness, like he’s looking at a lost child. “Help us understand, Lord Lonato. Help Ashe, understand.”

The lord looks at Ashe with such longing, such grief. His face pinches in turmoil as he bows his head. In the corner of her eye she sees movement. A rebel shoots his arrow at Catherine, who blocks it with her sword. Ashe cries out for everyone to stop just as the battle resumes.

Time crashes to a stop. Byleth breathes in, pulling everything back to before she speaks.

“Lord Lonato. Who is telling you Archbishop Rhea is using us?” The lord whips his head to her in surprise, mouth agape. In the corner of her eye an arrow flys. Catherine blocks. Ashe cries out. Battle resumes.

Time crashes to a stop. Byleth breathes in, pulling everything back to before she speaks, again.

“Lord Lonato! We are not going to attack you. We want to hear from you. What is this balanced order? Why-“

In the corner of her eye an arrow flys. Catherine blocks. Ashe cries out. Battle resumes. Dammit. The archer is too far for any of her students or herself to stop them. And if she attacks them, then it will be her who spur the fight.

The only choice is try and defeat Lonato before Catherine reaches him. The two sides crash into each other and Byleth notices the rebels forces are nothing more than farmers, villagers who have never fought before.

They fall easily. But they give none of them a choice but to fight to the death. Whatever their reasons are, it’s worth dying over.

Lord Lonato watches his rebellion fall apart, sorrow evident on his face. Byleth and Ashe rush him, have to knock him down but the man has other plans. He turns his horse away from them and rides it right for Catherine.

Byleth tries to stop time but a paralyzing pain shoots through her body. She can feel herself crumble to the ground, Ashe calling out to her. Then Ashe calling out for Lonato to stop. Then he wails. Falling to his knees beside her.

It takes a great deal of effort to lift herself up, Marianne rushes to her side as her class forms a protective circle around her. The Heal spell sinks in but she knows it’s pointless. Byleth didn’t suffer any wounds.

So there really is a limit to the Divine Pulse.

“You ok there, Teach?” Claude asks, he stands in front of her, arrow at the ready as he scans the area for any threats. “An arrow didn’t get you, did it?”

“No.” To show she is not hurt, she stands up. It takes more effort than she likes. But Marianne assists her and she is grateful. Once standing, she looks out over the battlefield. Lysithea comforts a weeping Ashe, her own sorrow on her face. Grim faces on Claude and Lorenz. Hilda and Ignatz comfort each other while Raphael looks up to the sky.

On the other side of the small battlefield, stands Catherine. At her feet lies Lord Lonato, dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

“Wow, that’s a beautiful view. Hey Marianne! We should come back here for a vacation!” Hilda waves at the blue haired priest who is currently healing a sand encrusted Raphael. A pirate sees an opening in Hilda’s turned back and charges. A grin on their face as they bring their sword down on the pink haired brigand. At the last second an axe blocks the attack. Hilda huffs at the pirate. “So rude!” 

With a helm splitter move, Hilda sends the fiend back. They disappear into the rolling waves. 

“Hilda.” Byleth warns as she takes down another pirate. “Stay focused.”

“Always, Professor!” Hilda says as she lays her axe over her shoulder. Byleth points to Ignatz who is fending off close range attacks from a brawler. The archer is avoiding the blows but isn’t landing any of his own. This close range is making it harder for him to get a shot out.

Byleth makes a note to buy short bows.

Hilda takes off and shoves the pirate back with a powerful blow. But it wasn’t enough to end the pirate, they leap back up and ready themselves to charge. But their hesitation in deciding who to rush is all the time Ignatz needs.

The arrow sinks deep into the man’s chest, piercing the heart. From there the two work together to finish off any nearby pirates.

To prepare for this months mission, Byleth thought it best for her students to gain more battle experience. Especially against an unpredictable foe. And pirates are always just that.

They fight dirty and they know how to use the environment to their advantage. This will be an excellent experience for her students. And hopefully prepare them for the coming fight.

A letter was found on Lord Lonato’s body discussing a plot by the Western Church to assassinate Lady Rhea. Curious that anyone would carry such incriminating letters. Usually missives such as that are burned after reading.

It’s clearly a rues to distract from the actual target. Claude agreed and suggested they try to figure out what the Western Church is after so they can lay a trap. It took a few days of running around to narrow it down to the Holy Mausoleum.

When Byleth reviewed the blueprint of the mausoleum, she struggled to formulate possible scenarios. Despite Seteth agreeing Rhea isn’t the real target, the man wouldn’t let her class into the Holy Mausoleum prior to it opening for pilgrims.

They would only be given access at the same time as those who have come to pay respects to Saint Seiros. Hundreds of pilgrims have already descended on the monastery. Somewhere hidden in the faithful are the Western Church’s forces.

Byleth was able to convince Seteth to limit the number of pilgrims allowed in the Holy Mausoleum to thirty at a time. But that still leaves who the Western Church will send. From what she has learned, they favor mages but have been known to have armored knights, brawlers, snipers and pegasus Knights among their ranks.

She brought her class in to see what they come up with. Even her father and Catherine surveyed the blueprint, adding their thoughts. All brought up excellent points and suggestions. It showed Byleth they need to be prepared for anything.

So that is how her class has ended up here, on this beach, fighting pirates. This experience is showing Byleth where her class is strongest and . . . 

Leonie cries out as and arrow strikes her thigh, causing her to stumble. Lorenz is already by her side, using his black steed to keep back the incoming sword master. With his spear, Lorenz blocks the attack with a vicious strike, sending the pirate stumbling back. Claude and Lysithea take out the archer together as Marianne helps remove the arrow from Leonie, Byleth and Raphael providing cover. Lorenz charges his steed right at the pirate, striking them down.

The battle ends shortly after that. Looking over her students, Byleth sees where her class needs to improve upon. Minor tweaks that need to be made to their training.

“Setrep!” Byleth shouts out to her students.

“We’re good here, Professor!” Hilda says as she pats Ignatz’s arm. The archer nodding in agreement.

“All enemies are down, Professor.” Lorenz replies from upon his steed, eyes scanning the battlefield.

“Same here, Teach.” Claude jogs up to her with Lysithea following close by. Behind them lie several fallen archers. Byleth nods in approval before looking down at Leonie. She doesn’t make eye contact as Marianne finishes healing her.

“Um, we’re all good here, Professor.” Marianne says softly as she stands up. Raphael tries to help Leonie up but she brushes away his hands. She shakes her leg, testing its usability.

“Leonie?” Byleth asks.

“I’m fine!” She snaps out. Byleth watches her, waiting for an explanation. “I’m fine. Professor.” Her tone has lost some of its bite but she still won’t make eye contact.

It makes Byleth wonder if her father had finally spoken to the girl. 

“Good. Everyone, round up the bodies. But be careful, make sure they are dead first.” Grim faces nod at her before turning to complete the necessary but unpleasant task. Bodies cannot be left out in the open. They must be burned in order to stop any possible diseases from spreading.

They return to a jubilant fishing town, relieved to see the end of the pirate attacks. Though, Byleth knows the attacks will never truly stop. Some other group will take their place. She doesn’t voice this, remembering Claude’s comment about just enjoying the victory.

To reward her students, Byleth informs them that she secured them rooms at the town’s nicest inn. They cheer as she divides the reward money between them, happy at the idea of not camping out. Claude hovers in the back, a small smile on his face as he watches his fellow students run off to either the bathhouse or the market. 

“Claude.” She says, drawing his attention. He looks at the gold offer to him, taking it with a grin.

“Thanks, Teach.” He doesn’t move. Just watches her. Waiting.

“Might we speak?” Her words draws a relieved sigh from him. Claude almost looks sheepish.

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d want to talk.” Looking around for a place to speak alone, Claude takes her hand and pulls her with him. He pulls her towards an alleyway and behind some crates. “I was a bit worried you’d never speak to me again.”

Byleth is officially confused. She thought he wasn’t speaking to her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Claude explains.

“You laid down some heavy stuff back at the Red Canyon. I figured you’d speak to me about it some more when ready.” Byleth narrows her eyes, wary. He could have done that without avoiding her. “I also needed to see what I could track down about that ability.”

“You spoke about it with others?” He holds his hands up in defense. 

“I never mentioned you! Just asked around about any legends regarding time control. No one I spoke to knew of any such legends about reversing time.” Was that why he was talking to Petra? “Though, there are plenty tails of people who had almost a sixth sense on the battlefield. As if they knew what was about to happen. And that fits how you lead. You seem like you can see into the future but really you’re reversing time to prevent what is about to happen.”

“Who were these people?”

“According to Brigid folklore, an ancient sky spirit came down from the heavens and gifted their founder with the ability of foresight. It led him to victory over the ruling tribe and began the unification of Brigid. Dagda has a similar legend but Dedue wouldn’t go into detail. Said it was pointless to talk about old bones. And that I shouldn’t be talking to him at all.”

“This doesn’t really tell me much.”

“But doesn’t it? Switch sky spirit with Goddess from the stars and you have the legend of Nemesis and the Elites.”

“Did those who received the sky spirit’s gift go mad and turn against their benefactor?”

“No, the sky spirit never stuck around. But the Goddess did. So maybe-“

“Maybe my powers will drive me mad?”

“I was going to say maybe the Goddess took away her gift? Or maybe Nemesis wanted it for himself and not rely on the Goddess?”

“This all assumes the Goddess is real.”

“Maybe she was. Real as a person not as a Goddess. Having the ability to reverse time is godlike. So it would be understandable that people would assume anyone with that ability is a god.” He leans in. “Do you feel you’re a god?”

“No.”

“Funny. Because as I was listening to these stories I also overheard the knights talking about you. They say you’re control of a battlefield felt like divine intervention. As if the Goddess herself were leading you.” 

Sothis comes to mind. Is she a goddess?

“I don’t feel like a goddess.” Sothis says through a yawn. “But something feels familiar about these legends.” She doesn’t elaborate further.

“Teach, this could explain why Rhea is so interested in you.” He whispers to her, eyes flashing in excitement. 

“Because I could be a descendant of . . . the Goddess?” That could explain the crest she has. Byleth wouldn’t have inherited it from her father. It had to have come from her mother. And according to her father, her mother was close to Rhea. 

“Rhea, she has plans for you. Made them before you could even take your first breath.”

Claude watches her with hopeful excitement. Should she tell him about Sothis or her crest?

“You cannot deny that it makes sense. Teach, do you realize what this means?” She doesn’t like this. “The power you hold? If Rhea believes you’re the descendant of the Goddess. . . So will all of Fódlan.”

“Claude.” She shakes her head no. Not liking this at all. His arms shoot out, hands gripping her shoulders. “I’m not a follower of the Goddess. I don’t even believe.”

“You don’t have too! Think of the reforms you could implement. The century old feuds you could end. Teach, Byleth. We could reshape the world.” Byleth feels sick, confused and some strange feeling starts to bubble up. Panic? Is she starting to panic?

The need to run starts to take over but Claude holds tight, eyes imploring her.

“Claude, I cannot deceive people like that.”

“But if the Goddess is just a person with a rare and powerful gift, then that means everyone has been deceived. Why not do some good? And sometimes a lie is easier than the truth.”

“You’d be comfortable with lying to all of Fódlan?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t even think about it. “If it means the end of hatred, of prejudices and bigotry? Then I would build an altar in your honor and sing hymns of your glory.”

“Let go of me.” Byleth doesn’t want to hear anymore. She doesn’t want to look into those green eyes, burning with an all too familiar light.

“No.” His fingers dig in deeper, the desperation evident. “Please, Byleth. Give me a moment to explain.”

“Claude. Remove your hands. Now.” He let’s go as if she has burned him. Eyes look at her pleadingly. “I understand the usefulness of a lie. I’ve told my share of them. But this is about peoples faith. In a week we are about to fight the Western Church because they believe a different interpretation of the same scripture the Central Church preaches too. Wars have been started over this.”

“I know but there will always be resistance to any type of change. People have a tendency to fight against their best interests.” In a fit of frustration, Claude begins to pace. He runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe reform is a bit much. But we can at least guide people to being more open and excepting.”

“We?”

“Of course we. You’re not doing this alone. I’ll stand beside you. As Duke of the Leicester Alliance.”

“I think we are getting ahead of ourselves here. Rhea hasn’t indicated she believes I’m a descendant of the Goddess.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed it. Forgive me?” A small voice inside of her says ‘Always’. It doesn’t sound like Sothis. She nods at him and he smiles in relief.

“There’s nothing to forgive. Wanting to change the world for the better is amiable. But let us find a way that doesn’t involve the turbulent waters of religion.” The smile he gives her is the brightest and widest she’s ever seen on him.

“I’ll take that.” A curious comment. “Dinner? My treat for laying all that on you.”

“We’re both covered in sand and blood.”

“I bet that’ll get us a private table!” She furrows her brows at him. “Ok, ok. Let’s clean up first and then dinner?”

“Agreed.”

——

Byleth sighs in contentment as she exits her room, leaving behind a cooling tub. How sand can manage to get everywhere has always frustrated her. Her armor will need at least three scrubbings before she’ll put it back on.

Walking down to the main hall of the inn, Byleth spies Claude waiting for her at the end of the stairs. She had expected him to be in his school uniform but he forgone it. Choosing to wear a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, first few buttons undone. His skin has the scrubbed clean glow to it and his hair is slightly damp. 

For some reason she feels a little thrown off with him not wearing his uniform coat. He doesn’t seem like the same person. More like . . . more like. She cannot decipher these strange feelings. Is almost afraid too. Byleth can almost hear Sothis teasing her.

“Hey Teach. Ready?” She stares at the arm he offers her. Byleth has seen this gesture plenty of times at balls. Claude winks at her when she slides her arm in. “Now I know I said this was my treat but please go easy on me. I am but a humble student.”

Byleth gives him the side-eye at his cheek. He’s also a future Duke to a vast fortune. The comment almost makes her want to order the most expensive items on the menu.

Arm in arm, they walk to the dining hall, a maître d’ greets Byleth with a tight smile.

“Afternoon.” The thin man eyes her from head to toe, apparently not liking what he sees. “May I help you?”

“Why yes, good sir. You may! My friend and I require a table at your fine establishment.” The man’s eyes flicker over to Claude, liking what he sees even less. Claude just smiles at him, unbothered by the apparent disgust.

Byleth knows that look. It reminds her of how that guard looked at Claude during their first blocking/dodging drill. She tries to decipher what it is about Claude that upsets certain people so. He can be a bit of a brat but neither of them have had any real interaction with Claude.

“Madame, you require a table?” Byleth blinks. He isn’t even acknowledging Claude.

“That is why we are here. Unless of course there is another reason someone might just stand here? Do you dance for guests?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Then we’re here for a table.” Though Byleth isn’t sure she wants to dine here. The man looks behind him for some reason. Byleth peers into the dining hall and can only see a few guest enjoying their meal as waiters walk about. None look towards him.

“We’re about to have a large party come in and we may not have enough tables for you.”

“How many tables do you think we’ll take?” He tosses her an exasperated look. As if she should know what the problem is. Claude remains silent. “Just tell me what your issue is with us. Now.”

“There is no issue with you madame but with your guest. His presence might . . . Upset some diners.”

Byleth looks at Claude. He shrugs with a tight smile.

“He scrubbed all the blood off him. I see no issue.”

“B-blood?”

“Yes, blood. From the pirates he help defend this town from.”

“Oh, you’re the ones who aided us. Thank you for that but I still cannot let him enter. The people here are weary of those from Almyra.” That comment seems to have spurred Claude into action. He lets out a bark of laugh before tugging Byleth away.

“Right. Hear you loud and clear. Sorry to have wasted your time.” She allows him to lead her away and out to the Main Street. “Sorry about that Teach.”

“Don’t apologize for others.” His smile tightens at that, pulling her down the street. “What was that about Almyra?”

“Almyra is a land of savages, according to many. I happen to share some physical features with the people there.”

Prejudice isn’t unknown to Byleth. She has seen her fair share of it from the upper classes. And as she falls back on her memories she does recall how those with darker skin were treated differently within her father’s mercenaries. But they were never treated with such distain. Or were they? And she’s just been oblivious to it?

“Hmm.” This ties rather conveniently into their discussion from earlier. Did Claude know the maître d’ would treat him like that? Claude leads her to a food stall, the woman eyeing Claude with mild suspicion. But she doesn’t voice it, happy to take his gold. Of course after she bit into it.

With food in hand they walk over to the docks. Together they lean against the railing looking out over the ocean. They eat in silence for awhile. Unsurprisingly, it is Claude who breaks the silence.

“There’s too much hate in this world.” His voice sounds different. There is no cheeriness to it. “My goal, after graduating, is to be a leader who represents all citizens of the alliance. No matter who they are or where they were born. I want to build schools where a tanner’s son can sit beside a noble’s daughter. And I want to create a nation that judges peoples by their actions and not by their bloodline. I want to put enough good out there to drown out the bad.”

There is no deceit in his words. None that Byleth can detect. That was his heart speaking. Byleth lays a hand on his arm, letting him know she agrees with that. Respects that dream. 

Because it is a dream she can believe in herself.

——

“I’ve been experiencing all kinds of new emotions.” Jeralt almost chokes on his tea at his daughter’s words.

Coughing, he asks. “What kind of emotions?” Byleth doesn’t answer right away, taking time to sip her tea. While she does, Jeralt recalls all the best places to hide a body.

Her expression is blank, as always. But Jeralt has learned to read his daughter. Her face may not show emotions but her actions do. Like the way she gently lowered her tea cup onto the saucer. Or how she slowly blinks. This means to him she’s still trying to figure something out.

“Fear, panic, rage, anxiety and stress.” She finally offers. Jeralt doesn’t hold back his sigh of relief.

“By the Goddess. . . . I thought I was going to bury the brat.” He mutters to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Jeralt makes a grab for the tea pot, it clanks loudly at his fumbling. “More tea?” She glances down at the obviously full tea cup.

“No, thank you.” She takes another sip, eyeing him now. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course everything is alright. I have no issues unless you do. Do you? Have issues?” Preferably with a handsome, young, future Duke who cannot seem to stop giving his daughter that ‘look’. That look that hormonal teens get when they see someone they fancy. Oh, Claude does well to hide his longing stare. So well, that even the ever observant Seteth hasn’t even caught on. And that man has made it his life mission to ensure there is always ‘room for the Goddess’ between the students.

“No. I have no issues at the moment.” She takes another sip. “Do you?” Jeralt wants to laugh. Does he have issues, she asks him! Of course he does. The first issue is deciding which issue to start with. He’ll go with the easiest, that boy. 

At first the two were thick as thieves. Always seeming to be together. Then suddenly they weren’t and Byleth seemed off. Before, when she and Claude would work after class on a new lesson plan, Byleth seemed more open with her expressions. Relaxed even. It was subtle and most likely undetected by others. But Jeralt saw it. He was torn about it too.

He always wanted her to connect with others. Especially with those closer to her age. But then he would worry they wouldn’t understand her, mock her or even harm her. It made him want to take her and run for the hills. But seeing her grow into her role as professor eased his fears. Showed she can connect with others.

Jeralt just doesn’t want her to do any other kind of connecting. Especially with someone like Claude. Whatever is bubbling between them is doomed to failure. The heir to the Leicester Alliance will be expected to take a noble wife. Or at least the daughter of an influential merchant. Not some mercenary turned professor.

He might be jumping ahead of himself here. This could just be a simple crush. Might not even go anywhere. But Byleth is incredibly naïve when it comes to these situations. Jeralt cannot remember a time where she showed any interest in another person. Nor can he remember anyone showing an interest in her.

Well, save for that frustrating, flashy thief. He flirted with Byleth every chance he got. Byleth returned his flirtations by way of electrocution and a broken nose. So he wasn’t worried about her then.

But when he saw her without the house leader by her side, Byleth looked sad. When he asked if she were going to meet up with Claude later she would look away and make some excuse about both being too busy. His absence bothered her.

Jeralt almost went and found the teen to throttle him. But for what? For not spending an unseemly amount of time with his daughter? No, for possibly breaking her heart.

“I’m on edge. It is the day before the Goddess Rite of Rebirth and the monastery is filled with unfamiliar faces. Hundreds of pilgrims walking around, mixing with the students. And our enemies are most likely hiding among the crowds.” He sips his own tea. “I also do not like Seteth’s mission for you.”

Byleth had informed him of the mission and her plans for the day of the rite. If he had his way, he wouldn’t leave it up to a bunch of students to uncover the true plot of the Western Church. His frown deepens as he weighs the risks. The only comfort is that Byleth will be there. The Ashen Demon never fails.

“Understood. I am not in full agreement with the mission. But I know my students can handle whatever the Western Church throws.” He smiles at that, happy to hear her talk so fondly of her students.

“Now I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful.” Jeralt looks into her blue eyes and smiles. She’ll always be his little girl. “But be careful.”

And for the first time since her birth, Byleth smiles at him. It’s a small, closed mouth smile. And he’s suddenly sent back to a more simpler time. A time of young love, soft smiles and flowers. 

She looks so much like her mother right now. And his heart swells with happiness. Never in a million years would he have thought this place would have such a positive impact on her. His happiness starts to ebb as guilt settles in. 

If he had known this would happen, he would have brought her here sooner. His overprotectiveness has deprived her of this chance to bond with others. And that is the source of her changes. Not Rhea. But her students.

And a certain house leader at the center of it, he thinks begrudgingly. Jeralt is still going to keep an eye out for the teen. And his knife ready.

“I will be fine, father. My students are strong. All will be well.” 

“I have faith in you, kid.” He raises his cup to her before taking a sip, silently sending a prayer to the Goddess.

——

The mage gurgles, chest sliced open, blood staining his white robes. Byleth watches the man fall, imagining the horror etched on his face behind the mask. The foreign sword in her hand retracts with ease.

A Heroes Relic.

But there is no crest stone. So why does she feel power coming from it? Why does it obey her?

“Teach?” Claude comes up to her, eyes stare at the sword in disbelief. “Why was that in there?”

“Don’t know. The mage was surprised as well.” He steps closer, eyes never leaving the blade. Byleth watches him reach out to touch it. She pulls it away, frowning. “Claude. This doesn’t belong to either of us.”

“Come on, Teach!” He winks at her. “Never heard of finders keeper?” Byleth glances back down at the odd sword. It feels familiar. But not in a good way. The sword is impressive but Byleth can feel it’s true power is dormant. 

A commotion draws their attention, Catherine and some knights storm in, weapons at the ready. Their presence allows Byleth’s students to be relieved from guarding the rest of the Western Church’s forces.

Thanks to the Divine Pulse they were not caught off guard by the reinforcements. The Western Church members were shocked by her clairvoyance and started to panic. That allowed her students to take many of them alive.

Yet, it wasn’t just Sothis’s gift that help keep her students unscathed. The menacing Death Night wouldn’t engaged them. No matter how much the lead mage pleaded with him. It was strange. Why even show up?

She looks back at the sword and sighs. Byleth feels like a mouse running around in a maze.

——

The biggest complaint students at the Academy have about Garreg Mach Monastery is how massive it is. The complaints mostly stem from how long it takes to get anywhere. But for Claude? This place is perfect. 

So many twists and turns. Secluded areas ideal for hiding out. And he’s even stumbled on a secret staircase by the class rooms that leads to the Audience Chamber. Most likely used as an escape route. But for his purposes, it’s perfect for eavesdropping.

He presses against the cold stone, right where the hidden door meets the wall. Byleth’s voice can hardly be heard. Claude has to hold his breath just to make anything out.

“-want me to keep it? Why?” She must be speaking about the sword. 

“Because.” Rhea’s voice comes in clearer as she’s closer to where Claude hides. “You have shown to be able to command it. That must be a sign from the Goddess.” Seteth scoffs at that but offers no real objections.

There is a long pause and Claude fears Byleth may have just left with out asking more questions.

“Are all relics . . . Made like this? This doesn’t feel like any metal I’ve ever seen. It’s almost like . . .” 

“The Goddess gifted these weapons to the Elite. She made them to be far superior to anything forged by mankind. Please, accept this gift. I have faith you will use it well.”

Another long pause and Seteth finally speaks.

“Lady Rhea, is this wise? By all logic, she shouldn’t be able to use the sword like she did. What if she-“

“It won’t happen Seteth. The professor isn’t going to face the same complications as any one else who may try and use the Sword of the Creator.”

“And you know this how?” No reply from Rhea. “Lady Rhea, how can you be so sure?”

“Because I have faith.” Claude holds back his groan but not the rolling of his eyes. He never understood peoples need to put their trust in the Gods. Not saying he doesn’t believe in them, but he would rather keep control of his own fate. His own destiny. And not rely on beings who haven’t shown themselves in hundreds of years.

“Until now.” He thinks back to his conversation with Byleth. Maybe the Goddess was able to use the sword and Byleth really is a descendant? But how would that explain Nemesis being able to use it? Seteth seems to imply certain type of people should only be able the wield the sword. That could explain why Nemesis turned on the Goddess. Using it might have driven him mad.

Claude wonders if that means he can’t wield the sword. Byleth doesn’t seem interested in it. If that were the case he would be happy to take it off her hands. Especially if this truly is the sword of legend. The one that split a mountain in half. But if someone who isn’t compatible goes mad for using it. Then that limits his options.

He pulls away once their voices fade, signaling they have moved on. They didn’t say much but he learned something. Rhea knows something about Byleth and she’s not just keeping it from her and her father. She’s also keeping Seteth in the dark. But why? He moves down the dark pathway, hand brushing against the wall to guide him.

The books he’s read on relics focuses on the Elites but very little is explain about the weapons themselves. He’ll have to watch Byleth using the sword, study it from afar. She’s already weary of it and he doubts she will let him just use it.

Claude makes a note to ask her why she is so hesitant with the legendary weapon. Does she feel something? It moved so fluidly in her hands, as if it has always been with her. It’s frustrating that she would be so willing to give it back. 

“Trust her. Her instincts might be warning her here.” He slips out into the courtyard in front of the classrooms. Some students eye him oddly as he steps over the shrubbery. One whispers ‘weirdo’ after him but he ignores them. Dusting himself off, Claude makes his way to Byleth’s room.

There is lots to discuss. And he wants a better look at that sword. Get a closer view of the key to his goals.

——

Fingers ghost across the jagged edges of the blade. Byleth sits alone in her room, the bizarre sword in her lap. One hand traces every nook, every groove. The other grips the handle as she tries to come to terms with what she holds.

“Bones.” The word is ripped from her in a harsh whisper. Sorrow, pain and loss overwhelm her. Tears streaming down her face as she clutches the sword. “Why? I wanted to love you. I never wanted to bring you any harm.”

The words, as well the tears, are not her own. She cannot control her body as memories, seen through another’s eyes, play before her. Blood. Tearing of flesh, snapping of bones. Clever, cold hands stitching them together. Voices pleading for mercy echo around her are ignored. Her children. Spare her children!

“Forgive them. For they know not what they do.” A small voice speaks from her mouth. Not her voice yet familiar. Suddenly the images and the feelings pull away from her like a heavy blanket being removed from her body. It leaves her cold and shaking. Curled on her bed she clings to the sword, like a child clutching their mother.

Sothis. What happened? The girl is quiet but presence is felt. This sword is made of bones. But who’s? What she just experienced, was that Sothis’s memories?

A knock on her door stirs her out of her thoughts. Laying the sword on the bed and wiping the tears from her face. Opening the door she finds a warm smile waiting for her.

“Hey Professor. Got a moment to talk?” Sylvain’s tall form leans against the doorframe, one arm up over his head. An impish smile as he winks at her. Byleth blinks at him, wondering what he could want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point in the game I needed to find Claude and he was behind some bushes by the classroom. It just seemed odd. So I had to include it.
> 
> Thanks again for all the reviews and kudos. They are my fuel! 
> 
> Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

This wasn’t a surprise. Claude knew it was only a matter of time before Sylvain transferred. The skirt-chaser has always hovered in the background, watching Byleth. He’s even inquired about her to several Golden Deer students. But not once has Claude seen Sylvain ever approach her. Not until the day she received the Sword of the Creator. Though Claude figured that was a coincidence.

The redhead is only interested in finding his next bed warmer. With his distain for crests, Claude doesn’t see the teen being interested in the relic. But if his goal is to seduce Byleth, he’s in for a hard lesson.

And Claude is so there for it.

But what is a surprise is seeing Dorothea in the class room. The songstress sits with Hilda in the middle row, chatting happily. The two giggle as he passes them, talking about some gossip. Claude wonders why Dorothea came here. He always thought she was close to Edelgard.

Claude takes his normal seat, now with the addition of Sylvain. The redhead offers Claude a smile as he sits.

“Morning, Claude. Nice view.” His eyes slide over to where Byleth stands, back turned to the class. Her head bent down over her red notebook. “You can see the blackboard just perfectly.”

Claude returns the smile and Sylvain takes it the wrong way. Byleth is going to chew him up and spit him out.

The morning bell rings and Byleth snaps her notebook shut.

“Good morning class.”

“Good morning professor.” They say in varying unity.

“I would like to welcome two new students who will be joining us. Dorothea and Sylvain.” Both wave to the class. “Today I decided this week the class will do something different. Each day we will participate in a mock battle with Kingdom soldiers. And I will assign two team leaders each day. Today will be Ignatz and Sylvain.

“W-what?” Ignatz sputters. Sylvain just laughs.

“I’m flattered, Professor. I guess you heard about my _prowess_ on the battlefield.” Sylvain wiggles his eyebrows at her. Byleth just stares at him, face blank. She holds his stare, only breaking it when the redhead deflates and mumbles that he won’t let the class down.

“Professor!” Ignatz waves his hand. Byleth turns towards him, giving him a nod. “I-I don’t have any leadership skills. I’ve never led anything ever in my life before.”

“Thank you Ignatz for demonstrating the purpose of this lesson.” The young archer sinks into his seat. “Gear up and meet me by the market in one one hour. From there we will head out.” With notebook in hand, and relic strapped to her hip, Byleth exits the classroom.

Sylvain whistles as soon as she leaves. “Man, is she always this way? Always so intense?”

“She has a job to do and she plans on doing it.” Lysithea offers from the row behind them. “I respect the fact she doesn’t waste our time.” And with that the little mage picks up her books and heads for the exit.

“Oh, this class is going to be interesting.” Sylvain stands up with a stretch, yawning even. “I guess I better get ready. I can’t wait to show the Professor what I’m capable of.”

Apparently what Sylvain is capable of is excellent leadership skills. Byleth had led them to the valley right outside the monastery where Kingdom soldiers awaited them. It was a sizable force of about thirty, well armored and nothing like the monastery guards they were used too. Poor Ignatz looked like he would die right there. But Sylvain patted the teen on his shoulder, offering an encouraging grin.

Together they led their class well despite their small numbers. Ignatz came up with the plan to break the Kingdom’s forces up, take away their advantage gained by their size. Sylvain and Ignatz divided the class up and carried out the plan.

It was a hard fought battle but they won. And this victory felt different. Because Byleth didn’t give orders, didn’t lead them. She took orders like the rest of the class. So this win was totally theirs.

His class walks back to the monastery, jovial and excited. It’s now late afternoon but energy buzzes through them. There is talk about taking their late lunch at the pub in celebration.

“Oh, Professor? We can do that right? Or are we going back to the classroom?” Hilda asks with wide eyes. She puts all her charm into her question.

Byleth, who is bringing up the rear, blinks at Hilda. “Of course. You all did well and deserve to celebrate.”

“You’ll join us, right Professor?” Dorothea bats her eyelashes at Byleth.

“Unfortunately I have a meeting with Seteth that I must prepare for. We are to go over the planning for the battle of the Eagle and Lion.” She offers them a bow before walking ahead of them. “I promise I will join you all for tomorrow’s celebration.”

“Your confidence in us is inspiring.” Claude says with a smile. Byleth stops to look at him over her shoulder.

“Tomorrow you and Dorothea will lead the class. I have high expectations. So don’t disappoint.”

He winks at her. “I never do.”

——

After a quick scrub in the bathhouse, Byleth is ready to meet with Seteth. Yet, she spies Seteth as she walks down the stairs from the sauna and bathhouse. He carries a large box and is heading towards the Golden Deer classroom.

Byleth catches up with him just as he walks into the classroom. Seteth has not noticed her yet, surveying the room. He makes a noise of disappointment at the empty classroom.

“Seteth.” The man jumps at her voice, nearly dropping his box.

“Professor! You startled me. Why is your classroom empty? You have at least a good hour left. And my discussion on the battle of the Eagle and Lion was meant for the whole class.”

“Was my lesson plan for this week unclear? We are doing mock battles all week with the Kingdom soldiers. Since they won today’s mock battle, I gave them the rest of the day off.” Seteth hums disappointingly at her.

“I will point out that you are supposed to teach them more than just battlefield skills. A strong sword arm is dangerous when paired with an ignorant mind.”

“Are you calling my students. . . Ignorant?”

“Perhaps that was the wrong word. But do take care to strengthen their minds as well as their bodies. Which is an excellent segue to a matter I wish to draw your attention to.” He lifts up the box in his arms and passes it to her. It isn’t heavy at all. When he removes the lid for her, she sees it is filled with letters.

“Every Professor is given a letter box where students can submit questions or ask for advice. These.” He taps the edge of the box. “Are from your letter box. You are to reply to them and return them to Bishop Cécile. No argument.”

“Understood.” Byleth really didn’t understand. When she was replying, the only letters she was getting were asking for advice on how to talk to someone they liked. And she replied back saying they should just talk to them. If the girl or boy didn’t like what they had to say then don’t bother with them. Bishop Cécile wasn’t impressed with her replies. Byleth wasn’t impressed that the Bishop read them. After that Byleth ignored the letters, seeing no point.

“And please. Put more thought into them.” So Seteth is aware of her past responses. “Now that is settled. Let us discuss the upcoming battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

From there on, Seteth drones on about the _rich history_ of the mock battle. A tradition that goes way back. And how nobles from the Empire, Kingdom and Alliance will be there to watch. Her eyes check the clock when he was looking away, hoping for the end soon.

He speaks for over an hour.

“I trust you’ll pass this information on to your students?” She gives her word. “Excellent. Then I shall leave you to your letters.” With a final nod towards the box, now on her desk, Seteth bids her good evening. With a deep sigh, Byleth begins to read the letters.

——

The late lunch soon turned into an early dinner which has now extended well into the evening. The reason for this being the Kingdom soldiers who joined them around the end of their lunch. The soldiers insisted on treating them to a large feast as a way to thank them for an impressive battle.

Both sides exchanging stories of battles they fought. Claude watches his fellow students swell with pride at the soldiers astonishment upon hearing of their fight against the beasts in Red Canyon and their battle against the Western Church. Soon the conversation turns to their professor.

“I guess that explains why you kids thrashed us so. That Professor of yours has taught you well.” A female soldier says as she drinks her ale, her companions nodding in agreement. “Is she really the Ashen Demon?”

“Yeah, that’s totally our Professor.” Hilda says rather nonchalantly. “She can be a bit of a slave driver but you cannot deny the results.”

“I’ll say! It felt like we were training with Empire soldiers.”

“You do mock battles with the Empire?” Lorenz sounds surprised by this.

“Yeah, every now and then. Though, lately they have been requesting them more frequently. Say I gotta ask, did I see you use magic?”

Lorenz puffs up, loving the chance to brag about himself. “Why yes, I plan on becoming a Dark Knight.” From there the conversation focuses on the different classes and their unique requirements.

At the end of the long table, Claude sees Sylvain and Dorothea chatting at up a few soldiers listening, grins on their faces. Claude uses his need to check in on the newest Golden Deer members to excuse himself. Hilda eyes him, no doubt knowing is real goal.

Sylvain and Dorothea sit near the exit.

“I’ve heard the stories from Hilda about how ferocious the Professor fights. But until today, I had no idea she was so dominating!” Dorothea sighs rather dreamily.

“And that was her holding back! Imagine what she must be like in a real life or death battle.” Sylvain gives a toothy grin. “Claude! You’ve actually seen her fight in the field. Tell us what she’s like out there?”

Not sitting down, Claude stands between Sylvain and Dorothea. “I haven’t seen the professor fight in the field.” Confused looks from his newest students and disappointment from the soldiers. “But I _have_ seen the Ashen Demon.”

The group leans in, eager to hear more.

“The stories you all have heard? They don’t even compare to the real thing. I’ve seen her make a shield knight cry with just a glare! I’ve seen her cut down three pirates with one blow. And when she had the pirate leader on his knees, he begged for mercy. Know what she said to that?” Dorothea and Sylvain have already caught on to his embellishments. Smirking at him as the soldiers hang onto his every word.

He stops for a dramatic pause. _“Mercy is when I let it end.”_ He mimics her Ashen Demon voice, flat, void of emotion. And oh so terrifying. “And _that_ , was **before** she got the Heroes Relic.”

The soldiers let out a series of ooo’s and burst out in excited chatter. They start swapping their own stories they have heard about the Ashen Demon. Nothing he hasn’t already heard, some Byleth has even told him about. And some she has denied.

But that doesn’t stop him from confirming everything. And adding his own tweaks to enhance her legend. After all, why not? Embellishing the stories helps him.

Satisfied he’s added to Byleth’s legend, Claude decides now is a good time to slip out. No one says anything as they are caught up in their stories. He sighs in relief as the cool air greets him, happy to leave the heat of the pub. The wooden doors muffle the noise of the pub patrons and give Claude a moment of peace. Taking in a deep breath, Claude heads out to find Byleth.

During the battle, he noticed Byleth tried her best to avoid using the relic. Only using it to block an incoming arrow or fireball. The sword whipped around as if it were alive, obeying its master with precision. After the battle Claude asked her what it was like using such a legendary sword, her response was:

“Draining.” She looked down at the sword in question. Claude had waited for her to elaborate but she didn’t .

“Well, you’re handling it like a pro.” Her mouth formed a tight line. She wasn’t pleased about that.

“Are you up for some late night research?” Did she really need to ask? Claude couldn’t say yes fast enough. “Good, meet me in the classroom two hours before curfew.”

Which, according to the the clock above the entrance hall, is an hour away. There is no clock in the pub, not wanting paying customers to realize how much time they have spent, wasted, there. So Claude took a guess and luckily he isn’t going to be late. Hopefully she won’t mind he’s early.

She’s at her desk with a look only reserved for her Ashen Demon persona. The source of her anger is a letter in her hands.

“Copper for your thoughts?” She doesn’t startle, most likely having sensed him when he entered. Stormy blue eyes look up at him as she folds the letter up.

“You’re early.”

“Hope that’s not a problem. You do seem busy. But you also look like you need a break.” He notices a half eaten plate by a box filled with letters. On the other side of her is a small stack of more letters.

She pockets the letter in her hand, leaning back in her chair. “You are correct. But I need to finish replying to these letters.” Her hand pats the small stack.

“Are those the letters from students asking for advice?” He pulls a chair up to her desk. “I’ve got to see those! Let me help.” She smacks his hand away.

“Absolutely not. These are private and must stay between myself and the student.” Then after a beat she says. “And Bishop Cécile.”

“And Seteth. But I swear, I would never use anything my fellow students have to say against them.” Her brows become a straight line. “Ok, ok! I might tease them. A tiny bit. But it would be all good naturally.”

“Let me finish these letters. In the meantime you can examine the sword.” His heart stopped, eyes snapping to the sword leaning against the bookshelf. Claude stands up, not wanting her to change her mind and walks over to it. “Be careful. Only examine it. Do not try using it.”

“Well, that limits what I can learn about it.” His hand wraps around the hilt. Would it obey him? Her hand grips his wrist, halting him. He looks up to hard eyes. She’s not up for arguing about it.

“I meant what I said. The sword is draining. Every time I use it, I feel the sword pulling energy out of me.” She only lets go of him when he pulls his hand back. “Examine it as best as you can and tell me your thoughts.”

Byleth returns to her seat to resume replying to the letters, leaving Claude with the relic. It’s so close. Just right there, for the taking. But Byleth’s warning shouldn’t be taken lightly. So Claude decides to play it safe and just touch the sword.

A chill runs up his spine as his fingers brush against the blades. That is no metal. It’s made of bone. Why did he think otherwise?

“Teach, this is made of bone.” She hums, nodding her head. But she doesn’t stop writing. “I can’t tell what animal it must be from. A spinal cord and other bits of bone fused together.” He really hopes they are not human.

“I had a vision.” Her voice is soft, he almost didn’t hear her. “Felt it more than saw it. I felt the tearing of flesh, snapping of bones. My flesh, my bones. I don’t think this was a gift from the Goddess.”

The sword takes on a more sinister feel. He pulls his hand away, racking his brain for his memories of Thunderbrand. Is it too made of bones?

“Do you know what crest stone is supposed to be in there?” Byleth says as she finishes another letter, dropping it into the box. She sounds like she might already know the answer.

“From what I’ve read? It is the crest of flames. Hmm, history books say Nemesis had that crest. Is the only one who has ever had it.”

“I have that crest.” Claude almost suffered whiplash when she drops that on him. “I fear that sword was once a living person. Maybe the first person with the crest of flames.”

“That would imply Nemesis was related to whoever this was. That all relics are made from living people. That could explain why those carrying a relics crest can use the full potential of the weapon.” They both go quiet, the only sound is her pen scratching against paper. “If this true. Then the very foundation of the Church is built on a lie.”

Byleth tosses the final letter into the box with a sigh. Though, Claude eyes her coat, she still has one left.

“Sometimes the truth hurts more than a lie.” She says in a distant voice. Then suddenly she pushes her chair up, the noise jarring. “I need to know more about crests and how they relate to relics. And I want to go back to the Red Canyon.”

“No way, Teach. You heard them, there were more beasts closing in.”

“They only attacked at night. I had my best visions there. I might again.”

“Let’s try and find out what we can here first before we go running head first into danger.”

“Understood. Though I doubt we will learn much here.” She eyes the box of letters disdainfully. “On another note. I will need your advice on lesson plans for the class. I have almost exhausted the history materials for the noble class and the formation of the three territories. Any idea of what else I can go over? Seteth says I need to expand your minds.”

He doesn’t hide his grin. This is an excellent opportunity to test the waters here. See if she is open to the idea of teaching the students about the outside world.

“Sure, I’m always happy to help.” She nods at him as she picks up the sword. Now he understands why she is so hesitant about using it. They exit the classroom, Byleth closing the doors behind her and are about to head off when a shadow cutting across towards the dorm catches their eyes. It was too large to be a student and didn’t move like a patrol.

They eye each other, readying their weapons as they follow. Together they stick to the shadows as they round the corner. They spy a suspicious man ducking behind the stairs leading up to the bathhouse and sauna. Odd, there is nothing there.

In a rush, they run after the man. Just as they get there they see a secret door closing. The blades of the Sword of the Creator whip out and prevent the secret door from closing. Together they pull it back, revealing a staircase going down.

“A hidden staircase? This close to the dorms? What kinds of mysteries do you think await us there?” Her cold blank face wipes his smile from his face. She is gripping the sword tightly. He hopes she doesn’t say they need to wait.

“Arrows?” Her voice is steady as she watches the shadows.

“Quiver is full. But they’re not the sharpest.” Thanks to the mock battle. “But they still hurt.”

“Good. I want him alive.” He grins, drawing an arrow.

“Professor? Claude? What are you two up too?” Dimitri’s voice comes from behind them. He stands with Ashe, Edelgard and Linhardt. And even Hilda is with them. She eyes Claude and his drawn arrow. “Is that a secret passage?”

“Very astute your princeliness. Now if you don’t mind, Teach and I were about to go explore it.” Edelgard places her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed. Dimitri crosses his arms over his chest.

“You all are armored and armed?” Byleth eyes each one. Their weapons look new.

“Yes, we are just returning from testing out our new weapons. Do you want us to follow you?” Edelgard looks hopefully at Byleth, a soft smile on her lips. Claude bites back a grown. Deep down, he really doesn’t like sharing Byleth with the other house leaders.

“Strength in numbers. Claude and I saw someone run down here. Eyes sharp, weapons at the ready.” Hilda and Linhardt argue that this is a terrible idea and that they should send someone else to investigate. Hilda even offered to find someone but one look from Byleth is enough to silence both of them.

The stone steps are wide, long and go straight down. The walls are smooth with lit torches lining the way. Their light casts an orange glow on them, flickering against the shadows. They travel down the stairs three at a time, making Claude wonder the purpose of this passage. For mass evacuation? There is a ramp running along side the stairs that he can envision carts being pulled down on.

The passage isn’t steep allowing them to clearly see the chamber at the end. But no sign of their target. No sound either, just the crackling of the torches and their own steps. Tensions grows among them as they know they could be heading to an ambush.

The chamber is large with two entry points blocked by a gate. The air is stuffy and hot with a musky smell. The place just feels old. But shows signs of being well used.

“There’s no one here. They must have gone down one of those exits at the far end.” Dimitri says as his eyes sweep across the room. “There’s a lever over there. Should we risk it? It might lift the gates?”

Byleth, silver sword at the ready, does her own visual sweep. “If so, then that diminishes the usefulness of the gates. Do not touch the lever.”

“Strange, this place has the feel of being inhabited. But who would live down here?” Edelgard’s eyes widen as she cautiously stands beside Byleth.

“Oh, I think I remember my brother saying something about people living underneath the monastery.” Hilda speaks up from the back of the group. Linhardt yawning at her side, looking like he could just start napping right there.

“Holt attended the academy?” Claude has never heard the man speak about it. Hilda rolls her eyes as she rocks on her heels.

“Of course he did and he had heard all kinds of rumors about this underground place. Almost like a city? I believe that’s what he said. There are homes and everything. It sounded weird and far fetched so I paid it no mind.” With a head tilt, Hilda continues. “He called the place something. . .Abyss?”

Abyss? Claude has heard that name whispered among the guards and merchants.

“Got it right on the first try! Way to go pink haired girl!” A booming voice draws their attention to a dark corner. A towering figure emerges out, chest bare with an odd chain across it. His muscles rival even Raphael. And the uniform he’s wearing. . .

“That uniform! It cannot be.” Dimitri echoes Claude’s thoughts.

“Welcome students of the academy. What brings you down here to our humble abode? Lost?” The unknown man offers them a toothy grin as he cracks his knuckles.

“Oh you know, just tracking a shadowy figure-“

“Our business doesn’t concern you.” Edelgard cuts in. Her eyes shift to Byleth. “Unless of course, he is the one you saw?”

“No.” Byleth squares her shoulders and levels the man with a cold stare. “But you must identify yourself.” A shrill laugh come from behind the man, drawing everyone’s attention to a blonde woman.

“How rude. For it would be upon the intruders who need to identify themselves. Not those whose dwellings are being invaded!”

“W-what? We’re not invading!” Ashe says with worry.

“Then why did you come down here with all those weapons? Seems like a lot of effort for nothing.” Another girl appears, tan skin and reddish hair. She looks bored and wanting to be anywhere else.

Claude shares in that feeling. “Right, well as lovely as it was meeting you three, we better be off. Right, Teach?”

“Aw, leaving so soon? But I haven’t had the chance for an introduction.” A silky smooth voice floats in as a beautiful woman with purple hair slinks out of the shadows. Her movements reminded Claude of a cat. A very pleased cat. “Now **that** is rude.” Huh, that voice sounds way too masculine to be coming from . . . Claude gives them a thorough look and confirms that the newest newcomer is indeed male.

And he noticed Claude’s examination of his figure. He gives Claude a wink, purple eyeshadow showing more, and smirks at him. If he thinks Claude is going to be embarrassed for checking him out, then he’s going to be disappointed. Claude can appreciate beauty in anyone.

Just look at Dimitri. The prince is completely unaware of his own good looks. Or the throngs of students fainting as he passes by. Both girls and boys. Save for Claude, he doesn’t faint.

Byleth stiffens ever so slightly causing Claude to look for a threat. The others miss her sudden change but not Claude. He’s spent enough time with her to notice her ways of expressing herself. Starting to understand her body language. And to know her queues.

“I say we’ve done enough talking, let’s settle this with a fight! Best way to figure each other out.” The tall man rolls his shoulders as he stalks over to them. Dimitri and Edelgard ready their weapons as Hilda whines under her breath. Ashe tries to plea with everyone to calm down.

“We’re not here to fight. Stand down or be put down. **NOW**.” The Ashen Demon comes out, stopping the approaching man. No one, from either side, moves. Claude is about to sigh in relief when the man grins at Byleth. Feral like a beast.

“Haha! I like you! You’re going to be fun!” Large fists slam into each other as he looks back at his companions. “I call dibs!” And chaos erupts from there. A gate slams behind them, cutting off any chance of escape.

“We need them alive.” Is Byleth’s only order.

Claude had thought the man was a brawler but he uses Heal on himself after taking Byleth’s fireball attack head on. He didn’t even dodge, eyes wild as the fireball headed for him. In fact, none of them resembled the classes he thought they were.

The purple man and redhead teleported away at the start. Their absence worrying him. Claude hates unknown factors. Especially in a fight. With those two gone, that leaves the wild man and the annoying noble.

They never said their names so Claude has taken it upon himself to give them one. Byleth, Dimitri and Hilda take on the wild man. Ashe, himself and Edelgard the annoying noble. Who is currently on a black Pegasus and throwing spells of black magic at them.

Claude’s frustration grows as he finds himself needing to defend Ashe from the attacks. Doesn’t he know how to dodge? Linhardt has had to heal him twice already.

“Ashe aim for her head!” Ashe looks to reject the order. “Trust me! Just do it!”

With a nod Ashe takes aim and lets the arrow fly. The annoying noble sees the attack and moves her Pegasus out of the way. And right into his arrow. She falls to the ground with a startled cry, his dull arrow hitting her square in the chest. Edelgard is upon her in a flash, knocking her out cold.

Dimitri does a leg sweep with his spear with surprising strength, the glow of his crest showing. The wild man topples over but catches himself before completely falling down. But Byleth and Hilda do not give him the chance and they both land blows to his massive form. One to under the chin, the other to the back of the head.

The Wilde man’s eyes are unfocused and he looks to pass out but still he grins.

“Good . . . Fight.” And with that he crumbles to the ground.

“Setrep!” Byleth shouts. Dimitri and the other non Golden Deer look confused.

“I’m alive and kicking over here, Teach.” He pats Ashes arm, signaling for him to reply.

“Oh, I’m . . . I’m good.” Ashe ducks his head in a slight bow to Byleth. Everyone catches on and tell Byleth their status.

“I’m good, Professor.” Hilda taps her foot against the wild man, axe raised in case he gets back up again. “I think I might know him.”

“Tie him up. We’ll interrogate him later.” Once they have secured the two, Byleth leads them down the only open exit. It’s to the far right and leads them to a path with sharp corners. “Hilda, take the rear.”

Her order turns out to be wise as Abyss soldiers teleport in from behind them. Ashe and Linhardt would have been no match for them. But with Hilda there, she is able to block their attack. Claude spares Byleth a glance. Did she use her gifts?

They manage to fend off the Abyss soldiers but the fight had pushed them further down the corridor and now a gate slams down blocking them in. They are herding them. Forcing them down to an obvious ambush.

They cautiously turn the next corner when suddenly Byleth grabs him by the back of his collar, pulling him back with a harsh tug. He lets out a yelp at first out of surprise but then again out of shock.

A large worm like creature swoops pass him, it’s sharp teeth, so many teeth, just missing him. It rears back up and lets out a roar. Dust falls from the ceiling as everyone backs up. In the far back of the area sits the redhead upon a horse. She makes no move to join the fight, looking bored.

“What is **that**?” Hilda says, dirt marring her clothes and her face, hair a mess.

“Doesn’t matter. Take it down.” Byleth’s voice is flatter than normal, a sharpness to it. Together they take the worm down but the redhead sighs and another worm bursts from the ground, stone slabs flying up and crashing towards them.

Though the worm doesn’t attack right away. Instead it turns towards the redhead and goes after her.

“I knew this would happen.” This worm falls easier to them as it’s focus is on the redhead. After it falls the girl is backed in a corner looking resigned. “Well, I’m out. Never wanted to be here to begin with.” A purple light surrounds her and she’s teleported away.

“Be careful. The purple haired thief is the one doing the teleportations.” Byleth warns as the move forward. They come upon an open chamber and are greeted by the man in question. Behind him is a small battalion. Shield knights, archers, mages, brawlers and Pegasus knights.

The pretty boy smirks at them as he is joined by those they left in the first chamber. The annoying noble and wild man looking healed and ready for another round. The redhead is nowhere in sight.

“Hello my friends! So glad you could make it this far.” Pretty boy offers them a dramatic bow. Byleth grips her sword tighter. “But I’m not much of a fighter. Schemer, thief, _lover_.” He winks at Byleth. Claude fights the urge to shoot the pretty boy. Winking at Byleth is _his_ thing! Only he can do it.

“Come on Yuri! Enough fancy talk, let’s fight!” Yuri sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Balthus, don’t interrupt. And you’ve fought enough.” Balthus actually pouts.

“I must concur with our fearless leader. Entertaining the battle may have been but we must halt least we exhaust them before the real fight.”

“Thank you, Constance. But I haven’t asked them yet to help us.”

“Help you?” Hilda shouts from the back, pushing her way to the front. “Are you kidding us? After what you just put us through? Look at my nails! Look at them!”

“Well, of course we fought you.” Balthus rubs the back of his neck. “Fighting is the best way to get to know someone, right?” For whatever reason the fool asks this of Byleth. Claude can just sense her anger, even if she doesn’t show it on her face.

“No, it is not.” A chill falls over everyone at her tone. Yuri coughs to break the tension.

“I agree with you on that. But it did show me you could be helpful against our attackers. Lately mercenaries have been trying to raid us. We’ve been holding them off. So far. But those behind me? Is all we have left. And my sources tell me there is a massive force heading our way.”

“Then why are you wasting time fighting us when you should be either planning a defense or getting help?” Byleth doesn’t seem swayed by Yuri’s obvious plea for help.

“Right, right. We did send someone to ask the Church for help but we were rejected. Then you showed up, chasing after our messenger to the Church. Your Archbishop may have denied us but you don’t have the same reservation as she does.”

“Such as?”

“The Church likes to pretend we don’t exist. That becomes hard to do if they send help. I would love to tell you more over some tea. Please, join us in the Abyss and see for yourselves what we are facing and why we must win.” Yuri extends a hand towards Byleth, a tight smile on his lips.

Everyone waits for Byleth’s next move. She watches Yuri, sword still in her tight grip. For a tense moment, Claude felt she might resume the fight. Something is truly upsetting her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she puts away her sword but she doesn’t take Yuri’s hand. Instead she walks up to him and stare straight into his eyes.

“Fine.” Hilda lets out the breath she was clearly holding. Dimitri lowers his spear, looking relieved and Edelgard’s shoulders relax. But just so, she still holds her axe, watching the others. Linhardt yawns as Ashe puts his bow away, looking the most relieved.

Yuri nods at Byleth and leads her past his soldiers, who also look tired and happy for the fighting to have stopped. Only Balthus is disappointed but he says nothing, following Yuri, the obvious leader of the group, towards stairs in the far back.

Claude moves past the others and Balthus to stand beside Byleth, where he belongs. Because he’s the house leader and not because he’s slightly worried about Yuri. No, he’s more concerned for his Teach.

Back when the first worm attacked, Claude thinks he felt some disturbance right before she grabbed him. He hadn’t time to really think about it until now and wonders if he just missed a gruesome fate. Does he really want to know?

He looks at Byleth, noticing the tightness of her jaw and the slight frown on her face. Not really. But if talking about it might help ease her distress, then he will bring it up. After all, she’s not alone in this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Crazy couple of days and I also just adopted a cat. My first so there is a learning here.
> 
> I will leave you all with this . . . .I hated this DLC. Extremely hated it. The only saving grace is Yuri. 
> 
> Thanks for the review and kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

“Professor! I-I need a little help!” Ashe blocks the assassin’s attack with is broken bow, the string hanging uselessly.

Byleth whips out the relic and sends the blades flying towards the assassin. Their eyes widen as they see the attack coming. But thanks to Ashe, they are unable to block it. The blades cut into their side, anchoring into them. With a twist of the hilt, the blades retract, pulling the assassin towards Byleth. With her small blade, Byleth jabs it into the back of the assassin’s neck, ending their life.

Ashe jogs up to her, trying to fix his bow as he goes. While he does this, Byleth heals him as best as she can. Nothing serious, thankfully, but it couldn’t have been easy to draw the bow with that long slash to his arm. Once done she surveys the others, still keeping close to Ashe. The poor boy tries not to panic as the string keeps popping off.

“Take your time.” She hopes her voice comes off as comforting. Because with blood slicked fingers, it’s already difficult enough to restring his bow. Looking around them she sees a bruised and bloody Dimitri helping Linhardt up, the mage looking about to faint. He did extremely well healing everyone but it’s clearly taken it’s toll on him.

Edelgard is letting Yuri heal her arm, uniform torn and bloody. Seeing her in such a state is odd. The normally well kept Edelgard always gave off the impression that nothing could ever touch her. But no one has come out of this fight unscathed. Not after three waves of mercenaries.

Three. Relentless. Waves.

Byleth grips the hilt of the relic tighter as she watches the Ashen Wolves. Anger rolls around inside her at their grins.

 _“Look at them! As if we just didn’t survive a brutal assault. And barely, if I might add.”_ Sothis hovers beside her and in front of Ashe, who is completely unaware of her presence. Only Byleth can see and hear the spirit of the sword.

The sword. The reminder of what it is made of makes her let go of the hilt. The image of Sothis fades away but not her voice. Though it comes in now more as a whisper.

_“Honestly. All this for a chalice? I say let them have it. I highly doubt they can even use it.”_

Byleth is in agreement. If the creators of the chalice couldn’t even get it to work, then what does these fools think to accomplish?

“Hey Teach! We got a live one.” Claude and Hapi drag over a bound mage. An arrow still sticking out from the back of their shoulder. They drop him to his knees before her.

“Talk.” The mage looks up at her through one eye, the other beginning to swell shut. He spits but it just dribbles down his chin. Claude grips the arrow and begins to slowly twist it. The man lets out a yelp of pain.

“You bastard! Stop, stop! By the Goddess, this isn’t worth it. What do you want to know?”

“What mercenary group are you from?” Byleth asks as she towers over the mage. She keeps her hand on the hilt of her sword to remind him the danger he is still in.

“Robert the Dreadful.” He wheezes out.

“I don’t believe you.” Claude holds the man still as she leans down towards him. “Robert isn’t known to hire such amateurs. And he certainly trains his crew better then what I just saw. You just threw yourselves at us.”

“Well excuse me for not being a proper sell sword.” He snaps at her, wincing as Claude grips the arrow again. The mage waits to see what Claude will do but focuses back on Byleth when nothing happens. The mage lowers his voice, having received Claude’s warning. “Robert is damned **obsessed** with this chalice. Believes it’ll bring his dead wife and kid back. He’s been hiring anyone and everyone. I joined up recently, never been with a crew this big or well known. Thought it’d be better living. But it’s been nothing but a nightmare.”

“Why hire so many?”

“Because these damn tunnels are filled with traps! We’ve been bleeding men for days! We hoped to grab the girl.” He nods towards Constance. “We figured, since she knows all about the chalice, then she’s got to know where the stupid thing is. Save us from running blind down here.”

“Constance, you know where it is?”

“I do not. Tis foolish babel he speaks.”

“By the Goddess, you saying my crew died for nothing? Fuck Robert. Fuck this stupid chalice. And fuck whoever told him it could bring his family back!”

“You have no idea who is funding all this?”

“Funding? Ha! There’s no funds. Was told I could keep any treasures I find down here. But all we’ve seen is trap doors, trap floors, traps, traps and more damn traps! None of us have been paid!”

She watches the man for awhile, looking for signs of deception. He’s clearly in pain and looks exhausted; ready to be done with this. Not the type of person trying to lie to her.

“Listen closely. For I will only say this once.” Claude steps back to allow Byleth to grab the arrow. She leans close, speaking directly into his ear. “If I ever see you again on the other side of my battlefield? **I’ll cut your balls off and shove them down your throat.** Clear?”

“Crystal. Ah!” With a hard tug the arrow comes out with a sickening squish. Blood begins to flow at the loss but she casts Heal on the wound, stopping it. The mage sighs in relief as his flesh is healed. Claude pulls out his short blade and with a flick of his wrists he cuts the man loose. He takes no time getting himself up and out of there. Never looking back.

“Hmm, and the Ashen Demon graces us with her presence. I’m honored. And thrilled.” Yuri slinks up beside her, body close to her back, long fingers lay on her shoulder. Light enough for her to pull away. “But you should have killed him.”

She pulls away to address him. “He isn’t loyal to Robert. I doubt we will see him again.”

“Easy to be so _trusting_ when you’re not responsible for the lives in the Abyss.”

“Yuri, he won’t be a threat.” He hums, shrugging as he eyes the direction the mage went.

“Of that I am sure. But let’s chat about this Robert the Dreadful. You seem to be aware of him.” A disgusted groan is heard behind them. Hilda, with shoulders slumped and mouth curled in a grimace, shakes her head at the two.

“Um, can we do this _after_ a bath? I have never been this dirty before in my life. And if I don’t get clean soon . . . I’ll scream.” Everyone takes a step back from the pink haired ticking bomb.

“Well you are in luck. The Abyss has a lovely bathhouse and since I own the facility I’ll let you use it for a discount.” Hilda readies her axe. “Alright, you drive a hard bargain. I’ll let you use it for free. This time.”

Yuri tells them not to bother with the bodies, his men know what to do with them. As Yuri walks them to the Abyss, Byleth eyes his back. He seems both the same and different. Not older looking, in fact little has changed in him physically except his clothes and style of his hair.

No, his eyes are the only thing really different. They’re harder. The mischievous light she remembers now has a backlight of cynicism behind it.

The walk back is quiet, the toll of the battle weighing them all down. Except maybe Balthus. He chats animatedly at Hilda, who apparently knows him through her brother. Hilda isn’t that interested in the conversation but the tall man is doing enough talking for the both of them.

Yuri takes them to a stone building in the center of the market, it’s older than the shacks that make up the market and homes of the Abyss. Much like the library and the strange temple, there are odd symbols carved into the columns. They remind her of crests but none are familiar. Her fingers touch the cool stone waiting for Sothis’s memories. The stone feels empty. This place is unknown to Sothis.

 _“I know not of this place. Yet, it looks like it should be familiar. How odd.”_ Sothis’s disembodied voice is heard. Byleth can imagine her tilting her head.

Yes, this style is similar to the city she saw in Zanado. But the these stone columns appear older though. Was this place built before Zanado? That would mean it’s older than the monastery. Mean the monastery was built on top of the Abyss.

“Please help yourselves. Men on the left, ladies on the right. At this hour there are no attendants but everything you need is easily accessible. When everyone is refreshed, lets meet in the library?” Yuri’s voice pulls her back.

“Agreed.” She barely gets the word out before Hilda rushes in. Byleth follows in last and takes her time getting ready. The ready room is dimly lit with cubbies carved into the stone wall for their stuff. A fountain bubbling with cold water is at the center of the room, stone benches surrounding it with buckets at the ready.

Grabbing a small cloth from a shelf, Byleth takes a seat and begins to clean her weapons. She works silently at her task as the others change into their towels. But neither of the two students seem interested in talking. Soon it’s only her and Edelgard left. The young noble stands off to the side, delicate hand holding her towel closed.

“Professor? Might I speak with you?”

“Yes.” She continues to clean her weapons, only looking up briefly to show she’s listening.

“How could the Church abandon these people? Why let them stay here, provide them food, an education and then not come to their aid? Why give them false hope?”

“Those are good questions. None of which I have the answer to.”

“What will you do?” Her tone makes Byleth look up at her. Edelgard’s words come out like a challenge.

“I’ll speak to Lady Rhea.” Edelgard’s mouth turns into a tight frown, clearly disappointed. With a small nod she leaves Byleth alone. Once the door closes behind Edelgard, does she finally stop tending to her weapons. Straightening her back, relaxing her shoulders, Byleth closes her eyes.

Images of broken bones, pools of blood come back to her. Ashe’s cry of surprise echo in her mind. And images of Dimitri’s wild eyes filled with hatred as he roars at the surprise attackers, flash behind her eyelids. Claude gripping her blood soaked hand. Eyes hopeful.

_“It’s . . . Not going to end here? R-right, Teach?”_

Cold water to her face pulls her out of those dark memories. Byleth cups more cold water and splashes herself again, hoping to wash away the images. Are they even memories anymore? She prevented it from happening. Everyone is safe. But the rage still simmers in her blood. With a frustrated sigh she collects her weapons and exits. Standing alone in front of the bathhouse, Byleth takes in a deep breath.

“Hello little viper.” A smooth, deep voice greets her from the shadows.

“Mockingbird.”

“Ready to talk?” Yuri stands closer, voice low for privacy. Byleth scans the area, no, there isn’t anyone else around.

“We’ll wait for the others.” He chuckles at her response.

“Ah, that is so like you. All business and no pleasure. I was hoping we could talk alone.” He nods his head towards his left. Byleth has no idea where that leads and the shadows are too dark.

“About what? I have nothing to say to you.”

“You’re so adorable.” His smile is tight, words coming out with a sigh. “Why do we need to _say_ anything? We can communicate in many _different_ ways without words. And you **know** we have unfinished business. Tensions to address.”

“Alright.” She pulls out her sword and readies her fighting stance. Yuri backs away, hands up and laughing.

“As much as I love rough foreplay, I was hoping we skip that? After all you did enough of that last time.”

“Teach? Just say the word.” Behind Yuri is Claude, arrow drawn and aiming at the back of the young man’s head. At this close range he cannot miss. Yuri knows this but isn’t worried a bit. In fact he’s amused.

But that amusement doesn’t last when Byleth doesn’t answer Claude.

“Really? You’re not going to call off your house pet?” Yuri becomes very still.

“House leader.” Claude corrects, jabbing the arrowhead into Yuri’s head. Now Yuri looks annoyed.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” He tosses back.

“Teach?” Claude tilts his head slightly to see her better.

“I’m thinking.” Claude grins at her response. Yuri just rolls his eyes. “No. We need him.”

“Is everything alright?” Dimitri and Edelgard both emerge from the bathhouse, eyeing the trio. Dimitri readies his spear but Edelgard chooses to watch Yuri. Claude lowers the arrow and bow, then puts them away with a smile. He offers the nobles a shy wave.

“Yes. Where are the others?” Byleth doesn’t elaborate on what just transpired. Her words seem to calm the two down and lifts the tension off the group.

“Hilda said she needed at least three more washes and then growled at me when I tried to convince her otherwise. So I have left her there.” Edelgard sweeps back some hair over her shoulder.

“Linhardt fell asleep and Ashe is looking over him. Where are the rest of the Ashen Wolves?” Dimitri puts away his spear, still looking a bit worried.

“Waiting in the classroom. Aelfric, our Church rep is also there waiting for us. Do you want to wait for the others?”

“The hour grows late so let them be. We’ll inform them later.” Yuri leads them to the classroom with a wave, keeping close to Byleth’s left. Claude stays close to her right, eyes signaling to her he’s still ready to take the shot.

 _“Not yet.”_ She conveys to him with her eyes. The response is meant as a tease and thankfully he sees it as such, winking at her. Yuri makes some noise beside her but she ignores him.

Waiting for them in the classroom are the remaining Ashen Wolves and an unknown man, dressed as a Cardinal. He’s listening patiently to whatever Constance is saying but once his eyes land on her he jumps back with a fright. As if he just saw a ghost.

Byleth checks around her and doesn’t see Sothis. So what is he looking at? Her? The man walks up to her as if pulled physically to her. A hand reaches out to touch her face and Claude shifts beside her, a hiss emitting from him. But her instincts moves faster than him and she catches the man’s wrist.

“Hands. **Off**.”

“Oh! My apologies! I heard you resembled your mother but I didn’t know it would be this much.” Byleth let’s go of him, watching him rub his wrist. “You look so much like her. I don’t see any of your father in you. Are you sure Jeralt is your father?” Her hand shoots out and grabs his collar, startling him. And everyone else. Save for her Golden Deer.

“Ask me that question again.” She dares him.

“In case you are unaware. That right there, is what she inherited from her father.” Claude winks at the man, smirk on his face.

“So I see. My apologies.” She lets him go with a slight shove. A little paler now, the man straightens out his robe. “I am Cardinal Aelfric, the Church representative to the Abyss. I heard we are in your debt for defending the Abyss. You have my thanks.”

“I don’t want your thanks. I want the Church’s support. If we were not here, how many dead do you think there would have been?” Byleth crosses her arms over her chest, in no mood for pleasantries.

“I understand you’re upset-“

“You haven’t seen me upset yet. You still have the use of your legs. Someone knows Constance is researching the chalice, knows it’s supposed to bring people back to life and this person has promised Robert the Dreadful the use of this chalice. Which he believes will work and is throwing his men and his reputation at this.”

“I wasn’t aware -”

“I wasn’t finished. There doesn’t seem to be any leadership here. So I’ll be leading from now on. And this is what is going to happen.” She turns to Constance. “You’re going to find out where this chalice is. Yuri, your men will provide protection for her. Hapi and Balthus, you’re going to help Constance.”

“I don’t take orders from you.” Hapi scoffs at her.

“You do now since you dragged me into this. Understood?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” The rolling of her eyes doesn’t help Hapi.

“What was that?” Byleth growls at her.

“Understood, Professor.” Hapi has enough sense not to push her. Byleth looks at Balthus who echoes what Hapi said.

“Good. I’m taking my students back up for a needed rest.” Before leaving, Byleth stops to address Aelfric. “After class I will have words with Lady Rhea.”

“I’m not sure what good it would do. Lady Rhea is very adamant about keeping out of Abyss matters.”

“I can be persuasive.” Looking at the Ashen Wolves, Byleth points to each one. “After that I will return here to see what progress you all have made. Understood?”

None argue with her. Constance looks amused while Balthus appears confused. Hapi looks how she always does, bored. Yuri smirks at her, eyes shining.

“Does this mean we’re going after the chalice?” Yuri almost purrs at her. Byleth can easily imagine him having a fluffy cat tail, slowly swishing.

“No, we’re going to leak the location to Robert and let him and his men deal with the traps. We will clean up any stragglers that are left. If we’re lucky Robert will tell us who told him about the chalice. If not? Then we might find the chalice and get this mystery person to come to us.” Dimitri lays a hand on Byleth’s arm, eyes wide with shock.

“Professor! That plan is down right-“

“Devious.” Yuri’s lips curl into a grin. “I love it.”

“I agree with your plan Professor. It’s the best course of action to avoid casualties on our side.” Dimitri gasps at Edelgard. She isn’t bothered by his shock.

“I must state my objection to this plan, Professor.” Dimitri pleads.

“You have another idea? Keep in mind Robert is driven by the promise of bringing back a loved one. Imagine yourself in his place. Would you allow someone to stand in your way? Would you stop?” Claude crosses his arms over his chest, giving Dimitri a sharp look.

“No. I . . . I retract my objection.” The prince releases her arm, head lowered.

“Good. Let’s be off.” Byleth, not wanting to stay any longer, leads the students away. “Edelgard, Dimitri. Collect the others. And Edelgard, if Hilda protests, tell her there are weeds with her name on them if she doesn’t get out. Meet us at the entrance.”

“Hey Teach, how you holding up?” Byleth cannot remember the last time someone asked her that other than her father.

How is she holding up? She grips the relic, Sothis hovers by with her head tilted, patiently waiting for Byleth’s answer.

“Tired.”

“I feel ya. I literally do. Seeing how it’s so late, can Hilda and I skip class tomorrow? Though, I doubt either of us will wake till noon anyway. No matter if you break down our door and drag us out.”

The mock battle. Byleth had forgotten about it. When she saw the people living down in the Abyss, saw how vulnerable they were, she couldn’t walk away. And with the battle they just had, it was a good thing.

They would have all been slaughtered.

“You are absolutely correct. I cannot have you or Hilda in tomorrow’s battle.” Is it even tomorrow? It could be today already. “I’ll ask Catherine and Shamir to fill in for you two.”

“What about yourself there? You need sleep.” He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. His concern for her fills her with warmth. It’s pleasant. “And don’t you dare say you’ll sleep when dead. Because there is no dying. Not for either of us.”

“Understood.” He steps closer, eyes serious.

“Teach, I mean it. If I come by later and see you still up, I’ll tie you to your bed.” The fingers on her shoulder dig in slightly. Not enough to hurt but just enough to convey his emotions.

“You can try. But it will be you who ends up tied up.”

“Oh? Are you challenging me?” Somehow his eyes have grown darker and his voice is different, low and husky.

“Claude.” She warns, feeling a line is close to being crossed. A nervous laugh comes out from him as he pulls back.

“I’m joking. Joking.” They walk in silence for a while.

“I appreciate your concern. And I will get sleep. You needn’t worry.” Claude’s eyes soften at her and looks about to say something when the others round the corner. They pull back from each other, Byleth unaware they were so close.

From there everything is a haze. She remembers vaguely the walk back to the dorms and crawling into bed. A glance at the clock in her room told her it was past one in the morning. That only gives her less than six hours of sleep. But she’s operated on less sleep.

Byleth hopes no dreams plague her.

——

Catherine and Shamir were more than happy to join the mock battle. The kingdom soldiers? Not so much. And neither was Lorenz. He demanded to know why Claude wasn’t there. But once Byleth told him that in Claude’s absence, he would take the house leader’s place, Lorenz stopped complaining. The noble was more than eager to show up the house leader. The questions about the two missing students forgotten at the chance to impress the class.

Dorothea clearly wasn’t happy with this arrangement either but she said nothing as she worked with Lorenz on a strategy. Byleth watched the two and noticed right a way there would be problems.

Lorenz has leadership skills but he struggled with listening to others. Byleth had to remind him twice to work with Dorothea. And Dorothea she couldn’t get a read on. The songstress seemed more interested in riling up Lorenz than plan an attack. She almost made Claude seem well behaved. Dorothea had to be reminded that she shouldn’t let Lorenz plan everything. She needs to give her ideas, no matter if she felt they were correct or not.

Yet, despite all that, the class still manages to win. But barely. The success was carried mostly thanks to Sylvain’s quick thinking and Catherine’s intimating presence on the battlefield. And it wasn’t lost on Byleth that Shamir was whispering suggestions to Lorenz.

Byleth, still needed to speak with Lady Rhea, decides to releases the class for the rest of the day. But she cannot let the team leaders poor showing go unanswered. She holds them back and waits for the others to leave before telling them of their new assignment. Byleth tells them they are both to research and write a report on a famous general of their choice. They are to work together to submit one report and have until next week.

“Professor, this is hardly fair. Claude should have-“

“Lorenz.” He stops speaking at hearing her warning. “I already explained that _both_ Hilda and Claude are resting after a late assignment. You were made leader today because I had _thought_ you were ready.”

“Of course I’m ready! If I knew what this late night assignment was-“

“You will know once I _want_ you to know.” They stare at each other. Lorenz puffed up like a miffed cat. “Your focus right now needs to be on the assignment I just gave you.”

“But!” He protests.

“Due Monday, Lorenz.” She turns away and heads towards Lady Rhea’s office. Dorothea offers her a goodbye before pulling Lorenz off to the library. Hopefully they can complete the task. Byleth didn’t have the patience to explain what happened last night. Once she meets with Rhea, then she’ll tell the rest of the class.

As always, Rhea is found in her audience chamber. She greets Byleth with a pleasant smile and a slight nod.

“Good afternoon, Professor. I hope you’re well?” A delicate eyebrow raises. By her tone, she must know something is not right with Byleth. Good, hopefully that will make this easy.

“We need to speak. About the Abyss.” Rhea stiffens but nothing shows on her face. Her eyes shift around the room before returning to Byleth.

“Tea?” Her smile is sweet but her tone doesn’t leave room for argument. Rhea moves pass her to say something to a Bishop before leading Byleth to her private chamber. The room is neat and simple. Byleth half expected the room to be adorned with white lilies and gold trimmings.

Rhea moves to tall glass doors and opens them to reveal a large balcony overlooking the academy grounds. She beckons Byleth to follow her out and to a small table with to chairs. Flower pots line the balcony, casting the area in a light floral sent.

Not soon after they take a seat does Cyril enter with a tray of tea and treats. He expertly balances the tray on his arms. He moves with practice ease, telling Byleth this a normal tasking for the boy.

“ _How many jobs does this child have?”_ Sothis clicks her tongue in annoyance as Cyril sets the table up. Byleth keeps her hands in lap, unsure if she should offer help. A long silence hangs over them as no one speaks.

When Cyril is finally done, Rhea offers him thanks. The boy beams happily at the Archbishop before bowing. And just like he entered, Cyril leaves without a word.

With graceful, careful movements Rhea pours tea for them both.

“Aelfric told me what happened.” Of course he did. Byleth says her thanks to the offered tea. She sips it, waiting to hear what the man had to say. “I thank you for assisting the students there. But I’m a bit concerned about your plan.”

“My plan will work if the Church provides the Abyss with protection.”

“There has always been a fragile agreement between the Church and the Abyss. They do not cause us problems and we do not interfere in their business.”

“But this isn’t their business. This is the Church’s. The chalice is why the Abyss is seeing these attacks.”

“The church doesn’t acknowledge the chalice. It never worked and therefore was deemed a failure.”

“Convenient for the Church to just not acknowledge a problem.” Rhea looks to protest but Byleth doesn’t give her the chance. “Someone was convincing enough to sway Robert the Dreadful into believing it works. If you’re not aware, he’s a well known mercenary with a respectable reputation. He isn’t one to fall so easily for some fairytale. Yet here he is, willing to attack innocent people and commit kidnapping.”

“Professor, what exactly do you want me to do? The Abyss would not welcome seeing our forces in their halls.”

“Only the tunnels surrounding the Abyss need your soldiers. They can stay out of sight there. And I want to know the correct path to the chalice.”

“That has been lost to time.”

“Then I want whatever documents you have on the chalice.”

“Anything on the chalice would be found in the Abyss library. That is where all our discarded books go.” As well as discarded people it seems. They drink and eat in silence for awhile before Byleth asks a question that has been bugging her.

“If the chalice doesn’t work, why so many traps? Why protect it at all?”

“Hope. That one day it might work.” Her voice sounds distant and sad. With a wistful sigh, Rhea takes a sip of her tea. “I will provide you with what aid you require. For it just might be by the grace of the Goddess that you stumbled upon this old legend.”

“Hmm, is there anything else I should be aware of?”

“There are guardians that protect the chalice. They will not allow anyone to leave with it.” Rhea takes a delicate bite of a scone, her movements graceful. “I hope that is everything on this topic? I do wish to speak with you about a personal matter.”

Ah, that reminds Byleth of the letter in her coat pocket. She still needs to find the identity of the student who wrote that request for advice. And she needs to speak with her father about Roberts and about Aelfric. So many things happening at once, she can feel a headache forming. She offers Rhea a nod.

“Good, has your father ever spoken of me?” Her hopeful tone almost makes Byleth feel sorry for her.

“No.”

“Oh, I see. How dreadful. I suppose I am to blame for that. I did not approve of your parents union. So much so that Jeralt snuck her out of the monastery to be wed in secret. My protectiveness of your mother blinded me to their love and denied them the proper wedding they deserved.”

“Why didn’t you want them to marry?”

“Your mother was like a daughter to me. I raised her as if she were my own. And she was a frail thing, always sick. I feared what would happen if she were ever to leave my sight. If I were not around to protect her. A bond between a child and their parent is strong indeed.”

“But you never got over their marriage?” Rhea almost chokes on her tea.

“I see he did tell you something.” Her voice is tight. “Yes, I never accepted it. Not until I lost your mother and thought I lost you as well before I realized I lost a chance to take part in their lives. I pushed her away by rejecting their union. And I regret that to this day.”

“What was my mother like?”

“Perfect.” Rhea’s smile was bright and loving. “She was perfect.”

——

After tea, Byleth bids Rhea goodbye and heads to check on Claude and Hilda. But a strange sight stops her. Outside a dorm room she finds Ferdinand limping. He is pleading with Bernadetta to open up. Upon closer examination it becomes apparent that his ankle is sprained.

“Ferdinand.”

“Ah! Professor! You startled me.” He hops around to face her, wincing. Byleth casts Heal on him and he sighs in relief. “Oh, bless you Professor!

“Professor Byleth? Oh, no, no, no, no! The professor is a mercenary. Ferdinand is a noble! Nobles hire mercenaries! Ferdinand will hire the professor to . . . K-kill me!”

“What?” Byleth looks to the noble who just shrugs.

“Honestly Professor I don’t even know anymore. I cannot even remember what she an I were talking about. But thank you for healing me. Now if you will excuse me. I need some tea.” Hand to his forehead, Ferdinand walks away.

“Bernadetta.” She knocks softly.

“Eep! You’re still here! Of course you are. You haven’t killed me yet.”

“I’m not going to kill you. I just want to know if your ok.”

“If I say yes, will you please go away?”

“No.” Bernadetta eeps again. “Not unless you mean it.”

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m good. I just want to be alone.”

“Understood. I’ll leave you be.” A soft thank you is heard through the door. With one more look at the door, Byleth continues to Claude’s room.

Another name to add to her growing list of students she needs to speak with privately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**Yesterday…**

A hot bath would be wonderful but Claude doesn’t see much of a point. None of them have spare clothes so they would just be getting back into their blood soaked uniforms. He shifts uncomfortably as his uniform starts to stiffen where the blood has spattered.

But people tend to let their guards down at a bathhouse. The warm, soothing waters always seem to ease muscles and loosen tongues. He eyes Dimitri as the prince wraps a towel around his waist.

No scars. His skin is pale and smooth with no marks are blemishes. Claude would have expected some bruising to be forming after that fight. That’s so not fair. Claude can feel at least six bruises forming and he’s an archer! And Dimitri threw himself at the enemy and still comes out perfect.

A snore to his left alerts him to Linhardt. The mage has made himself a makeshift bed out of towels and has fallen into a deep sleep. His palms look sunburned, a sign of magic exhaustion. Maybe Linhardt is the reason? Whatever, Claude needs to focus. He wants to see what he can learn about Yuri.

The Mockingbird has been an enigma since meeting him. He acts like there is some long running joke going on that only he is aware of. Smug and arrogant, the beautiful man showed no sign of being intimidated by Byleth.

The way he spoke to her, wasn’t afraid to get close, too close for Claude’s liking, and how he just kept his eyes on her. And how Byleth acted around him. Normally she puts people in their place if they get too close but she has let him get away with everything.

Do they know each other?

Ashe doesn’t seem interested in the bath, choosing instead to do a light wash from the cold water fountain. He tells Dimitri to go without him as he cleans the blood from his hands. Yuri is the only Ashen Wolf to join them but he seems more interested in watching the prince. He watches Dimitri with the same appreciation as he does with Byleth.

So it’s like that? Good, maybe that will mean he won’t be solely focused on Byleth? Won’t only wink at her, or brush against her arm or smile only at her. Or is this just hopeful thinking? With a wink towards Claude, Yuri follows Dimitri in.

Claude quickly removes his clothes and wipes himself down at the fountain. The cold water nearly puts him in shock but he needs to hurry. No way Claude is leaving the sweet, innocent prince to the clutches of the Mockingbird. He wraps a towel around his waist and offers a wave to the blushing Ashe.

Steam fogs his view at first but after adjusting to the change he can spot Yuri sitting on the edge, feet in the water. The young man is toned and his flesh is as pale as one would expect from someone living underground. There are thin scars scattering across his arms and chest. A large scar right above his heart is visible. If it where just half an inch lower he would have died.

Interesting.

A splash draws his attention to the center of the bath. There he finds Dimitri pouring water over his head. The water runs down his body, outlining his muscles and perfect abs. Abs so perfect they put both Yuri’s and his abs to shame. He’s not jealous at all.

“Son of a-!” Claude hisses as he steps into the bath, hot water scolding him. Dimitri must have skin as tough as leather.

“Are you alright, Claude?” Dimitri asks, blue eyes bright with worry.

“I’m good. No worries.” He waves the prince off. Yuri chuckling.

“Too hot for you little fawn?” Oh Hell no, Yuri is not going to give him a nickname.

“Claude. You call me Claude.” He says through clenched teeth. He definitely isn’t going to get out now. Claude follows Yuri’s lead and just sits on the edge.

“And what does your _‘Teach’_ call you?” Yuri’s eyes flash mischievously. Sly bastard.

“Claude, like what everyone else does.”

“So your relationship is like that, huh?” What does that mean?

“What do you mean by that?” Dimitri asks.

“She’s not that much older than either of you. And she is quite beautiful. And dangerous. A tempting combination. If she were my _Teach_ , I would be her favorite student. The most _attentive_ and _dedicated_.” Dimitri eyes him like he does whenever Sylvain is speaking about a conquest. So the prince isn’t that naïve.

“I don’t like what you’re implying. The professor is an honorable woman who deserves our respect. I suggest you watch how you speak about her.”

“Apologies your highness! But I’m confused. Which house is she the professor for?” Yuri’s comment causes Dimitri to blush as he trips up on his words. Interesting, does the prince have a crush on Byleth?

That idea doesn’t bother Claude as much since he knows the prince is an honorable man. And also an idiot when it comes to girls. Poor guy wouldn’t know what to do with a girl he likes. Or guy. Claude doesn’t judge.

“It doesn’t matter what house! Claude would agree with me that all our Professors deserve respect. Especially Professor Byleth. I believe after tonight she has more than **earned** your respect.”

“Ok, ok. No need to bite my head off. Just trying to establish the field before me. Know the _players_.” Yuri eyes Claude when he says that. “On that note, I’ll leave you to your bath. Enjoy your _highnesses._ ” Claude narrows his eyes at Yuri. One doesn’t normally call a Duke ‘your highness’. The Alliance formed to get away from royal rule.

“What an odd person.” Dimitri says as he wades closer. “What’s your take on him?”

“Not something I’d say while using _his_ bathhouse.” Claude doesn’t look at Dimitri as he is busy watching the door Yuri just went through. He counts to fifth-teen before making an excuse to leave. Claude has to add an apology since apparently Dimitri was talking to him. About what? He doesn’t know since he wasn’t paying attention.

Feeling slightly guilty as he leaves Dimitri alone but he doesn’t trust Yuri. In the changing room he finds Ashe tending to Linhardt’s burned hands. He says nothing as Claude gets dressed. Skipping his bloody jacket, Claude grabs his bow and quiver before slipping out.

Byleth and Yuri stand off to the side and are too focused on each other to notice him. Sticking to the shadows he moves closer.

“And you **know** we have unfinished business. Tensions to address.” Yuri’s voice floats over to him and suddenly Claude finds an arrow in his hands. He would nock it but Byleth drawing her sword halts him. Curious to see what she does, Claude inches closer.

“Alright.” She takes a fighting stance and Claude finds himself grinning. On the battlefield he never gets to experience what their enemies see. His wonderful Teach sure knows how to be intimidating. The unflappable Yuri backs away, hands up and laughing.

“As much as I love rough foreplay, I was hoping we skip that? After all you did enough of that last time.”

Hearing enough, Claude nocks the arrow and comes out of the shadows.

“Teach? Just say the word.” Her eye shift to him and he sees one of her unique smiles.

“Really? You’re not going to call off your house pet?” Yuri sounds annoyed and slightly worried. Good.

“House leader.” Claude corrects, jabbing the arrowhead into Yuri’s head.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” He tosses back.

“Teach?” Claude tilts his head slightly to see her better. She tilts her head as she does when thinking.

“I’m thinking.” Claude grins at her response. “No. We need him.”

“Is everything alright?” Dimitri and Edelgard both emerge from the bathhouse, eyeing the trio. Dimitri, forever the chivalrous prince, readies to defend Byleth’s honor. Edelgard just observes with her cool eyes. Following Byleth’s queue, Claude puts away his bow and arrow. Feeling a little embarrassed, he offers the royals a wave.

After that incident they head to the classroom where the others wait with the addition of one creepy Cardinal. The way the man looks at Byleth made his skin crawl. Claude is about to step in front of Byleth when the man approaches her. But he shouldn’t have worried, Byleth has it under control. She grips the man’s wrist, thumb digging in.

Though, that warning isn’t enough to put some sense into the fool. Because soon after he is making a rude comment about her father. The anger he’s seen in Byleth, bubbling under the surface since coming here, has finally come out. She releases the Ashen Demon upon the Cardinal, putting him in his place. Then she turns her attention to the Ashen Wolves and orders them as if they were new recruits.

Hapi tries to push back but that is like trying to push against a giant. She backs down immediately. Pride swells in his chest at his Teach. She is a force to be reckoned with. Byleth doesn’t offer any goodbyes as she leads them out of the classroom.

When they reach the market, Byleth tells Dimitri and Edelgard to collect the others. Claude waits for them to be out of ear shot before asking Byleth how she is doing. And for the first time since meeting Byleth, she truly looks vulnerable. She is tired. And not just physically tired.

He feels it too. Tired. So much so that he says something stupid about skipping class and then something even dumber about tying her to her bed. And she gives him _the look._ The look that says he’s close to crossing a line. Luckily the return of the others saves him.

Soon they’re off back to the dorms and he is moving in a haze. Exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. Once in his room, Claude tosses his gear on the floor and pulls his shirt off, falling face first onto his bed. He falls into a dreamless sleep.

When Claude finally does come up from his slumber, the sun is high in the sky. Claude hasn’t slept this hard in a long time. Not since he was little and had spent the night running from his pursuers. Of course this time around turned out far better. This time he ended up falling asleep in a nice bed whereas the other time he spent the night curled up in some dank cave.

A knock on his door startles him. His hand goes for the short blade under his pillow. Old habits die hard. But he stills, remembering where he is. The knock is heard again. It’s clean and efficient.

Teach?

Opening up the door he sees Byleth and almost sighs. He has so many questions for her and had hoped to get her alone. With a wave he lets her in. As she moves past him, her eyes scan over his face and then down the rest of him. Not in a lecherous way. But in a way that is totally Byleth. Clinical and efficient.

It isn’t till her eyes return to his that he remembers he slept topless. Thank the Gods he was too tired to take his pants off.

“Who stabbed you?” Huh? Her question throws him off. Byleth pokes at an old scar right above his left hip.

“Ah, that was a long time ago.”

“About ten years ago.” Damn, she’s good. “A small blade.” Very good. The memories of a fake smile as the hidden blade sinks into him flood back. The scar begins to ache, like a vengeful ghost.

“Yeah, I’ve had an interesting childhood. Sorry for the mess. I literally just dropped everything and went to bed.” He hopes she drops it. That particular memory is a painful one. A hard lesson. “How did the mock battle go?”

“The class won. Though Lorenz and Dorothea almost lost it for us.”

“Yeah, that’s no surprise. You paired a noble hater with the noblest of nobles. Lorenz is everything Dorothea hates about nobles.”

“I wasn’t aware of that. Regardless, you cannot choose who you go to war with.”

“I would argue that. But I rather discuss something else.” Byleth blinks at him. “What happened last night? I’ve never seen you show that kind of outward anger before. Did something happen during our fight with that worm?”

“You died.” Leave it to Teach to just get right to it. No sugar coating for him.

“Oh.” Is all he can manage. Her eyes become distant as she looks at some fixed spot on the wall behind him.

“First there was the surprise attack behind us. Ashe gets his arm broken and Linhardt is knocked unconscious. Dimitri flies into a rage and leaves the front to engage the new attackers. That distraction causes the worm to tear open your chest. You bleed out almost instantly.” She finally looks at him, eyes focusing on his chest. She traces her fingers where the worm must have gutted him. From his left shoulder to right hip. He shivers at the idea of what the wound would have looked like.

She pulls away. “I could see your life pouring out of you. Your eyes. . . You were scared. You died.”

In a move so unlike her, she lowers her head. Claude shakes his head as he steps closer. With one hand he gently lifts her chin. He lowers his forehead to look into her eyes. His other hand takes hold of her own and places it over his heart so she can feel it beating.

She jumps at the feel of his heartbeat, looking slightly confused. But she pushes her palm flatter to his chest and doesn’t fight against his hand holding her there.

“Teach. I’m **alive**. I’m right here. And that’s because you **saved** me. And Ashe and Linhardt. Was that the first time you saw one of us die?”

“No.” She pauses. He lowers his hand from her chin but doesn’t let go of her hand on his chest. Selfish, maybe, but he is enjoying the warmth from her touch. And she doesn’t show any sign of pulling away. “In Red Canyon Raphael was killed by a bird beast. And I’ve seen people die before that. What was different about this time, what angered me was Hapi. When I held your cooling body she said . . .oops.”

“Oops? Really?” Wow, Hapi is ice cold.

“I have never felt such rage before. I sent out the blades of the relic for her throat. I **wanted** her dead. But I stopped time just before the blades pierced her flesh. The look of horror on her face, frozen. Then I reversed time and here we are. No one knows what happened. But I do. I remember.”

Without thinking, Claude wraps her in a hug, tucking her head under his chin. Her arms just hang there, unsure what to do. Has she never been hugged? His heart breaks.

“What are you doing?” She mumbles into his neck, breath causing goosebumps.

“Shh, it’s called a hug. All the hip kids are doing it these days.” She hums. “I can stop if you want.”

“No.” With hesitation so unlike her, Byleth returns the hug. Rather awkwardly though. It’s endearing. “This is fine. This is good.”

“Teach, if anything were ever to happen to me or any of the other students. And you’re unable to save us? Please forgive yourself.” She stiffens and then lets out a long breath as she holds him tighter. “Please?”

Regret is a heavy anchor that he has seen drag many good people down. He would hate for her to fall victim to it.

“I will try.” Her voice is soft as she continues the hug. They stay like this for a blissful moment before Byleth pulls back. He doesn’t stop her, letting her put the distance between them. To his delight she stays close. Large eyes blink up at him, uncertainty evident. Claude takes the hint and changes the topic.

“So . . . Yuri. I only heard part of your conversation with him. But what did I interrupt?”

“I’ve met him before.” Her face returns to its normal blankness. Her voice flat. Interesting. He’s been chomping at the bit trying to figure out what was going on between them.

“Ha! I knew it! The way he kept winking at you, the familiar way he spoke to you. Then the comment about foreplay. So, you have _history_ together?” He really hopes they don’t.

“I said we’ve met. We don’t know each other, least of all have _history_.” She does that cute head tilt as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“So it was a fleeting moment? When? Where?”

“A few years ago. In the woods at night.” Why does she have to be so vague?

“A _romantic_ meeting then?” He tries to tease the answers out of her.

“No. I electrocuted him and then broke his nose.” Claude might have fallen a little bit in love with her right there.

“Haha! I _have_ to hear this story.” So many times he wanted to do something similar to the trickster. Especially when he winked at Byleth.

“He was a thief causing problems for a merchant. We were hired to bring him in. He was extremely annoying. Flirting with everyone. Teleporting away. Traps everywhere. Very, very annoying.”

“So I’m guessing you caught him?”

“Yes. But it was pointless. He escaped soon after. Luckily after we were paid.”

“Ha! That is lucky. So he hasn’t changed since then?”

“Physically he looks the same. But he didn’t have that ridiculous outfit. That cape is impractical.” Claude doesn’t bring up her lace tights. Mostly because he enjoys how they look on her long legs. Especially when she sends an enemy flying with a kick.

“Don’t get me started. Did you see his puffy pants and shoes! What was his plan? Shame his enemies into submission?”

“That would be an interesting strategy.”

“If you want my opinion on this whole chalice thing, I suggest we keep the Ashen Wolves at arms length. Maybe longer. Just in case. Something about this whole affair rubs me the wrong way.” And has nothing to do with a flirty trickster.

“Agreed. But we will need to bring the other students in.”

“Yeah, after last night? I definitely agree. Just be prepared for Lorenz to put up a fight. Especially if I’m the one telling them what happened.”

“Must I assign you both stable duty again?”

“Gods no! I cannot believe you’d do that to me. Your favorite student.”

“I don’t have a favorite student.” Her voice goes flat again.

“Yes you do. It’s me!”

“No, you’re not. The Academy frowns upon having favorites.”

“But they don’t disallow it.”

“You’re very close to being permanently assigned stable-“

“Wait!” He pulls a box hidden underneath his bed. “I was planning on asking you to tea and bringing these then. But I see I must use them now. Try one.” He had to use his contacts to procure these from his homeland. The look on their face at his request almost made him take it back.

But then Byleth plucks one little pink jelly. She looks it over before plopping it into her mouth. Slowly she chews. And her face lights up in delight.

Seeing her face like that? Definitely worth it.

“Roses. I taste roses.” Her confusion doesn’t stop her from taking a second one.

“These are called Almyran Delights. Rose is the most famous flavor. You like?” She nods in agreement.

“This is the greatest thing I have ever eaten.”

“More than?” He offers the box to her.

“Yes. Please.” She takes the box from him, devouring two more as she sits down on his bed. Claude grins as he sits backwards on his only chair. With his arms draped over the back of the chair, he watches her eat the treats. It’s nice to finally see that scowl off her face. And it’s even better that he was the reason.

“So that makes me your favorite student?” He winks at her.

“No.” Byleth says as she swallows. “Bribes do not work on me.” And with that she pops in one more.

“You say that now.” He grins and Byleth just eyes him. She eats another before her face returns to its normal blank expression.

“I need you to gather the class after dinner. I want to inform them of what happened and what we’re going to do. Lady Rhea has agreed to have soldiers guard against any other attacks.”

“Abyss will love that.”

“It will be temporary. I will speak with the other professors about this and see if they will provide support.” Byleth closes the box of sweets and to his delight she tucks it under her arm. So she really likes them. Claude will have to pull some strings to ensure she has a plentiful supply. He rises when she does and opens his door for her. “Thank you. And thank you for the sweets. I’ll see you after dinner.”

“Before you go? Can you pencil me in sometime for tea?” She blinks at him with that unreadable face. He silently begs her to not keep him waiting.

“Saturday. 2pm.” Her head tilts slightly before nodding her goodbye. Dumbly he waves at her before closing the door after her. Resting his forehead on the door he lets out the breath he was holding.

Is it possible to get more Alymran Delights by then?

——

Once the door closes behind her, Byleth lays a hand over her heart. Why doesn’t she feel anything there? Her question is met with silence. A disquiet fills her.

No, she mustn’t dwell on this. There is some logical reason. Has to be one. But she’ll pounder on that later. First she has a Bishop to speak to.

——

“Here.” Byleth shoves the box of letters into Bishop Cécile’s arms. “I replied as asked.” The older woman eyes Byleth doubtfully but takes the box without question.

“Bless you child.”

“Except for one letter.” She pulls out the letter from her coat. “I want to personally speak to the one who wrote this.” Byleth opens the letter for the Bishop to read. Her eyes squint as they move over the words.

“Ah yes. I figured as much. But the point of the letters being anonymous is for the students to remain anonymous.”

“I think both you and I agree this matter must be addressed personally. What they described is sexual harassment.”

The student had written that they are currently seeing someone they like very much. They take them to dinner, buy them gifts and write them poetry. But lately they had been pressuring the student to have sex with them. Something they are uncomfortable with and have stated as much. But this person has told the student that it is unfair to hold back with everything they have received.

“I want a name.”

“Absolutely not! Write your response and turn it in. If the student wishes to file a complaint we have a procedure for that.”

“Which they clearly didn’t use. Or they may not even realize this is harassment. I will speak with this student.”

“Professor, that would defeat the purpose of this. I will not have you embarrass this young lady.”

“If you tell me _her_ name, I will be discreet. Otherwise I will have to do this the **hard** way.”

“What do you plan to do with the boy?”

“Nothing.” She plans to show the girl what to do. “With or with out your help, I will speak with her.”

“Fine, but you will suffer any repercussions if this backfires.” Byleth agrees to that. “Her name is Fleurette Dupré. She is of the Blue Lion house.”

Byleth immediately turns on her heels and leaves. Tucking the letter back into her coat, Byleth tries to think where Dimitri might be. She had written notes to their professors excusing them from class but that doesn’t mean it would be allowed.

But she doesn’t have to go far for Dimitri finds her. She is about to leave the chapel when he calls out to her. He jogs up to her, having come from within the chapel.

Was he praying?

“Professor, thank you for waiting. Might we speak? In private?” He ducks his head bashfully, blonde locks blocking half his face. It makes her want to brush the hair way, tuck it behind his ear.

“Of course. I too wish to speak with you.” She leads him to the bridge leading to the Goddess Tower. She doesn’t take him inside, but to midway across the bridge. The air swirls around them, providing cover against any eavesdroppers. And being in the open she can see if anyone approaches them.

“What do you wish to speak of?” He came to her first so she will hold off her question.

“It’s about the chalice. About what Claude said.” A hand runs through his hair as he looks away. Byleth cannot remember what specifically Claude had said about the chalice. “I suppose I should start from the beginning.”

“I’m in no hurry.”

“You are too kind Professor. I thank you for your patience for this is rather difficult.” Byleth is aware she lacks the emotional expressions to show her concern so she tries to convey it by touching his arm. That seems to have worked. The prince tells her of the tragedy he witnessed at a young age and his father’s dying plea.

Suddenly the rage she saw from him when Ashe was hurt makes sense. And the source of the darkness she glimpses behind his eyes is now known.

 _“How horrid! To demand that from a child!”_ Sothis hisses. Byleth agrees.

“Dimitri. Please forgive yourself.” She speaks the words Claude spoke to her earlier, remembering the comfort it provided her. The prince shutters.

“I don’t know if I can. And I don’t know if I can join you on the hunt for the chalice. Claude was correct I would do **anything** to get my hands on that chalice if I thought it could bring my family back.”

His eyes darken as his tone becomes menacing. Dark energy emits from him as he clenches his fists.

“I would _burn_ everything in my way, crush those who would **dare** try and stop me and I would tear this place apart stone by stone until I found it.”

“Dimitri.” She raises her voice, hoping to break him out of this spell. It works. His body jerks and the darkness is gone instantly. Replaced by his normal light. Shame blooms across his face as he offers apologies. “You needn’t apologize.”

“Please forgive me. I don’t believe I will be strong enough for this quest.” He bows to her but she stops him.

“Dimitri, do not apologize. I believe you’re strong enough to continue. And last night you proved a valuable asset. We won because of your strength.” All true. Dimitri really carried the battle and she relied heavily on him.

“Truly? Oh, Professor. You have no idea what that means to me.” He lays a hand over his heart. “Knowing you believe in me gives me strength. Thank you. My sword is yours.”

“My door is always open if you wish to speak.” Dealing with trauma like this is something Byleth knows how to handle. Survivors Guilt is crippling and difficult to overcome. Something she experienced living among her father’s crew.

“You are as kind as you are beautiful.” What? His words brings heat to her cheeks. And to his own it seems. “Excuse me Professor. I stepped out of line.”

“No. No worries. I have a question for you about a student in your house.” Dimitri looks relieved at the change of topic. “Do you know where I can find Fleurette Dupré?”

“Fleurette? She usually can be found by the market place. Or around Sylvain. I’ve already warned her about him. Why? Has Sylvain done something?” For his sake, he better not have.

“No. I just wish to speak with her.”

“Her hair is yellow, bright yellow. Most unusual.” Dimitri thinks for a bit. “I could walk with you and point her out, if you’d like?” She would and agrees. They walk together, Dimitri chatting about various things. Normally Byleth despises small talk, preferring silence. But coming from the prince she doesn’t mind it as much. He is a kind and endearing young man.

A protectiveness overcomes her as she thinks about what he has gone through. And she finds herself impressed at his strength. Byleth hopes she can help him see how strong he truly is.

“There she is.” He points to a young girl with bright yellow hair braided around her head. She stands alone by the lake, feeding the fish pieces of a roll. After pointing her out, Dimitri heads for the mess hall, promising to see her after dinner.

“Fleurette Dupré?” The girl startles, almost dropping the roll.

“Oh! Professor Byleth! What can I do for you?” Her eyes widen when Byleth pulls the letter out. “Not here.” The girl leads her towards the side of the greenhouse.

“I want to apologize in person for my late response.”

“Oh, no worries. I honestly didn’t expect a response. That’s kind of why I chose you and not my professor.” Byleth isn’t sure how to take that. “Is that all?”

“You tell me. Is he still pressuring you?” She blushes and looks away. Dammit.

“He broke up with me. I just couldn’t do it. The Goddess wouldn’t approve. Not before marriage. But it still hurts. Especially since he’s dating Rosemarie. She _was_ my best friend.”

“You made the right decision.”

“It doesn’t feel right. I lost him.”

“Good. Because that means you haven’t lost your self respect. Those gifts? The dinners? Those were not down payments to your body. You owe him nothing. If you are not ready, then you’re not ready. Understand?”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. I thought you would tell me I was following the Goddess’s will.” Then she mutters under her breath. “Or some nonsense like that.”

“Nonsense?” The girl looks like she was just caught, wincing.

“Oh, sorry. Are you a believer?” Byleth watches her roll the bread between her hands. She sounds concerned.

“No.” Fleurette lets out a sigh of relief and her posture changes instantly.

“That’s a relief.” The young noble tosses the roll into the lake. She appears more relaxed now. “My professor is very devout. Like most everyone here so I tell people I’m waiting for marriage. That works for faculty and students but not so much for boys working the market. But the truth is . . . I have to wait. I’m the first child born with a crest in twenty years. My family’s future is riding on me making a good match here.”

“Is that why you’re hanging around Sylvain?”

“I feel gross but yes. Henry was just a bit of fun. Nothing was going to come of it. In fact, I thought I could use him for practice. Kissing I mean. I’ve never kissed anyone and Sylvain is so experienced . . . But when Henry started pushing I felt trapped. Like I did owe him. And then I wondered, if this is how a commoner will treat me, how will a noble treat me? So I wrote that letter.”

“I meant what I said. You owe no one your body. Not a commoner or a noble.”

“But you’re wrong professor. If my family is to keep its standing in the nobility, I must give my body to a noble son caring a crest.” Byleth tries to come up with something to say but Fleurette continues. “I appreciate what you said Professor. And don’t worry, I don’t plan on getting pregnant until after marriage. I’m not like the other girls.”

Fleurette offers Byleth a rueful smile before heading to the dorms. That didn’t end the way she wanted but Byleth is at a lost on what else to do. So she lets the girl go while she stays by the greenhouse. Hopefully that won’t come back to haunt her.

Now she needs to speak with the other professors, find her father and meet with her class. Oh, and she needs food. Should she do that first?

“Kid!” Her father jabs her in the arm, a big grin on his face. “You ok? I called your name three times. You where miles away.”

“Father, perfect timing. I need to speak with you. Have you eaten yet?”

“Not yet, just came back from a mission. Thought we could have tea but I can go for an early dinner.” Together they walk to the mess hall and both agree to eat there. The hall isn’t all that crowded and they find a spot away from everyone. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Aelfric.” Immediately his face drops.

“Oh, him. I had hoped he would have left. What did he do?”

“Said I looked like my mother. Tried to touch my cheek. I stopped him.”

“Good. If you break him, I’ll give you an alibi.”

“No need. So did he fancy my mother?”

“Ha! Fancy? He was obsessed. Your mother was far too kind and could never tell him to leave her alone. Him and I have had _words_ before. And we can have them again.”

“Good. Because I need your help.” She tells him about the chalice and Robert the Dreadful. And about her plan.

“I’m surprised about Robert. He was always a showboat but honorable. I didn’t know that he lost his wife and daughter. Poor fool. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.”

“I hope you can. Otherwise we’ll have to fall back on my plan.”

“I’ll talk to my men as well. The more the merrier. Especially if there are guardians waiting for us.”

“Thank you father.”

“Anytime kid.” The rest of the meal is pleasant and brightens her mood. She misses working with her father and looks forward to it. Leonie will be happy as well. Hopefully her father spoke to her. But Byleth doesn’t ask, not wanting to ruin the good mood.

After their meal they part ways. Her father heads to where his men are staying and she seeks out the Professors. Byleth hears them first before seeing them. They are in Professor Hanneman’s office arguing about something.

She knocks loudly on his open door to draw their attention. Professor Manuela turns to her, angered at being interrupted. But her scowl doesn’t go away when she notices it’s Byleth. In fact, it only intensifies.

“Professor!” She roars. “You took my students down into the Abyss past curfew to fight **bandits**!”

“Mercenaries.”

“Oh! Well, that makes it better.”

“It does?” Hanneman asks. Manuela spins around to glare at the man.

“No you fool! I was being _sarcastic_!” Spinning again to face Byleth. “How dare you risk my students lives!”

“By your attitude I take it you do not want to partake in this quest?” Byleth knows the answer but she just wants to here her say it.

“Of course not. And Hanneman you should not _partake_ in this foolishness either. But I know you’re a fool so you’ll do it. You both are fools!” Manuela storms out of the office muttering how she needs a drink.

“Apologies Professor. Manuela was being quite rude.”

“Apology not needed. I take it you will help?”

“Most definitely. I am curious about the Ashen Wolves crests and would love to study them in action.”

“Crests?”

“Why yes! Each of the four students from that house have extremely rare crests. All belonging to the lost apostles. What a rare opportunity to see crest thought to be lost forever.”

“How were their crests confirmed?”

“I confirmed it myself.”

“You?”

“Well, I _am_ the leading crest expert here. I do have some books that mentioned the crests of the apostles but it says little else. But I was able to use those books to confirm the authenticity of the crests.”

“So you met these students before?”

“Yes, through Aelfric. He brought the students to me, over a span of four years and told me they might have the rare crests. Hapi was the last. She came here a year ago.”

“So what changed during that time?” She never did ask when Constance started to research the chalice. “When did you hear about the chalice?”

“Today, when I got your note. I tried to do some research in the library but Thomas said there is little written about how to work the chalice or what the ritual requires. All we could find just said the ritual was a failure.”

Someone convinced Robert the chalice works. The chalice is a holy relic. So who would be better at inspiring confidence in a holy miracle? Someone from the Church.

“We need to be wary of Aelfric. He might have told Robert about this.”

“But why would he risk the Abyss? He is one of the founders.”

“He may not have anticipated Robert would have gone this far.”

“Hmm, I will need more proof before I feel comfortable accusing him of anything.”

“I’m not asking you to. Just be cautious. I plan on telling my students later tonight and then checking on where Constance is at figuring out the path to the chalice.”

“Understood, Professor. I will inform my students as well and shall wait until you need us. And don’t bother with Manuela, that woman is too stubborn. She will not budge.”

“Thank you Hanneman.” Byleth only makes it to stairs when someone calls her name.

“Professor Byleth!” Linhardt walks up to her with more energy she’s ever seen from the young man. “I overheard your conversation with the professors. And I want to join you.”

“Professor Manuela will not allow it.”

“I know. Which is why I am asking to join your class. Studying crests is a passion of mine. And if I don’t join I will miss out on this opportunity. I cannot allow that.”

He is a skilled healer.

“Alright. You know what you need to do?” He does and rushes off to complete the required forms. Manuela might not be happy about it. But she’ll have to get over it.

——

“How _dare_ you! Do you even know who I am?” The pompous noble wails as Byleth tosses him to the ground. Acheron, that is the name Lorenz called him.

“I know you’re someone who is going to call off his men or your legs are about to be broken.” To prove her point she places her heel onto his knee and adds pressure.

“I yield! I yield!”

“Call your men off. **Now**.” More pressure added.

“Men! Stop! Stop! The fight is over!” The men Raphael and Leonie we’re holding back lower their weapons. A swordsman shouts across the water for the others to surrender. But a commotion happens by the fort entrance. Some of the men are not wanting to give up.

Byleth orders Raphael and Leonie to stay with the noble. The few men around them dropping their weapons as she runs past them and over the draw bridge. A mage calls for the men to not give up.

“We can take them! They’re nothing but a bunch of ki-!” The mage grabs at his throat as he loses his voice. Marianne, having cast the spell Silence, returns behind the protection of Sylvain and Lorenz. Both are upon their steeds, spears at the ready.

Some of the men hesitant but one thief spurs them on, he makes a move against Ignatz. The young archer moves out of the way, drawing his short bow and fires an arrow to the thief’s leg. But the action was enough to get the other soldiers to fight.

They stand no chance against Byleth and her students. Many end up surrendering right away but some fight till the end. The mage, still silent, makes a break for the other draw bridge but is blocked by Claude, Hilda and Dorothea.

Byleth keeps an eye on the mage as Claude ties him up but something draws her attention. And Claude’s as well. Above the wrist is a tattoo of a scorpion. Byleth and Claude share a look before gathering up the prisoners. Lorenz rides up to them with a grim face.

“Professor, I thank you for the assistance and I must also apologize. This fight should never have involved you.”

“No worries Lorenz. I enjoy putting nobles in their place.” Claude replies for Byleth, giving Acheron’s leg a light kick. The noble yelps and calls Claude a ruffian. “That’s no way to talk to your future Duke, now is it?”

“Lorenz, these are your lands.” Acheron scoffs at that. “What should we do with them?” Byleth holds her silver sword up to examine it. The bound men begin to squirm.

“My father will deal with them.” Now that really makes the men and Acheron squirm. A knight from Lorenz’s father’s army nods in agreement.

Today was supposed to be the third mock battle but the letter from Lorenz’s father could not be ignored. Especially since the noble was going with or without the class. Byleth remembers the land feuds she and her father participated in. They were always bloody and dirty fights. Some lasting for weeks, the plot of land passing from one side to the other. Until finally one of the lords gives up or runs out of mercenaries.

She wasn’t going to let Lorenz nor the hired mercenaries face that. So Byleth told the Kingdom soldiers they will have to cancel the day’s battle. And took her class to the disputed land. First thing she wanted was to secure the fort and then find the noble leading the attack.

Byleth knew the fight would end once the noble thought their life was in trouble. What surprised her were the mercenaries who still wanted to fight. But why? Their pay comes from Acheron and he surrendered. There was nothing for them to gain.

“Lorenz, who is Acheron?” Byleth asks as she pulls him away from earshot.

“An annoyance. He’s a minor lord who has the correct connections with the Alliance and the Empire. Making it almost impossible to be rid of him.”

Interesting. But does it mean something? Her thoughts drift to something Claude said about pieces of a puzzle. Or maybe she is just looking for something?

No, first there was Lonato. Someone riled him up. Gave him false hope that his uprising would work. And there was that archer who spurred the fight, even when the lord looked ready to talk. Then there was the Western Church.

Their plan was never going to work. But something inspired them to think otherwise. Or maybe someone? And the chalice? Another shadowy figure pulling Robert the Dreadful’s string. So did someone do the same with Acheron?

“Something the matter Professor?”

“Maybe.” Byleth walks back to the noble who is telling the knights it was pointless to tie him up. He was going to be released anyways. “Not before I ask you some questions.”

“You? You’ve done enough you brute! My poor leg-“

“Still works. Now if you want to keep those legs intact, I suggest you answer my questions.”

“Did you just threaten me?”

“I use words for a reason. Now listen, why did you try to take this land?”

“It rightfully belongs to my family!” Lorenz scoffs at that.

“Two hundred years ago it might have. But your great, great uncle sold it to my family. We have the legal documents proving that.”

“My great, great uncle was a fool! And he was cheated. This land is worth more than what he was paid. Therefore that _legal_ document is non-binding!”

“ **Enough**. How did you pay for all these men? This is a small army here. Not cheap.”

“I beg your pardon but I _only_ buy the best!” Byleth cracks her knuckles. “I got a loan from my Aunt, Lady Léopoldine. Please don’t tell her! She’ll cut my allowance!” Uh, nobles and their priorities. But he’s not lying to her and his answer provides her nothing.

“Wait, you’re related to _the_ Lady Léopoldine? Ha! I am so telling her.” Claude laughs as he twirls an arrow. Even Lorenz is amused. Acheron? Not so much as the man begs them not to, fearing the wrath of the older woman.

Without another word, Byleth signals for the class to head out. Lorenz offers the use of his family’s château that is near by. They do have at least half a day’s ride ahead of them. That would put their arrival back to the monastery close to midnight if they left now. Byleth agrees to the delight of Lorenz.

On the way to the château, Lorenz details the history of the place. Claude rides up beside her.

“Hey Teach. So what’s with the questions back there? This stuff is pretty standard fair among the nobility.”

“It was nothing. I thought there might have been a connection with . . . I’m not even sure. There is a lot happening at once. It can’t just be coincidence.”

“I know.” His words are low and serious. But that changes quickly when he smiles at her. “But whatever it is. We’ll face it together, right Teach?”

“Right.” The château comes up faster than she thought. A large garden with several fountains decorate the front grounds. Several gardeners tend to the shrubbery and flowers, only looking up at them for a brief moment. But Lorenz is leading the class and upon seeing the young noble they continue their work.

At the front of the three story home waits a butler. He only greets Lorenz, asking if he requires a bath. Byleth feels that question was mostly for the others. However the man stands straighter once he notices Claude, who has sunk to the back of the group.

The butler begins to fuss over Claude, much to is embarrassment and to the annoyance of Lorenz. Everyone is assigned their own room and told dinner will be in the hour. Her students move excitedly to their room. Byleth choose to stay in the foyer.

A large marble statue stands in the center, the late afternoon sun basks it in an orange glow. It’s a woman climbing out of the ground reaching out to the sky. Hands cling to her, trying to pull her down, back into the ground. Back into the darkness.

“Do you like it?” Lorenz asks. They are the only ones left.

“No.”

“Neither do I. But my father insisted, despite it costing him a small fortune. The artist is all the rage right now. Moritz’s work is quite scandalous. Both for being created by an artist from the Empire and for being sacrilegious.” They observe the statue, trying to see why it would be considered so. “I honestly don’t see it. I appreciate art but this is just . . . cold. No passion behind it. No love for the craft. Moritz creates what he knows will get a rise out of people. Selling the scandal more than the artwork itself.”

“I was not aware you were so passionate about art.”

“Well, if I may be so bold Professor. You would know if you spent more time with me. I cannot help but notice you have meals with Claude but not with anyone else from class. I would love to have you join me for a meal sometime.”

“You would?” He nods. “I am sorry. I am not used to people wanting to . . . Be around me. I will try and join the class for lunch.”

“I appreciate that Professor. I would also like to extend an invitation to tea as well. How about this Saturday?”

“I cannot.” She has tea with Claude then. “How about Sunday, 2pm?”

“That will work nicely. Now if you excuse me, I shall like to bathe before dinner.” Lorenz bows slightly before heading up the stairs. Byleth looks at the statue one more time before heading up herself.

The room she is given is larger than anything she has ever stayed in. Normally the nobles made her and her father stay in a barn or with the other servants. In some cases they had to camp off the grounds. Don’t want the guests to see them.

So this is a new experience. The room is finely decorated with artwork and gold trimmed furniture. A canopy bed sits in the center of the room, two tall glass doors each lead to their own small balcony. Peering outside she sees a hedge maze, the top of a large fountain poking out front its center.

The room has its own full bath, something she has never experienced. As she sinks into the deep tub, hot water scented with lavender, Byleth thinks this is the best feature of the room. She stays in the tub longer then she’s ever done. Not leaving until the water cools. She wraps a white towel around her and sighs.

Never has she ever felt such divine softness.

A maid must have come in because her armor is missing and on top the bed is a dress laid out. It has a square neckline with a high waist and long sleeves. The dress is long and the color of marigolds. The colors of the Alliance.

It’s a simple dress and easy to put without help. The sight of herself in the mirror is an oddity. This is the first time she’s ever worn a dress. Byleth gives it a twirl and finds she rather likes it. Not the color though. It clashes with her teal hair.

Which needs to be brushed. She takes a seat at the vanity and begins brushing her hair.

 _“You’re enjoying this.”_ Sothis’s amused voice whispers. _“I don’t blame you. I miss the finery and comforts of . . . Before? Yes, before. I had such beautiful dresses and luxuries. Oh, wait till you try the bed! So much better than the cold floor or that straw mattress the Academy gave you. Which is **criminal**! After everything they put you through, you should demand better-“_

A knock is heard. “My lady, dinner is served.” A soft voice is heard on the other side of the door. Byleth opens the door to correct the maid, she doesn’t need the honorific. But the maid is already disappearing down the stairs.

“Pro-fess-or!” Hilda claps excitedly, dressed similar to Byleth. “Look at you! Hate the color on you but the dress gives me ideas!”

“Ideas?”

“Shopping trip!” Dorothea and Hilda say in unison. When did Dorothea get here?

“Wow Professor! You look amazing!” Sylvain says as he walks up. He’s wearing a simple cotton dress shirt and beige dress pants with black riding boots. And true to his style, the dress shirt is unbuttoned at the top, red chest hair peaking out. “I hope there is dancing. Because I would _love_ to spin you around the dance floor.”

“There will be no dance Sylvain.” Lorenz walks up to them, adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt. “There wasn’t adequate time to hire an orchestra.”

“Ah come on Lorenz. You never heard of making you own music? Claude you know what I’m talking about, right?” Claude appears dressed like the other males, bringing back memories of their meal by the pier. He gives Sylvain a shrug.

“I don’t know anything. Just that I’m hungry and there’s a feast waiting for us.” Claude passes by her, offering her a wink. “Teach.” And then walks down the stairs.

“Come on Professor! We need to talk strategy.” Hilda wraps her arm around Byleth’s left arm, Dorothea taking her right arm. The two walk her down the stairs as they discuss their _girls day out_. And that is when Byleth realizes she has never eaten a meal with her students before. In fact she’s never eaten a meal with more than two people. It’s always been either just her father, Claude or just alone.

The last time she ate with a group was when she was living apart from her father. Those dinners were awkward and uncomfortable. Her father had given her topics to bring up but one can only talk about the weather so much. Or about the current crops.

As she’s being lead to the dining hall Byleth cannot help but feel she’s being dragged to an interrogation.

——

Byleth was always beautiful to Claude. Like a warrior queen from one of his favorite stories. But nothing prepared him for seeing her in that dress. It is a simple and basic dress but not when on her. Because Claude as only seen her in her uniform for class and her armor for battle. This dress is a shock to his system that turns his stomach into knots.

The way the dress hugs her curves will haunt him throughout the night.

So when Hilda and Dorothea were gushing over Byleth, Claude had to play it cool. The urge to tease his Teach was strong but he might say something idiotic or worse. Too revealing. He offers Byleth a simple wink before heading down the stairs.

In the dining hall he makes sure to sit across from her, giving him the best view. And a cover for why he is staring. But as the first course comes out Claude realizes all the attention is on Byleth. Hilda and Dorothea flank her, tossing questions at Byleth left and right.

What’s your favorite color? Oh, green would go nice with your hair, do you like green? What skin regiment do you have? None? Unacceptable, have you been to the spa? A salon?

Byleth’s answers are typical her. Don’t have one. Have no reason to not like green. I wash. No. No.

Sylvain tries to edge in with a flirt at the women but for his sake they ignore him. Lorenz tries to draw the conversation to more _appropriate_ topics. More like boring noble topics meant for round tables. He too is ignored. Marianne sits away from everyone, content to keep to herself. Lysithea keeps rolling her eyes that Claude wonders if they might roll right out of her skull.

Raphael and Ignatz keep to themselves. Raphael’s focus on the food and Ignatz on the art hanging around the room. Leonie is oddly quiet, watching the other women with distain.

“Once we’re done with the salon we need to try out that new pub I’ve heard about, the Dancing Lion. Manuela says the drinks are great and men are plentiful.” Dorothea then taps her chin. “Of course she also called them all bums.”

“What? A pub is no place for a respectable lady!” Lorenz is aghast. Lorenz is also ignored.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that place. I heard it has a nice dance floor! Professor, we have to go there. You too Marianne!” The blue haired metic nearly chokes on her soup. Lysithea puffs up.

“Ladies! I must implore you! Please choose somewhere else. A tea house, maybe?” Now that has Sylvain laughing at Lorenz.

“I want to go. Why not ask me?” The group grows quite, knowing the real question she’s asking. _You think I’m too young to go, don’t you?_

“Sure you can come Lysithea. Oh we should get Mercedes and Annette to join. Do you think Ingrid would come?” Hilda asks Dorothea.

“I’ll handle her, don’t worry. What about you Leonie?”

“I have better things to do then waste money on such frivolous things.” She grumbles at them.

“Oh honey, at the pub the men pay for everything.” Dorothea purrs as Hilda cheers.

“Ladies, please! If you are so determined to go to such a place, then allow me to escort you! If you were to enter and come upon a fight with some rowdy men, I would be there to protect you. Professor, surely you would agree!”

If Lorenz thought Byleth was going to take his side, then he doesn’t understand her well enough. Claude can see it coming. The way her face goes blank, her mouth flattens into a tight line. And even the way she sips her tea. All are signs she is not amused by Lorenz’s chivalry.

“Lorenz, if I ever needed your help in a bar fight, it would be to hold my purse.”

“But . . . I’ve never seen you with a purse.”

“Exactly.” And she takes another sip. Dorothea and Hilda cheer as Sylvain openly laughs out loud. Even Lysithea and Ignatz are suppressing their laughter. The meal turns into a _scandalous_ affair after that. Scandalous by Lorenz’s standards, as Dorothea and Hilda swap stories of their pub crawling adventures.

Byleth tosses a few in herself, growing more comfortable as the dinner goes on. It makes Claude happy to see her interacting with the others. Something tells him she’s used to being alone. Probably didn’t start off by choice but soon became custom. A defense even.

Hopefully she’s enjoying herself. Hopefully she’s building a bond with the Golden Deer. For his plans to work he needs that to happen.

Leonie is the first to finish dinner. Then Ignatz, followed by Marianne. Lorenz, ever the good host, stays. Though he tries all the noble signals of telling his guests it’s time for bed. Coffee? Sure, they continue to talk. Pineapple? But of course! And they continue to talk. My, look at the time. Still talking.

It takes Sylvain standing up and stretching with a dramatic yawn for the others to finally take the hint. Lorenz doesn’t approve of Sylvain’s method but is thankful nonetheless. Raphael is of course the last to leave, still cleaning off his plate, most likely having just eaten the entire pantry.

Byleth makes sure everyone goes to their own rooms, eyeing Sylvain closely as he enters his room. Soon only they are left in the hall.

“Good night Claude.”

“Sweet dreams, Teach.” She blinks at him before closing her door. _Sweet dreams_? What is he twelve? Claude closes his own door and flops down onto the feather bed. This place reminds him of _home_. And it’s not as comforting as one would think.

He should be getting ready for bed but there is too much on his mind. The chalice. Byleth in a dress. Obtaining the relic to cut a mountain in half. Dancing with Byleth at the pub. He spins her around the dance floor, her dress twirling around her. The secrets of the Church. He dips her, a light laugh bubbling out of her. Claude holds her close as he pulls her up. Their faces close and she leans in…

Nope. He needs to stop. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

 _“You’ve got it bad, boy.”_ He can hear Judith’s teasing. Maybe he needs to go to a pub? Find a girl and just dance the night away. Get his mind off of things? Off of beautiful warrior women in pretty dresses.

A light knocking on the door draws his attention. His heart leaps at the thought of it being Byleth. On swift feet he opens the door.

“Hey handsome.” Dorothea purrs at him, long eyelashes batting at him. Claude won’t deny it, the songstress is beautiful. And she might just be the distraction he needs.

Claude steps aside to let her into his room. He eyes Byleth’s closed door before shutting his own closed.

——

“Professor! It must be fate that I run into you here.” Ferdinand walks up to her with a red wooden box tucked under his arm. “Are you just returning from a mission?”

Byleth nods as she exits the stable. “Yes, just completed our mock battle.” They traveled the whole morning back to the valley of the monastery and there they met up with Church knights for a mock battle. It came as a surprise to her students but sometimes battles can spring up. It was a good experience.

Sure, some grumbled, Hilda, about their long morning ride but such is life. And that comment made Hilda the team leader alongside Raphael. The two worked extremely well together and exhibited excellent leadership skills.

Together they led their class to a quick victory. One she was just returning from. The rest of the class is either tending to their horses or on their way to the mess hall.

“Then I hope it went well. I have a gift for you.” He presents the red box to her. It’s a familiar style, one used for carrying a tea set. “For the other day. When you healed my ankle?”

“Yes, thank you.” She takes the box from him. “But this is truly unnecessary.”

“Do with it what you will. As a noble I always pay my debt.” He brushes off her comment with a gloved hand and then offers her a bow before walking away. Byleth looks down at the red box, unsure of what to do. She decides to take it back to her room when she spies Lorenz by the stairs leading to the mess hall.

Ferdinand did say she can do what she wants with it.

“Lorenz, here.” She offers the box to him. He brightens at the sight of the tea set. “Ferdinand gave it to me but I already have a set. Would you like it?”

“Ferdinand? But of course! He has impeccable taste when it comes to tea. I highly recommend having tea with him. He never disappoints.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that taken care of she makes her way to the mess hall. She sees her students sitting together with some of the Blue Lion students. Hilda is retelling the mock battle to them, arms moving around as if she were swinging her axe.

Byleth grabs her meal and decides to join them. The only space open is by Felix at the end. He only gives her a slight nod before returning to listening to Hilda. Claude isn’t at the table.

Curious. Byleth always thought he ate with them. Looking around the room she finds him a few tables away sitting alone with Dorothea. The songstress sits across from him, fingers brushing against his arm as she gives him a flirty smile. Claude leans forward to say something private to her. A delicate hand covers her mouth demurely as she laughs.

Byleth looks away once the songstress spies her watching. Why does she feel guilty? They are out in the open so it’s not like they are hiding. Hiding what? Byleth doesn’t want to give it a name. Beside it’s not her business.

“I want to spar.” Felix draws her attention back to her table. The swordsman eyeing her. “Against your relic.”

“No.” He sends her an impressive glare. “You have to earn that right, first.” Putting his fork down, Felix turns towards her, a smirk on his face. He clicks his tongue in what feels like an approval.

“Alright. Your next mission, I would like to offer my assistance. I’ll show you what I’m capable of.” He finishes his meal and excuses himself. Byleth watches him leave, most likely heading to the training yard. Her eyes drift back towards Claude and Dorothea. The two look as if they have always been close.

Byleth wonders what that must feel like. To be so comfortable around another person. She can never seem to let her guard down fully around anyone. Maybe with her father but for the first time she finds she wants others in her life.

She wants to be close and comfortable with someone. Trust someone. How foolish really. Those relationships are risky and she has much to do without any distractions. It’s best if she stays the way she is. Safer this way.

Byleth finishes her meal and informs her class she’s going to check on Linhardt. The mage had transferred to her class and has been helping in the search for the chalice. When he saw the dark library the mage almost did a gig. It was extremely uncharacteristic of the sleepy student.

It’s the reason she felt it best to leave him to it. Linhardt truly was passionate about crests and was motivated to find everything he could on them. He immediately started to devour the pile of dusty books as the other Ashen Wolves looked on.

Linhardt is also someone she trusts a bit more than Yuri and the other Abyss students. Hopefully he can tell her something. Because the last time she was there Constance found nothing. Took a long time to learn that just from her overly flowery speech. Why can’t she just give Byleth a straight answer?

And Church’s knights have already stopped a raid but the small force they faced felt more like a test. Feeling out the strength of the Church’s forces. The sooner they give Robert what he wants, the better.

“Hey Teach! Professor!” Sylvain jogs up beside her as she heads down the stairs from the mess hall. “You said you’re heading to the Abyss?”

“I did.”

“Good, I need to tell you something. About Robert the Dreadful. Can we walk and talk?”

“Yes. What do you have to say?” Sylvain waits for less people to be around before speaking again.

“I knew that name sounded familiar so I asked around about him. I’m sure your aware of his real name, Robert Germain de Funès. That’s the name I’m more familiar with.”

“Really? How so?” He stops her, pulling her to the side. Sylvain levels her with a serious look, one that doesn’t fit his normal cheery disposition.

“His daughter. She was engaged to my older brother Miklan. I was really young but I remember her, she had golden hair and the prettiest laugh. Her father had brought her to our estate to settle the dowry with my father but it turned out my brother deceived them. My father never agreed to the engagement.”

“Why did your brother lie about that?”

“He thought my father would rather go along with it instead of embarrassing both families. Miklan never could read our father. But he risked it because he knew that would be the only way to get a wife.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would he need your father?”

“He needed my father if he were to get the dowry and an inheritance. Otherwise he would get nothing. You see, my brother doesn’t have a crest. Which means he inherits nothing. No title, no land, no money.”

“So the engagement ended?”

“Per Robert and my father yes. But not to Miklan and Helen. They ran off together and a few months later they returned, pregnant.” Sylvain becomes uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, this is kind of difficult to say.”

“Take your time.”

“My brother . . . I remember the fight he had with my father the night they returned. That’s where I heard the name Robert the Dreadful mentioned. My brother tried to threaten my father with repercussions from the famed mercenary if he wouldn’t let them marry. With full benefits a crest bearer would inherit. He claimed Helen would give birth to a child with a crest. And my father in his typical fashion gave him an ultimatum. He’ll do as Miklan asks but only _after_ the child is born. And bears a crest.”

“For the rest of the pregnancy my brother taunted me. Told me I was going to lose my place once his son was born. How it would be me living with the servants and how my father will no longer love me. I . . . hate myself for saying this but I resented that kid. And they weren’t even born yet.”

She touches his arm.

“I know. I know. Not my fault. I was just a kid myself. But I still did it and I regret it. Especially after the kid was born. Typically a crest shows around between the ages of three to seven. On his eighth birthday he and his mother were thrown out.”

“No crest.”

“No crest. I never saw the kid or Helen ever again. My brother left after that and we never spoke of them. Ever.” Then he says as a whisper. “Andre was his name.”

“Thank you for telling me Sylvain. This could help us reach Robert.”

“I hope so. You might not want to introduce me. He probably won’t like it.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets. “He never intended to stay with her. My brother. He just used her body for his own means and it just sickens me. I know I mess around but I use protection and if that doesn’t work. . . I would never abandon my child. Crest or no crest.” His eyes are determined as if he’s stated this many times before. For a moment Byleth feels he isn’t speaking to her but to his father.

He gives her a tight smile before offering her a quiet goodbye. Byleth lets him leave, letting this new information sink in. What a terrible mess. So many lives broken because of a crest. She lays a hand on her wrist, where her crest rests.

Would that have been her fate? To be used by some noble to advance themselves; their family? And if her child ended up crestless would she be forced to abandon them? Never. But if she were raised as a noble, knew only that life . . .could she really say that?

She looks at Sylvain’s retreating form, remembering his conviction when he said he wouldn’t leave his child. Byleth would like to believe she would have Sylvain’s strength.

What a mess.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

“Wow Professor! How did you even know I was missing this?” Annette hugs the book with a bright smile.

“I was visiting Professor Hanneman in your classroom and saw the book on the floor.” Byleth shifts uncomfortably as Annette stairs up at her with those large eyes of her’s. She always reminded Byleth of a fluffy orange kitten. Byleth’s absolute favorite kind of kitten. “You said you went there before coming here.”

Her eyes somehow shine even brighter. A blush on her cheeks as she gasps.

“Oh Professor! You remembered? You’re so wonderful.” Annette hums happily at her. Then suddenly she becomes solemn. “Um, hey professor? You wouldn’t have happened to see an older man who looks similar to me walking about?” 

“Like you?” Byleth imagines an older man cuddling kittens and singing about sweets.

“Well, he’d have a sour face.” And suddenly Byleth is reminded of a man she saw on her way here.

“I think I did see such a man by the stables. He was sitting alone carving something from a block of wood.” Annette squeals in excitement as she offers Byleth her thanks and runs off towards the stables.

With the book returned she continues on her way to her scheduled tea with Claude. But Dimitri calling out to her halts her steps. As always, Dimitri greets her with a polite bow.

“Professor, I just heard from Professor Hanneman that there’s still no progress on finding the chalice. Is there truly nothing the Church can do to help?” He keeps his voice low so no one can here but Byleth detects an edge to his words.

“I’m frustrated as well, Dimitri. But with the aid of Linhardt and Hanneman, we should have something soon. Those two are rather tenacious.”

“Yes, they certainly are.” The prince chuckles at that, his dark mood lifting. Byleth decides now would be a good time to give him the owl feather she found and made into a pen.

“Here.” She holds out the feather pen for the bewildered prince. With gentle fingers, Dimitri plucks the pen from Byleth.

“Is this for me?” His confusion makes her doubt this decision.

“Sylvain stated you have a habit of breaking your pens. He suggested I turn this into a pen for you.”

Dimitri’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open for a second before closing into a thin line. Byleth begins formulating an apology when the prince starts laughing. Not a cruel laughter but one of enjoyment.

“I’m sorry Professor. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that the reason for so many of my pens breaking is in fact Sylvain. And since he’s transferred to your class I haven’t broken a pen in awhile. By the way, thank you for allowing him into your class.”

“Was he that much of a problem for you?”

“No, though I am glad to see less girls hanging around outside our class. I certainly do not miss that. But it’s been good for him. Professor Hanneman is a good instructor but Sylvain needed a firmer hand. Which you more than provide. I have seen an improvement in him and for that I thank you. Sylvain is a good man and deserves a chance. Thank you for giving him one.”

Dimitri gives her a brilliant, bright smile. He shines like the sun, warm and beautiful. Holding the gift to his chest the prince bows to her. Deeper than normal, a sign of respect reserved for royalty such as him. Those around them stop to watch the act, whispering.

Pulling himself to his full height, Dimitri bids her fair well. Byleth stays rooted where she is, trying to assess what just happened. It was just a simple pen and she allowed Sylvain into her class because he asked. She didn’t do anything to deserve the respect the prince showed her.

After people return their focus elsewhere does Byleth finally head off to meet Claude. She opens the note he slipped under her door. It’s more a map than actual directions. From what she can discern from his drawings she needs to take a left once she left the study hall. And that leads her down a path lined with tall hedges, primly trimmed.

It feels like she is walking forever until she sees an opening. Upon entering she sees flowers lining the little area and a white iron table sits in the center. On the table is a beautiful tea set already prepared with a three tier tray full of delicious looking cakes and tea sandwiches.

Claude stands up, dressed in a white dress shirt and vest, sleeves rolled up. He is dressed casually with a slight formal feel. It makes Byleth look down at her own and realizes she only owns her uniform and armor.

“Madam, your table awaits.” Claude says to her with bow, a big grin on his face. He pulls out a chair for her and pouring her a cup. When he takes his own seat, Byleth notices a little vase with some lavender. Did she ever tell him that was her favorite flower?

“So I hear you are now the resident advice guru. Congratulations.” He holds his cup up in a mock toast.

“I have no idea how that happened.” For the past couple of days now people, not just students, have been coming up to her asking for advice. It’s gotten to the point where she cannot go anywhere without someone calling out to her.

“I think it had something to do with the advice you gave to a little lion cub. From what I’ve heard it was the first bit of advice anyone gave that wasn’t steeped in religious dogma or religious guilt.” Claude seems far too pleased with himself as he sips his tea. His eyes twinkle at her from over the cup.

“What I told her should be something every parent tells their daughter. But apparently it’s not. I’m not sure I like this new role. I much preferred it when I only had to deal with you and our class. I cannot go anywhere without someone telling me their problems.”

“Oh? If you hear anything juicy, please let me know.” Byleth levels him with a mild glare. “Ok, ok. I was joking. I get the whole confidentiality thing.”

“I will say this. Some of these problems are not problems at all. I think they just want to vent at me.”

“You are an excellent listener.” He plucks a tea sandwich from the tray, biting into it. They do look tempting. Byleth follows suit and takes one herself. It looks like smoke salmon on rye. Biting into it she discovers there is cream cheese under the smoked salmon.

Claude has excellent taste.

“I try to understand where they are coming from but I just don’t know how to relate to anything they are telling me.”

“Well, whatever you are saying to them is working. I haven’t heard any complaints. _Yet_. So keep it up.” They enjoy more tea sandwiches in a comfortable silence. Birds chirp and several butterflies dance around the flowers behind them.

“How did you find this place? It’s not the normal spot where everyone else has tea.”

“I know a guy who knows a gal who-“ Byleth hums at him, indicating she knows he’s teasing her. “Can’t fool you Teach. I learned about it from Dorothea. She comes here when she wants to sing without an audience. Not sure why. She has an amazing voice.”

“You’ve heard her sing?” Byleth may have gripped her cup a little too hard. Why does that upset her so?

“Yeah. More tea?” He eyes the cup in her grip. Byleth can only nod as he pours for her. She doesn’t like this odd feeling. “I don’t know why she’s here. She should be on a stage living the good life. Not mucking it up with us, right?”

“Right. You two seem close.” Instantly she regrets the words that just came out of her mouth. Claude halts the cup at his lips, eyeing her.

“You think?” He finishes his sip and places the cup down, contemplating something. “I guess it’s because we’re kind of alike. We both like teasing Lorenz. I know, you don’t approve. But it’s just so much fun.”

A silence returns but it isn’t as comfortable as before. At least not to Byleth. Claude seems unaffected or even aware.

“You know, she has a crush on you. A girl crush that is.” He finally says.

“A girl crush?”

“Yeah, you’re someone she admires. I wouldn’t be surprised if she isn’t the founder and president of the Byleth Fan Club. You should talk to her more. She’d love that.”

“I wouldn’t know how.”

“We’re talking right now and you seem fine here. Just do the same.” But it isn’t the same. Is what she wants to say. But she wouldn’t be able to explain why. The idea of talking to Dorothea in a setting like this just seems . . . Odd. With anyone other than her father or Claude.

But Claude wasn’t always in the picture. At one point tea was only between her and her father. So why can’t she just do it? Maybe tea with Lorenz will help her.

Tea with Lorenz. Now she’s suddenly worried about it. Can she just talk with the noble? Will it be as easy as it is with Claude?

“How do you do it? Connect with people so easily?” Byleth finds herself asking him.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” His eyes shift around the area for dramatic effect, clearly knowing no one is around. He leans across the small table and she does the same as he lowers his voice. “I don’t. I act like it, sure. But it’s still an act.”

“So you’re _lying_ to people.” His words cause her to pull back suddenly. Is he lying to her?

“I think it’s more I’m just being friendly without the actual friendship part.”

“Is that true for us?”

“I’m here aren’t I? I don’t have tea with just _anyone_.” Byleth just sips her tea, unsure how she should be feeling right now. “Teach, I do think of you as a close companion. Someone I trust. And I don’t trust easily.”

“May I ask why?”

“Only if I can ask why your father kept you so hidden.”

“I wouldn’t be able to answer that. I don’t even know why.”

“Why haven’t you asked him.”

“I’m afraid of the answer.” Her voice doesn’t sound like her. Its soft tone is far too foreign.

“That was extremely honest. But that fear comes from somewhere. Usually from knowing the truth but not wanting to accept it. So why do **you** think he kept you so hidden.”

“First tell me why you don’t trust so easily.”

“I don’t think we have enough tea for that discussion. So let me give you the abbreviated version. My birth was a surprise to many. And not a good one. I spent my whole life with people trying to figure out whether to use me or just kill me. Sometimes they chose both.”

“That stab wound. Someone pretending to be a friend did that.”

“Aw, you remembered what I said.” His smile is tight as he sips his tea. “Yes. That is what happened. But I still have a smile for everyone. Because I have complete confidence in my ability to get out of any bad situation. So I’ll be nice to people. Until they give me a reason otherwise.”

“I’m I not nice?”

“You’re blunt. Not the same thing. People don’t often want the truth. And it upsets them when they hear it. But for you, I think that bluntness is why people are seeking you out. Though, maybe try smiling while you verbally crush people’s world? I find it makes the delivery of the harshness of reality a little easier for others to swallow.”

“A smile would help?”

“Couldn’t hurt.” Byleth tries to mimic the smile she has seen Claude offering others. “On second thought. Don’t. Nothing is worse than a forced smile.”

“I don’t often have a reason to smile.”

“We should fix that. Tell me what things you like. Besides, tea, kittens and drop kicking bandits.”

“I like those candies you gave me. And I like baths. I also like a well polished blade. Or how armor looks after being oiled.”

“Anything outside of a training yard?”

“I’m not sure what the point of this is. Or even how we got onto this topic. I thought we were discussing how to connect with others?”

“We are discussing that. But you first need to connect with yourself. Need to know what you like.”

“But I just told you. I like those things and I still don’t smile while doing any of them. I want to connect with people for real.”

“Then you have to give a pound of flesh. Rip it out of you and offer it up. You must give up something you would never tell anyone, not even your father.” His eyes darken as he becomes very serious. “But remember, only if the person you are trying to connect with is willing to do the same.”

“And then a connection is formed?”

“No. Then trust is established. The connection comes when you offer your heart. And the same is returned.”

“I don’t think I have a heart to offer.”

“Come on Teach. You’re not heartless. You wouldn’t be working so hard to prepare us for the real world if otherwise. You wouldn’t be _trying_ to learn to connect with people.”

“Hmm.”

“So you want to try it with me? A pound for a pound? I told you about my trust issues. I’ll be willing to explain more but what are you willing to tell me?” His green eyes hold her own as he rests his chin on his knuckles. This is an opportunity to connect with someone. But can she pay the toll?

“ _Absolutely not!_ ” Sothis practically yells at her. “ _You cannot tell him about me! Not when you cannot prove we converse. Besides, can you truly trust him? Don’t be fooled by those eyes. He’s up to something.”_

The time that passed was clearly too long for Claude. He sighs as a small frown adorns his face.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.” He sounds disappointed and Byleth wants to correct that. Wants to tell him everything but she cannot find her voice. “But Teach, I am here. If you ever want to talk.”

“Professor!” Catherine calls out from behind the hedge, startling both of them. “Professor? Are you here? Oh! You are.” She comes around the corner and rushes over to their table, eyes harden.

“Catherine? How may I help you?”

“Lady Rhea requests your audience right away. And gather your class, not for the meeting but for . . . Just get them ready.” Catherine doesn’t wait for her as she storms off.

“I’ll get the others and meet you in the classroom.” Claude stands up, offering her his hand. For a moment she just stares at it. “Teach, take my hand. Please?”

She can feel the calluses on his hand, earned from years of hard work. And his hand is warm, a warmth that is moving up her arm and into her chest. He gives her hand a squeeze as he helps her up.

Many times she has seen couples do this, thinking it odd and unnecessary. The woman were neither impaired nor elderly and not in need of assistance. But now that she is experiencing it she is finding she quite likes it.

“You should go after Catherine. Least she returns and throws you over her shoulder and carries you there.” Claude winks at her. “I’ll clean up and gather the class.”

——

“Claude! It’s a **Saturday**. You know, a non-class day _nor_ a non-fight-bandits-pirates or whoever else our wonderful professor sends us after.” Hilda whines as Claude herds her into the classroom. Sylvain greets them at the front as they enter. The rest of the class waiting on them as he escorts Hilda to the front. Less likely a chance for her to escape.

“Hey fearless leader. Any news on why we’re all here?” Sylvain says as he leans his long form against the desk. Claude had seen him first after leaving Byleth and had asked him to round up the others while he hunted down Hilda.

“Nothing yet. None of us will know until Teach gets here.” And as if that comment summoned her, Byleth enters with her weapons strapped to her. Not a good sign. Without a word she walks to the head of the class and looks over everyone.

“We have just been assigned an urgent mission. The Church’s forces have cornered the remaining Western Church leadership and we are to escort Lady Rhea there.”

“The archbishop is going there herself? But why?” Lysithea asks.

“She wants to personally handle the situation. We will have knights with us, Catherine will lead them. They will deal with the Western Church’s forces and I will lead a small team to protect Lady Rhea.”

“Small? Like how small?” Claude doesn’t like the sound of that.

“I can only take six of you with me.” She looks out over the class once more. “That shall be Marianne, Raphael, Hilda. Do not argue with me on this, Hilda. Sylvain and Lorenz and Felix.”

Felix? Claude’s head whips around the room and spies the swordsman leaning against the wall in the far back. With arms crossed over his chest, he offers Byleth a curt nod. Felix! No, no, no, no! He cannot be joining the class. When did this happen?

“For those whose name I’ve called, suit up and meet me at the stables. Everyone else is dismissed.” Everyone heads for the exit except for Claude. He moves swiftly towards Byleth, blocking her from leaving.

“Hey Teach, you didn’t say my name. Is that because as House Leader it’s just assumed I’ll be going? I’m going, right?”

“No.” She tries to move around him but he blocks her again. “Claude, I can only take six with me. And this is an escort mission. I need people who are capable of close combat. You struggle with that.” It’s true. Byleth has been trying to teach him how to use an axe but it hasn’t borne fruit.

“Right. Makes sense.” He follows her out of the classroom, still uneasy at the thought of not being with her during a mission. He’s always been included and now he’s kicking himself for not taking the axe training more seriously. “So Felix. He’s in our class now?”

She eyes him for a moment. “No. He’s just assisting with missions this month.”

“That’s nice of him. Didn’t know that could happen. Or was allowed. So how does that work?”

“Claude, I have to go. We can discuss this later.” Her words are firm and final. It provides no room for Claude to wiggle his way into the mission. But why is he even bothering? She’s the Ashen Demon. There’s no reason to worry.

Is he even worrying? No, he just doesn’t like this set up. They’re a team. They should be doing everything together. Have each other’s back. Protect each other against moody, attractive swordsman who have been eyeing his Teach.

“Of course. Later. Good luck!” She looks at him suspiciously over her shoulder before continuing on her way, leaving him alone by the dorms. Would he get into trouble if he follows them?

“You would get in serious trouble if you went.” Dorothea says as she comes to stand beside him. Claude feels her wrap an arm around his own, leaning into him. Despite that, he only looks at her once he loses site of Byleth. “Look at you. All upset that the Professor left you behind. That’s so cute.”

“I’m not upset. I’m just trying to figure out what I’m going to do for the rest of the day.” A terrible lie but he’s still trying to recover from being left behind.

“Aw, so all your free time is spent with the professor?” She gives his arm a squeeze. “You know that’s how rumors start?”

“Do you need something?” That came out a little harsher than he wanted.

“Escort me to my room.” It wasn’t a request and she doesn’t give him an option as she pulls him towards her room. “Sorry for teasing you. I just enjoy watching your pining. So how was tea?”

Dorothea does that little grin whenever she wants something. With the right training she could become quite the little spy. Too bad she doesn’t have that training now. Otherwise she would be able to read her mark better.

“You want me to spill the tea?” He returns her lean, smiling down at her. Dorothea rolls her eyes at his pun but waits for him to continue. “Now that would just be rude. What we spoke about was _private_ and very, very _personal_. And I could never _betray_ her trust.”

“You’re such a tease. I’m not asking you to betray her trust. Just curious what you guys talked about. I’ve tried speaking to her several times and I got about three words out of her. So I’m just a tiny bit jealous of you.”

“I told her to invite you to tea.” That got a squeal out of the songstress. She kisses his cheek as she bounces with joy.

“Thank you! Oh, I have to figure out what to wear. Should I have my hair up? No? What about a gift? Should I bring one? Did you? What should we talk about?”

“Good topics: kittens, tea, weapons, methods for cleaning weapons and sweets. She really likes sweets. No gift and keep your hair down. Teach isn’t going to dress up so don’t bother. This is just tea to her.”

Dorothea pouts as she pulls away, having reached her dorm. She twirls a long lock of her hair before sighing. “Of course it’s just tea. It’s just she’s so mysterious and amazing and I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“You don’t want to come in?” She drapes her arms over his shoulders as she gives him a smile. It’s mischievous and full of promises and there are plenty of students who would give their left arm just for her to look at them like that.

But her smile is wrong; it doesn’t reach her eyes and rings hallow to him. Byleth may not have many reasons to smile but when she does everything seems brighter and he feels empowered. Makes him want to ensure Byleth always have a reason to smile. And selfishly, only smile for him.

Claude pulls her arms off him as she pouts.

“Tempting. But I do have things I need to do.” He offers her a dramatic bow, ignoring her smirk, before heading off back towards his room. It wasn’t a total lie, he really does have things to do. Like read the books he swiped from the dark library.

He opens his door seeking solitude but is greeted by a purple haired trickster. Yuri stands in the center of his room with an open book in his hand.

“Yuri. Why are you in my room?” Claude eyes his quiver by his closet, the closest weapon.

“Oh, is this your room?” He pretends to be confused. “I thought it was my library, with all these books here.” Yuri waves the book in his hand over the piles of book scattered around.

“Your library? Didn’t know it was yours. But this room is mine. So get out.” He moves closer to the quiver. There is still so much unknown about the beautiful young man. Not even Claude’s sources could find anything solid on him. It’s as if Yuri is a ghost.

“So she left you. And took the swordsman.” Of course he would spy on them. And he doesn’t have to sound so pleased. “Have you ever seen him train? All those tight, lean muscles just begging to be massaged. And that brooding! Who could resist?”

“Well, he’s single if you’re interested. Though you might have competition with that poll he has shoved up his ass.” Yuri does an ungraceful snort, a hand covering up his smile.

“That was a good one. You’re a charming little fawn. And as much as I enjoy teasing you.” He suddenly becomes serious, dropping the book onto the bed. “We need to talk. About the chalice.”

“You finally found the path?” That perks him up. The sooner they deal with this means the sooner they can get away from the Ashen Wolves.

“Yes. I was on my way to inform everyone when I saw you dragging Hilda into the classroom. I would have told our lovely Teach but she is obviously busy. But this cannot wait. Robert is picking up his attacks.”

“Ok, so you’re the one with the _crew_ so have them leak that information. I’ll let _Professor Byleth_ know as soon as she’s back.”

“That’s not going to work. You see I have been poking around to find the fastest route to Robert. And I found his recruiter and the pub in which he is currently operating out of. The Dancing Lion which is right outside the monastery. And he’s only going to be there tonight.”

“And your men can’t deliver the information?” Yuri gives him a look as if he should know better. “Oh, I get it. You’ve set up a meeting with this recruiter. But how does he not know you’re with the Abyss?”

“He does know. He thinks I am betraying the group for gold. But I needed Byleth there with me. To sell the whole betrayal story and for backup in case things go south.”

“Why would a professor betray the Academy?” A dark laugh comes from Yuri. It makes Claude look for an exit.

“Why would a professor abandon their students to blood thirsty bandits? Take your _Teach_ off that pedestal and remember she was a mercenary _before_ becoming a professor. And gold changes people. **Always**.”

“Alright, let me walk through this plan of yours. You told this recruiter that you have intel on where the chalice is. That you and Teach were willing to offer it up for a price. And this is all happening _after_ our fight with Robert’s men?”

“For the record, no one survived that fight. So as far as Robert knows, hired mercenaries did that.”

“Something you had a hand in?”

“Correct, I have taken great care to ensure Robert and his men are unaware of Byleth and your class’s involvement. I had hoped to bring the Ashen Demon but I guess I will have to settle with . . . Almir?”

“Ha, I don’t look like an Almir. I always thought I could pull off Alejandro. Love how that sounds. _Alejandro._ ”

“No, you definitely look more like an Almir.” Yuri rubs his chin as he looks Claude over. “I need you out of those clothes.”

“Well, that would get everyone’s attention. But I fear that might be too distracting for what we need to accomplish.”

“Hmm, I’ll need proof before I can believe that. But thank you for agreeing to go, _Almir_.” He practically purrs that name as he heads for the door. “I’ll see you around six by the blacksmith. Wear something that doesn’t scream . . . _Love me, Teach.”_

Claude looks down at his attire to see if that is true. He doesn’t see it. It’s just normal clothes for blending in with the other nobles here. When he looks up to protest the trickster is already gone. Claude curses himself for being so gullible.

Great, now he gets to spend his evening with Yuri while Byleth spends her’s with Felix. Yuri, the trickster who chose the name Almir. In his father’s language that name means _prince._ Tonight is going to be very interesting.

——

The mage dies with a gurgle as Felix ends his life with a single blow. He truly is impressive and far more advanced than any of her students. And he takes direction well, following every one of her commands without hesitation.

It was a good decision to bring him. His speed and strength allowed him to make quick work of any who emerged out of the fog. The damn fog. She’s almost burned out from over using the Divine Pulse.

“That should finally clear the fog. Lets regroup with the others.” Raphael, looking exhausted but still ready to fight, gives her a nod before heading back. Felix flicks his sword clean of blood before following her.

“You’re not incompetent.” Felix says walking beside her.

“I gave you reason to think otherwise?”

“Professor!” Raphael shouts. “Lady Rhea, she’s gone after the leader!” Looking at each other, Byleth and Felix rush in the direction Raphael is pointing at. The three of them run to catch up with the others. Sylvain’s grim face is the first she sees. Then Lorenz and Hilda’s. Marianne prays behind Rhea as she stands over a dead man. Catherine stands guard beside her.

“And now it is over. The end of the Western Church.” Rhea’s shoulders shake with her voice.

“Lady Rhea, did he say who he as working with?” Catherine sends her a warning.

“No, my child.”

“Did you even ask him?” Felix smirks, apparently approving of her question. Catherine on the other hand does not approve and would object if it were not for Rhea holding her back with a raised hand.

“No. The Western Church only worked alone.”

“Are you so sure? The men who led the attack in the Holy Mausoleum said they were misled. But they were executed before more could be learned.” Rhea looks at her as if she were some confused child.

“They were misled by this man’s poisoned words. He led the Western Church away from the true teachings and they have all suffered for it.”

“With all due respect, there is something wrong with all of this. First someone hires bandits to hunt students. Then someone persuaded Lord Lonato-“

“ **Professor**.” The word comes out as a warning. This is the first time Byleth has ever heard such a tone from Rhea. “Tend to your students. And **I** will tend to Church matters.” With one final look at her, Rhea walks away with Catherine following closely behind.

If these are Church matters, why involve her students? No, this is unacceptable and Byleth will have answers. But not here, not now. Byleth will have to get Rhea alone.

——

“Well, well. I’m impressed. You managed to pull together a look that doesn’t scream ‘I’m a spoiled brat’.” Yuri says to Claude. He did have to borrow some clothes from his contacts so they are a bit mismatch and slightly big on him. Definitely doesn’t scream he’s trying too hard to get anyone’s attention.

Claude gives him a smile. “And I like your ‘slumming’ look, Yuri. The added dirt is a nice touch. Oh, that’s how you always look. Never mind.” Yuri apparently doesn’t like that comment as he looks over his clothes. Claude is too pleased with himself for making the young man look.

“Cute. Ready to go in, Almir?”

“Looks like I have no choice. And what’s your cover name? I want to make sure I call you by the right name. Is it Deirdre? You look like a Deirdre.”

“Yuri.” He says flatly.

“You’re going with **that** as your cover name?”

“Yes, because remember I told you the recruiter knows who I am.” Oh, right. “Your story is you’re a mute. Can you handle that? Handle being quiet for more than a minute?”

“Yes, I can handle it. Let’s go get this over with.” The sooner the better. Yuri opens the door to the pub for him. It’s still early and the pub is only about half full. But back in the farthest corner sits a grumpy looking man. He somehow becomes even more grumpier when they come to his table.

“About time you got here.” He grumbles at them, eyes shifting around the room. Yuri offers the man an apology in the form of refreshing his drink. He even orders two more for them but Claude just accepts it without drinking. Both men eye him for a few seconds before taking a sip from their mugs. It’s not because of Academy rules that he refuses to drink. But because Claude learned early in life to never drink from anything he didn’t pour himself. “Thought the Ashen Demon was a woman.”

“Oh, she is. A _goddess_ on the battlefield. This boy here is more _manageable_.” Yuri slaps a hand over Claude’s wrist rather harshly, a prick of pain shooting up his arm at the sudden contact. Yuri ignores Claude’s glare. “Have the gold?”

“Yeah, but the gold was for the Ashen Demon. Not for some random sand brat. Deals off.” Wait? What is going on? Claude’s head begins to swim as his body grows warm. Oh no. He knows this feeling. Looking down at his wrist he sees a reddish rash begin to bloom on his skin.

Yuri poisoned him!

“I know I promised I’d get you the Ashen Demon but this is one better. Meet Claude von Riegan, future Duke of the Leicester Alliance.” Dizziness takes over him as he tries to get up but he doesn’t get far. Yuri grabs hold of him, pinning him down in the chair. Claude can feel the bastard lean down, breath tickling his ear. “And the professor’s favorite student.”

The next words spoken sound as if he’s hearing it under water. Claude knows better than to fight it and lets the poison to run its course. He knows that allowing himself to fall unconscious will mean less of a migraine later.

His vision darkens and Claude cannot decide which upsets him more. His foolishness for trusting Yuri or the fact that the original plan was meant for Byleth. Oh, heads are going to roll. Once he figures a way out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone isn’t aware this story isn’t going to strictly follow the game. Why not? Because I enjoy messing with these characters.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

Graceful fingers comb through his hair, lightly scraping across his scalp. Claude sighs as he leans into the soothing strokes. Warmth from the sun washing over his face as he stretches.

Claude takes in a deep breath as he opens his eyes to see Byleth looking down at him. Her smile is loving and fills his heart with such joy. Byleth hums an unknown lullaby as she continues running her fingers through his hair.

He takes in his surroundings to try and imprint this moment into his subconscious. They lay on a large canopy bed in the royal palace in Almyra. Soft, shear white curtains, gently blowing in the light breeze coming from the open windows, enclose the couple in a blissful peace.

Byleth whispers his name as she nudges him gently. Claude shakes his head against her hip. He’s not ready to let this go. Not ready to let the rest of the world into their life. She looks too amazing in her nightgown, the green and gold colors of his people, to share her with the world. Byleth belongs here. Right here with him.

“You need to wake up. Otherwise this won’t happen.” She says softly. Her fingers grow cold and the fresh breeze is gone, replaced with a stagnant air. The soft bed turns to stone and he is pulled harshly back into reality.

Claude’s eyes snap open and the face above him isn’t Byleth’s but Yuri’s. With a jerk of his body, Claude pulls away from the bastard, shoving away the hands that try an steady him. His body is still groggy and recovering from the poison.

“Fuck off Yuri!” Of course that comes out more like a gurgling mess, his mouth dry like the desert.

“Come now, you must drink. It’ll help with the headache.” That voice is too soft and feminine for what he remembers from Yuri. He looks at the figure sitting beside the straw mat that was his bed. They look like an older Yuri with long braid of purple hair laying over a slender shoulder. And breasts! There are breasts!

The woman is in a dirty peasant dress that looks like she’s been wearing it straight for several days. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, pulling at her dress as if she knows what he is thinking. The woman offers the wooden cup again for him.

“Please. You will need your strength.” That sounds ominous. “I’m not my son. So this isn’t poisoned.” To prove it, she takes a sip.

“Your son?” He takes the cup dumbly as her words sink in. “Your Yuri’s mother?” He roped his own mother into this? The rattling of chains shock him as he moves to sit up. But his legs aren’t bound. Claude’s eyes shift over to the woman and finds her ankles are shackled. And by the red sores, they have been shackled for a long time.

Claude looks around the small cell. It’s clearly somewhere in the Abyss by the way the cell is carved into the stone. An iron gate locks them in and through them he can see another cell, empty, and torches lighting the narrow hallway. The only furniture, besides a bucket by the only door, is a small, rotten mat overtop hay.

“Why?” She never gets to answer him as Yuri shows up. His eyes are hard and menacing. Unspoken threats are promised if Claude tries anything.

“Finally awake I see. I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep because your services are needed.” He unlocks the door and steps aside. Yuri’s eyes shift towards his left before returning to Claude. Following where he looked, Claude can see the shadow of another figure, obscured by the stone wall.

Stepping out he sees an armored guard waiting, hand on the hilt of their sword. Yuri shoves him towards the guard before heading inside the cell.

“Mother. I brought you some breakfast. Fresh this time, so please eat?” There is a long silence. “It’s almost over mother. I swear it, just hold on for a little longer.” More silence. Then Yuri sighs as he returns. With a curt nod to the guard, Claude is shoved further down the hall.

“Am I going to be told what’s going on? Or is this a guessing game?” Claude is torn. Yuri’s betrayal can be explained with the meeting of his chained mother. But Claude still wants to punch him. He could have told them. They could have figured a way to save her.

“Don’t worry little fawn, Robert the Dreadful will tell you all you _need_ to know.” The look Yuri sends him warns Claude that the time for talking is done. The guard moves ahead of him with Yuri bringing up the rear.

They pass by multiple cells on the way and appear to be as old as the structure. So was this place a prison? A dark voice inside him warns that there isn’t enough cells to make up a prison. These are holding cells. And by their design, the inhabitants are not meant to stay long.

The next corridor they enter looks much the same except the cells have doors, rusted from neglect. As they walk past he gets a glimpse inside. In every room sits two stone slabs side by side, each have a hole at one end. Claude tries not to focus too much on the purpose of these rooms. Or on the fact there is a drain underneath each hole.

The next room they enter opens up like a small amphitheater. Robert’s men sit in the stadium seating, filling almost all the rows. There is at least fifty men and by the bedrolls this is where they have made camp. In the center sits a campfire, a pot bubbling over it. A cook ignores them as he fills a bowl for another. Standing on the other side, facing them, is an impressive looking man.

He’s a tall, older man with broad shoulders and a powerful aura that demands respect. His dark hair, graying on the sides, is cut in the style made popular by nobles. And a well manicured beard with streaks of gray adorn his face. His eyes, his eyes burn with a tempered madness.

This must be Robert. By the heavy armor and massive spiked mace strapped to his back, this man is skilled in the shield knight class. Just what an archer _loves_ to fight.

Standing in front of Robert, with their back to Claude, is Aelfric. He seems to be pleading with Robert.

“Robert, you must stop with these attacks on the Abyss. You push any further and I fear the Archbishop might become more involved than she already is.”

Robert looks past Aelfric and towards him. “Then it’s a good thing your student brought us some insurance.”

“What?” Aelfric turns around and gasps when he sees Claude. “Yuri! What have you done?”

“He did what you could not. He brings me the path to the chalice and a means to control the Ashen Demon.”

“You found the path?” Aelfric says in disbelief. So Yuri didn’t tell him. “And kidnapped Professor Byleth’s house leader! That will only anger her! What do you think to accomplish here?”

“I plan on keeping the Ashen Demon on a short leash while we collect the chalice. She’ll bring the others as well. Far better than your plan.” Others? Who could he be talking about?

“My plan wouldn’t have involved Byleth to begin with!”

“ **Enough**! We are clearly past the point of arguing about this. The boy is here and we have the path now. All we have left to do is wait for the other wolves to arrive.” This doesn’t sound good.

“If you think keeping me here is going to save you, then you don’t know the Ashen Demon.” Claude cannot wait to watch Byleth rip these fools apart.

“Boy, I was there when she **earned** that name. I know her rather well. And I am not afraid of her.” But he doesn’t know her now. Doesn’t know of her abilities to control time.

“Robert, this boy is the future Duke of the Alliance! We cannot have them involved.” Aelfric pleads with Robert but is ignored.

“Is that so Aelfric? Did you forget the future leaders of **both** the Kingdom and Empire are also involved?” Yuri’s voice is taunting, the respect he showed before long gone. “Don’t worry about them, our dear Teach will know that any Church or outside help will cause an opening in her roster.”

“That’s cute. Underestimating not only _my_ Teach but my classmates. Who all have been trained by the Ashen Demon. Did I ever mention that my class defeated four demonic beasts? At once?” The men around them begin to look worriedly at each other, whispering about similar stories they have heard about Byleth.

“Watch it boy. You don’t have to be returned with your tongue in tact.” Robert growls at him but it just causes Claude to laugh.

“Aw, but my tongue is one of my best features.” In hindsight, that sounded way better in his head.

“We could break your jaw instead.” Yuri oddly enough comes to his rescue. “But you shouldn’t wait for the Professor. Since you have the path, you should head to the chalice now and let her follow you. You can perform the ceremony once she catches up.”

Ceremony. Which Claude would guess means blood is needed. Specifically the blood of the Ashen Wolves, hence why they need Byleth to bring them. But are all of the wolves needed? He eyes Yuri.

“Are you sure she will know to bring them? To even come?” Aelfric looks extremely frustrated.

“She will know once I tell her.” The trickster says as he checks his nails. He gives off the impression of someone bored.

“Hmm, you haven’t told her yet?” Robert says as he signals for his men to move out. “This better not be a trick.”

“Please, my tricks are never obvious. No, I just figured this is something that should be said in person.”

“That’s _brave_ of you. And by brave I mean stupid.” Claude shoots Yuri a disapproving glare.

“She won’t hurt me. Because I memorized the path needed.” He tosses a book to Aelfric. “Here is the only book with the path _and_ the ritual written in it. Try not to lose it.” Yuri offers them a bow before turning on his heel and walking away.

“Yuri.” Robert calls out. “I will not release her until I have what I want.”

The trickster doesn’t look at anyone, just watches the exit with an unreadable face. For a moment Claude sympathizes with him. But then Yuri winks at him before walking off. Claude hopes it’s Yuri’s jaw that gets broken. And he hopes he lives long enough to hear about it.

——

Byleth wakes from another dreamless night. Surprisingly since her thoughts before bed was clouded with secret plots and scheming shadow figures. There has to be a connection. These happenings cannot just be a coincidence.

Today on her agenda she has tea at two with Lorenz but nothing else scheduled except checking on the search for the chalice. She could set up tea with Rhea for eleven and still have time to meet with Lorenz. Beside, her tea with Rhea isn’t for pleasantries. Byleth will have answers.

With determination, Byleth sets off to get ready for the day. She runs through how she will approach Rhea as she grabs for her hair brush. But she spots something on her dresser that shouldn’t be there. The tiny vase with lavender from her tea with Claude sits by her brush. Stuck between the stems is a note.

_‘Teach, if I’m not back in my room then find Yuri and punch him. It was his plan.’_

With speed normally reserved for the day of a battle, Byleth dresses in her armor and grabs her weapons. She rushes to Claude’s room, pushing past Dimitri and Felix in the hallway.

“Professor? Is everything alright?” The prince asks as Felix glares at her rudeness. Byleth knocks on Claude’s door and waits.

“I’m not sure. Have any of you seen Claude today?”

“At this hour? He tends to sleep in till nine so he should be there. But I haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Dimitri says as he comes to stand beside her.

“Neither have I. Why? What did he do now?” Felix crosses his arms over his chest, chin up with a frown.

“Don’t go anywhere.” She says as she opens Claude’s door. The room is rather clean, books put away, bed made. Not how she has seen it before.

“Odd, this is the cleanest I’ve ever seen his room.” Dimitri comments from over her shoulder. His silver bow and quiver as still here, angering Byleth at his foolishness. But what about his short bow? Maybe he took that? He had better have taken a knife.

On the window still she sees more lavender and another note tucked in.

_‘In case you didn’t see my first note. The path to the chalice has been found and Yuri and I are meeting with Robert’s recruiter at the Dancing Lion. The plan is to pretend to betray the group and sell the information to Robert._

_Again, if I am not back, punch Yuri.’_

“That idiot.” Felix mumbles out and Byleth finds herself nodding in agreement.

“We must find Yuri immediately.” Dimitri sounds worried with a hint of anger in his tone.

“And find him you have.” Yuri appears at the door, leaning against the frame. “So the house pet left crumbs. Adorable.”

“ **Explain. Now.** ” Byleth demands as she crumbles the note.

“Robert has Claude and the journal detailing how to move through the tunnels safely. If you want the boy back, then you and the rest of the Ashen Wolves need to follow them. Once Robert gets what he wants, then and only then will he release the prisoners.”

Dimitri growls as he slams the trickster against the wall, lifting him up. The speed in which he moved impressed Byleth. And took Yuri by surprise it seems. The young man’s eyes widen in shock as his back hits the wall hard.

“You betrayed us! I should break your neck for your treachery.” The prince sneers.

“If you do that . . . Then . . . How will you reach them?” Yuri manages to get out as the air is choked out of him.

“Dimitri. Put him down.” Byleth hears Felix curse underneath his breath and she can feel him readying to tackle the prince. Luckily he doesn’t have to as Dimitri does as Byleth commands. “You know how to get through the traps.” Yuri rubs his throat as he nods.

“I have a talent for memorizing everything I read. If you want the fastest route to Claude, you need me. Alive.” Straightening his uniform, Yuri looks directly at Byleth. “The Church cannot be involved. They would just set Robert off anyway and he is already on the edge as it is.”

“Noted.”

**Crack!**

Yuri falls to the ground, clutching his nose. She can hear him saying ‘again?’as he tries to stop the bleeding. Byleth stands over him, bloody fist still clenched. She holds herself back from hitting him again. And again.

“Heal yourself.” She orders and then turns to Felix and Dimitri. “Take him to the Abyss and guard him. I’ll gather the others and meet you there. If he or his men try anything? Break his legs.”

Felix smirks at her as Dimitri nods grimly. Oddly enough Yuri looks pleased with her. Byleth doesn’t dwell on it as she heads out. She needs to find her father.

——  
  


“I’m losing my patience.” Robert says for the second time causing Aelfric to fumble through the book.

“Yuri didn’t leave any bookmark or notes showing what page the information is on. This is a long journal to go through.”

Robert pulls out a fancy gold and silver pocket watch, clicking it open.

“For every half hour you make me wait, is a life lost in the Abyss.”

“No pressure, Cardinal.” Claude earns a glare from the panicked man as he flips through the journal.

“There’s no reason for the threats, Robert. We’re all on the same side.”

“Except for me. I’m not on your side. And I’m guessing the woman you have chained up in a cell is Yuri’s mother so she’s definitely not going to be on your side. Which means neither is Yuri. Because of what you have done to his mother.” Aelfric seethes as he tries to ignore Claude. Slowly he inches closer to the frustrated Cardinal. “And I wouldn’t count _you_ as being on Robert’s side. I get the feeling you haven’t told him everything about this chalice?”

“Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea what we are trying to achieve here! If you knew, you’d be helping us.” Aelfric rages at him, gripping the book tightly. Most likely imagining it’s Claude’s neck. Robert just watches in silence.

“So you know how to fix that, right? Tell me what you’re really doing.” Claude makes sure he catches Aelfric’s eyes as he speaks.

“Time is wasting, _children._ ” Robert warns.

“With this chalice I will create a world without death.” Well, that helps narrow down the level of crazy that Aelfric is. “Found it! I found it!” Aelfric shouts but he doesn’t give any details. Instead he mumbles under his breath as he reads over the text.

“Well?” Robert walks his tall form over to them, pushing Claude away from the Cardinal.

“We need to walk the path of the apostles. Doing so will lead us safely to the chalice.”

“What does that even mean?” Robert’s frustration continues to grow.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t say. Let me read some more.” Aelfric moves a step away from the imposing man and away from his reach in case he is unable to learn more.

“You have less than twenty minutes.” Robert reminds them by taking out his pocket watch again. By the look of it, that was a gift. Probably from his wife or daughter.

As Aelfric tries to read on, giving Claude the chance to look around. They are in a large chamber with four tunnels before them. The men use torches to light the room as there is not light source down here. The darkness makes it difficult for him to really get a look at the place. On one wall he can barely make out a faded mural. On the opposite wall is another faded mural. It’s much too dark to make out what is happening in them.

Claude decides to focus on the tunnels. Nothing is carved above them and none are lit. Just four, dark, trap laden tunnels. They stare back at Claude like black, lifeless eyes.

“My men have gone through each and every one of these tunnels and all have led to death. There has to be more! If there is not, I will turn this force around and burn the Abyss down.”

Claude wants to point out most of the Abyss is made of stone but he keeps it to himself. Choosing instead to examine the first tunnel. The foul stench of death drifts over to him. Are the bodies of their men still there?

He kneels down at the entrance to survey the floor. Unlike the main room with large rock slabs as flooring, the tunnel’s flooring is made of tiles. He can clearly see dried blood staining them. But something catches his attention about the tiles. On each tile is some carved symbol. But the blood, dirt and grime makes it hard to make out what the symbols are.

“Water. I need water.” Claude says.

“You’ll get water later boy, now shut up!” Robert snarls at him.

“Not for me. For the floor, there’s something on the floor.” Both Robert and Aelfric stop arguing to walk over to him. Robert takes in a sharp breath at the sight of the markings.

“Water, now!” A man hands over their water skin and Robert pours it over the visible tiles. The water washes away the blood and grime, slipping down the cracks between the tiles. Once the water clears they can see what looks to be a crest.

“That must be it! We need to stand on the right tiles.” Aelfric cheers, offering no thanks to Claude. “We need more water and a torch.” A helmet is used to gather more water and one man holds a torch as far as they can inside the tunnel without touching any thing.

“There! The third tile here is the crest of an apostle. Go on, stand on it.” Aelfric gives Claude a light shove in the direction of the tunnel.

“You can’t seriously mean me? You saw all that blood we had to wash away. Also, why are the bodies gone? I kind of feel we should be worried about that.”

“Stop complaining and do it.” Aelfric grabs hold of his arm but Claude jerks free.

“No.” Robert stops Aelfric from making another grab for Claude. “Boy, you were right about the floors. So you seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

“I do. And I wish to keep it there.” Claude moves to keep Robert between himself and Aelfric.

“Tell me what you think about this?” Robert nods his head towards the tunnel.

“Four tunnels. Four apostles. So I’m guessing that only one of these tunnels is correct. Is there an order to which these apostles did the ceremony?” Aelfric looks back down at the journal, scanning the pages. “Take your time. _I’m_ in no hurry.”

Aelfric glares at him before returning to his reading. “It says Noa brought them together. Chevalier guided them. Timotheos crafted for them, I guess they made the chalice? And Aubin . . . I’m having difficulty reading the word, it’s smudged. I think it says fought or found.”

“Well, that sounds like an order to me. What crest is this one?” Aelfric kneels down for a moment to examine it again.

“Aubin.” Aelfric stands up and shows Claude the book. On the page is a sketch of the crest in question.

“So not this one.” The men repeat what was done with the first tunnel to the others. Aelfric puts the book away in order to help survey the tiles. He leans as far as he is brave enough to do. Claude offers to hold him steady for a closer look but the man refuses him with a cold glare. It doesn’t matter in the end for they find the crest of Noa in the third tunnel. “Give me a bow and arrows and we can test this theory.”

“No. My men can do that.” Robert nods to one of his archers and they ready their shot. The target is three tiles back, a bit off centered and can only be seen by the man holding the torch. The poor guy is stretched as far as he can go without touching the tiles.

All around the Noa tile are tiles with similar looking crest. At first glance they all look the same and it would require a keen eye to notice the difference. The archer pulls back the arrow as he holds his breath.

The arrow flies and misses, setting off a trap. Blades swoop down from the walls, the gore from their last victims still staining them. The man holding the torch jumps back with a yelp, saving his arm from being cut off. The torch luckily goes flying behind him, hitting the floor harmlessly.

The man, picking up the torch, glares at the archer who only offers a shrug. He tries again and again misses. He hits a different tile, though closer to the one they want. And blades shoot up from the floor. The torch man jumps back again with a curse for the archer.

Limbs still in tact. This time.

“Want me to try?” Claude asks sweetly. The torch man nods in agreement.

“I got it.” Hisses the archer. He misses again.

“Bloody hell, man! Don’t you have eyes?” The torch man looks ready to beat the archer with the torch.

“I know, I know. Those tiles are _really_ small, about a foot long I think.” Claude clicks his tongue as he shakes his head. “And the light from the torch, totally throwing you off. I would be nervous too.” 

“Give him the arrows.” Robert growls. The man tries to protest. “ **Now**.”

“Thank you.” Claude smiles at the archer as he fires an arrow. It hits the correct tile on the first try. Everyone holds there breath as the torch man jumps back but nothing happens. Everyone, even Claude, exhales.

“Now you go.” Robert gives him a shove.

“Really? You want to risk me like that? After all I am your _insurance_.” But that doesn’t seem to matter to Robert anymore.

“If you die, your professor can bring you back to life. If she lives that long.” He gives Claude another shove. But doesn’t take the bow or quiver away, much to Claude’s delight. He’s handed a torch as everyone backs away.

Claude sends several prayers to the gods and a few to Byleth before leaping onto the Noa tile. It barely fits both his feet and he almost topples over but by whatever god decided to grace him, he doesn’t fall. With the torch he looks for another Noa tile. All the while the others watch and wait.

He draws another arrow and sends it towards the tile but it misses, jamming between four tiles. Blades from all sides come out at once and retract but only to come out again and again. The screeching noise from the extremely sharp blades drowns out whatever is being yelled at him from Robert.

Claude fires another arrow, timing it just right so it flys past the blades and knocks the arrow free. The two arrows roll around on the floor harmlessly as the blades retract once more. They do not come out again.

“Sorry. It’s kind of hard to see which tile is the right one. Let me try again.” Robert curses at him as he fires another arrow, hitting the correct one. He leaps over to it, scooping up the now three arrows. He looks around for another tile as one of Robert’s men takes the tile he just left.

Claude sees it and shoots an arrow at it. Nothing happens. He rocks slightly as he readies to jump and then he leaps. But this time he turns slightly to fire an arrow behind him, right between four tiles. The blades return almost slicing the man to pieces. But he stumbles back and then falls down, triggering more traps. The man doesn’t get a scream out before he is torn apart.

Now with the added weight of the body, more traps have sprung.

“Clever boy. But aren’t you forgetting something?” Robert roars over the sounds of the blades.

“Oh, Crap. You’re right I need the book! Otherwise I won’t know what each crest looks like. Oh wait . . . I actually have the book.” Aelfric pats down his pockets in shock, face growing pale as he realizes Claude truly has taken the book from him.

“Have fun with Teach! Wish I could stay and watch her mop the floor with you! But I gotta get a lot of space between you and me. Later!” Robert glares at him, eyes looking far more deadly than the blades still blocking his way.

With a wink he takes off for the next tile, no longer having to pretend he can’t tell which one it is. Robert is screaming out all the ways he’s going to skin Claude alive. All the more reason to keep pushing forward.

The deeper he goes the quieter it becomes. Soon the only light is from his torch. When does this end? He leaps to the next one and waves the torch ahead of him to find the next one but sees only solid rock.

Crap. Now what? He stretches up to see what is around him and he notices that he is at the end of the tunnel. The chamber before him is engulfed in complete darkness. Should he risk it and jump?

Byleth isn’t here to turn back time if he steps on a trap. And he’s not sure how long Robert will be held back. Staying here is clearly not an option.

Claude takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. He isn’t going to die here. There is too much left to do. Things not said yet. Claude is going to see Byleth again and they are going to build a better world. Together.

He jumps and lands on the chamber’s floor.

The room erupts in light, blinding him for a second. His heart stops, thinking the worse, that he made a mistake. But death doesn’t come for him. Instead he is greeted by an empty chamber with four dark tunnels at the other end.

Above him is a strange chandelier. It’s a large ball and he can’t see how it’s lit as there is a strange buzzing sound emitting from it. Is it magic?

Whatever it is, he will have to figure it out later. Claude heads for the tunnels when he glances over at the mural. Thanks to the strange light source, the murals are visible.

Like the first chamber, there are two murals. The one on his left looks to depict the four apostles, crests on their robes, faces hidden. They appear to be leaving the monastery In different directions. Above the monastery is the image of Saint Seiros, holding up a hand as if she is directing them to go. A golden halo surrounds her head.

The colors are faded and there are a few cracks but it’s still in good shape. The other mural depicts the apostles traveling across the lands, each in a different terrain. But why? What where they searching for? Didn’t they build the chalice?

Claude looks down at the journal and wonders if he should read it now or wait till there is more distance between him and his kidnappers. Looking down he notices a large chunk of the stone flooring is broken. It gives him an idea.

He struggles to lift it up but he doesn’t need to go far. He crab walks the chunk over to the tunnel and tosses it as best as he can. It just misses the tiles. Dammit. With his foot he give the stone several shoves before it finally lands on the tiles. The blades activate and manage to cut grooves into the stone.

Those are really, really sharp blades. But they don’t cut through the stone, just enough to complete their pass. That should give him time for some reading.

But the journal is long winded and doesn’t explain much. It appears to be written by a descendent of Noa and details their struggles in uncovering their ancestor‘s past. There is some mention of blood of the four apostles being needed and how it needs to be poured into the chalice. Nice. But it also says the body of Sothis was required.

The body of the Goddess? So maybe he was right. The Goddess really was flesh and blood. And this ritual was intended to bring her back. But there isn’t an explanation on how it would work.

Why those four? Why a chalice? The body makes sense but how would you get the soul back? Is that what they were looking for? Sothis’s body? And her soul? That doesn’t make sense.

Claude goes back to the first mural to better examine it. A clue must be here. He uses his hand to brush away some dirt. But the area he was trying to clean crumbles under his touch.

“No, no, no! Ah, Claude, you fool!” He scolds himself as he tries to put together the fallen pieces but a splash of red catches his eyes. There is something under this mural. And by the looks of it, it’s a mosaic!

Claude is so torn. The mural could hold the truth about the chalice but it’s clearly covering up something. So now Claude needs to decide. Keep the mural or destroy it to see the mosaic underneath.

He tries to commit the mural to memory before he begins to chip away at it. Age makes the task easy as the thick plaster used to mimic stone just crumbles. He does try to take down large chunks to try and preserve some of the mural.

But the more that is revealed the more excited he gets. He steps back to take in the sight before him. And what a glorious site.

At the center is a woman with pale green hair, a golden halo around her head, pointy ears peak out from her long locks. Her arms are raised, palms out as people pray at her feet. Blue sky is seen around the woman as light shines down on those praying.

To the woman’s left are dark clouds and red skies. An open field shows groups of barbarians fighting among themselves. Rivers of blood streak across the green field as robed people watch on. Their faces are hidden but there are crests on their robes. He knows those crest! Those are the crests of the elites.

They have their arms open towards several barbarians who have dropped their weapons. These barbarians have their arms out, reaching for the robed elites. So they what? Offered _salvation_ to these barbarians? Showed them the way to the Goddess and they became civilized?

He moves to the end and sees another group of robed people with crests he recognizes and some he doesn’t. Some hold books and others hold out farming tools. People dressed like peasants kneel before them, some with tears. The clouds above them are white and blue sky peeks through. In the green field are people farming, dancing and building towns.

This follows what the Church teaches. But those ears, his eyes are drawn back to the center figure. He’s seen some renditions of the Goddess but none have her with long pointy ears. This place is older than the monastery. So is this the true image of Sothis?

Claude doesn’t take much care with the other mural, tearing into it with a hunger. The idea of learning the truth driving him as he pulls down the plaster. This mosaic depicts the wooden huts evolving into larger towns and then massive stone cities.

At the bottom the robed people walk among the peasants. As the buildings evolved so do the people. Some look to be creating tools on their own and others hold quills and scrolls. Sothis is again in the center, leaning over, arms out stretch. A gentle smile on her face as she looks over everyone.

Excitement energizes Claude as he bounces on his feet. What will the next chamber reveal? The tunnels no longer seem like a daunting task but a mild hurdle to overcome in order to reach the truth.

A hurdle with extremely sharp blades. He eyes the stone he places in the tunnel. Hopefully Byleth can get through there. Because Claude cannot wait to share this with her.

——

“If you miss one more time I will kill you!” Threatens Robert to the poor archer. The man has been trying to knock down Claude’s arrow but the blades keep blocking him. The other archers watch nervously as they know if he fails, anyone of them is next.

“ **ROBERT**!” A voice roars from the corridor behind them. Much like every thing down here, the corridor is shrouded in darkness. The men back away slowly as they see a flicker of red.

“Stand your ground men.” Robert says as he readies his mace. “She’s not a demon but flesh and blood. She’ll bleed like anyone else.”

A red light flickers again as a scraping sound is heard. Like a sword being dragged across the stone floor.

“Where is my student?” The cold, flat voice of the Ashen Demon comes out of the darkness. The voice alone has Robert’s men shaking. “I shall not ask again.”

“You want the boy? You come through us first!” Robert knows Byleth is nothing to fear. Her silence and blank stare unnerves people. It causes them to fill the gaps in her personality with wild tails of an unstoppable killing machine. One who knows no mercy. But Robert knows better.

The red light flickers again but this time is shoots up to make an outline of a sword and for a second the image of Byleth is seen. Her blank face bathed in an eerie red glow, giving her the look of a demon. And for a second Robert began to worry.

In a flash the the blade looks to fall apart but no! It’s still linked! She whips it out towards one of his men, the blades extending far and sinking into the man’s chest. Eyes wide in shock at the blade and then in terror as the blades retract, pulling the man into the darkness. The red glow disappears just as he reaches her.

A cry is heard. Then a thud. And out from the darkness a head rolls towards them. Now his men are in a full panic. This isn’t right! Byleth was never this way before!

The Ashen Demon runs out from the darkness, her strange sword whips out slicing the heads off several men. Following her is a young man with dark hair and a rapier, he cuts down two of his men ease. And after him, Dimitri, the Kingdom’s prince takes down a mage with a brutal blow from his spear.

More young people emerge, each cutting down his men. They move with practiced ease and with little commands from Byleth. As if they just know where they are needed best. Robert watches his men fall and with each body that hits the floor he feels his dream of bringing back his wife and daughter getting further and further away from him.

Then he sees Jeralt, axe at the ready. Jeralt. They were friends once. He even admired the famed mercenary; wished to be like him. Robert sighs as he grips his mace.

If he is to die here? Then at least it will be by the hands of a renowned warrior.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut this chapter in half it was getting too long. So I hope to have the other part out soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my twists to the game as much as I am enjoying writing it.
> 
> Again, thanks you all your amazing reviews and kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here’s part two of yesterday’s chapter. It ended up not being as long as I thought. Oh well, enjoy. The next chapter will take awhile to write out. Have a lot to get through.
> 
> Again, thanks for the lovely reviews and kudos!

**Chapter Fifteen**

“Stop this now, Robert!” Jeralt shouts at his old friend. Their weapons are locked together, they struggle against each other in an attempt to get the upper hand. “Look around you! You’re men are dying.”

“I don’t care.”

“You used to. You used to care about your men! It’s why people joined you. They knew you wouldn’t treat them like.” He shifts his feet and shoves the man back. “Like trash! Remember when we first started off? Under Red’s crew? How that bastard treated us? We swore to never be like him.”

“Stop Jeralt. Your attempts to reach out to me is insulting. This fight is not by the orders of some noble brat, bored by their plush life. This isn’t some crusade ordained by the Church. This is my only chance to correct wrongs done to my wife and child. Nothing will stop me. Not even you!”

Readjusting his hold on his axe, Jeralt readies himself to end his friend’s life. Such a loss.

“What about Andre?” Byleth appears out of nowhere, standing beside him. Blood is splattered across her face and throughout the rest of her. She looks completely unbothered by the gore covering her.

“You bitch! Don’t you **dare** speak his name!” Robert recoils back as if she had physically slapped him.

“If you die here, will he be safe?” Jeralt has no idea who Andre is but he lets Byleth take over. She clearly knows something. Sparing a glance around the chamber, Jeralt sees the students either finishing off their opponent or rounding up those who have surrendered. Sadly, not many did.

“Don’t act like you give a damn!”

“I don’t. I just want to ensure I don’t have to find the child a home. He’s what? Ten?” Byleth tilts her head slightly as she stares Robert down.

“He’s eight. And living with my sister. He . . . Tell him I tried. I tried to bring his mother back. And for my failure? Tell him I am sorry.” And as if all his energy had just been spent, Robert falls to his knees. He lowers his head in prayer for a few moments before speaking softly to them. “You _must_ kill me. Because I will **never** stop trying. If I am let go, I will come back. And with more men and I will **burn** everything down.”

“That’s madness!” Dimitri says as he walks up to them, chest rising rapidly. “I sympathize with your loss but you still have _family_ alive. Your sister and your grandson! Think of them!”

“I _am_. That is why I won’t stop. Cannot stop. I will bring my wife and daughter back. And then I will **kill** every crest bearing noble. Starting with House Gautier!” A madness burns in his eyes as he grips his broken mace. With a cry of rage he throws it right at the tall redhead but the boy blocks it with ease. Jeralt knows the attack wasn’t meant to land.

No, it was meant to force their hand. The prince strikes Robert down with a fatal blow, spear running through his throat. With a foot to Robert’s chest, Dimitri pulls his spear free. Robert is dead before hitting the floor.

Behind him Jeralt hears a soft voice offer the poor soul a prayer. Byleth lays a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, showing more tenderness he’s ever seen on her. But to others she probably looks slightly concerned.

“He gave us no choice.” The prince rationalizes. Jeralt hopes the young man knows no one is judging him.

“Where is Aelfric?” Yuri, the purple haired thief asks as he looks around the room.

He definitely wasn’t someone Jeralt had thought he’d ever see again. It’s rather strange the fool hasn’t aged much in the years since seeing him. In fact he even sports a broken nose, much like he did when they last met.

“Well? Answer him.” Byleth commands the remaining mercenaries.

“He left once the kid got away. Said he was going to grab the woman and meet up later.”

“Where?” Byleth orders as she stares down at the tied up man.

“I don’t know. They were going to meet somewhere once they have the chalice but they never said where. Not to us! I swear it.”

“You said there was a camp near by. Is that where your mother is being held?” Byleth asks the thief.

“Yes, Robert would have left half his men there to guard her.”

“Lorenz, take Yuri and a team with you to this camp. The rest of us will go after Claude.”

Yuri offers a quiet thanks before heading to the exit. Lorenz walks over to Byleth and whispers something to her. They then both look towards Yuri before the noble calls out to the others.

“Marianne, Leonie, Linhardt, Raphael, Felix and Ignatz! You’re with me.” The students nod in agreement as they go to join Yuri. Byleth returns her attention to the talkative man.

“Where did my student go?”

Knowing what happened to his fellow mercenaries the _last_ time Byleth asked that question, the man couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

“Through the tunnels! You have to follow the correct path otherwise it becomes a death trap. He went down the third one. But where he went after that I don’t know. He took the book and knows the way.”

“I know it too Byleth. You can only step on the crest of an apostle. The other Wolves can show you which one is theirs. You just need to know the order. Noa, Chevalier, Timotheos-“

Byleth sends a large fireball down the third tunnel, incinerating everything tripping the traps. The blades retract with a large clank.

“Lysithea, Dorothea and Annette.” Byleth calls for her mages. “Freeze the floor of that tunnel.” They do as commanded, encasing the floor in a thick layer of ice. No blades emerge but that doesn’t mean it’s safe. Dimitri jabs the frozen floor with his spear and still nothing happens. “It will hold.” She ensures them. How she knows this is unknown to Jeralt.

He tries to stop her from walking into the tunnel but true to what she said, the ice holds, locking in the traps.

“Huh, now why didn’t I think of that?” Yuri says as he rubs his chin. Byleth gives him a look over her shoulder telling him he doesn’t want the answer to that. Picking up a torch, Byleth moves deeper into the tunnel, slowly.

Jeralt gives the other team, led by Lorenz, another look before following after. Hopefully they can resolve this without more bloodshed.

——

Claude tears down the final plaster covering the mosaic and steps back to take it all in. Starting at the left side he sees red sky’s and gray clouds again. The stone city he saw before is on fire and barbarians are at the gate. Three robed figures with swords look to face the horde. On their chest are the crests of Blaiddyd, Gautier and Riegan.

Shifting down to the center of the mosaic he finds Sothis at the center. But instead of the normal serene look on her face, Sothis’s hands cover her eyes as she weeps. Below her is Saint Seiros as she holds a red ball in one hand, the Riegan crest at the center, and in her other arm is a child. Laid out below her are the three robed elites from before. But their arms are crossed over their chest as if they were dead. A black hole where their heart would be. Between the bodies are peasants offering their children to Saint Seiros.

Claude isn’t liking what this is implying. He moves to the right to see the conclusion. Three men, dressed like kings stand together, golden halos around their heads. On their chest are the crests of the three robed men. The ‘kings’ are standing on top of stairs, on the step below them are three younger noble looking people. They too have the crests. Below them are even younger people, the same crests. Besides the age difference, these others do not have a golden halo like the first three.

In the green field before them are people dancing and knights pushing back the barbarians. No robed people assisting this time. Claude returns to the middle to review it again. He focuses on Saint Seiros, noticing she too has pointed ears like Sothis. But what is she doing to the child?

Did she give them the hearts of those robed men? Weren’t they part of the ten elites? Or is this where the elites came from? Where they created by Saint Seiros? But then who are these robed people? Who is Saint Seiros? What is she?

He rushes to the other mural and tears into it. This mosaic shows more noble like people, recognizable crests on their chest, leading the masses. They are shown in different terrains, teaching, holding court and commanding troops. In the center is Sothis reaching down towards two figures. One is a noble with the Blaiddyd crest who is shaking the hand of Saint Seiros. Behind this figure are several other nobles with crests. Robed figures stand behind Saint Seiros. Their crests he doesn’t recognize.

With a hand to his chest, Claude wonders about his bloodline. Is he a descendent of these strange beings? But not through marriage as one would have thought. By the other mosaic it was by some . . . What? A ritual? Is this somehow tied to the chalice? He needs more information.

Timotheos is the next apostle and their crest is found in the first tunnel. Moving through the tunnels is already an old hat. He moves quickly through it and knows to keep his eyes closed at the end. He opens them once the flash of light hit him. Immediately he takes to the mural and begins his work.

This one shows a massive city, with both peasants, nobles and robed figures living together. The robed figures have their hoods down and human faces greet Claude. But in their hair he can see pointed ears peeking out. Their hair comes in bright colors, pinks, yellows, purples, blues and greens. They’re not human. The realization makes him feel dizzy and off balanced.

But really, he did somewhat suspect they were different. But seeing it confirmed is still a shock. Claude shakes off the disorienting feeling.

The full mural shows a market full of life, children of both races playing together and overall a beautiful harmony of different cultures coexisting. By the way the humans are dressed, there are different cultures depicted here. It’s everything Claude wants. It brings him hope that this once was possible.

But what happened?

Why is everything so difficult now? So segregated? And where did these pointed ear people go? His eyes shift over to the other mural. It stands there, silently. Beckoning him closer with the promise of revealing dark secrets.

A sound of ice forming is heard coming out of the tunnel he entered from. His instincts rush him towards the exit, looking for the final crest. He readies his bow just in case he’s too late but the figure that emerges is the best sight he could ever hope for.

“Teach!” Claude’s grin begins to waver as he notices the gore covering her. Her blank face zeros in on him and he cannot tell if she’s going to hug him or smack him. Byleth moves swiftly towards him and pulls him into a hug.

It’s embarrassing but Claude just sighs in relief at her embrace. That is until he realizes she is just checking him for wounds.

“Teach! I’m fine. No need to worry.” She pulls back to continue her examination of him.

“They didn’t hurt you?”

“Just my pride. How about you? You’re the one covered in blood.”

“It’s not my blood.” There really is something wrong with Claude because he found that comment extremely hot. Images of Byleth cutting her way to him, releasing the full terror of the Ashen Demon. All to ensure she reaches him.

“So ice? That’s _nice_.” He winks at her but she clearly isn’t in the mood. The other students come into the chamber but it’s mostly Dimitri’s class. Save for Dorothea, Lysithea and Hilda. Felix isn’t there, that’s good. Hopefully he is not dead. Scarred? No, women love men with scars.

“What is this place?” Dimitri asks as he surveys the mosaics. Jeralt slides in, almost slipping, but Dimitri steadies him. “These mosaics are . . .” The prince loses his words as he sees the figure with his crest on them.

“Zanado.” Byleth says suddenly. “That’s Zanado.” The ruins in the Red Canyon? That determines it, Claude is coming back here with Byleth. But first? The chalice.

Claude reminds everyone of why they’re all here. Byleth agrees they can ponder the images later because they still need to get after Aelfric. Constance disagrees.

“I must object! For we need to secure the chalice! Otherwise another fool will try this folly again. I rather this chalice be in the hands of the Church.”

“I agree.” Offers Dimitri, he seems uneasy. “Down here there are too many chances the Abyss will be pulled back into conflict. We must avoid that.”

“Yeah, I say leave it.” Hapi says as Hilda nods in agreement. “Once we deal with Aelfric, who’s going to know about it?”

If they leave the chalice, the Church might just come down here and take it anyway. If they do, then they’ll see the exposed mosaics. They might destroy them!

“I say we take it!” Claude says rather loudly. “We’re here already. And who knows, we might need it in case Aelfric manages to escape. You did send Lorenz after him.”

“Kid, I don’t like the idea of it being here. I say we give it back to the Church and have them store it in a better place. One with less people living near by.”

With Jeralt on their side it’s guaranteed that Byleth will agree to go after the chalice.

“Fine.” There are some groans as Annette, Dorothea and Lysithea ice the pathway. This will be the final tunnel. There will hopefully be two more mosaics to look at as well as the chalice. Byleth goes first down the tunnel, everyone taking their time to move across. The mages stay close to Byleth, throwing down ice as they go. Byleth suddenly stops. “There’s an incline.”

She waves the torch over the stairs before turning to them. “I don’t see any traps. We are in the clear.”

“How can she be so sure?” Ashe says more to himself than anyone. But it makes Claude smile. Oh, she knows. Probably tested it with her Divine Pulse. A little voice warns, hopefully she won’t need that gift up ahead.

They descend down for a long time before the way flattens again. Fresh air begins to fill his lungs as a light can be seen at the end. The way must be safe as Byleth continues on, putting out the torch as she comes to the end.

A valley opens up before them, sheer stone walls surrounding the area. Looking up Claude can barely see the underneath of a bridge. They’re right under the bridge to the Cathedral.

“Are you kidding me? This dumb thing has been down here the entire time?” Hilda says in frustration.

“Um, guys. We aren’t alone.” Mercedes points to the valley below them. Three large Iron Maiden contraptions stand silently by. Scattered across the area are grey figures. They appear to be warriors but all are in different uniforms. Some that haven’t been seen in hundreds of years.

Claude spies a familiar figure near by. It’s the man he saw get torn apart by the traps. He looks like he’s in tact but his whole figure is grey. So there is some kind of curse here. If you die you end up guarding the chalice?

Interesting. Claude wonders if any of these poor souls can speak. He would love to ask them questions.

“Be on your guard. Lady Rhea warned that once we take the chalice, guardians will try and stop us. They will not allow us to leave here with it.”

“Wow, Professor. That kind of information is really something you should have mentioned **before** coming here.” Hilda turns to walk back towards the stairs when an iron gate falls down, blocking her. Blocking them.

Across the valley they see a new entrance open up and a pillar emerge from the ground at the center of the valley. A golden chalice atop it. Guess that’s their goal.

Byleth surveys the area in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Even her father starts to look worry.

“Here’s the plan. Ashe, you’re the fastest so you will grab the chalice. No matter what, do not stop running once you get it. Head right for the exit there.” She points to the opening at the far back. “Everyone? Keep Ashe safe and do not engage the giant . . .”

“Iron Maidens?” Claude offers.

“The Iron Maidens. Protect Ashe and head to the exit. They will attack once we leave this platform. Ready?”

They really have no choice in the matter any more. And for the first time Claude is actually feeling a bit nervous. Byleth is far too tense for his liking and he wonders what she saw. She looks over to him and gives him a firm nod before offering the same to her father. That boosts his spirits just a bit.

They definitely have no reason to worry. None whatsoever.

Right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

In hindsight, allowing Lorenz to take most of her Golden Deer wasn’t the best choice. It left her with a majority Blue Lions and Ashen Wolves team. A team she is unfamiliar with and who is unfamiliar with her.

They follow orders well but not without stumbling at first. They obviously are used to doing things on their own and not with following a formation. But the phantom warriors and Iron Maidens was not a time for new learning experiences.

Ingrid is an impressive knight in training. But she’s still _in_ training. Several times Byleth had to pull her back from running off towards an open opponent. Though an easy mark they made, it became apparent early on that this was a trap. As soon as Ingrid would reach the phantom, four more would appear and surround her.

Byleth used the Divine Pulse far too many times and for things that would have been avoided if she had her Deer with her. And do not get Byleth started on the Ashen Wolves. They are less organized and they do not listen.

Balthus is the worst offender, running _for_ the Iron Maiden with actual glee. Glee! Byleth has to sic her father on him to keep him in line. Because they only had one goal: grab the chalice and flee towards the only exit. A goal she had thought would be easy to understand.

Luckily she has her father, Sylvain, Hilda, Dorothea and Claude with her. They know how Byleth works and will help keep the others close. Help Byleth keep her sanity. Which is a good thing since no matter how many times they strike down these phantom warriors, more take their place. Claude pointed out at the start that these figures must be those who have come before them.

And died. Now they are doomed to protect the chalice for all eternity.

All the more reason to run.

Ashe moves nimbly and is able to avoid attacks. That is until he grabs the chalice. All focus turns on Ashe the second he takes it and it causes the poor boy to panic. Byleth has to use Divine Pulse two more times to save Ashe from being overwhelmed.

The boy needs to learn to dodge.

“I’m sorry Professor! I’m so sorry!” Ashe says as he grips the chalice tightly to his chest. Byleth, with the assistance from Hilda, has just stopped a group of phantom warriors from descending upon the young archer.

“Hilda, Claude, Annette and Constance. Protect Ashe and Mercedes. Mercedes, stay close to Ashe.” She pulls an arrow from Ashe’s shoulder, Mercedes healing it. “Father, Hapi, Dorothea and Balthus. Protect our rear. Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvain? You’re with me. We’re going to open the way towards that exit.”

“Understood, Professor!” Dimitri says, looking exhausted for once. The others take their place, now finally listening, and Byleth leads the charge forward.

With Ashe in the center of their group, they rush anything in their way. The phantoms give them the most trouble due to their seemingly endless numbers but they are easy to take down. The Iron Maidens luckily are slow and several steps back. Still too close for Byleth.

Byleth and Dimitri wait at the exit, waving everyone in. But as soon as Ashe crosses the threshold does a stonewall begin to come down. Seeing it, Dimitri steps in to hold it up. His teeth clench as he shoulders the weight.

His crest flairs up and with incredible strength he is able to push the wall up further to allow the others in. But he cannot sustain this for long. And her father’s unit is still out there.

“Dorothea. Ice pillar, now.” Byleth orders the mage. She does as commanded and the ice holds up the other end of the wall, supporting it. But even it starts to crack at the pressure. What must it be doing to Dimitri?

The archers and mages offer cover fire as the others cross the threshold. A horde of phantom warriors trailing them in silence. They never make a sound, not when they charge and not when they are cut down.

“We’re in! Let it fall!” Her father shouts as he makes it in. Byleth and Sylvain grab Dimitri to pull him back, Mercedes casting Heal on the prince. Hilda gives the ice spire a hard wack from her axe, causing it to shatter. The wall falls down, engulfing them in darkness, ground shaking from the force.

“Question.” A winded Hilda is heard to Byleth’s right. “If the Church had the ability to set this up? Then why the hell didn’t they do this for the Holy Mausoleum? Or for everything?”

“Setrep.” Byleth orders. Her Deer answer without hesitation, followed by her father. The Blue Lions follow shortly after and it takes a beat afterwards for the Wolves to do the same. Everyone is healthy and whole. With a sigh of relief, Byleth allows herself to rest, nearly collapsing.

She would have been fine with hitting the stone floor, too tired to care, but she feels arms wrap around her, steadying her. As she is pulled in, her back hits a solid chest. The figure cradles her closely as they both sink to the floor.

“You ok, Teach?” His voice and knowing it’s Claude holding her, brings Byleth such comfort. “You didn’t over do it now?” He whispers this question close to her ear.

“I’m fine.” Byleth finds herself leaning in causing Claude’s nose to bump her temple.

He lets out a chuckle, nuzzling her. The action causes a pleasant tingling to corse through her. “Life with you certainly isn’t boring.”

“What now, Professor?” Ashe says somewhere close. It’s still pitch black in here and she can’t see anyone. “C-can someone turn on a light? I can’t see.”

“Don’t.” Jeralt’s voice cuts in. “That might use up our air. We need to feel out where we – Ah! Dammit all to hell!” A crash is heard, clearly indicating her father fell. Immediately she reaches out in the direction of the sound, calling out to him.

“Father. What happened?”

“I’m good. I’m good. Ran into . . . Feels like a short pillar of some kind. Knocked me in the gut. Hey, I feel a groove. It’s round. I think something goes in here.”

Byleth creates a small flame as she gets up. By her father is indeed a short pillar, much like the one the chalice was found on. She moves the flame around to find Ashe, he’s standing right beside her, still clutching the chalice.

“Are you sure? We don’t know what will happen? What if more of those phantoms return? Or those machine monsters?”

“I think that’s pretty much a guarantee.” Byleth hears Sylvain’s voice behind her. “But our options are limited. Stay here in the dark and starve to death. Or run out of air or take our chances with the phantoms. I say let’s take a breather and then face the ghosts.”

Ashe and Annette whimper at that.

“Agreed.” Dimitri interjects. “We could all use a break. And we saw what happened when the chalice got to the cave, it cut us off from those . . . Things. We might come across that again.”

“Alright. We’ll take a ten minute break. After that we’ll place the chalice down and see what happens. If anyone needs healing, now is the time to say so.” The next few minutes are spent healing and sharing any food rations and water. Byleth uses the flame as limited as possible to help with that effort.

After the ten minutes, Byleth lights a flame again as she takes the chalice. Everyone readies themselves as she places it on the pillar. A rumbling is heard then felt as a crack of light is seen. The stonewall in front of them opens up revealing a familiar sight. Slowly they enter into a large chamber, much like they have seen in the Abyss. Gathering on the platform right outside the cave, they take in the site.

The room is wide as it is long and currently empty. There is only one exit and it’s blocked by a gate. On the other side is another platform with a pillar on it. Byleth searches for a way to open the gate. She finds it, hopefully, in a cubby hole to the far left of the gate. Inside is a lever, the only one seen.

“Alright. Ashe, you’re the fastest. You will run to that lever and pull it. Dorothea, once the gate opens create an ice pillar. Like you did with the stone wall. Ingrid, you will take the chalice. Everyone, protect Ingrid. Understood?”

They all understood. And as soon as Ashe steps off the platform does the room fill with phantoms. An Iron Maiden appears in the center blocking their route.

“Ignore it. Focus on getting to the gate.” Just as Byleth hoped, the lever opens the gate. But Ashe isn’t fast enough to move out of the way of an incoming attack from three phantoms who suddenly appear. He’s cut down, blood gushing from his throat as he looks towards her in horror. Behind her she hears Dimitri roar and break formation. In his rage he doesn’t take into account of the Iron Maiden. The giant machine swipes at him, sending him flying behind them. His body hits the wall with a sickening crack.

Time stops and Byleth reverses back to when they first step off the platform. This time she follows closely to Ashe and is able to block the attacks. But one of them manages to cut her thigh before turning to ash. Byleth limps as she tries to run and heal herself at the same time. Ashe stays close as possible, muttering prayers as they run to the exit.

They are the last to make it through, Balthus breaking the ice the second they cross over. And again, once the gate is down the phantoms and Iron Maiden disappear. Everyone collapses, breathing hard as they rest.

“I swear to the Goddess. If this chalice is a fake, I’m melting it down and turning it into a necklace and giving it to Francine.” Hilda grumbles out with a deep sigh.

“You. Must hate. This Francine.” Ingrid says, breath short.

“I do. She’s super tacky and is such a snob. She made poor Marianne cry.”

“She what now?” That draws Byleth’s attention. Why would anyone want to make Marianne cry? She’s the embodiment of innocence. A human version of a lost puppy. Byleth wants details.

“Oh, it was terrible Professor. Francine was saying horrible things about Marianne. That she was a freak and how no one wanted her around. I tried to do something but Marianne begged me not to get involved.”

“When we get back.” Byleth rolls her neck, causing it to crack. “You will point her out to me.”

“I certainly will! But first we need to get out of here. How many more of these chambers are there?”

Apparently two more.

The second chamber caused her to push the Divine Pulse to its limit. Having to use it three more times. How many is that now? Byleth cannot remember but her body is screaming at her.

The lever was the furthest away from the gate and guarded by an Iron Maiden. As well as six phantoms. Constance was a terrible choice to send over there but Byleth had thought the focus would be on Ashe, who took the chalice again. But no, they surrounded Constance and tore her apart.

Byleth ended up having to do it herself. Weaving and dodging attacks as the others wait safely on the platform. Dimitri, Balthus and a pillar of ice struggle to keep the gate up. Claude and Ashe shoot arrows at the phantoms with an accuracy to be proud of.

But once she crosses over to safety and they rest, Byleth had to rewind time to warn them to not fire arrows. For when they tried to reach the other gate they were fell upon by assassins and mages. Ashe and Claude were out of arrows and unable to provide support. Support that would have saved Dorothea and Mercedes.

Reversing time to when she is about midway to the gate, Byleth orders them to not fire arrows. Ashe looks confused and Claude struggles with her command. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he watches her roll away from an attack. Byleth all the while trying to will him to obey.

She sees him mouth a curse as he takes aim and fires. Byleth feels the phantom warrior burst right behind her, ash covering her back. When the gate crashes behind her, Claude offers her a shrug and a lopsided grin.

“Sorry, Teach. That was an order I couldn’t follow.”

“Don’t. I wasn’t aware one was so close.” Her father hums at her comment, his face stony but pale. “If there was a time to _not_ follow orders, that was it. You saw the danger I didn’t and made the call. It was the right one.”

Claude smiles happily but Ashe looks away suddenly. Odd that her words caused that reaction. He shouldn’t feel guilty for not making the shot and Byleth would have told him so but her father speaks up.

“We need to rest up and heal.” He nods his head towards the next exit. “I see stairs so this might be the end. That means we need to expect a full assault.”

“Oh, that’s not fair! This chamber is much smaller than the others that I’d hoped we were done.” Annette frets as she twirls her hair, now loose, around her fingers.

“Annie.” Ingrid groans. “You do realize you just jinxed us, right?” The redhead mage frets even more as Mercedes tries to soothe her. Everyone falls into the routine on healing and resting, eyes on the, hopefully, exit.

“You ok, kid?” Her father asks as he kneels down to her. Byleth must be extremely tired for she hadn’t realized she sat down.

“I’m tired. But I can finish this. I _will_ finish this.” Her father doesn’t seem convinced and she can tell there is a private conversation in her future. This is after all, the first time she’s used her gift with her father present. If anyone would notice something it would be him.

Her father gives her another look before standing guard at the edge of the platform. A shoulder nudging her own pulls her eyes away from her father. Claude sits down with her, a concern look on his face.

“You’re not pushing it, are you?” He keeps his voice low.

“I don’t have the strength for another rewind. Whatever we do, we have to do it right.” He nods grimly.

“That’s why you didn’t want us to use the arrows. We’d run out.”

“Yes, and once we step off this platform there will be seven phantoms starting. No Iron Maidens this time but mages and assassins. The mages, three of them, appear to our right. In the far back. The assassins are at the platform edge and there are four of them.”

“So Hilda, your father, Balthus and Dimitri go first with you in the middle. Ashe and I will take out the mages in the back. Our mages will provide cover and healing.”

“Sounds good. The others can provide Ingrid protection as she carries the chalice. I’ll start with a Thunder attack on the assassins to drive them back.”

“I like that. We got this Teach. So don’t push yourself anymore. Ok?” He wraps an arm around her shoulder to give it a squeeze.

“I’m not sure I can even if I wanted to. I can’t use the relic’s full potential anymore. It takes too much energy to do so. And I lost count how many pulses I did. But this is the most I’ve even done.”

“You’re getting stronger. That’s good. Let’s hope there are no more surprises awaiting us after this.”

“Now who’s jinxing us?” Claude actually looks bashful as he pulls back his arm. It isn’t till she hears a deep hum that she realizes it wasn’t because of her comment. Her father watches them closely, arms crossed and mouth a tight line.

Did he hear them?

“If everyone is rested? I say we get this over with.” Her father says. It takes Byleth standing up suddenly to stop him from stepping off. Dizziness consumes her and several hands have to steady her. “Byleth!”

“I-I need a few more minutes.” Her students look worried and Byleth wishes she could take that away. Wished their strength wasn’t so tied to her own. “I will be alright. We all will be.”

They rest until the dizziness dissipates. Dimitri and Mercedes hover over her as her father stands by Claude. They don’t speak, Claude looking everywhere but at her father and her father looking at Claude exclusively.

“Professor, please.” Dimitri’s calm voice draws her attention. The prince lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, the concern is genuine. Again, the prince shows her attention she doesn’t feel she deserves. “You mustn’t bare this burden alone. Please, lean on our strength. On mine.”

Before coming to the Academy, people either spoke to her with fear, indifference or they just didn’t speak to her at all. But since coming here people have spoken to her with respect and even open friendliness. But Dimitri speaks to her with . . . If she had to put a word to it, it would be admiration.

“I’m fine Dimitri.” He shakes his head no.

“You and I both know that is never the case when one utters those words.” How he can read her so easily is a shock to her system. Or maybe she’s just that tired?

Byleth pushes her thoughts back as she thanks Dimitri for his concern. Then she informs the group of Claude’s plan and readies for the final push. Taking the lead, Byleth gives Ingrid a nod over her shoulder. The young woman nods back and places the chalice down. Immediately the gate in the far back opens and they step off. Claude orders a confused Ashe to fire his arrows at the empty space to their right but once Byleth touches off the platform, the mages appear and the arrows cutting them down before they can even attack.

There is no time for the others to be impressed by Claude’s clairvoyance as the assassins swarm them. But Byleth is ready and sends them back with a Thunder spell. This allows for more maneuverability and they fall quickly. But as soon as they fall four more take their place.

“Don’t kill them. Just keep them back.” Byleth orders. “Except for the mages. Keep taking them down.” They manage to clear the way for Ingrid to make it to the platform but the gate doesn’t come down. Instead two phantom knights appear surprising everyone.

And two more appear once Dorothea joins Ingrid on the platform. Dorothea stumbles back as one knight swipes at her with a spear. Sylvain rushes over to provide assistance but two more knights block him. Dorothea manages to take one attacker down but in her panic she left herself open.

Byleth sees the spear coming towards the mage with a killing blow. The relic has been exhausted and cannot reach the phantom. So Byleth rushes over and shoves Dorothea out of the way. The mage looks at her with shock and then horror, a silent scream from her open mouth.

Somewhere Byleth hears more screaming as a warmth spreads over her side. That’s a familiar feeling. Byleth knows she’s been stabbed but she can’t feel anything. Only a pulling sensation to her subconsciousness. She’s out before hitting the ground.

——

Anarchy erupts the moment Byleth falls. A cold pit forms in Claude as he watches Dorothea apply healing magic to Byleth’s still form. The mage doesn’t seem to remember the phantom standing over them. With his last arrow, Claude takes out the bastard. By the grace of Lady Luck, another phantom doesn’t appear.

“Everyone, the moment you step on the platform two phantoms will appear. We’ll go one at a time! Ingrid and Sylvain, assist with phantoms.” Ingrid and Sylvain nod and stand ready. “Dimitri, Jeralt and Balthus, keep the phantoms here back! Ashe go first, save your arrows for phantoms here.”

“Got it!” The archer steps on the platform and immediately Ingrid and Sylvain cut down the phantoms. Claude, without arrows is useless here, goes next. Then he calls the others one by one. They get to a rhythm and soon everyone is on the platform and the attacks stop.

Claude waits a few seconds to make sure it truly was done before rushing to Byleth. Dorothea sobs over her.

“S-she’s dead! She died saving- saving me!” Mercedes kneels beside the mage to comfort her.

“That’s not right.” Claude says as he kneels beside Byleth, touching the pulse on her neck. His heart stops. No heartbeat. But . . . He eyes her chest, clearly seeing her breathing. “Dorothea, calm yourself. Teach is alive.”

Claude grabs her wrist. Still no pulse but she’s breathing. He must be doing it wrong. “She has no pulse!” Dorothea wales.

“What? But she’s clearly breathing!” Dimitri joins them on the floor but Jeralt steps in and pushes everyone away.

“Enough, we’re all tired.” He scoops up his daughter. “It’ll take more that a simple spearhead to end her.” His tone indicates this discussion is over. Yet Dorothea is still rather distraught.

“Dorothea.” Claude reaches over to her, helping her to stand. “Jeralt is right. Teach is alive.” Dorothea wipes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. Mercedes rubs her back as she echoes what Claude said. It takes a few moments but Dorothea finally calms down.

“Everyone ready?” Jeralt readjusts Byleth in his arms. “Good. Move out!” His commanding voice booms over them all, spurring them into action. Claude orders everyone to protect Jeralt in case there are anymore phantoms.

Balthus and Dimitri take the first step on the stairs leading up. Everyone stills as if phantoms are about to reappear but nothing happens. Not wanting to stay here any longer, the group climb the stairs with urgency.

An uneasy quiet settles around them as they climb. The reason is the strange staircase with black walls and peculiar lights. A long band of light runs along the walls, bathing them in a white light. There is a familiar hum emitting from them. One Claude heard back in the room with the mosaics.

The stairs themselves are smooth and black, not like any stone he’s ever seen. Curiosity wins out and Claude touches the wall. It’s cold and definitely not stone. It’s some kind of metal. What kind he doesn’t know.

Why waste metal like this? And does this stairwell ever end?

Apparently it does. Because the stairs end at a long hallway. The long lights bend at a sharp angle to continue down the hallway. By the looks of it they don’t have to go far. But all that greets them is darkness at the end.

Slowly they move down the hall, unsure what to expect. Midway a thin ban of light is seen at the end. And that thin ban grows thicker as it becomes apparent that before them is a door opening. The sight moves the group faster as they all clearly want out of here.

But the room they enter isn’t better than the hallway. The room is long with a high vaulted ceiling. Strange metal stalactites hanging above them. That strange hum is heard throughout the room as bans of light stretch across the walls, thick and thin. All glow and and some point bend at sharp angles.

Alongside the walls are strange metal coffins, each with a round window where a face would be seen. Would be, because from what Claude can tell, all look empty. They are propped upright and have a slight angle to them. Metal piping connects each to the ground from the back. Claude counts forty coffins, twenty on each side.

Each have a crest painted into them.

“What is this place?” Dimitri asks as he touches a coffin with his family’s crest on it. It’s empty as well. Sylvain and Ingrid also find a coffin with their crests. Also empty. “I see my family’s crest and many others I recognize but also some I do not.”

“Guys, I think we need to focus here.” Hilda interrupts. “It looks like we are late to the party.” Sure enough at one end is the rest of the team. Lorenz and the others have Aelfric surrounded. The man holds Yuri’s mother to him as the rest of Robert’s men keep the students back.

“Good, I had hoped it would be you joining us.” Aelfric says. “Bring the chalice to Yuri. He’ll tell you what needs to be done.”

The grim faces of Lorenz’s team part for them to see Yuri at the front. He at least looks somewhat apologetic. But that changes to worry when he sees Byleth in Jeralt’s arms.

“What happened?” Yuri dares to ask.

“Not your concern boy. Tell us what is going on.” Jeralt growls at the young man.

“Oh dear. This isn’t good. Please tell me she isn’t hurt too badly.” Jeralt looks as if he could spit fire at Aelfric for having the audacity to sound concerned.

“You. Especially you. Should not speak to me right now.” Jeralt warns.

“Aelfric will kill my mother if I don’t collect the blood of the Ashen Wolves into the chalice. He needs it to bring back . . .” Yuri frowns, unable to finish. He looks back at Aelfric but not truly at the man. No, he’s looking at the metal coffin behind him.

This coffin stands by itself and on a raised platform. Aelfric and the mercenaries stand on the stairs leading to the coffin. The crest of flames is painted on it and there is a face behind the glass window.

A face that causes Claude’s jaw to drop.

Byleth?

“The hell?” That isn’t his voice. “The _actual_ **hell**!” Jeralt hands Byleth over to a surprised Dimitri. The prince blushes as he fumbles to hold her and his spear. Jeralt pulls out his axe as he steps towards the stairs. Yuri tries to block him but the man is focused only on Aelfric.

“Dimitri, give me Teach. We’re going to have to hold Jeralt back.” Dimitri does with a nod and signals for Balthus to follow. Claude moves between two coffins, ignoring his own crest on one of them and lowers Byleth down. She should be safe here. Hopefully.

“Jeralt. Please. You must stand down.” Dimitri is heard saying.

“Let go!” Jeralt yells.

“No man, that’s Yuri’s mom there. We can’t do anything as long as Aelfric has her!” Balthus says. A struggle is heard.

Claude tries her pulse again and still feels nothing. Lowering his face to her chest to try and hear her heart beat. Still nothing!

“You brats let me go this instant!”

But as his ear rests on her chest, glorious chest, he feels her breathing. How is this possible? Claude looks at her face, peaceful in rest. It seems as if she is just sleeping. Turning back towards the group he looks past Dimitri and Balthus holding Jeralt back and right at the familiar face in the coffin.

“That’s my _wife_! My wife is in there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a difficult chapter to write because I just HATED this DLC. The thing with the gates and phantoms popping up drove me crazy. 
> 
> But it’s almost done! And I can get back to the fun stuff. 
> 
> Again, thanks you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos, they fuel me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Dorothea slips into her room, her mind clouded. Closing the door, she slides down it to the floor. The blood on her hands have long since dried and she really should clean them off. But she had to get away from everyone. Away from Byleth.

The mysterious woman always was alluring to the songstress. Her stoic silence and unwavering strength made her seem otherworldly. It made Dorothea want to learn everything about the Ashen Demon. And was one of the reasons she agreed to . . .

Her door shakes as someone pounds on it, startling her. Scrambling up and away she stares at the door as if it would bite her. She doesn’t want to open it, fearing who it might be. But the pounding is more urgent and she hears a familiar, frustrated voice.

“Dorothea. Open the door.” Claude’s voice is muffled by the door. Biting her lip, Dorothea opens it. The house leader pushes his way in, closing the door for her. His eyes are as serious as she has ever seen them. Claude, with mouth in a tight frown, grabs her shoulders, pushing her against the wall.

“C-Claude?” His handsome face is a mix of anger and frustration. A very small, and very dumb voice hopes he’ll kiss her.

“I need you to swear to me you will tell Edelgard _nothing_. Nothing about what happened down there.”

Down there.

There being that horrible, cold, sterile room full of coffins and . . . She shutters at the memories of the grotesque monster. Of the pained cry of torment.

“Of course I won’t-“

“I know she sent you to spy on us.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dorothea had always wondered if the cheerful Claude ever got angry. Well, she just found out. The anger on his face kills any attempt to deflect him.

“I’m not in the **mood**. So do not lie to me.” His words are cutting, causing shame to bubble inside her. Of course he would know. It was foolish to think she could trick him.

“Not on the class. Hubert didn’t think I had the _skill_ to relay back any battle strategies. No, I was asked to learn what I can about the Professor.” The fingers on her shoulders dig deeper. “But I won’t tell her anything about what happened! I swear it! I owe the Professor my life.”

“And why would the future Emperor be interested in Teach and not in our strategies? What specifically does she want to know?”

“I don’t know why. She just wanted to know her likes and dislikes. You know, food, teas and preferred weapons. Harmless stuff. Honestly, I think little Edie has a crush.” Oh, that got a reaction from him. Claude rolls his eyes and mumbles something like ‘of course’.

“And that’s where I came in.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. When Claude had let her into his room back in the château, Dorothea was elated. Not only was she finally going to have something to report back with but she would get to see if the rumors about Claude were true.

Girls whisper about the young man with the golden skin. Fanning themselves as they tell stories of a wild, exotic foreign prince in search of a girl to steal away to some desert palace. It all sounded too similar to the trashy romance novels Dorothea has found hidden in corners throughout the Academy. Dorothea wonders what Seteth would ever do if he found those books. And wonders who is hiding them.

But the rumors were wrong. Claude was the perfect gentleman. Even when she tried to flirt with him. Claude never showed any interest no matter what trick she pulled. His eyes just held amusement but not in a mocking way.

Once her flirting failed, she tried the direct route and asked about the Professor. And like a master tactician, he managed to avoid answering every question and change the direction. It wasn’t long before he was controlling the conversation and they spent the whole night talking about nothing.

“Sorry Claude. You’re the only person close to her besides her father. And I like living.” Claude breathes in before pulling back, releasing her. “Claude, please believe me when I say this. I won’t tell Edelgard anything ever again.”

“Oh, you will.” Claude doesn’t sound upset anymore but he still doesn’t have his typical cheerfulness. “You’ll be telling her _everything_ I **want** her to know. Got it, Golden Deer?” He offers out his hand. Dorothea nods before taking it.

“Got it.”

“Good. I spoke to Hilda and Dimitri already, we will mention _nothing_ about Byleth’s mother. Robert the Dreadful wanted to bring his wife and daughter back to life. Aelfric helped because he hoped to bring back one of the Goddess relics.”

“Ok, but what about Byleth? Edelgard may ask her.”

“I doubt Teach will say much.” Claude runs a bloody hand through the mess of his hair. “I’ll speak with her about it. But she’s talking with the Archbishop right now.”

“Claude, do you think Lady Rhea will tell her what that thing was down there?”

“Doubtful. You need to to get clean up and some rest. I’ll let you know what happens with Teach.”

“Same to you. You look just as bad am I do.”

“Trust me, I’m heading to the baths now. But I’ll rest after speaking to Teach. Remember. Not a word to Edelgard.” Dorothea agrees again as her House Leader slips out of her room. And suddenly she misses him. Not in a romantic way but in a comforting way. His presence, although not at first, distracted her from the images of claws, screams and gore. She fights with the images but knows the will forever be burned into her mind.

**Several Hours Earlier**

“You bastard! What have you done?” Jeralt roars as he pulls at the arms restraining him.

“Jeralt, always the mercenary.” Aelfric shakes his head as if he were a disappointed school teacher. “If you could just stop and _think_ this through, you’d be up here with me. With _her_.”

Through his teeth, Claude sucks in a sharp breath. Does he want Jeralt to skin him alive? Dimitri and Balthus are already struggling as it is to hold back the Blade Breaker.

“Let’s have everyone calm down.” Yuri raises his hands, moving between Jeralt and Aelfric. “Both sides are evenly matched so we’re in a stand off here.”

“Right, you need this.” Hilda takes the chalice from Ingrid. “So let’s just swap this thing for Yuri’s mom and _leave_.”

“No can do. Aelfric still needs the blood of the Ashen Wolves.” Hilda, grossed out, tosses the chalice back at a startled Ingrid who barely catches it. “So Wolves, sleeves up, wrists out.”

“Um. No.” Hapi says. “Sorry Yuri but I’m not bleeding myself. Not even for your mum.”

“Well, is it a lot of blood? That chalice doesn’t look all that big. So if it frees his mom, why not?” Balthus says as he still holds Jeralt.

“I’ll admit. I am quite curious to see if this will work. I suspect you desire to bring the Professor’s mother back to life?” Constance asks Aelfric, who nods. “Well, would it not be rude if we proceeded without the Professor? Shall we not wait for the Professor to wake?” Several exasperated eyes fall on the strange blonde woman. Some even on Aelfric’s side.

“No, I don’t what my child to see her mother like this.” Jeralt’s shoulders drop as he ceased fighting. With a deep breath he finally calms down. “Let go. I’m not going to risk the hostage.”

“I agree with Constance. Byleth has a right to see her mother. For the first time.” Aelfric tries to see where Claude hid her over the others. “Is she alright? I am an excellent healer. If you bring her to me-“

“You just don’t know when to quit. Do you? You stay away from my daughter.” Dimitri and Balthus tense as Jeralt jabs a finger towards the Cardinal. But the man doesn’t try to attack and remains where he is.

“Your daughter. The same daughter who’s death you faked. Who you **stole** from the Church her mother _loved_.” Aelfric is dredging up old bones that Jeralt clearly never wanted anyone to know. Not even his daughter. Claude, still kneeling beside Byleth, glances down at her. Learning this about her doesn’t feel right. It feels like a violation.

“Who you dragged into your blood soaked profession.” Aelfric sighs as he clutches his heart. “ **I** should have been her father. I would have given her a life far better than that of a mercenary.”

“Shut up.” Jeralt growls. But Aelfric doesn’t care what Jeralt says nor how he feels as he continues.

“It pains me to see her so. But it pains me even more to see your indifference.”

“Oh for the love of everything. Fine! If it’ll shut you up, I’ll give you my blood.” Hapi storms over to Ingrid as she cuts open her wrist over the chalice. Ingrid looks grossed out but manages to keep hold of the chalice. Constance is next who takes the chalice from Ingrid once done. She holds it for Balthus and then for Yuri. Once the blood has been collected the chalice is handed over to Aelfric who gives Yuri’s mother to a mercenary.

“You got what you wanted. Let. Her. Go.” Yuri warns but he is ignored as Aelfric holds the chalice gently. He looks into the blood swirling around with such adoration it is sickening.

Suddenly Byleth gasps, chest arch, eyes wide. Under her breath he swears he hears her say Sothis. Interesting, Claude didn’t think she was religious. With a hand to her back, Claude helps her sit upright and helps her stand.

“Professor!” Dorothea says as she rushes over, drawing everyone’s attention.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” Byleth says as she brushes away Dorothea’s hands.

“Oh, Professor! I had thought you died. Died because of me.” The songstress looks ready to cry causing Byleth to lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Dorothea. Please, do not blame yourself. It was a horrible mess down there.” Looking at the scene before her, Byleth turns to Claude with just a raised eyebrow.

“Glad you could join us Teach. Hope you had a nice nap.” Claude chews on his words for a bit before speaking. “Yeah, so Aelfric has Yuri’s mom hostage and he needs the chalice and the blood of the Ashen Wolves.”

“Of course he does. Because these things always need blood.” Unsheathing her silver sword, Byleth moves to the front. The students part for her as she walks towards her father. Byleth scans each student to check on them before stopping. Yuri offers her a solemn nod that is not returned.

“Byleth.” Her father says gravely. Claude has never heard him use her name before and by the look on her face, it’s a rare occurrence. “Aelfric. . . He wants to . . .”

“Byleth, I have your mother here.” Her head whips towards Aelfric as her grip tightens on her sword. Claude moves to stand beside her, offering any support he can. He can feel her tense as Aelfric steps away to reveal the coffin behind him. “Lady Rhea never buried her. No, instead she has kept her body here all this time. Depriving us of her beauty.”

“Body? So she’s dead. Not sleeping.”

“No, she is indeed dead. Lady Rhea saw to that.” He almost spits. “If she had waited . . . The chalice might have saved you.” What? Saved Byleth?

“Stop Aelfric! This . . . This shouldn’t be how she learns about it.”

“So you know? Know what Sitri sacrificed for her child?” Aelfric turns towards Byleth. “The things he’s kept from you. Lady Rhea and your father. The _lies_ they have weaved. Tell me Jeralt, how did you explain it to her?”

“I don’t know what happened. I only have my suspicions.”

“Suspicions? Such so that you fled the Church in the dead of the night. You made us believe Sitri’s daughter was dead! You took her from us!” Claude can sense he meant himself. “You took away my only and last connection to Sitri. You took her love and her child from me.”

“ **Enough**.” Byleth’s voice becomes that of the Ashen Demon, eyes hardening. “None of this matters right now. Release Yuri’s mother Aelfric. The chalice isn’t going to work.”

“I know this must be painful for you child. But the chalice failed to bring Sothis back because the ritual was missing a key factor.” Byleth’s body jerks at the name of the Goddess and she looks confused.

“Sothis?” She whispers under her breath. Odd, didn’t she know the Goddess name? He could have sworn he heard her utter the Goddess’s name when she woke.

“The ritual didn’t have a body. Just old bones and the blood of her direct descendants. But it wasn’t enough. They still needed one more thing.” So the acolytes where descendants of the Goddess. More proof the Sothis was flesh and blood. “A heart. They didn’t have a heart, the throne of the soul. Without it the ritual was always going to fail.”

“You think it will work now?” Jeralt actually sounds hopeful. But the man shakes his head of those thoughts and returns to glaring at the Cardinal. Dimitri bites his lip as he looks to be struggling internally. Luckily Dedu is forever close by and able to ground the prince with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not as she is now. No.” Claude doesn’t like how Aelfric eyes Byleth. “To save her child, Sitri gave her heart away.”

“What?” Byleth says as she lays a hand on her heart. Claude can feel all eyes fall on Byleth and it makes him want to shield her.

“Inside you is your mother’s heart, cut out by Lady Rhea. All so you may live.”

“So you need my heart.” Byleth is calm. Extremely calm. It puts Claude on edge. The images of the mosaics come back to him. Was that what they were depicting? But why did the hearts look like crest stones?

“No, it doesn’t have to be your heart. Just any heart. Sitri is a descendant of the Goddess so the blood of the Ashen Wolves is still needed. But we need a heart.” He looks to Jeralt. “This is your chance. You can bring Sitri back. Bring her back to her daughter.”

“Ha! And back to you. You’re mad to think I’ll take part in this.” Aelfric sighs sadly, expecting that.

“You say that as if you have a choice.” Yuri draws his blade. “If I have too, I will personally rip out your heart if it means to save _my_ mother.”

“Yuri! No!” The woman says as she struggles in the mercenary’s hold. “Enough have suffered over this. Please, just . . . No more.”

“I’m sorry mother. I made a promise I can’t break.” Yuri readies his stance for a fight. Yet Jeralt just crosses his arms over his chest as he stares down at the young man cooly. That unnerving calmness seems to be a family trait.

“What will you tell her?” Byleth asks Aelfric, head tilting. “If this works, what would you tell her? How will you explain the death of her husband and child? And all these students. Because you _know_ we are not going down without a fight.” To prove her point, everyone readies themselves. Yuri looks pale as he watches everyone, even his friends, take their battle stance. The mercenaries behind them begin to worry.

“Byleth, please. You can get your mother back.” He hits something on the side of the coffin to open it. Steam bellows out as the metal lid lifts up to reveal the woman inside. She lays there as if she were sleeping, ready to wake at any moment. Claude wonders if the strange coffin is the reason for how preserved her body is or if it was something Rhea did. But upon further inspection, Claude sees a series of tubes injected into the body. By the look of it, nothing is in them. _Yet_.

Jeralt wavers a bit at seeing his wife, his jaw clenching and arm muscles flex. Byleth just stares at the woman. Claude wishes he could hear her thoughts, what she must be thinking?

“A woman I know nothing about.” Her voice is flat and she looks back the the crestfallen Cardinal. “You want me to allow my father to die for this?”

“He has deprived you of the life your mother sacrificed herself for you to have.” Byleth doesn’t appear to be swayed. “You have no idea how important you are to the Church. To Lady Rhea. You would have wanted for nothing if it were not for your father.”

“And?”

“W-what?” Aelfric wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“And? What is done is done. You must have a very low expectation of me if you think I would ever trade my father away. I love my father. And he did what he could for me. And my mother _is_ dead. Nothing will change that.”

“I see. You’re as stubborn as he is. A sad trait to inherit. Then there is no choice.” The tension grows ten fold as Aelfric stares down into the chalice. He moves to the side of the coffin and pulls a lever. A flap opens and he begins to chants in some unknown language before pouring the blood in.

When the flap closes the coffin comes to life. It hums with a strange power as blood flows through the tubes. With a drawn blade, Aelfric cuts open the dress, exposing a gaping hole. Several curses are heard around Claude as they all watch in horror as Aelfric turns the knife onto himself.

He cuts open his robe, exposing his chest. With blade to his flesh, Aelfric looks towards Byleth.

“Tell her . . . I love her. I always have.” With a cry he plunges the blade into his chest, cutting it open. With the remaining of his strength he hugs the body tightly, gaping holes connected. A cry of pain erupts from him as his body jerks, the color draining from his flesh.

Color begins to grow in the pale body of Sitri and for one moment Claude was slightly hopeful it was working. Hopeful Byleth would get to meet her mother, to meet another person who will love her. But then the eyes open and all hope was lost.

Black pools stare back and the frail arms wrap around the body of Aelfric, long black nails grow before digging in. Then, the mouth opens and an inhuman scream bursts out shaking everyone to their core. A black mass juts out from the mouth and wraps around both Sitri and Aelfric. It grows and grows until it takes up the whole platform, reaching the ceiling. The mercenaries rush back to join their ranks as they all watch as the mass twists and bubbles around. Soon a shape begins to form.

Not that of a loving mother, happy to see her family. But of a massive demonic beast.

It roars before extending massive wings.

“Stay strong.” Byleth says as she eyes the twisted form of her mother. “Stay. Strong.” Claude feels those words are more for her than anyone. And it breaks his heart.

“We’re with you Teach.” Claude nods his thanks to Hilda who gives him one of her spare axes. Byleth glances at him, face ashen, but her eyes show her thanks. With a prayer to all gods and the stars themselves, Claude readies for the hardest fight of his young life.

——

Byleth and her father enter the audience chamber to gasps, bodies covered in a bloody gore. The chalice clutched in her hand. Neither are bothered by the whispers or looks from those in the chamber. Seteth rushes over to them with a stern warning of them breaking protocol and some other nonsense. But Byleth cares not.

She pushes past the man, uncaring about decorum and of the feelings of the Archbishop’s guests.

They need answers. Now.

“ **Leave**.” Byleth orders the room. A few seconds pass before everyone, minus Seteth and the Archbishop, scurry out. Seteth’s face turns red as he looks for Rhea to do something. But Rhea just stands there looking serene. She holds up a delicate hand for Seteth to be quiet.

“Leave us Seteth. And cancel all my meetings today. I appear to be busy.”

Seteth looks to argue but Rhea just stares at him until he gives up. He storms out of the chamber, closing the doors behind him.

Byleth tosses the chalice to the floor, letting it roll towards the Archbishop.

“I see it was a failure yet again.” Rhea actually looks sad and it sets Byleth’s father off.

“ _You_ , you were the one who told Aelfric about the chalice!” Jeralt hisses at the woman. If she was intimidated, she hid it well.

“He was a Cardinal. As such he had access to Church historical texts not meant for the public. What he read I did not know. He never came to me about the chalice. If he had this would have been avoided.”

“Yet you’re not surprised by his involvement. When I first spoke to you about it, you should have suspected him.”

“I’ll admit, I had.”

“Why not say anything then? You could have _warn_ us about him. About what we would find down there.” Rhea closes her eyes with a pained look. “You were _hoping_ he would succeed.”

“Rhea.” Her father says through clenched teeth. “You should have told me. She was my **wife**!”

Rhea’s eyes flash open and her face twists with fury. “And she was my **daughter**!”

“I have been laying flowers on an **empty grave**.”

“I could not _bare_ to put her into the cold ground.”

“So you thought it would be better to put her on display?”

“I wanted to still see her.”

“You think I wouldn’t?”

“If you saw her like that . . . I feared you would have tried something.”

“Like Aelfric? He knew how to find her. He knew she was there!”

“ **Enough**!” They are getting away from what needs to be discussed. “Rhea, as Sitri’s **daughter** , I _deserve_ to know the truth. What did you do to my mother?”

“You were _stillborn_. She begged me to take her heart and give it to you.”

“Why did she turn into a monster?” Lady Rhea looks away solemnly. “Was it because of what you did to give me her heart?”

“No, that also happened the last time the ritual was done. I know not why. It used to work when . . . When the Goddess performed it. What are we doing so differently?”

“You knew and you let me go down there with **_students_**.” Rhea lifts her chin as Byleth steps closer. “Several almost **died**. And some may not fully recover _mentally._ ”

“I had faith in _you_.” Rhea tries to soften her eyes but there was no hiding the sharpness Byleth saw. “I thought with you there it might have gone differently.”

“Why? I would _never_ use the chalice.”

“The chalice isn’t important. It holds only the blood. The true relic is the Genesis pod in which your mother was placed in. The Goddess created the method and it saved many, many lives. But . . .” She begins to pace. “But it seems we cannot perform the miracle without her.”

“Wait, so the chalice wasn’t the relic?” Jeralt asks. “You had that **death trap** setup for some useless trinket?”

“That _trinket_ wasn’t useless. It protected the relic. If people knew . . . Well, you saw Robert. And Aelfric. Both went to horrible lengths to achieve their goals.”

“That _relic_ wasn’t by divine intervention. It was man made.” Byleth presses the Archbishop.

“No, my child. That relic was designed by the Goddess.”

“But you said with me being there it could be different. Why?” There’s still so much more Rhea isn’t telling her.

“Because, and this must _never_ leave this room, because you inherited from your mother the bloodline of the Goddess.”

“Goddess Sothis.” Byleth says the name out loud for the first time.

“Yes? Do you know any other Goddess?” Rhea looks at her curiously. The room spins around her as it all sinks in. The Goddess. Why didn’t Sothis ever mention this?

 _“I . . . Do not consider myself a Goddess. A mother, yes. I was a mother. Yet . . . I . . . I do not like this conversation!”_ Byleth can feel Sothis retreat back into her mind. A growing frustration is beginning to form with Sothis’s lack of remembrance. However, the traits Sothis shows is similar to that of someone suffering trauma. Her mind is drawn to the relic strapped to her hip.

Bones.

This means Byleth needs to tread carefully with the . . . Goddess inside of her. Goddess. That doesn’t feel right.

“Why hide this from me? From us?” Her father nods beside her.

“You were not ready to learn the truth. Still are not ready. There is a responsibility to having blood such as-“

“You were going to present me as the Goddess returned?” Rhea looks as if Byleth had just punched her.

“W-what? No! Of course not. You’re not . . . It is the same as with your mother. You have a strong bloodline back to the Goddess but you are not her. I would never mislead people like that. But there are others who would. The Western Church for instance, once kidnapped your mother. I hired your father to rescue her. It was how they met.” Rhea turns to address Jeralt. “That was why I kept her so close after that.”

“I wasn’t aware those men where hired by the Western Church. Another thing you hid from me.” Jeralt crosses his arms over his chest as he glares at the woman.

“It wasn’t _important_.” She glares back.

“So that’s your threshold? You’ll only tell us something if **you** think it’s important?” Jeralt throws at her.

“I do not need to justify myself.”

“ **The hell you do**.” All eyes turn to Byleth. Rhea looks hurt and her father looks proud. “Because as you have already admitted: the stories about the chalice was just the Church’s way of covering the truth. But what truth are you hiding exactly?”

“You expect me to answer that?”

“No. I expect you to listen. Too many times my students and I have been involved in Church matters. Hunting the bandits in Red Canyon, Lord Lonato, the Holy Mausoleum and now this. And I think from the start you’ve kept things from us and will _continue_ to.”

“You are free to think however you like, _child_.” Rhea closes her eyes. “The **Goddess** grants use such freedoms.”

“Lady Rhea. I could careless about how you operate the Church. But when it involves my _students_ , I want the **whole** truth. Otherwise find someone else to fix your messes.”

“I’m so pleased you are so taken by your students.” Her smile seems genuine and it infuriates Byleth.

“ **Never again** will I risk them to keep Church secrets.” With a nod to her father, they leave a silent Archbishop in the empty chamber. Byleth knows Rhea will never tell her the full truth. But at least she now knows what happened to her mother. What happened to herself.

Besides, she doesn’t need Rhea. She has a scheming House Leader who would love to uncover the truth.

“Hey kid. Byleth.” Her father stops her once they reach outside. “I want you to know I didn’t know . .

I didn’t know about your heart.”

“But you suspected something.”

“Yes.”

“Because I have no heartbeat.”

“Byleth, I don’t know why that is so. Maybe with what Rhea did. Honestly I’m a bit afraid to ask.” So is she. “But I never intended to keep things from you. I . . . I wanted to protect you.” Byleth stops her father with a hug. The action surprises them both, Byleth unsure if now would be an appropriate time for it. But she just felt like she _needed_ too. It takes a moment before the hug is returned, her father burrows his face into her hair, squeezing her tightly.

“I love you father.” She says into the hug.

“I love you too, kid.” They hold each other for a few more moments before they pull away. “Um, we need to get cleaned up. Otherwise we’re going to freak people out.” Its early in the morning now and people are beginning to wake. They agree to have tea later, after a bath and sleep.

There is still so much left unanswered but it doesn’t bother Byleth. Because she knows she’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped the fight scene because it was too difficult to write and honestly I hated that fight. If the game gave me a chance to save Aelfric at the end of that fight, I wouldn’t be able to hit the button to say NO fast enough. 
> 
> And the whole drainage of the blood fight was annoying. I busted my butt to get them all free only for it not to matter because Aelfric had enough blood to do the ceremony anyway. Then why drain them? 
> 
> GAH! That DLC, I swear. Ok, getting off my soapbox. I know it’s been a while and this chapter is short. I got sucked into CyberPunk (don’t get me started on the bugs) and lost track of time.
> 
> Anyways, the DLC is done and I’m back onto the things I like writing about . . . Shenanigans Byleth and Claude get into. Thanks for the reviews and kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next two days were spent resting and recovering from the whole chalice mess. On the first day of rest, several students sought her out to discuss what happened. Claude was first, looking far too grim for her liking. He told her the students, Ashen Wolves included, would not mention her mother or what was revealed about her birth. Byleth wasn’t quite sure why that mattered but Claude said such information could be used against her.

Not wanting to argue, Byleth agreed and thanked him for looking out for her. Dimitri was next soon after. He was concerned about her health, both physical and mental. They had a lengthy discussion about family and he once again offered his support should she ever need him. When he left her room, Byleth reflected on the young prince and found she rather liked him. He was truly honorable and well intended. Byleth made a promise to herself to do what she could to return the kindness he has showed her.

Sylvain and Mercedes showed up together later on. The mage had a tray of baked goods and Sylvain, munching on a cookie, said he was there to escort Mercedes. He hovered around the tray placed on her desk while Mercedes asked about her well-being. The young woman had an uncanny ability to see past Byleth’s defenses. When she tried to insist she was rested and doing well despite everything, Mercedes scolded her for taking too much on her own. The mage was unwavering in her pursuit of ensuring Byleth was truly well. And by the end of the conversation, Byleth had agreed to a second day of rest. Mercedes is not to be underestimated.

Sylvain didn’t leave with Mercedes. But he didn’t stay long either. Byleth watched him in silence as he stared at the floor. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke. And all he said was how sorry he was about her mother and that he was available if she ever needed to talk. The seriousness of the conversation seemed out of place with the known skirt chaser. But he added he was also available to be a ‘ _distraction’_ if she needed to _‘release any tension’_. Eyebrows wiggling as he spoke returned Sylvain back to the lecher persona. Byleth quickly shooed him out of her room.

Lorenz showed up with a full report on his team’s pursuit of Aelfric. Listening to the young noble, Byleth couldn’t help but be impressed. Lorenz is a born leader and well mature beyond his years. At least when it comes to things like this. He still loses his resolve when Claude is involved and she had to warn him when he tossed in a few jabs at the House Leader. And there are the rumors she’s heard of him being as bad as Sylvain in pursuing women. Something Byleth finds hard to believe. Mostly because Lorenz is already so in love with himself and all things nobility. He bids her farewell before reminding her of their tea, rescheduled for the next day.

The rest of the day Byleth spent trying to speak to Sothis but the spirit was elusive and refused to offer direct answers.

“You remember nothing? Not building those strange coffins?”

_“They’re not coffins.”_

“Then what are they?”

 _“I . . . I don’t know. I feel tired whenever I think of them.”_ Byleth had wanted to point out _everything_ makes her sleepy. _“Yes. Sleep. I remember sleeping. We all slept there for a long time across a sea of darkness.”_

“What does that mean?” Sothis shrugs as she hovers by her desk, looking very child like. “ _Sothis_. There is an entire religion built around you. This is important, please remember. Did you write the scriptures? Set up the ceremonies?” She shook her head, hands going to her ears.

 _“No, no. There were ceremonies. Festivals. Dancing and music. Oh! And the food! Such delectable foods. But I know not about scriptures . . . Yet . . .”_ Byleth tried to implore her to remember without pushing too hard. _“Yet . . . The children. They were so stubborn. It was difficult to get them to see the good in what we were doing.”_

“Doing what? What did you do?” Sothis began to curl into herself, a sign she was retreating. “Sothis! At least tell me who the children are! Do you know that?” She did not. Both became frustrated and agreed to leave this discussion for another day.

Needing a distraction, Byleth sought out her father for their agreed upon tea from the other day. Tea and an early dinner shared with her father always puts her in a better mood.

Though after all that has happened she found herself fretting about what they would discuss. Luckily he was in far better spirits when she saw him and didn’t bring up the strange chamber with the metal coffins and the one still housing her mother.

Byleth doubted Rhea would allow for a proper burial and doubted her father wanted to discuss it. No, he wanted to discuss something else. Something that has been on his mind for awhile apparently.

“That boy . . . He’s got a crush on you.” Byleth looked up from her meal in surprise. Oddly enough, she just knew who he was referring to. “You should be careful.”

“Father, do you really see me as the type to fraternize with a _student_?”

“I’m not worried about that. I trust you’ll put him in his place if he tries anything. But just . . . I know that look he gives you. Seen it many time among my crew. Problems always followed soon after.”

“Those problems tended to be pregnancies.” Her father choked on his tea at that. Curious, what problems was he referring too, if not that?

“Again, Byleth, I trust you’ll put him in his place.” Then he leaned closer, eyeing her. “He hasn’t _tried_ anything, has he?”

“No.”

“Good, good.” He takes a sip. “I’m talking about infatuation. It can cloud ones mind. Make them stupid and do incredibly dumb things. And if those feelings are not returned the infatuation can turn bitter.”

“Father, are you sure you’re not over reacting a bit?” Claude has just been friendly towards her. What is her father seeing that she’s not?

“Nope. I saw how his eyes follow you.”

“I’m his professor.” She says flatly.

“No. You’re his _Teach_.” He jabs his fork towards her before taking the bite. The nickname never bothered her but the way her father said it . . . Maybe there _is_ something to it?

With a frustrated hum, Byleth looks away from him. “So what are you suggesting?”

“Just be careful in how you spend your time with the boy. He might take it the wrong way.”

“Really, father? Do I appear like someone who gives mixed signals? If anything I give no signals.”

“I think that’s the appeal. You’re _not_ pursuing him. You’re oblivious to his obvious feelings. It makes him want to impress you even more.” Byleth takes a long sip of her tea as she reflects back on her interactions with Claude.

He does like to stay close to her but she’s his professor and he’s the House Leader. But he does tend to brush his fingers against her arm whenever he leans in to discuss something private. No one has ever dared to touch her like that before. But then again she has never been in a situation where she had to work so closely with someone. Maybe that’s just how he is with everyone?

Byleth can feel Sothis scoff at her thoughts. But the spirit keeps her comments to herself. And if she’s honest, a part of her _has_ noticed the way he smiles at her. And the light touches but a selfish part of her doesn’t want him to stop. It’s nice to not have someone afraid of her; nice to be around someone who wants to be near her.

“We are discussing Claude, correct?”

“Yes, why? Is there another boy chasing after you? The redhead? I heard about him and his wanton ways.”

“Relax, father. I was just making sure because Claude has only been friendly with me.”

“Oh kid, you have no idea what it’s like to be a young man at that age.” He chuckles at her. “Just be mindful of any promises he may make to you. At the end of the year he’s going to leave and become a Duke. If he doesn’t already have a marriage arrangement, he _will_ have one after taking over. People like us are never welcomed among the nobility.” The cold reality hits her harder than she thought. Strange how a few kind actions and friendly conversations has made her forgotten the way the noble lords and ladies have treated her.

“Of course father.”

“And . . . Don’t tell him about what Rhea said.” Jeralt looks around the empty classroom. “About your _special_ bloodline.”

“I don’t believe Sothis was a god.” Her father gives her a look that tells her that doesn’t matter. “But I know that doesn’t matter because enough people do. Even if Claude believes the same as I do, I’m not going to tell him. Because that’s not something I want anyone to know.”

“Yeah, he’s a good kid but he’s got a scheming side you should be weary about. He might find that information useful and try to use it.”

“Against me?”

“No, to elevate himself. Say he has the reincarnated Goddess on his side. That kind of talk could topple the power structure here and well . . . We don’t need that kind of mess.”

“Hmm. I doubt Claude would do that. It’s as I said. He doesn’t believe in Sothis as a Goddess.”

“Him and half the nobility.” Jeralt lays down his utensils. “Look, religion is powerful. It brings comfort and guidance to many. But it also keeps the masses inline. Back when I was a knight captain here I was sent to a village to investigate a strange sickness taking over. The village was new, built to strengthen Kingdom’s influence in the region. I think it was only three years in its settlement. But already stricken with a plague. Church wanted to ensure they weren’t being poisoned by Almyra.”

“Almyra? Thought they were only a threat to Alliance settlements?”

“Almyra is everyone’s go to enemy. I doubted it was them, too far north. But we went. Turned out it was the well they dug up that was making the villagers sick. There was a poisonous algae growing on the stones they used. All they had to do was build a new well with different stones and they would have been fine.”

“But they wouldn’t?”

“They didn’t believe an algae could do that. They swore it was either the Almyrans or demonic. So a priest who was with my team told them the well was cursed. And the Goddess told him they had to rebuild the well using different stones. They did just that and have never had an issue since.”

“So what happened to the well? The original one?”

“Priest did some ceremony in front of everyone and had it sealed up. People pilgrimage there just to see it and lay rocks on top of it. Apparently that will somehow bless them. Or rid them of whatever ails them. My point of this story is you don’t _have_ to believe in the Goddess. You just need to know how to use her to influence others.”

“Understood, father. I do not plan on telling him or anyone for that matter. I don’t want to be used like that.” She doesn’t want to be seen as some vessel for the Goddess. Nobles would fight over her favor, assassins would go after her and those she loves. Byleth watches her father as she thinks how people would go after her father to get to her.

No. She won’t allow that. If she can help it no one will ever know about her supposed special bloodline.

“When my students graduate.” Byleth sipped her tea slowly. “We should leave.” Her father’s only response was a grim nod in agreement.

They spend the rest of the meal discussing other minor topics and part ways once they have returned their dishes. Her father headed for his office and she decided to go fishing, it has been too long since she fed the cats.

As she was heading out of the mess hall she saw Ashe and Dedu talking. Well, more like Ashe is doing the talking, the tall, broad man seemed to want to be anywhere but there.

“Professor! I’m glad to see you up and about. I have a question for you.” Ashe waved at her before saying goodbye to Dedu. The tall man only nodded to him and then to Byleth before taking his seat by the prince. “May I walk with you?”

“Of course, I was about to go fishing.” Ashe’s face lit up at that and she had asked him if would care to join her.

“Sure! I love fishing.” His smile was bright but didn’t last. It wavered as he worriedly bit his lip. “If you don’t mind? I hope I’m not intruding.”

“I offered, didn’t I?” He blushed at that, a shy smile on his face.

“Yes, you did. Thank you.” Byleth can tell something was on the archer’s mind. Yet she got the feeling it was not about last night’s battle. They set up their lines in silence, Ashe gave her sideways glances as he casts his line. Yet Byleth still said nothing. She was going to let him speak first.

“Have I ever told you my goal for being here?” His voice was soft as he watched his line. “I want to be a knight and protect everyone. I wanted to serve under Lord Lonato but. . .” Ashe sighed sadly. “Now that’s not possible.”

Byleth wished she knew what to say here. The young man was clearly still hurting from the loss of his adoptive father. The only thing she could do was allow him to take his time.

“Even without Lord Lonato, my goal is still the same. I will become a knight.” He grew quiet and hanged his head. “But . . . But after last night? I realized I’m further from my goal than I would like to be.”

“What do you mean? You handled yourself well and should be proud.”

“Professor, please. I only survived because of your leadership. I froze several times and if it weren’t for you or one of your students . . . I would have died.” Then in a soft, sad voice. “I failed to protect everyone.”

“Ashe . . .” He wasn’t wrong. She did have to reverse time to save him but of course he would never know. But she never thought her saving him would make him feel so helpless.

“Watching your class on the battlefield, how they all move together and how they all complimented each other. . . It made me realize that in order to reach my goal I need to join your class. May I?”

“I have no objection to your request. You know the form that must be completed before hand?”

“Of course Professor. And thank you.” Yet, he didn’t sound too happy.

“Are you sure you want this? You sound conflicted.”

“I-I am a bit conflicted, honestly. The battle of the Eagle and Lion is a month away and I’d feel like I am abandoning my class. But as much as I enjoy being with them, I can’t protect them as I am now.” There was a hard determination to his voice. “Please Professor, train me so I can protect those I love.”

“I’m not sure that is something anyone can train you for. All I can do is teach you the skills I know so you are as prepared as possible.”

“And if anyone can prepare me, it’s you.” He looked out to the lake, deep in thought. “This is the right decision. I know it.” Ashe said with stronger conviction than before. Byleth offered him a nod before returning to fishing. Their conversation stayed light for the rest of their time together. They stopped once the sun began to dip behind the walls of the monastery.

Byleth managed to catch three fish and Ashe two. He gave his catch to her before parting with her, promising to have the transfer form completed by tomorrow. Ashe waved to her as he headed to talk with Professor Hanneman about the transfer. Byleth waved back as she headed to drop the fish off at the mess hall for the cook to dry and turn into cat treats. By tomorrow the treats should be ready.

——

The next day of rest Byleth was visited by the rest of her students, all wanted to check on her. A strange concept since she was their caretaker but it did feel nice. Leonie and Felix both were the shortest visit. Leonie more or less just wanted to know where her father was, which Byleth honestly didn’t know. Her response seemed to anger the young woman and Byleth found herself annoyed by her reaction.

She really should speak with her father again about the girl.

On her way to tea with Lorenz she ran into Felix and had the oddest conversation with him.

“Professor Byleth.” His sharp eyes scan her form as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Felix.”

“Are you good?”

“Yes.” They stare at each other. “And you?”

“Tt. Of course I’m good. I’m not a pampered prince who’s so easily cowed.” It was hard to tell if he meant Dimitri as he didn’t use the typical nickname of boar. “I’m glad you’re not letting this get to you. Good.”

“Same to you.” Again they stared at each other. “Is there something-“

“You owe me a fight.” He moved incredibly fast, face suddenly close. The action almost made Byleth reach for her dagger. “Against the relic.” He didn’t allow her to argue before heading off, most likely to the training ground.

Felix. Byleth was unsure how she should feel about him. A part of her wants to just slap the arrogant swordsman. Especially with how he treats Dimitri.

And that is how Lorenz found her, standing by herself as she mulls over what Felix said.

“Professor?” His voice stirs her from her thoughts. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Shall we find a table?” Lorenz offers her his arm after a quick bow. She takes it lightly as he leads her the rest of the way. Some curious students watch the duo take the table at the center. Right where everyone can see them; the center of attention.

Claude took her to a secluded area knowing how uncomfortable she would be around a crowd. It was touching and now she’s thinking about what her father said. Did he do that to impress her? Was there an alternative motive? No, she’s not going to start thinking like that.

Lorenz pulls out her chair with a flourish. Every act is overwhelmingly dramatic. Even the way he pours the tea is a production. Byleth sits there, hands in her lap, and she can’t help but think about Claude. Their tea was about spending time together. Connecting. But this?

Byleth looks around them as Lorenz hands her a cup of tea. The noble’s actions have drawn everyone’s attention and Lorenz knows it. He flips his hair with a satisfied smirk.

“Although our tea was delayed because of unpleasant conditions, it turned out to be rather fortunate. I received a letter from my father this morning that I believe you will find humorous.” Byleth doubts that. Lorenz sips his tea for a dramatic pause. “Remember Acheron?”

“Yes.” She sips the tea slowly. The flavor is a new one for her and is surprisingly good. Though, that shouldn’t surprise her. Lorenz would have excellent taste in teas.

“Well, that loan he took form his aunt, Lady Léopoldine, to pay for the small army he had? Well, of course I told my father about it and he just couldn’t _wait_ to tell that stuffy old bird about how naughty her _precious_ nephew was.” Lorenz chuckles to himself as he takes another dramatic sip. “Well, it turns out Acheron _lied_ about the loan!”

“Lied how?”

“He did get a loan from his aunt. That was true. It was part of an agreement they had. She would allow him to stay in one of her villas if he oversaw the renovations. The loan was for that.”

“But he used it instead to pay for the mercenaries. He lied to his aunt but not to us.”

“No! You’d think that. I certainly did. But it turns out he _did_ use the money to make renovations. Lady Léopoldine provided the receipt proving he spent the entire loan on . . . And this you will really find amusing. On one of those hideous statues.”

“By the artist Moritz?”

“The very one.”

“Then how did he pay for those mercenaries?”

“Don’t know. He fled to the Empire before my father could interrogate him further.”

“Why was he let go?”

“Because, as annoying as he may be, he is _still_ a noble. One doesn’t lock a noble in a dungeon for some petty scrabble over land. If that were to happen half the nobility would be locked up!”

“Hmm.” Byleth taps the table with one finger as she thinks over this new information. “He spent the whole loan on the statue?”

“Yes. An obscene amount for some ugly statue. Lady Léopoldine gifted the monstrosity to my father who has in turned gifted it to the Church.”

“I thought the statues where seen as blasphemous by the Church?”

“They are. This particular one depicts Saint Seiros in an unflattering light. And as a devout follower, my father felt it was his duty to turn it over.” He smirks at her. “Of course by turning over this statue it elevates the works of Moritz which in turns increases the value of the statue my father owns.”

Byleth fights to not roll her eyes. Nobles.

“So Acheron buys a statue.” Byleth leans back in her chair, a long finger rubbing her chin. “Paid for with a loan from his aunt. A loan so large it could pay for a small army. I don’t think Acheron was lying.” Lorenz eyes her as he nibbles on a sandwich. A frown replacing his amusement.

“You think the statue was a cover for the mercenaries? But why?”

“Why indeed.”

“I’m not sure I follow. He buys the statue and what? Moritz hires the mercenaries for him? But Acheron was leading them. That’s not much of a cover up.”

“No, I suppose not.” But instincts tells her otherwise. Claude might be able to figure out the angle. He has a gift for seeing the unseen and sniffing out a scheme. She thinks of how his eyes will light up at the prospect of uncovering another mystery. He’ll have that charming grin on his face as he rattles off all the possibilities of what is happening.

“Is something funny?” Byleth’s eyes snap to Lorenz, the noble looking confused. She hadn’t realized she had laughed out loud. Byleth sips her tea to hide her embarrassment and her blush. What a strange concept, _her_ , blushing.

“Nothing. Let’s talk about something more pleasant. Like this tea? It’s delicious.” Lorenz smiles brightly as he goes into detail about the origin of the tea, how the food he selected complements the delicate flavor of the tea and then he went into the tea set. Byleth examines the cup in her hand, having no idea there were so many different meanings for flowers. Lorenz chose a set with goldenrods which means good fortune.

Byleth just thought flowers were flowers. She only likes lavender because her father stuffed her pillow with them when she was younger. He never explain why but the smell of the flowers always put her at ease in the camp full of strangers. Made Byleth feel not so alone.

The rest of the tea became a lesson in tea etiquette. Byleth wasn’t aware she had been pouring tea wrong all this time. In fact, by Lorenz’s standards, she has been doing everything wrong. The way she held her cup? Wrong. Not too high and one holds the cup, not grip it. The way she puts her cup down? Wrong. Too loud. Gently and with more grace. Byleth finally drew the line at how she ate.

Never mess with Byleth and her food.

“I’m _not_ stuffing my face Lorenz.”

“Not like Caspar, no. But take smaller bites. One befitting a lady.” Byleth leans back, arms crossed and glares at him. “Of course, you are free to eat however you may like. I shall not hold it against you.”

“You are far too _kind_.” They finish their tea and part ways. It wasn’t a bad time but it wasn’t her favorite. Lorenz is still very much a noble and kept the conversation on himself. If he did bring her in, it was to critique her. But it was a good experience to learn more about him. It made her realizes she needs to humble the noble some and decides to partner him with Leonie from now on. That girl will knock him down a peg or two.

Byleth heads to the mess hall to pickup the treats for the cats and she finds place is bustling with students as it is midday. Yet, despite the crowd, her eyes are immediately drawn to Claude. He’s standing up, arms moving animatedly as he is telling some story to the group of students. They hang onto his every word and it brings a smile to her face. Claude looks up suddenly and sees her, his smile growing even brighter.

A strange feeling blooms inside her chest, cheeks heating and she has the urge to flee. Unable to look at him, Byleth turns away towards the cook. She can feel his eyes on her as she walks away, her father’s warnings chasing after her.

Byleth manages to pick up the treats and leave the mess hall without looking at him. A part of her feels like she’s being childish but she’s not sure what to do. She doesn’t make it far before a hand grabs her arm. Turning around she is surprised to see Yuri.

“Hey, might we speak?” They are standing in the doorway of the mess hall, eyes on them. Byleth nods and together they leave. Once outside does Yuri speak again. “I never got a chance to thank you for saving my mother.”

“No need. I hope she’s well.”

“As well as anyone can be after what she went through.” He keeps pace with her as they head towards where the cats are. The area is empty of people but kittens and cats roam around freely. Many rush over to them, pawing at their legs as they mostly smell the treats. “So you’re a cat person.”

Yuri chuckles at that as he takes a handful of treats Byleth offers to him. They feed the cats and pet a few of them for awhile.

“They grow so fast.” Byleth hears herself saying as she scratches the chin of her favorite orange tabby.

“And then they move on and just leave you behind.” Yuri tosses a treat to a purplish-grey kitten. “I won’t apologize for deceiving you. Or for threatening to remove your father’s heart. I had to save my mother.”

“I’m not upset.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Because he would have ended you if you had tried.” Yuri stops and just stares at her. Byleth doesn’t look at him as she plays with a kitten. She only looks at him when he lets out a bark of a laugh.

“Ha! I bet he would have.” Yuri kneels down beside her, bumping his shoulder into her own. “I want to take you out.”

“I can end you too, you know.”

“Oh Professor! You’re so adorable. I meant to dinner.” Then he lowers his voice as he leans closer. “Though, I wouldn’t mind wrestling you to the ground.” How strange. Yuri is clearly throwing her an innuendo and yet she feels nothing.

“Hey, Teach?” Claude says from behind them. He leans against a pillar, hand in his pockets as he gives them a lazy smile. And that simple action stirs something in her. “How are the kittens doing? Still causing trouble?” He pushes off the pillar to stand closer. Byleth stands, Yuri following, she offers Claude the bag of treats. He smiles at her as he takes some, moving between her and Yuri.

“Little fawn.” Yuri purrs. “I was just asking the Professor out to dinner when you showed up. But I have a feeling you _heard_ that.” Byleth senses tension growing between the two and finds herself at a loss on what to do.

“I did. I hope you treat her better than you did me. Woke up with a hell of a headache.”

“I’m sure she’ll wake up to a far more _pleasant_ situation.”

“You mean not chained up?”

“Well, I prefer silk scarves.”

“ **Enough**.” Byleth isn’t liking this conversation. Was Claude chained up? “This conversation is highly _inappropriate_.” Both give off a mockery of being scandalized.

“Teach! I didn’t mean to offend. I just want to make sure he treats you well. You know, not drug you and drop you in a cell.”

“If you’re so concerned for _your_ Teach, then join us for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I have a tendency to take up all the oxygen in the conversation. You sure you want me there?”

“Are either of you listening to me?” Byleth tries again.

“I can more than handle the both of you.” Claude and Yuri size each other up. “Dancing Lion, seven o’clock?”

“Make it six, we do have class tomorrow.”

“You’re such a _good boy_.”

“The **best**.”

“Alright, I’ll see you both at six.” Yuri tosses the rest of his treat towards the cats before walking off.

“Can’t wait!” Claude does the same and turns away, leaving Byleth alone, surrounded by cats. She watches the two walk off in opposite directions not sure who she wants to hit first. Maybe knock both their heads together.

 _Boys._ She thinks grudgingly as she returns feeding the cats.

——

**6:30 PM**

“She’s not going to show up, is she?” Claude says grudgingly into his mug. Yuri just stretches, looking board.

“Well, she didn’t exactly agree to come. Or at least I don’t remember her agreeing.”

“True enough. So I guess it’s just you and me. Fair warning. . . I’m not a _cheap_ date. I will order the most expensive thing here.”

“You seem to forget where you are. They only serve drinks and whatever stew they made for the day.”

“Can’t believe you’d take Teach here then.”

“Our options are limited. This place is new enough that the stench of sweat and desperation hasn’t ingrained into everything.”

“Hmm, you would know all about desperation.”

“Oh? Like you don’t? If you were any more desperate you’d have Byleth’s face painted on your pillow.”

“Hey, that’s private! How long were you in my room?”

“Apparently not long enough to find your shrine to your Teach.”

“Dimitri has the shrine. I just have the pillow. Get it right.”

“At least you admit it.”

“Admit what? That I respect her? Look out for her? Protect her from backstabbing fools?”

“Hmm . . . A fool indeed. You know Seteth is going to catch on to you. I at least have the protection of _not being_ a student. Her father most likely knows you harbor feelings for her.”

“Please, my feelings only extend to that of friendship.” Yuri hums as he takes a gulp from his mug, eyes never breaking with his.

“Lie all you want to yourself. But don’t play that childish shit with me.” He puts the mug down with a thud. “I want her.” Yuri says as a warning. Claude can easily read between the lines. Yuri doesn’t care about his feelings and certainly won’t respect them in his pursuit of Byleth.

Great.

Dimitri he could handle. His chivalry code would mean he’d stand down and let Claude pursue her. Felix he thought was a threat because of how the girls in the academy swoon over his brooding self. But Claude gets the feeling the swordsman’s only interest is testing his skill against her.

But Yuri?

Yuri is too similar to Claude. Clever, scheming and annoyingly charming. He’s just more open about his interest in Byleth. Claude? Well, he’s just coming to terms with it and there are those pesky rules about fraternization. He can just feel Seteth’s cold, hard glare at his, less then pure thoughts of his Teach.

Honestly he cannot fight it anymore. Not after what they went through. Fighting alongside her made him realize how important she’s become to his plans. Not just as a useful resource but as someone he can trust. Someone he _wants_ by his side. No, needs.

When he graduates, he’ll tell her everything. And he means everything. Offer her a place in his court as an advisor. He’ll extend that to her father as well. But first he needs to keep pesky tricksters at bay.

“You and half the academy. I swear there’s a Byleth fan club somewhere around here. I just haven’t figured out the secret handshake.” Yuri snorts at that.

“She has fans in the Abyss too.” They watch the crowd of people for awhile. Both hopeful she’ll still show up. “We might need to apologize to her.”

“That’s rather considerate of you.”

“I have my moments.” He says flatly.

“But you’re most likely right. We were being brats.” Claude couldn’t help himself earlier. When he saw Byleth smile at him back in the mess hall he was overjoyed. But then she froze when they made eye contact and looked to flee. Then Yuri stopped her and they left together. Claude had been adding to the lore of the Ashen Demon when she walked in and he cut his story short to give chase.

Seriously, that was foolish. It truly is amazing Seteth hasn’t given him _the talk_. The one Sylvain knows by heart. And Claude is pleasantly surprised Jeralt hasn’t noticed. Now that terrifies him.

“So, Dimitri?” Yuri gives him a sly smile.

“Yeah, the prince has a crush on her. Probably since we first met her.”

“I thought he and that giant who’s always around him had a thing?”

“Dedu and Dimitri? No, Dedu is devoted to him but not that kind of devoted. And I don’t think Dimitri swings that way.”

“A shame. He has amazing abs. And those blue eyes . . .” Yuri sighs dreamily. This doesn’t surprise Claude, he suspected Yuri was interested in both sexes.

“He’s single, if your interested.” Claude gives him a smirk. “I’d put in a good word for you but I actually like Dimitri and wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Like him, like him?”

“Now who’s playing the childish shit. If you want to ask me something, do it.” That seemed to please Yuri.

“Oh, look at you being so assertive! I love it.” He practically bounces in his seat. “Do you fancy men as well as older women? Byleth is older, right?”

“She is.” He leans in closer to the trickster. “I have yet to find a man who could _stir_ any kind of passion in me.”

“You could give me a try?” Yuri rests his chin on his palm, eyes darkening. “I’m sure I can stir all kinds of _passion_.”

“Hmm, last time you drugged me and handed me over to Robert the Dreadful.” Yuri pulls back, eyes rolling.

“You’re never going to let that drop, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Well, if you ever get over yourself and wish to explore something different. You know where to find me.”

“Under a rock, got it.” Yuri smirks at him as he stands, tossing a few coins on the table. He pays for their drinks. Then he holds up a coin and winks at him before dropping it on the table.

“For your stew. I always provide for my dates.” Then the trickster takes Claude’s wrist, lifting it to kiss his palm. Yuri’s lips are soft and burn pleasantly, Claude grudgingly admits, on his skin. He offers Claude one more wink before walking off.

Oh boy. If he can get Claude flustered then poor, innocent Byleth doesn’t stand a chance. Claude is going to have come up with some sort of a plan to protect Byleth. But first, he needs food.

——

After much consideration, Byleth decided to meet Yuri and Claude. She needs to remind them of the rules and remind them to be more respectful of her. It’s rather annoying that neither of them listened to her and made these plans without her agreeing to them.

Her father is right. Claude is acting foolish and not much like himself. The idea he might actually _like_ her does strange things to her. Things she both likes and dislikes. But no, she’s the professor and there are rules. And needs to set an example. Yet, is she reading too much into it? Maybe she shouldn’t go?

This is frustrating. She’s been going back and forth about this for over . . . Byleth looks to the clock and sees its now 6:45pm. There is no way they are still there. She should drop it. But something catches her eye, a figure moving through the shadows. Her senses become alert and she zeros in on where they went, the boys forgotten.

Hand on her dagger, Byleth follows. The figure moves suspiciously through the monastery but they do not notice they are being followed. They lead her toward the playground for the children of the workers of the monastery. Byleth moves deeper into the shadows to see what the man does. He seems to be looking for something.

“Hey Professor!” Byleth slams a hand over Caspar’s mouth, pulling the boy into the shadows with her. The man turns around and searches for the noise he obviously heard. Caspar halts his struggles once he sees the man. She lets go of him once she feels he quiets down. “Who is that guy? He’s pretty suspicious.”

“Not sure. And keep your voice down. We need more information.”

“He’s heading for the playground! The fiend! Come on Professor! Let’s get him!” Byleth makes to grab him but the boy is fast and is already charging the man. Caspar gives them away and the man flees. Cursing to herself, Byleth gives chase, Caspar way head of her, a grin on his face.

The man tries to lose them but Caspar is like a bloodhound and never lose sight of his trail. They nearly have him when the man turns a sharp corner and runs right into a squadron of knights. The man skids to a stop and look between the two groups, realizing he’s trapped.

“There he is!” A knight says as she draws her sword. Caspar shakes his head no.

“We found him first! He’s our bad guy!” The hell? Caspar rushes the man who pops something into his mouth. He’s dead before hitting the ground. Byleth cannot turn back time because she’s too far back to prevent him from taking the poison.

Dammit.

“Dammit!” Caspar says as he glares at the dead man. Byleth looks the man over and notices a tattoo of a scorpion on his wrist. She’s seen this tattoo before. Who are these people?

“Professor, is this your student?” The knight is clearly upset.

“No, but I will take responsibility for his actions.”

“What? Professor I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You charged after a suspect we where after. Because of you he took his life and we won’t know what he was after.” Another knight growls at Caspar.

“It was foolish of him to charge, yes. But you can’t place his death on Caspar. He was prepared to end his life with or without us here.”

“Regardless, we have lost any possible information we could have gained. Now if you’d excuse us Professor. We need to clean this up.”

“His tattoo. Is he part of a gang?” The knights look at each, unsure what to say.

“I’m sorry Professor. But this is Church business and we’ve been told to _not_ involve you.”

“Not involve the professors or just me?” They shift uncomfortably, more than an answer she needs.

“That’s not fair! Professor, we can’t allow this! Come on, let’s go talk to Lady Rhea about this. I bet she’ll have something to say.” Oh, she certainly will.

“Caspar, enough. It’s as they said. This is Church business.”

“Uh! Not fair!” Caspar clenches his fist before taking off. Byleth would have called out to him but the boy really is fast and is already out of ear shot. Byleth looks back at the dead man and wonders how this piece falls into the massive puzzle surrounding her. Byleth feels a headache forming.

She really needs to eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Claude and Yuri.
> 
> Hope everyone has a safe holiday. And thanks for the amazing reviews! So glad to read your thoughts. And thanks for the kudos.


End file.
